Harry Potter et la Confrérie de Minuit P2
by RJWilkong
Summary: Dissensions Internes. Vingt ans se sont écoulés depuis la bataille de Poudlard. Harry, Auror accompli et père comblé, doit faire face à une nouvelle menace: la Confrérie de Minuit.Action, horreur et émotion l'attendent dans la plus terrible aventure qu'il n'a jamais enduré.
1. St Mangouste

**Deuxième partie **

**Dissensions Internes**

**Ste Mangouste**

« Mais puisque je vous dis que je vais bien !  
- Le médicomage Lester a été formel, répliqua posément l'infirmière à son irascible patient. Vous devez garder le lit encore une semaine.  
- Mais ça fait quatre semaines que je suis là à me tourner les pouces. Ca va, je vais mieux, j'ai plus besoin d'être là.  
- Ce n'est pas moi qui donne les ordres, monsieur Potter. Si vous voulez vous plaindre, faites le auprès du médicomage Lester.  
- Bonne idée, mais pour cela, il faudrait encore que je puisse le voir.  
- Ca suffit, Harry, dit Ginny en entrant dans la chambre de son mari, on vous entend depuis le couloir.  
- Madame Potter, je…, commença l'infirmière.  
- Ca va aller, mademoiselle, ça va aller, tempéra Ginny en posant le sac d'affaires sur le table. Vous pouvez aller vous occuper de vos autres patients.  
- Bien, dit finalement l'infirmière, mais s'il y a un problème, vous n'aurez qu'à sonner et…  
- Je sais, mais il n'y aura pas de problème.  
- Bon… »

L'infirmière jeta un dernier regard de suspicion vers Harry et sortit. Ginny se tourna alors vers son époux.

« A quoi tu joues ? commença-t-elle avec une voix chargée de reproches, tu cherches quoi, à te faire attacher ?  
- Tu as vu Lester ? répondit Harry sans tenir compte des paroles de sa femme.  
- Oui, je l'ai vu et il refuse de te laisser sortir tant qu'il n'aura pas identifié le sort. »

Harry jura et fit les cent pas dans une chambre qui commençait à lui sortir par les yeux.

« C'est parfaitement inutile, je vais très bien.  
- Tu rigoles ? Je te rappelle que tu étais à moitié mort il n'y a même pas un mois.  
- Oui, il y a un mois !, répéta Harry avec colère. Mais ils m'ont soigné, bon sang. Maintenant, ca va. Je vais bien, bordel ! A part le fait que je sois enfermé ici, à prévenir l'infirmière à chaque fois que je veux pisser ! »

Avec un grognement de dépit, il se tourna vers la fenêtre et se plongea dans la contemplation de la rue. Ginny soupira. Elle savait bien pourquoi son mari était si frustré.

« Harry, dit-elle en se levant, tu n'es pas le seul Auror du ministère. Ils sont des dizaines encore en activité.  
- Je devrais être là-bas plutôt qu'ici, à attendre le bon vouloir des médicomages. Je devrais être là-bas à combattre ces enfoirés de vampire. »

Ginny leva la main et prit le menton de Harry, le forçant à le regarder dans les yeux.

« Il serait dangereux pour tout le monde que tu reprennes maintenant, tu le sais. Ce… truc qui coule dans tes veines… Tu veux vraiment prendre un tel risque ?  
- Non…  
- Le risque de nous perdre, moi, James, Albus et Lily ?  
- Bien sûr que non. »

Il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles marrons brillaient légèrement.

« C'est juste… J'en ai assez de rester là à tourner en rond comme un animal en cage alors que les autres risquent leur vie contre les vampires. Je trouve ça insupportable.  
- Je sais, mais le meds Lester a dit que tu pourrais sortir d'ici une semaine. Et que tu pourras même reprendre du service.  
- Vivement la semaine prochaine alors. »

Il lui fit un sourire et se pencha pour l'embrasser. Après un bref baiser, Ginny se recula avec un grand sourire et un air malicieux.

« Bien, maintenant que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à choisir. J'ai toujours du mal à me décider. »

Harry regarda le sac d'affaires et comprit subitement.

Oh non, pensa-t-il, pas ça.

Mais, soucieux de garder une bonne ambiance, il fit un sourire à sa femme qui se retourna avec un air amusé vers le sac d'habits.

Harry profita de cette seconde pour jeter un dernier regard par la fenêtre. Novembre approchait de sa fin et le ciel était d'un gris uniforme. Il ressentit alors une pointe d'appréhension lui serrer le cœur. Depuis quelque temps, il avait un mauvais pressentiment, comme lorsque l'on regarde de gros nuages d'orage au loin et que l'on se rend compte qu'ils s'approchent lentement mais sûrement de l'abri où nous sommes réfugiés. Mais comme à chaque fois, il mit ça sur le compte de la dépression qui l'envahissait à force de rester cloitré ici.

Rien de bien méchant…

Et lorsqu'il se tourna vers Ginny, il avait toujours son sourire.

Au fond de lui-même, il savait que les médicomages avaient raison de vouloir le garder ici.

Surtout lorsque l'on savait dans quel état il était arrivé à Ste Mangouste.

Qualifier l'opération Franklin de fiasco aurait été un euphémisme. Non seulement leur cible était morte mais en plus le ministère avait à déplorer la perte de onze Aurors. Ce qui aurait dû être une simple arrestation avait viré au massacre. Bien qu'il ne le disait pas, Harry avait du mal à digérer la perte de son équipe. Comme tout chef qui se respecte, il n'aimait pas voir ses hommes tomber au combat. Sans compter qu'avec onze agents morts, le corps des Aurors était en train de disparaître. Le ministère saignait abondamment et en dépit de leurs efforts, ils ne pouvaient rien faire pour endiguer l'hémorragie.

Malgré tout, cela aurait pu être pire. Ils comptaient quatre survivants (dans un triste état, certes) et surtout, ils avaient l'héritage de l'allemand. Harry l'avait complètement oublié. C'était Seamus qui avait trouvé sur le corps inanimé de Harry la fiole contenant les derniers souvenirs de Hans Franklin. Leur dernière piste désormais. La fiole se trouvait désormais au Département des mystères qui se chargeait de les décrypter (étant donné qu'il était en train de mourir, Franklin n'avait pas contrôlé le transfert et les souvenirs avaient besoin d'être remaniés, nettoyés, pour être intelligibles). C'était la seule bonne nouvelle de ce désastre.

Concernant les quatre survivants, c'était un miracle s'ils étaient encore en vie aujourd'hui, Harry surtout. Il n'avait pas vu les médicomages arriver, il s'était réveillé dans sa chambre à Ste Mangouste avec Ginny à ses côtés qui lui tenait la main et une douleur sourde à la tête, au cou, dans la poitrine et dans les jambes. Outre de multiples écorchures, Harry souffrait d'une commotion cérébrale, de quatre côtes fêlées, d'un genou déboité et d'une plaie profonde au cou qui refusait de se refermer. Il ne savait pas quel poison ces maudits serpents lui avaient injecté car non seulement la plaie refusait de se refermer, mais en plus il était assailli par des visions affreuses. Ce n'était pas ses cauchemars habituels (par ailleurs, ils avaient cessé depuis son affrontement avec Janus, il ignorait pourquoi) ; c'était des images d'une violence extrême qui le traversait par moment, comme une bulle de rage qui venait éclater à la surface de sa conscience ou encore une étincelle de fureur meurtrière qui éclairait brièvement les méandres de son esprit. Il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais c'était terrifiant. Et suffisamment fort pour le jeter dans des transes violentes pouvant durer plusieurs minutes. Au fond, Harry n'en voulait pas aux médicomages de le garder pour résoudre ses crises. Surtout au vu de la semaine éprouvante qu'il avait passé à son arrivée à Ste Mangouste, une semaine où il avait alterné vision paralysante et sommeil sous acide. Il n'en gardait que très peu de souvenirs, il savait seulement que pendant tout ce temps, Ginny était à ses côtés.

Lorsque la deuxième semaine avait commencé, ses crises s'étaient un peu calmées et il avait enfin pu émerger. Le premier visage qu'il avait vu était celui de sa femme qui exprimait un soulagement immense. Portée par sa joie, elle s'était penchée et l'avait embrassé fougueusement. Harry, encore groggy, avait à peine répondu à son étreinte mais lui avait fait un grand sourire par la suite. Il lui avait demandé, avec une voix extrêmement grave (passer des jours à crier abimait forcement les cordes vocales), ce qu'il s'était passé. Emue, Ginny lui avait raconté les jours passés dans l'inquiétude, à le voir sombrer de plus en plus dans la folie, à le voir hurler et saigner abondamment. Pendant un instant, elle avait même cru le perdre. Puis les potions des médicomages avaient enfin fait leurs effets et c'était avec soulagement qu'elle avait vu l'homme qu'elle aimait ouvrir les yeux. Harry l'avait écouté avec une étrange sueur froide qui le parcourait. Il avait porté sa main à ses bandages, à son cou et sa tête, et avait senti une légère brûlure. Difficilement, il avait avalé sa salive, se sentant plus mal que jamais.

Ginny l'avait regardé avec tendresse.

« Oh, Harry, Ron et Hermione seront tellement contents de savoir que tu es réveillé. »

Le nom de son meilleur ami lui avait subitement rappelé la situation.

« Ron !, avait-t-il dit en se levant à moitié, déclenchant une douleur sourde dans son cou, il va bien ? Et les autres, ils s'en sont sortis ? Et…  
- Du calme, Harry, du calme, l'avait-t-elle tempéré en posant ses mains sur ses épaules. Ils vont bien. Tous ceux qui sont revenus ont été soignés. En fait, c'est toi qui es dans le plus sale état…  
- Comment ça ? Que veux-tu dire par « ceux qui sont revenus » ? Et… »

Son visage s'était fait perplexe.

« … On est quel jour ?  
- On est le 4 novembre, avait déclaré une voix près de la porte, cela fait plus d'une semaine que vous délirez. »

Un homme d'âge moyen en blouse de médicomage se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, avec un léger sourire.  
« Monsieur Potter, avait-t-il dit en s'approchant d'Harry, je suis le médicomage Andrew Lester, c'est moi qui me charge de votre cas depuis votre arrivée. A vrai dire, lorsque l'infirmière m'a dit que vous veniez de vous réveiller, j'y croyais à moitié. Mais je constate avec soulagement que c'est vrai. »

Ginny avait fait un sourire à Harry qui avait regardé le médicomage avec un air un peu perdu.

« Une semaine ?  
- Oui. Vous êtes arrivé ici dans un état grave. Très honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que vous survivriez. Une commotion cérébrale qui s'est aggravée, les deux carotides perforées… Une chance que les médicomages aient agi rapidement.  
- Mais… Et les autres ?  
- Il est inutile de vous soucier des autres. Ils sont tous sur pied et, à une exception près, ils ont même quitté l'hôpital. Il ne reste plus que vous. »

Soulagé, Harry essaya de se redresser. Il eut l'impression de lever une tonne de plomb. Il n'eut même pas besoin de Ginny pour retomber comme une masse sur l'oreiller.

« Ginny… m'a dit que je délirais ? »

Le meds s'était fait plus grave. Nerveusement, il s'était passé une main dans son épaisse tignasse brune.

« Il semblerait… que l'on vous ait empoisonné.  
- Empoisonné ? Comment ça ? »

Harry avait senti une brusque inquiétude l'envahir. Lester avait repris :

« Votre beau-frère Ronald Weasley nous a informé de la nature de vos blessures au cou. Lorsque nous avons appris qu'il s'agissait de morsures de serpent, nous avons immédiatement fait un prélèvement pour chercher toutes sortes de poisons. Peu de temps après, vous avez fait une crise si violente que votre cœur s'en ait arrêté. Nous avons réussi à vous réanimer et à calmer la crise mais… » Le médicomage avait secoué la tête. « Ce n'était que le début. Vous avez fait d'autres crises. Elles étaient moins violentes que la première mais tout aussi impressionnante. Nous étions obligé de vous droguer en permanence pour ménager votre cœur mais même cela, ça ne vous calmait pas. Et surtout, vous n'émergiez pas. Lorsque vous ne piquiez pas une crise, vous sombriez dans un coma profond. Je vous pensais perdu, pour tout vous dire. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point je suis soulagé de vous voir ouvrir les yeux. »

Le sang de Harry s'était glacé. Mais que lui avait fait Janus ?

« Vous avez trouvé le poison ?  
- Les analyses ont été terminées rapidement. Et…  
- Et ?  
- Et rien. Absolument rien. C'était à n'y rien comprendre. Il n'avait rien dans votre sang qui n'avait rien à y faire. »

Un temps puis :

« Mais alors, j'ai quoi ?  
- Lorsque la toxicologie s'est révélée négative, nous avons effectué une analyse occulto-sensorielle. Nous ne pensions pas trouver quelque chose lorsque… Et bien, lorsqu'une chose étrange est apparue sur notre feuille d'analyses… »

Il avait sorti un parchemin de sa poche et l'avait ouvert devant Harry. Des diagrammes, des chiffres, des notes. Un vrai charabia.

« Alors ?  
-Nous avons détecté un sortilège dilué. C'est comme si l'énergie pure qui compose la magie s'était retrouvée à l'état liquide et avait été injectée dans vos veines. Le sort est véhiculé par le sang jusqu'à votre cerveau, c'est probablement ce qui provoque vos crises. C'est également très faible, on a failli passer à côté.  
- Et ce sort est censé faire quoi ? avait demandé Harry, craignant la réponse.  
- A part vous faire souffrir, on l'ignore. Toutefois, j'ai une bonne nouvelle. Nous avons effectué plusieurs analyses ces derniers jours et il semblerait que le sort régresse. Cela pourrait expliquer votre réveil.  
- Vous voulez dire… que le sort disparait ?  
- Il semblerait. »

Harry avait été dubitatif. Connaissant Janus, il ne lui avait pas injecté ce truc uniquement pour le torturer, les cauchemars étaient suffisamment efficaces. Cela cachait quelque chose...

« Est-ce que Harry peut recevoir des visites ? avait demandé Ginny en se tournant vers Lester, il y a du monde qui aimerait le voir.  
- J'imagine, oui, avait-t-il dit en se passant la main dans ses cheveux, j'ai même reçu une lettre du Premier Auror Goodwin, m'ordonnant de le prévenir lorsque vous vous réveillerez. Toutefois… » Il avait semblé hésiter. « Vous venez à peine de vous réveiller, et nous ignorons encore l'origine du mal qui vous ronge. Je ne sais pas si c'est très prudent… »

Mais devant le regard de Ginny, il avait fini par dire :

« Bon, d'accord, mais pas très longtemps, il est… Monsieur Potter ? »

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus. Ses yeux s'étaient révulsés et ses membres s'étaient raidis. Lester s'était alors tourné vers Ginny.

« Sortez, madame Potter, maintenant. Infirmiers ! avait-t-il alors crié vers le couloir, infirmiers !, chambre 219, il y a urgence. »

Rongée par la peur, Ginny était sortie de la chambre de son mari tandis les infirmiers s'étaient précipités pour aider le médicomage Lester.

Une seconde après, Harry avait fait une crise violente.

Harry n'avait finalement vu personne ce jour-là. Ginny n'était revenue dans la chambre que le soir pour trouver son époux plongé dans un sommeil fiévreux. Lester l'avait fait surveiller de près. Si les crises devenaient de plus en plus disparates, elles gagnaient en intensité. Il valait mieux le garder à l'œil le plus possible. Avec un soupir, Ginny avait pris la main de Harry et l'avait veillé.

La semaine qui s'écoula ensuite avait été assez pénible pour Harry. Il avait alterné période de veille et crise violente sans pouvoir prévoir quand commencerait l'une et quand finirait l'autre. Il pouvait rester une à deux heures avec toutes ses facultés jusqu'à ce qu'une pression importante lui broie la poitrine et qu'il plonge dans un tourbillon de souffrances. Il n'avait pu voir personne, Ginny étant la seule exception. Lester avait été formel, il préférait le garder en isolement afin de ne pas fragiliser une santé déjà bien atteinte. Harry pensait qu'en réalité, Lester ne voulait pas faire étalage de son état devant ceux qui tenaient à lui (les crises étaient véritablement impressionnantes) et il avait remercié le médicomage pour ça.

Malgré tout, l'état de Harry s'améliora durant cette semaine. Au début, il faisait quatre à cinq crises par jour, puis le nombre diminua, à tel point qu'à la fin de cette semaine, il en faisait à peine deux, voire une seule. Soulagée de voir que l'état de son mari s'améliorait, Ginny avait tanné Lester pour que Harry puisse enfin avoir de la visite. Le médicomage avait fini par céder et ce n'est que deux semaines après son arrivée à Ste Mangouste, le vendredi soir, que Harry put enfin voir ses proches.

Il y eut beaucoup de monde en très peu de temps (Lester n'avait accordé qu'un laps de temps relativement court). Une grande partie de la famille Weasley était là, Molly et Arthur en tête. Malgré leurs soixante-dix ans passés, ils avaient tenu à venir. Molly s'était même jetée au cou de Harry, le visage ruisselant de larmes de joie. Harry avait gardé son sourire mais il avait serré les dents pour ne pas hurler (Mme Weasley lui broyait les côtes). Lorsqu'elle l'avait enfin lâché, Arthur s'était approché de lui et lui avait serré la main avec émotion. Harry lui avait rendu sa poignée, ému par le vieil homme qu'il savait malade. Venait derrière Georges, son beau-frère amateur de farces et attrapes qui lui avait serré la main également avec un sourire typique au jumeau. Il y avait également Percy avec Audrey, son épouse, tous deux très digne, et enfin arrivant un peu en retard, Ron avec un sourire suivis de Hermione, James, Albus et Lily.

A l'instar de Molly, Hermione s'était jetée dans les bras de Harry (mes côtes, avait-t-il hurlé, intérieurement) et l'avait embrassé sur la joue.

« Oh, Harry, on s'était fait tellement de soucis, » lui avait-t-elle avec un sourire soulagé.

Harry n'avait rien répondu. Il avait regardé tout ce monde autour de lui, ses enfants plus particulièrement, que Flitwick avait dû autoriser à quitter Poudlard pour venir le voir. Il avait alors senti une émotion étreindre sa poitrine. Pour la première fois depuis son arrivée à l'hôpital, il avait vraiment été heureux. Heureux de les voir, tous, autour de lui. Ses amis, sa famille, ses enfants, tous ceux qu'il avait failli perdre dans le repaire de Janus.

Il avait senti ses yeux le picoter et avait dit pour cacher ses larmes :

« Merci à tous d'être là. Vraiment, ça me fait très plaisir. »

Et aux autres de lui répondre que ce n'était rien, que c'était bien normal, etc… La suite avait furieusement ressemblé à une réunion de famille. Ca discutait, ça braillait par moment (à tel point qu'une infirmière était venue trois fois pour leur demander de baisser le volume), en clair, on aurait presque pu se croire au Terrier. Harry avait un grand sourire et pendant un temps, il en avait oublié ses soucis.

La visite avait duré presque une demi-heure. Lester était alors entré et avait dit :

« Je crois qu'il vaut mieux laisser Mr Potter se reposer, maintenant. »

Les autres avaient un peu rechigné mais avaient fini par écouter le docteur et étaient partis. Il ne resta plus que Ron, Hermione, Ginny et les enfants.

« Bien, il est temps pour nous de rentrer à Poudlard, avait dit Hermione en se tournant vers James, Albus et Lily, dites au revoir à votre père, nous avons une longue route. »

Les enfants s'étaient avancés l'un après l'autre et avaient embrassé Harry. Il leur avait fait un léger sourire et leur avait dit de ne pas faire de bêtises à l'école, que s'il apprenait qu'ils avaient encore fait des siennes, il viendrait lui-même les arrêter. Il plaisantait, naturellement, et les enfants l'avaient compris. Hermione s'était alors avancé et avait de nouveau pris Harry dans ses bras en le serrant moins fort. Elle l'avait embrassé sur la joue et lui avait dit qu'elle viendrait le voir dès que possible. Ron s'était alors avancé et lui avait tendu la main. Harry l'avait serré et avait dit à sa femme :

« Ginny, demande à Lester si Ron peut encore rester quelques minutes. J'ai… quelque chose à lui demander.  
- Et… ça ne peut pas attendre ?  
- Non.  
- Bien. »

Ginny était sortie. Harry s'était tourné vers Hermione.

« Vous pouvez attendre dehors, s'il vous plait ?  
- Euh… oui, mais…  
- Ce sera pas long. »

Hermione était sortie à son tour, perplexe, entrainant derrière elle les enfants.  
Ron s'était tourné vers lui, avec un sourire.

« Tu sais qu'elle finira pas savoir de quoi on a parlé.  
- Je m'en doute.  
- J'imagine que si tu as fait sortir Ginny avec une excuse aussi bidon, c'est qu'elle t'a interdit de poser des questions.  
- Tu vas sans doute me dire qu'elle ne t'a rien dit ?  
- C'est vrai, convint-il, il ne faut pas te fatiguer apparemment. »

Il avait fait apparaitre une chaise et s'était posé dessus nonchalamment. Un bref instant, Harry avait vu l'éclat argenté des prothèses de Ron.

« Encore désolé pour tes doigts.  
- Oh, c'est rien, il faudra juste m'y habituer, avait-t-il dit en agitant tristement ses faux doigts, ma première grosse blessure… Moi qui pensais arriver à la retraite avec tous mes membres.  
- Ouais, dés…  
- Ce n'est pas la peine de l'être. Je connaissais les risques lorsque j'ai commencé ce métier. »

Harry avait eu envie de lui répliquer que rien n'aurait pu les préparer à la Confrérie de Minuit lorsqu'il avait enchainé :

« Bon, j'imagine que tu as envie de me questionner sur ces enfoirés de la Confrérie. Je t'écoute. »

Harry n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se passait depuis que les serpents de Janus lui avaient transpercé la gorge. Il avait alors posé la question qui lui dévorait l'esprit depuis quelque temps :

« Comment sommes-nous arrivé ici ? On s'est échappés comment ? »

Le visage de Ron avait pris l'expression typique de ceux qui remuent un mauvais souvenir et il avait commencé son récit.

Après avoir fui la Salle aux Orbes, Ron avait erré dans les couloirs sans chercher à s'orienter. Dans son esprit fiévreux, il n'avait cherché qu'à mettre le plus de distance possible entre lui et les vampires volants. Il avait fini par arriver dans un couloir clos, uniquement percé par une double-porte. Il avait essayé de l'ouvrir, en vain. La porte était verrouillée et le métal de la poignée était gelé. Sans chercher à comprendre, il avait fait demi-tour et s'apprêtait à reprendre sa course lorsqu'il avait entendu une voix crier derrière la porte. Il n'en était pas sûr, mais il avait cru reconnaitre Morgane.

Ron avait alors sorti sa baguette et avait lancé un sortilège de déverrouillage sur la porte, sans même la faire tressaillir. Il s'était acharné une bonne dizaine de minutes sans parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à l'entrouvrir. Ce n'est qu'après un énième « alohomora » que la porte avait volé en éclat et que Ron s'était retrouvé devant une scène surréaliste.

Harry et Janus étaient en l'air, à une dizaine de mètres du sol. Janus était dans le dos de Harry et des serpents jaillissaient de ses manches, serrant l'Auror impuissant dans leurs anneaux. Morgane gisait inconsciente un peu plus loin, le visage en sang. Soudain, Harry avait hurlé. Les serpents avaient enfoncé leurs crochets dans le cou de Harry. Ron avait levé sa baguette et avait hurlé Stupéfix. Le sort avait tranché net les reptiles et Harry s'était écrasé par terre. Ron s'était précipité vers lui et l'avait trouvé à genoux, les mains plaquées sur son cou, du sang perlant entre les doigts. Janus avait brièvement disparu et se trouvait maintenant devant lui, à une vingtaine de mètres. Derrière lui venait d'apparaitre une cohorte de vampires, des vrais, pas ces copies contre lesquels ils s'étaient battus.

Tout cela s'était déroulé en une poignée de secondes et Ron s'était dit qu'il n'en faudrait pas plus pour les achever.

A cet instant, il n'avait plus rien compris à ce qui se passait.

Alors que les vampires allaient se jeter sur eux, Janus les avait arrêté et leur avait ordonné de les renvoyer tous les quatre de là où ils venaient. Il s'était ensuite mis à siffler comme un serpent et tout était devenu noir. Lorsque la lumière avait reparu, ils se trouvaient dans les tunnels de Windermere, entourés de sorciers et de médicomages. Puis ils étaient arrivés ici, tous dans un état pitoyable.

Voilà tout.

Harry était resté songeur un moment.

« Je te dois la vie, avait-t-il dit finalement.  
- Oublie, avait répondu Ron avec un sourire, disons plutôt que c'est moi qui allège ma dette envers toi, ok ?  
- Si tu veux… » Il s'était subitement rappelé un détail. « Minute, tu as dit qu'il nous avait renvoyé tous les quatre. Les autres sont devenus quoi ? »

Ron s'était fait grave. Harry connaissait la réponse mais il avait besoin de l'entendre.

« Désolé, Harry, tous les autres sont morts. »

Ron lui avait alors raconté le combat qui s'était déroulé dans la Salle aux Orbes, face aux vampires ailés, comment tous les Aurors étaient tombés les uns après les autres. Coermann, Norman, Hailey, Rank et Vriss. Et Cole qui avait bien failli être ajouté à la liste des morts.

« L'américain a eu le bras fracassé, ajouta-il, et une côte fêlée. Morgane avait plusieurs écorchures plus une coupure profonde à la joue. Moi, je n'avais rien, à part ma main diminuée. Le pire, c'était toi. Beaucoup pensait que tu ne survivrais même pas au voyage. »

Harry se tut un moment avant de lâcher un « bordel » dépité. Ron l'avait rassuré :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, on s'est tous remis, même toi, tu seras bientôt sur le terrain, tu verras. Il n'y a plus que toi et Morgane à être encore ici.  
- Morgane ?  
- Oui, la lame qui l'a défigurée était emprunte de magie noire et la plaie peine à se refermer. Les médicomages préfèrent la garder encore un peu. Et puis… »

Il avait un peu hésité.

« Quoi ?  
- C'est surtout son état psychologique qui les préoccupe. Elle… Elle va mal. Les psys ont diagnostiqué un traumatisme majeur. Pourtant, elle… Enfin, je ne comprend pas, elle était à Remlet il y a trois ans et c'était au moins aussi terrible que ce que l'on a enduré il y a deux semaines. Alors… Je…  
- Tu n'as pas affronté Janus, l'avait interrompu Harry avec une touche acerbe, tu n'as aucune idée de ce qu'il est capable de faire. Sans compter qu'elle a perdu Davis. »

Ron s'en était trouvé un peu penaud. « Je sais, mais je pensais… Tu crois que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec sa blessure ? Les lames, et tout… Tu ne crois pas que ça pourrait avoir un rapport avec…  
- J'en sais rien. C'est possible, voir probable. J'irai la voir lorsque les meds m'autoriseront à quitter cette chambre. »

Il y avait eu un moment de silence. Harry avait songé à tous ses équipiers morts, ce jour-là.  
Onze au total. Furieux, il avait juré que la Confrérie leur paierait au centuple ce qu'elle leur avait fait. A eux, et à tous ceux qui avaient déjà perdu la vie dans cette folie.

« Harry… »

Ce dernier avait regardé Ron. Son regard était sérieux.

« Aucun de nous n'aurait dû survivre. C'est incompréhensible que Janus nous ait épargnés. »

Harry s'était fait la même réflexion. Pourquoi, alors qu'ils étaient à leur merci, Janus les avait-il renvoyés ? C'était inconcevable. Harry avait beau se creuser la tête, il ne comprenait pas la manœuvre de l'ennemi. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce sortilège qui coulait dans ses veines ? Possible.

« Je sais. Je me suis fait la remarque aussi et… »

Une brusque contraction lui avait coupé le souffle. Le prélude à une nouvelle crise.

Non, pas maintenant.

« Ca va ? », avait demandé Ron, perplexe.

Harry avait lâché un « oui » étranglé et avait rapidement enchainé avant que la douleur ne se transforme en torture.

« On n'a plus beaucoup de temps avant que Ginny ne revienne avec Lester. Quelles nouvelles de la Confrérie ? Y a du nouveau ?  
- Pas grand-chose pour le moment, avait répondu Ron qui voyait bien que Harry souffrait, tu ferais mieux de poser ces questions directement à Goodwin. Etant donné que tu vas mieux, tu vas sûrement le voir débarquer demain.  
- Goodwin, en personne ?  
- Ouais, après tout, tu es l'un de ses meilleurs éléments. Et surtout, il attend impatiemment ton rapport sur Janus.  
- Morgane ne peut pas leur donner ?  
- Elle n'est pas en état. Le seul nom de ce salaud suffit à la terrifier. Et excepté elle, tu es le seul à l'avoir affronté et à avoir survécu. »

Un temps puis :

« Autrement, je peux te dire que Flitwick est désormais le directeur officiel de Poudlard, et non plus un remplaçant. La décision a été prise la semaine dernière, le cas de McGonagall ne s'étant malheureusement pas amélioré. Au moins, on n'a pas à s'en faire de ce côté. Poudlard est entre de bonnes mains. De plus, l'élection du nouveau ministre aura lieu à la fin du mois. Mes équipes surveillent les favoris en ce moment. Je te ferais parvenir les rapports dès que possible. »

Ron était l'un de ceux que Harry avait placé à la surveillance des candidats et à ce qu'il voyait son ami avait fait un bon travail. Une dernière question lui avait traversé l'esprit :

« En parlant de McGonagall, on a du nouveau sur l'empoisonneur ?  
- Malheureusement rien. La piste en soi ne donne rien et on a de moins en moins d'Aurors pour l'étudier. Ces saletés de vampires sont en train de nous décimer. »

Ca, Harry s'en était rendu compte. Une nouvelle contraction abdominale l'avait forcé à écourter la conversation.

« Bon, merci Ron, tu ferais mieux de y aller. Hermione doit s'impatienter. Et vaut mieux pas que Ginny nous trouve en train de parler boulot.  
- Oui, j'm'en doute. Bon, à plus, Harry, et repose toi. J'essaierai de te faire parvenir les rapports au plus tôt. »

Ils s'étaient serrés la main et Ron était sorti de la chambre. A la porte, il avait croisé Ginny qui revenait. Elle avait demandé à Ron ce qu'il faisait et comme il avait esquivé en emmenant prestement sa femme et ses neveux, elle s'était tourné vers Harry :

« Vous faisiez quoi ?  
- On discutait, rien d'autre.  
- Et de quoi ?  
- De Quidditch, avait répondu Harry avec aplomb, Ron pense que les Canons de Chudley vont atteindre la deuxième division cette saison après son excellent match contre les Eclairs de Manchester. J'ai beau lui dire que cette équipe est mauvaise mais tu le connais…  
- Harry…  
- Quoi ?  
- Arrête de te foutre de moi.  
- Mais c'est vrai, avait lancé Harry avec un sourire qu'il n'avait même pas essayé de réprimer.  
- Harry, bon sang, tu es convalescent !  
- Je vais bien, avait-t-il répliqué en espérant que son sursaut de douleur soit passé inaperçu, de toute façon, des Aurors devraient passer demain. Alors autant… Autant que je… Je… »

La douleur lui coupait le souffle par saccade. Ginny avait immédiatement compris et avait appelé les infirmiers. Harry avait passé le reste de la soirée dans un délire fiévreux.

Le lendemain, comme prévu, Goodwin, accompagné de Cole et Seamus, était venu lui rendre visite en début d'après-midi. Ginny s'était retirée afin de laisser les Aurors entre eux (bien qu'elle désapprouvait la visite, vu l'état encore fragile de Harry).

Des trois, Cole était le plus amoché. Comme lui avait dit Ron, l'américain avait le bras gauche dans le plâtre mais ne semblait nullement en souffrir. Le fait qu'il soit là devait même signifier qu'il était de nouveau en service. Admirable.

« Alors, Potter, comment allez-vous ? avait demandé le Premier Auror d'un ton bourru, vous vous remettez ? »

Harry décida de passer outre la crise légère du matin et avait dit :  
« Mieux, oui. J'espère être de retour sur le terrain très bientôt.  
- Forcez pas, Potter, et écoutez les médicomages. On peut se passer de vous, vous savez. »

Harry avait eu un petit rire. « C'est marrant, Ron m'avait dit la même chose.  
- Et il n'a pas tort, Harry, avait alors dit Seamus, d'ailleurs, c'est pas plus mal ; au moins, certains n'ont pas à supporter tes sautes d'humeurs.  
- Le digne héritage de Callaghan, avait renchéri Goodwin, avec un demi-sourire.  
- Si c'est pour vous fou… », avait commencé Harry avant d'être stoppé par une douleur à la poitrine qu'il commençait à trop bien connaitre.

Cole s'était avancé légèrement, la mine indéchiffrable.

« Vous avez eu des blessures terribles, Potter. Evitez de trop forcer.  
- Merci du conseil, l'américain, avait répliqué Harry le souffle court, vous en avez eu pour votre compte, vous aussi.  
- Oh, je m'en remettrais. Sûrement plus facilement que vous.  
- Ca, c'est sûr. »

La douleur était passée et Harry avait retrouvé un souffle normal.

« Ron m'a également dit pourquoi vous êtes là. Ca vous dérange si je vous donne mon rapport à ma sortie d'hôpital ? »

Les trois Aurors avaient échangé un regard. Harry avait eu un doute.

« La situation est si terrible que ça ?  
- Bien au contraire, avait répondu Cole, et c'est justement pour ça que l'on a besoin de vos informations.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Les vampires ont cessé leurs assauts, avait enchainé Seamus, cela fait maintenant trois semaines qu'ils n'ont plus fait de victime. »

Harry n'en avait pas cru ses oreilles.

« Comment ça, ils n'attaquent plus ? Ils ont disparu ?  
- Non, ils ont simplement cessé de se battre. » Goodwin s'était placé devant la tête du lit. « Ils se sont retranchés dans leurs repaires et se contentent de se défendre si l'on s'approche d'un peu trop près. Nos équipes les surveillent à bonne distance. Mais à moins qu'ils disposent de portails similaires à celui que vous avez traversé, ils ne bougent plus. »

Harry était resté songeur quelques secondes et avait demandé :

« Selon vous, pourquoi ils ont cessé les hostilités ?  
- Aucune idée. Mais selon Cole, cela pourrait avoir un rapport avec votre aventure dans le repaire principal de la Confrérie.  
- C'est-à-dire ? »

C'était Cole qui avait répondu. « Ils attendent. A mon sens, notre passage là-bas a changé quelque chose. Une chose qui a probablement modifié les plans de Janus. A-t-elle modifié son action, ou au contraire l'a-t-elle accéléré ? Impossible à savoir. Quoi qu'il en soit, les vampires ont un comportement typique. On dirait une armée dans l'attente d'une bataille. Ou plutôt d'une invasion.  
- Invasion ? Ils sont si nombreux que ça ?  
- On a détecté des repaires un peu partout en Angleterre. La plupart sont le long de la frontière écossaise mais d'autres se trouve aux abords des grandes villes. Liverpool, Manchester, Birmingham, Exeter, New Castel… Il y en a même un à vingt kilomètres à peine de Londres. Ils sont partout. »

Cela donnait le tournis. « Et il est impossible de les déloger ?  
- On a essayé de détruire le repaire proche de Londres avec l'aide des troupes françaises. On a rien pu faire. L'endroit était protégé par une protection magique quasi-inviolable. Une sorte de repousse-moldu appliqué à nous mêmes. Et si l'on parvient à la traverser, on se retrouve devant une cinquantaine de monstres armés jusqu'aux dents. On a perdu vingt hommes dans l'opération. Crois-moi, ils sont bien installés.  
- La situation est la même partout ?  
- Oui. »

Un temps puis :

« Nous profitons de cette accalmie pour essayer de prendre l'avantage, avait déclaré Goodwin. Et pour cela, il nous faut connaitre l'ennemi. Ces… choses qui vous ont attaqués dans le repaire nous inquiètent fortement. Elles sont… différentes. Et aussi dangereuses que les soldats que nous avons affronté jusqu'ici. On commençait à connaitre notre adversaire et voilà qu'il nous attaque avec une nouvelle arme. Si l'on veut s'en sortir, il nous faut connaitre cette arme. Cole et Weasley nous ont déjà informés de ces vampires ailés et de leurs fouets meurtriers. Par contre, on ignore tout de ce qui s'est passé de votre côté, quels ont été vos adversaires et où vous vous trouviez. Weasley a dû vous le dire, Mandola n'est pas en état. Il ne reste plus que vous. Qui avez-vous affronté ? A quoi ressemblait la salle où vous vous trouviez, cela pourrait peut-être nous aider à localiser l'endroit. Et bien sûr, dites nous tout de Janus. Ses pouvoirs, son comportement… Tout ce qui pourrait nous être utile. »

Harry avait regardé les trois Aurors et avec un soupir de fatigue avait commencé son récit. Il leur avait parlé des colosses à la faux, de la salle gigantesque avec ses lustres de fers, ses piliers monumentaux et son autel à la gloire d'un seigneur vampire antique… enfin, il leur avait parlé de Janus. Il avait évoqué ses terrifiants pouvoirs basés sur la manipulation mentale, sa puissance grandiose qui lui permettait de se passer de baguette et pour finir, sa cruauté et son sadisme sans bornes qui avaient réduit en cendres le malheureux Dan Davis. Harry n'était pas trop entré dans les détails (le simple fait de revivre ces heures sombres le glaçait) mais cela avait suffi à ses collègues. Seamus avait tout noté sur un parchemin à l'aide d'une Plume à Papote et lorsque Harry avait fini, une bonne longueur était noircie d'encre. D'un geste, Seamus avait enroulé le précieux document et l'avait rangé dans sa poche.

« Bien, Potter, nous allons vous laisser. Reposez-vous bien. Je le répète, on peut se passer de vous. »

Les trois hommes s'étaient détournés. Harry les avait arrêtés :

« Attendez. »

Goodwin s'était retourné à moitié. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

Harry avait froncé les sourcils. Un détail l'intriguait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Seamus, tu as respecté le protocole à Windermere ? »

Ce dernier avait eu un sourire mi-amusé, mi-contrarié.

« Tu me prends pour qui, Harry ? Bien sûr que je l'ai respecté. »

Lorsqu'une équipe d'Auror disparaissait et qu'une autre se trouvait sur place à ce moment-là, cette dernière devait envoyer un patronus au ministère afin d'enclencher les Traqueurs sur les disparus. Ainsi, on pouvait plus facilement les retrouver. Ces nouvelles règles avaient été appliquées peu de temps après la conception des artefacts.

« Alors ?  
- Alors, rien. Que dalle.  
- Impossible, les Traqueurs repèrent n'importe qui, même derrière un champ de protection puissant. Vous auriez dû nous trouver, surtout si les sortilèges étaient à fond…  
- Oui, sauf que les Traqueurs ne vont pas plus loin que les frontières du pays, relations internationales obligent… »

Il y avait eu un bref instant de flottement puis Seamus avait achevé la conversation :

« Je ne sais pas où vous étiez, Harry. Mais ce que l'on sait, c'est que ce n'était pas en Angleterre. »

Le reste de cette troisième semaine avait été très ennuyeuse pour Harry. La raison en était très simple. Il était désormais contraint de rester dans sa chambre et il tournait en rond comme un animal en cage.

Inexplicablement, ses crises avaient cessé.

Il en avait eu une dernière dans la matinée du dimanche mais à partir de lundi, plus rien.  
Lester avait refait des tests occultes et en était arrivé à la conclusion que le sort avait en partie disparu. En partie seulement, car le médicomage détectait toujours quelque chose et préférait de ce fait, le garder ici. Une situation très vite insupportable pour Harry qui n'aimait pas rester là à rien faire. D'autant plus qu'il se sentait bien, maintenant. Ses plaies cicatrisaient très bien, ses côtes étaient remises en place et avaient cessé de le faire souffrir, son crâne avait retrouvé toute son intégrité, bref, il pouvait sortir, il était aussi dispo qu'avant son arrivée.

A une exception près, néanmoins.

Une impression ne le lâchait pas depuis que ces crises avaient disparu. Une impression à la fois dérangeante et curieusement rassurante.

L'impression de ne jamais être seul.

Lorsqu'il se retrouvait à priori seul dans sa chambre, la nuit par exemple, il avait l'impression tenace qu'on l'observait. Que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, le surveillait d'un quelconque recoin de sa chambre. Mais étrangement, il n'en avait pas peur, il sentait que la présence ne lui voulait pas de mal, comme si elle veillait sur lui. Cela restait toutefois très dérangeant et Harry fouilla plusieurs fois la chambre sans rien trouver. Il en avait d'abord parlé à Ginny qui en avait touché un mot à Lester. Ce dernier avait eu une réaction très intéressante. Son regard s'était allumé et il avait posé de nombreuses questions sur cette impression. Mais Harry ne lui avait rien appris de bien passionnant, la présence se contentant de le surveiller, c'était tout. Toutefois, le médicomage ne semblait pas déçu.

« Vous avez une idée sur ce que c'est ? »

Lester n'avait pas répondu tout de suite.

« Nous sommes en train d'analyser ce fragment étrange qui n'a pas disparu de votre organisme, avait-t-il fini par dire, et nous nous sommes rendus compte qu'il s'agissait d'un sortilège, mais d'un autre type que celui qui vous a tourmenté ces derniers jours. C'est… C'est prodigieux (Lester avait du mal à cacher son enthousiasme). De la très belle magie. Enfin, quand je dis belle, je veux dire vraiment bien faite. A priori, ce sort n'agit pas sur vous mais il est possible que l'on se trompe. Voyez vous, Mr Potter, les sortilèges du type « malédiction psycho-physique », comme celui que vous avez subi, agissent sur différents plans tant au niveau physique que spirituel. Selon le degré de puissance du sort, certains plans vont être touchés et d'autre non. Et plus le sort est intense, plus le nombre de plans touchés seront importants. Les Lois de Wingrall définissent 8 plans physiques et 11 plans spirituels. Les plans portant les plus hauts numéros sont les plus basiques et les plus simples à atteindre. Pour exemple, ce que vous avez enduré était un sortilège touchant les plans physiques 8 et 7 ainsi que le plan spirituel 11. C'est là que ça devient intéressant. Le sortilège s'est ensuite modifié. Voilà pourquoi vous vous êtes réveillé et pourquoi les crises disparaissaient peu à peu. Le sortilège ne se dissipait pas, comme nous le croyions, il changeait. Il est passé à d'autres plans, plus profonds et plus difficiles à atteindre. Et c'est…  
- Attendez, l'avait interrompu Harry qui essayait de suivre (il aurait aimé qu'Hermione se trouve là à ce moment), vous dites que plus le sort est important, plus il y a de plans de touchés, c'est ça ?  
- Exact, avait répondu Lester avec l'expression de celui qui voyait avec satisfaction que son élève commençait à cerner le problème.  
- Donc le sortilège devrait toujours agir sur les plans que vous avez cité tout à l'heure, c'est ça ? (Lester opina de nouveau.) Dans ce cas, pourquoi mes crises ont stoppé ?  
- Voilà, vous avez compris le problème, s'était exclamé le meds, c'est pour ça que c'est de la très belle magie. La malédiction ne se contente pas de s'étendre, elle voyage, passant d'un plan à un autre, sans agir, sans laisser de traces. Les crises ont disparu parce que les plans qui les enclenchent ne sont plus sollicités. A l'heure actuelle, on estime que le fragment occulte qui n'a pas disparu agit sur les plans physiques 5 et 4 et sur les plans spirituels 7 et 6. On n'en est pas tout à fait sûr, il est possible qu'il soit plus étendu. Quoi qu'il en soit, c'est vraiment très bien fait. Très pointu, très précis. Il est rare que ce sort soit si maîtrisé. Celui qui a fait ça est un maître. »

Harry n'avait pas relevé le compliment fait au vampire en chef de la Confrérie et avait demandé :

« Tout ça, c'est bien beau, mais que fait ce sort ? Connaissant Janus, je doute que ce soit pour me faire du bien. Avez-vous une idée sur son action ?  
- Très vague. Pour l'instant, on ne peut rien dire de très définitif tant que l'on n'aura pas déterminé jusqu'où il s'étend. Selon le degré de précision, l'action peut être tout autre. Le seul élément dont on soit sûr, c'est que le sort, disons… s'échappe de vous.  
- Pardon ?  
- On a effectué une détection AOV c'est-à-dire, aura occulto-vaporeuse. En clair, on regarde les fluctuations de la magie qui s'échappent de votre corps par le biais d'un artefact appelé Ovaryscope. En soi, ça n'a rien de surprenant. Tous les sorciers ont cette particularité, c'est même ce qui fait le propre de notre nature. Habituellement, les sorciers ont un taux de perte de 0,119 mu/ol avec des variations de 0,02 à 0,07. Mais vous, monsieur Potter, vous atteignez un taux de 1,989 mu/ol ! C'est incroyable ! Jamais un sortilège n'a généré autant de perte. Il faut l'avouer, c'est quasiment unique. »

Décidément, le cas de Harry ne l'intéressait pas, il le passionnait.

« Ecoutez, meds Lester, j'aimerais savoir clairement ce que c'est que cette chose. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne ressens rien ? C'est pas normal. Et… (Une idée venait de lui traverser l'esprit) Ce sort, pourrait-il être à retardement ? »

Lester avait regardé Harry avec un sourire amusé tandis que Ginny l'avait regardé avec inquiétude.

« Sincèrement, je ne sais pas. Mais ce n'est pas à exclure. C'est pour ça que nous vous gardons ici. Quand au fait que vous ne ressentez rien, cela est peut-être dû à la nature même du sort. Peut-être n'est-il pas fait pour vous faire souffrir, qui sait ? (le médicomage secoua la tête) On manque de recul dans ce domaine. Dans nos archives, nous n'avons qu'un cas de malédiction occulto-psychique plus poussé que le votre. Il date d'il y a quarante ans et le malheureux en est mort. Le sort était si puissant qu'il l'a rendu fou et profitant d'une minute d'inattention des infirmiers, il s'est ouvert la gorge avec une cuillère en plastique taillée en pointe. Mais le pire, c'est que dans un autre éclair de démence, il a essayé de se recoudre avec une aiguille et du fil. Je ne vous dis pas le sang… »

Lester s'était arrêté, se rendant compte qu'il divaguait et que les deux adultes en face de lui étaient pétrifiés par l'horreur.

« Mais ce n'est pas votre cas, monsieur Potter, rassurez vous. Je vous l'ai dit, je ne pense pas que ce sort-là soit conçu pour vous faire souffrir. De toute façon, vous serez surveillé attentivement par le personnel infirmier, vous n'aurez rien à craindre. Et si le fragment se dissout, on ne sait jamais, alors vous pourrez sortir et rentrer chez vous. Vous voyez, on a pris toutes les précautions.  
- Mouais, avait répondu Harry, m'en veuillez pas si je ne saute pas de joie à l'idée de devenir votre rat de laboratoire, Lester. »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi il avait dit ça, d'autant plus que le ton employé était dur. Le meds avait semblé accuser le coup et avait répliqué, avec un sourire un peu figé :

« Je sais que le temps peut paraitre long enfermé ici. Mais nous ferons notre possible pour vous soigner au plus vite, ne vous inquiétez pas. (Lester avait sorti une montre de sa poche et avait ajouté) Bon, je dois aller voir mes autres patients. Je repasserais vous voir ce soir. Madame Potter, avait-t-il salué Ginny.  
- Merci meds Lester, avait répondu cette dernière. Bonne journée. »

Le médicomage lui avait rendu son sourire et était sorti de la chambre. Ginny s'était tournée vers Harry avec un regard de reproche.

« Pourquoi lui-as-tu parlé comme ça ? Il ne t'avait rien dit de mal. »

Harry était resté silencieux une seconde avant de dire :

« J'en sais rien. C'est sorti tout seul… »

Durant cette semaine et celle qui avait suivi, Harry s'était plié à toute les exigences de Lester. Il avait fait les tests sans rechigner, avait pris toutes sortes de potions et de gélules sans chercher à comprendre ce que c'était… Bref, il avait tout fait pour sortir d'ici au plus vite. Car à l'exception de ces tests, il restait dans sa chambre à s'ennuyer ferme.

Harry était également devenu plus irascible. On aurait pu mettre ça sur le compte de son enfermement si Harry lui-même ne savait pas pourquoi il s'énervait ainsi. Par moment, il était parfaitement normal ; à d'autres moments, il pouvait se mettre en colère au point de tout casser. Il avait eu des disputes avec quasiment tout le monde : les infirmiers, les médecins, le personnel nettoyant… Même Ginny qui en était partie rouge de colère et n'était pas revenue avant deux jours. Harry essayait de se dominer, il n'était pas comme ça habituellement, c'était même quelqu'un de plutôt patient. Mais là, il n'y pouvait rien, c'était comme si quelqu'un d'autre le forçait à faire ça, bien que dans son esprit maladif, il ne s'en était pas fait la remarque.

Il eut plusieurs visites lors de ces semaines durant lesquels, heureusement, il restait lui-même : la famille, bien sûr, mais également d'anciens camarades de Poudlard comme Dean Thomas ou Neville ainsi que plusieurs membres de l'armée de Dumbledore aujourd'hui dissoute : Michael Corner, Terry Boot, Angelina Johnson et bien d'autres. Cho Chang était même venue le voir, à sa grande surprise, et Harry était content que Ginny ne soit pas là à ce moment-là.  
Mais la visite qui le marqua le plus survint le jeudi de la troisième semaine, deux jours après sa discussion avec Lester.

Harry se trouvait seul dans sa chambre à ce moment-là, en train d'étudier les dossiers que Ron lui avait apporté sur les affaires en cours. La porte s'était alors ouverte. Harry avait à peine levé les yeux, pensant qu'il s'agissait de Ginny. Mais ce n'était pas elle. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une jeune femme brune avec un bandage qui lui cachait la moitié gauche du visage. Lorsqu'il la reconnut, il avait levé complètement les yeux :

« Morgane… »

Harry avait exigé de Lester qu'il puisse aller et venir à sa guise dans l'hôpital afin que le temps soit moins long. Le meds avait accepté, plus pour avoir la paix qu'autre chose, et la première chose qu'avait fait Harry à ce moment-là avait été de se rendre dans l'aile psychiatrique pour voir la jeune femme. Mais à son arrivée, il avait appris que Morgane avait finalement quitté St Mangouste il y a quatre jours. Un peu déçu, il était reparti dans sa chambre et lui avait envoyé un patronus, lui demandant simplement comment elle allait. Il avait pensé qu'elle lui répondrait de la même façon, aussi avait-t-il été agréablement surpris de la voir devant lui, bien que son air triste et ses yeux rouges l'aient un peu alarmé.

« Bonjour, Harry. Je ne te dérange pas ? », avait-t-elle demandé d'une voix timide que Harry ne lui reconnaissait absolument pas et qui l'avait inquiété encore plus.

« Non, bien sûr, avait-t-il répondu en fermant le dossier qu'il lisait, je t'en prie, entre. »

Morgane était entrée et s'était postée devant le lit sur lequel Harry s'était assis. Il lui avait proposé une chaise mais elle avait préféré rester debout.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? »

Harry sentait les fêlures dans la question. Elle semblait prête à pleurer.

« Je vais mieux, physiquement du moins. Les meds me gardent à cause d'un sort qui refuse de partir. Mais à mon avis, je devrais sortir bientôt d'ici.  
- C'est bien, avait-t-elle dit un peu absente, en caressant une feuille du bouquet qui se trouvait sur la table de chevet de Harry, je suis contente que tu ailles bien. »

Elle semblait vraiment sur le point de craquer. Doucement, Harry avait dit :

« Morgane…  
- Je vais bien, s'était-t-elle empressée de répondre à la question muette du Survivant, ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais m'en remettre. La coupu… plaie est profonde mais elle cicatrise bien, tu sais. Les meds disent que la cicatrise sera à peine visible…  
- Morgane… »

Harry l'avait regardé droit dans les yeux.

« Dis-moi comment tu te sens ?  
- Je viens de te le dire, je…  
- Je ne parlais pas de tes blessures. »

Morgane s'était mordue la lèvre et avait fermé les yeux, ne pouvant empêcher une larme solitaire de couler. Harry s'était redressé un peu plus et lui avait pris la main qu'elle avait posée sur la table de chevet.

« Morgane, ce que nous avons vécu était terrible… Et nous tous, toi, moi, Ron et Cole, ça nous a tous touché… Et gardez ça pour toi n'arrangera rien, crois moi. »

Morgane s'était dégagée violement et avait regardé Harry avec des yeux larmoyants.

« Oui, la bonne blague. Il faut croire que vous l'avez mieux supporté que moi. Vous, vous n'avez pas passé les jours qui ont suivi à moitié catatonique, à chialer sur son sort, comme une gamine. Vous… vous arrivez à passer outre, à aller de l'avant. Bordel, Cole est déjà sur le terrain. Moi, on m'interdit de reprendre. Trop fragile, qu'ils m'ont dit. Trop fragile ! »

La colère se disputait au chagrin. Harry s'était carrément levé et l'avait prise par les épaules :

« Morgane, c'est normal de ressentir ça…  
- Non, Harry, ce n'est pas normal, avait-t-elle crié en se dégageant d'un coup d'épaule de l'étreinte de Harry, je suis une Auror, membre de la Section des Inspecteurs, j'ai fait Remlet, j'ai combattu ces salauds en Ecosse, ça devrait pas me toucher comme ça, je devrais être pouvoir mieux gérer, je ne devrais pas me morfondre au point de ne plus vouloir me lever le matin, je devrais être au-dessus de ça. »

Les larmes coulaient désormais sur les joues de la jeune femme.

« Arrête, avait répliqué Harry, ce que tu ressens n'est pas une honte.  
- Toi, tu n'es pas dans le même état que moi.  
- J'ai 38 ans, merde ! Je fais ce travail depuis près de vingt ans, j'ai appris depuis longtemps à supporter cette horreur. Toi, ça fait même pas six ans que tu es Auror.  
- Cole a 20 ans et ça lui fait ni chaud ni froid, apparemment.  
- Qu'est-ce que t'en sais ? Qui te dit que Cole ne souffre pas comme toi de ce qui est arrivé ?  
- Ca m'étonnerait, ce type est un bloc de glace. Et j'aimerais en être un parfois. »

Harry avait secoué la tête. « Ne résonne pas comme ça, Morgane. Si tu cherche vraiment à devenir ce que tu viens de dire, alors tu ne vaudras pas mieux que ces saloperies de vampires. Tu ne vaudras pas mieux que Janus. »

Elle s'était retournée vers lui avec un éclair de haine. « Je t'interdis de prononcer son nom, tu m'entends ? Je te l'interdis. Et qu'est-ce que t'en sais d'abord, sur ce que je veux faire ?  
- Je te connais, Morgane. Tu as été mon élève, mon amie, et je sais que c'est la colère et le chagrin qui parlent.  
- Si c'est ce que tu crois, alors tu te trompes.  
- Dans ce cas, celle que je connaissais est morte devant Janus.  
- Connard », avait-t-elle craché avec véhémence.

Harry l'avait regardée sans sourciller. Il sentait la peur, la colère et surtout le chagrin derrière cet air bravache. Elle ressemblait à une petite fille qui piquait sa crise pour ne rien laisser paraître de sa détresse et cela fendait le cœur de Harry. Il l'avait vu tant de fois.

Dans un geste quasi-théâtral, elle avait plaqué ses mains sur son visage et avait murmuré :

« J'aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir… »

Et sans plus attendre, elle avait avancé vers la porte. Harry l'avait attrapé par l'épaule.  
« Attends.  
- Lâche-moi ! »

Mais Harry avait tenu bon.

« Je sais ce que cela fait que d'être seul, avait-t-il commencé doucement, pendant une grande partie de mon enfance, je l'étais. Je vivais avec mon oncle et ma tante mais, à leurs yeux, je n'étais qu'une bête curieuse qu'il avait hâte de voir disparaitre. Crois-moi, j'ai connu la solitude, je sais à quel point c'est difficile, de ne pouvoir sur reposer sur personne lorsque l'on souffre. Puis j'ai rencontré Ron, Hermione et Ginny, et j'ai trouvé plus que des amis, j'ai trouvé une famille, des gens sur qui je peux compter et pour lesquels je ferais tout y compris donner ma vie. Je sais ce que tu endures, Morgane. Et je sais qu'il ne faut pas tout garder pour soi. Ca te rongera comme du poison et tu connaitras un mal effroyable que rien ne pourra soulager. » Harry avait pris l'autre épaule de Morgane et la tourna vers lui. « Parle-moi, Morgane. Tu as été touché plus durement que moi, Ron ou Cole, et au fond de toi, tu le sais. M'en parler te fera du bien. Cela te soulagera, crois moi. Si tu me parles de Dan…  
- Ne me parle pas de lui. »

Elle s'était dégagée et était venue se poster devant la fenêtre. Harry n'était pas bougé.

« Il y a une semaine, avait-t-elle dit après un long moment, les parents de Dan sont venus me voir dans ma chambre. »

Harry n'avait rien répondu. Elle s'était alors tournée vers lui :

« Ils… Ils étaient venus voir comment j'allais… Ils… Ils se demandaient si… Si j'allais m'en tirer… Et ils… Ils étaient heureux que j'aille bien… Ils m'ont souri… Mme Davis a… Elle a même posé sa main sur mon épaule… Puis… puis elle m'a parlé de Dan… Mr Davis est sorti, le visage en larmes… Elle m'a annoncé qu'ils avaient fait une cérémonie… pour l'enterrer, pour faire le deuil… Et elle m'a demandé… elle m'a demandé si… si Dan n'avait pas trop souffert… si… »

Sa voix s'était brisée sur un sanglot déchirant. Harry avait dégluti difficilement, l'émotion lui serrant le cœur. Il ne savait que trop bien ce qu'avait ressenti Morgane, ayant lui-même fait cette horrible expérience.

« Et qu'aurais-je pu lui dire, hein ? avait hurlé Morgane le visage ruisselant, que son fils avait souffert le martyr, brûlé au point de finir en cendres ? Hein, Harry, qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu dire ? Que leur fils était un crétin, qu'il fallait vraiment avoir une case en moins pour attaquer seul un véritable démon, que cet idiot n'avait pas été foutu de l'éviter et qu'il nous avait laissé en plan, tous ? Pourquoi, Davis, pourquoi, espèce de connard, es-tu aussi bête ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu tombes aussi stupidement dans les griffes de ce monstre et que tu me laisses ? Pourquoi, connard ? Pourquoi ? »

Harry s'était approché d'elle avant qu'elle ne tombe à genoux et l'avait serrée contre lui. La gorge nouée, il l'avait réconfortée du mieux qu'il le pouvait. Elle avait crevé l'abcès et tout son désespoir, tout son malheur, s'était déversé de sa bouche avec la force d'un torrent. Morgane s'était agrippée à lui, comme à une bouée de sauvetage, le corps agité de lourds sanglots.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un long moment. Harry caressait lentement les cheveux de Morgane qui se calmait peu à peu. La mort de Dan ne cesserait jamais de la hanter mais maintenant qu'elle avait partagé sa douleur, elle pourrait la supporter, elle pourrait vivre avec. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Malgré tout, Harry se sentit coupable. Il ne disait pas toute la vérité à la jeune femme. Son mal est bien plus profond encore que la perte de celui qu'elle aime. Ce mal, avec les lames…  
Chairs déchirés, os broyés, crânes pulvérisés… Et cachée au fond d'un placard…

_Non, ne pas penser à ça… Pas maintenant…_

Il avait juré, ils avaient tous juré, de ne jamais rien révéler à Morgane. Et lui vivant, il comptait bien respecter sa promesse. A jamais.

Morgane s'était alors détachée de son ancien mentor et l'avait regardé dans les yeux.

« Merci. », avait-t-elle dit d'une toute petite voix.

Harry n'avait pu que hocher la tête, ne trouvant rien à dire qui ne soit pas creux.

« Il… Il faut que j'y aille. J'imagine que tu vas avoir besoin de soins bientôt.  
- Oui, probablement… »

Harry s'était mordu la lèvre pour avoir sortit une réponse aussi stupide. Alors que la jeune femme allait sortir, il attrapa son bras.

« Morgane…  
- Hum.  
- Si tu as encore besoin de… Tu sais où me trouver. »

Elle l'avait regardé avec tristesse mais également, au plaisir de Harry, une lueur d'apaisement.

« Oui, merci. »

Elle s'était retournée sans rien rajouter, laissant Harry ému, la gorge serrée par des larmes qu'il avait appris depuis longtemps à réprimer.

Aussi insensible que les vampires…

Devenait-il vraiment comme ça ?

Merlin fasse que non… S'il vous plait…

Minerva respirait doucement. S'il n'y avait pas eu tous ces artefacts autour d'elle, ni tous ces symboles sur sa peau, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait. Mais la situation était tout autre.  
Harry regarda son visage paisible. Il était seul dans la chambre de l'ancienne directrice, espérant une réaction de sa part, réaction que même les médicomages avaient cessé d'attendre.

La chambre se situait dans l'aile des patients de longue durée et était meublé dans cette optique. Armoire avec vêtements, pièce éclairée d'apparence chaleureuse… Tout était fait pour que le malade puisse se sentir à l'aise, bien que pour Minerva, c'était très contradictoire étant donné qu'elle ne verrait probablement jamais à quoi ressemblait cette chambre. Ces constantes ne bougeaient plus, les vita-flammes restaient stables. A droite de la vieille femme se trouvait un artefact appelé Ydergypse, ou plus communément, Chandelier de Vie. C'est un appareil médical en forme de chandelier à quatre branches aux hauteurs décroissantes dont les facultés étaient reliées au malade. Sur chaque branche, quatre flammes. La première, sur la plus haute branche, était bleue, elle traduisait l'état général du malade. On l'appelait généralement Flamme de Situation. La deuxième, la verte, était la Flamme du Corps, qui traduisait l'état précis dans lequel il se trouvait physiquement. La troisième était orange, c'était la Flamme de l'Esprit, centrée sur l'état mental du patient. Enfin, en dernier, la flamme rouge, ou Flamme de Vie, qui ne montrait qu'une chose, à savoir que le patient était encore vivant. Si elle s'éteignait, le patient n'était plus. Pour Minerva, elle était toujours là mais faible. En effet, les médicomages disposaient d'un autre artefact pour lire précisément les différents stades que pouvaient avoir les flammes, ce qui les renseignait de manière précise sur l'état du patient. Et si les médicomages avaient abandonné pour la directrice, c'est que sa Flamme de l'Esprit était presque éteinte. Même si son corps était encore en état, son esprit se désagrégeait. Il ne restait que peu d'espoir.

Harry s'était souvent rendu dans la chambre de son ancien professeur, espérant une amélioration, ne récoltant que déception. Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence, Minerva n'était plus. Le poison avait été traité trop tard et avait pénétré trop profondément dans son corps.  
Aujourd'hui, ce n'était plus qu'une coquille vide. Bien que son esprit lui criait ces vérités, Harry refusait d'y croire. Il en était sûr, les médicomages trouveraient un remède. Neville paraissait même confiant le soir où Harry l'avait croisé dans l'hôpital et sa vague expression d'abandon ne pouvait être que dûe à la fatigue, non ? Harry se voilait la face, car il savait la vérité et refusait de l'admettre.

Sa famille à elle, par contre, avait déjà commencé à faire son deuil. Harry avait fait leur connaissance par hasard. Il avait alors appris que Minerva avait des neveux et des nièces, enfants de feu son frère, qui eux même étaient déjà parent et grand-parent. Harry s'éclipsait lorsqu'il voyait qu'ils étaient avec leur tante, il ne voulait pas s'imposer. Mais un jour, l'une d'eux, une femme d'environ cinquante ans, nommé Alestia, était allée le voir pour qu'ils viennent avec eux veiller sur la malheureuse. C'est là que Harry les rencontra, famille très digne et très émouvante, qui, Harry le voyait bien, avait abandonné tout espoir. Ils attendaient le cœur brisé qu'elle parte, la mort étant préférable à cet état comateux effroyable. Harry en avait eu l'âme peinée, et il leur avait assuré qu'il ferait tout pour trouver celui qui avait fait ça à leur tante. Ils lui avaient souri à ce moment-là, un sourire triste, et l'avaient remercié du fond du cœur, ce qui avait assuré Harry dans sa détermination. Depuis ce jour, il venait la voir dès qu'il le pouvait. Il ne revit plus la famille McGonagall. La vision de celle qu'ils aimaient dans un état pareil leur faisait trop mal.

Pour Harry, c'était la dernière fois qu'il viendrait la veiller. Lester avait enfin signé les papiers qui l'autorisaient à partir. Apparemment, le sortilège parasite dans le corps de Harry semblait diminuer et n'agissait vraisemblablement pas. Les médicomages n'y comprenaient rien (Harry non plus) et comme Harry était désormais en parfaite santé, ils n'avaient plus aucune raison de le garder. Lester, toutefois, avait insisté pour le garder encore une matinée afin de lui faire passer des derniers tests. Harry avait accepté mais les tests en question ne lui apprirent rien de plus sur son cas. Visiblement déçu (un comble), Lester accepta de le laisser partir en début d'après-midi. Harry était désormais impatient de retrouver sa famille, sa maison et son travail. D'autant que son moral s'était amélioré depuis qu'il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, dont il n'avait parlé à personne, étant donné que ce n'était pas grave, mieux, que c'était même bénéfique.

Ses cauchemars avaient totalement cessé.

Depuis qu'il dormait sans l'appui d'une drogue (les médicomages l'avaient au passage guéri de l'addiction naissante à la potion de Vogel), il n'avait pas fait un seul cauchemar. Cela avait-il un rapport avec ce sort qui l'avait rongé pendant trois longues semaines ? Avec le fait que la Confrérie était en stand-by ? Probable, certain même. Mais Harry ne s'en plaignait absolument pas, trop content de s'être débarrassé de la figure cauchemardesque de Janus.

Perdu dans ses pensées, il remarqua à peine le nouvel arrivant qui entrait discrètement dans la pièce. Lorsque la porte claqua, Harry se tourna vers lui avec une légère surprise. C'était un vieillard, au moins aussi vieux que Minerva, qui tenait un bouquet de fleurs et regardait la directrice avec tristesse.

Un doute traversa Harry. La tendresse, les fleurs, le même âge à peu près…

Minerva McGonagall avait-elle un amant ?

« Euh… Bonjour… » commença Harry, incertain.

Le vieillard détacha son regard de la malade et regarda Harry avec une lueur étrange indéchiffrable.

« Bonjour. »

Le vieillard avait une voix un peu chevrotante mais très assurée malgré tout. Lentement, il s'approcha de Minerva et mit les fleurs dans un pot qu'il fit apparaitre avec sa baguette.

Harry le regarda faire. Ses gestes précis et vifs vraisemblablement démentaient son apparente vieillesse. Il était intriguant.

« Vous… reprit Harry, de plus en en plus incertain, vous êtes de la famille ? (Harry ne l'avait pourtant jamais vu.)  
- Oh non, répondit le vieillard avec un sourire contrit, mais j'étais un ami proche de Minerva.  
- Je suis désolé, monsieur.  
- Ne le soyez pas, monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas votre faute. »

Harry ne lui demanda même pas comment il connaissait son nom. « Vous étiez très proche de Minerva ?  
- Dans le passé, oui. Mais beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis. Beaucoup de choses… » Il eut un air perdu en regardant la vieille femme puis brusquement, il se tourna vers Harry : « Voudriez vous sortir, monsieur Potter. J'aimerais… J'aimerais être un peu seul avec Minerva. »

Harry regarda la directrice avant de fixer le vieillard et de répondre : « Oui, je comprend.  
- Merci. »

Harry fixa encore un peu cet homme étrange, un nouveau doute le traversant.

_Cette expression… Je la connais…_

Puis il se détourna et avança vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il entendit le vieillard l'apostropher. Harry se tourna à demi.

« Oui ? »

Il ne répondit qu'à retardement. « Soyez prudent, monsieur Potter. »

Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Que voulez vous dire ?  
- On vit une époque troublée. Faites attention à vous. C'est tout ce que je voulais vous dire. »  
Harry aurait voulu lui poser d'autres questions mais le vieillard lança un « au revoir » définitif et Harry jugea bon de sortir, laissant les deux amants (il en était sûr) entre eux. Il ne se retourna, disant mentalement « au revoir » à celle qui fut autrefois son professeur.

S'il était retourné dans la chambre à ce moment-là et, s'il avait vu la scène étrange qui s'y déroulait, les évènements qui allaient suivre en auraient été profondément changés. Mais, grâce à Dieu, Harry n'en fit rien, trop intrigué par ce curieux personnage qu'il ne reverrait jamais plus.

En début d'après-midi, Harry alla voir Lester, ses bagages à la main, et tendit avec un sourire la main pour prendre les papiers qui l'autorisaient à partir. Le médicomage rechigna un peu mais lui donna quand même les papiers, après avoir arraché la promesse à Harry qu'il viendrait le voir pour une consultation le plus tôt possible.

Harry se retrouva enfin dehors, sous l'air froid de cette fin novembre. Avec un sourire, il alla rejoindre Ginny qui l'attendait devant l'immeuble avant de transplaner pour Godric's Hollow.

Les médicomages l'ignoraient mais en laissant sortir Harry Potter de Ste Mangouste, ils venaient de faire la plus grosse erreur de leur vie.


	2. Nomination

**Nomination**

« Le nouveau ministre de la magie est… Cyrus Wentkell. »

Drago resta de marbre à l'annonce du successeur de Joshua Vallangher. Assis dans son fauteuil, dans un coin de son grand salon, l'héritier des Malefoy ne savait pas ce qui le contrariait le plus : la montée au pouvoir de ce défenseur de Sang-de-Bourbe notoire ou la présence de ce monstre à visage humain qu'il appelait malgré lui « oncle ».

Sur la table à côté du fauteuil, une bouteille d'un excellent cognac ainsi qu'un verre plein, celui de Drago, qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de boire, la seule présence de Lestrange suffisant à le dégoûter de cet alcool pourtant fameux. Plus loin, près de la bibliothèque, un poste radio magique de qualité qui engrenait désormais le discours du nouveau ministre Cyrus Wentkell. Inutile de changer de station, on pouvait être certain que la transmission était identique sur n'importe quelle fréquence. Un motif de plus à ajouter à la colère de Drago, qui ne supportait vraiment pas la voix de cet enfoiré.

Crispé, Drago tourna la tête et fixa le manteau noir de Lestrange. Ce dernier regardait par la fenêtre, tout en sirotant tranquillement son cognac. Grâce au reflet de la vitre, il voyait le visage de son oncle, ce rictus si horripilant, ses yeux brillants de cruauté.

A quoi pensez vous, mon oncle ?, songea Drago en scrutant le dos de Lestrange, qu'est-ce qui peut bien vous faire sourire ainsi, hein, espèce d'ordure ? Jusqu'où êtes-vous responsable dans la nomination de Wentkell ? C'est ça qui te fait sourire, pas vrai, mon salaud ? Quel tour vous nous préparez encore, toi et ton dégénéré de maitre…

« Tu me sembles soucieux, Drago, commença le vampire, tout va comme tu veux ? »

Drago accusa le coup mais il conserva son masque d'indifférence. Baissant légèrement la tête, il ne répondit pas.

« Aurais-tu perdu ta langue, mon neveu ? »

Drago n'eut pas besoin de lever la tête pour sentir le regard du fou sur lui. Il ne voulait pas le regarder ; Lestrange le terrifiait, son maitre, ce Janus, encore plus, et après son écart à King's Cross, écart qui avait failli couter la vie à son père (lequel se trouvait alité dans une chambre du manoir, dans un état d'extrême faiblesse, avec Megalyn qui prenait soin de lui), Drago craignait de croiser le regard de Lestrange et de voir ses pensées révélées au grand jour, d'autant plus que cette ordure sautait sur la moindre occasion pour satisfaire sa soif de sang.

« Je n'ai pas… commença-t-il toujours sans regarder Lestrange, je n'ai pas de motif à me réjouir. »

Lestrange eut un bruit de gorge que Drago prit pour un dédain moqueur.

« Je comprend. Il est vrai que tu n'as jamais eu beaucoup de chance avec les ministres. Difficile de corrompre un adorateur de moldu, pas vrai ? Déjà qu'avec Vallangher, c'était pas glorieux. Mais là… » Il eut un petit rire qui fit dresser les poils de Drago. « Enfin, ton organisation n'en tombera pas plus bas, je te le garantis. »

Drago ne répondit pas.

_Dépêche-toi, Sockworth…_

Lucius malade, c'était Drago qui reprenait les rênes. C'était pour cela que Lestrange était ici, ce soir. Dash Sockworth, leur espion au ministère, devait leur apporter des informations que le vampire lui avait demandé ; c'était lui qu'ils attendaient. Lorsque Drago avait été informé de la venue de Lestrange, il avait aussitôt envoyé Megalyn auprès de son père et avait attendu son oncle dans le grand salon. Maintenant, il attendait Sockworth, impatient de voir Lestrange déguerpir.

19 heures 35. On frappa alors trois coups à la porte. Drago lança un « entrez » et Dash Sockworth entra dans le salon, calme, placide, un feuillet de documents à la main.

« Voilà les informations que vous m'avez demandé, » dit-il de sa voix éraillée en tendant le feuillet à Lestrange.

Ce dernier prit le document et le feuilleta rapidement. Un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

« Bien, tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Sockworth. »

Dash, impassible, regardait le vampire avec un regard lourd.

« Monsieur Lestrange, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Drago se tourna vivement vers son espion tandis que Lestrange relevait tranquillement la tête. Le souffle court, il se demanda à quoi jouait Dash ? Lestrange était très instable, il avait arraché un bras à Reeve pour un mot un peu trop haut ; et si cette fiente n'était pas une grande perte, ce n'était pas le cas de Dash, qui restait leur meilleur espion.

_Bordel, ferme-la et tire toi, crétin…_

« Je t'écoute, Sockworth.  
- Voilà, vous savez où va ma loyauté, commença l'espion en choisissant bien ses mots, vous savez tout ce que j'ai fait jusqu'ici pour l'Ordre et la Confrérie. Toutefois, monsieur, lorsque vous avez fait cette requête, je n'ai pu m'empêcher de m'interroger. Monsieur, il faut que vous sachiez, la Salle Close ne peut être ouverte par aucun moyen en votre possession. Je sais que la Confrérie est puissante, mais même elle a ses limites. Je vous le dis tout net, vous allez vous casser les dents à essayer de la forcer. Aussi, voilà ma question : Qu'espérez vous trouver là-bas ? »

Drago ne savait pas comment qualifier Dash à cette seconde. Il hésitait entre courageux téméraire et crétin inconscient. Et vu la lueur assassine qui animait les pupilles pâles de Lestrange, ainsi que le très léger tremblement de sa main droite, il pencha pour la seconde.

« Sockworth. »

Ce dernier se tourna vers Drago qui venait de l'apostropher, lequel cherchait à lui faire comprendre du regard qu'il était temps pour lui de partir s'il voulait conserver tous ses membres. Dash capta et vit le danger qui se profilait devant lui. Après avoir légèrement dégluti, un éclat de peur dans les yeux, il baissa modestement la tête et dit :

« Veuillez me pardonner, je n'étais pas à ma place. »

Lestrange lui fit un sourire bestial qui lui faisait craindre les pires choses.

« Ne te méprend pas, Sockworth, commença-t-il lentement, je n'ai nullement l'intention de te faire du mal. Au contraire, je serais le dernier des idiots si je massacrais un élément aussi doué que toi. Tu sais, ma proposition d'intégrer les rangs de la Confrérie de Minuit tient toujours. Je suis sûr que tu trouveras beaucoup plus d'occasions de développer ton potentiel avec nous plutôt qu'avec ces perdants. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Dash avait toujours son air calme mais même Drago vit l'expression de soulagement qui le traversa brièvement.

« J'y réfléchirais, monsieur.  
- N'y réfléchis pas trop longtemps. Qui sait ce qui pourrait se passer ? »

Calme, mais pressé d'en finir, Dash répondit :

« J'y songerais. Je vais maintenant me retirer. Messieurs… »

Et sans même attendre un quelconque assentiment, Dash prit quasiment la fuite.

Drago se tourna vers Lestrange qui avait toujours son sourire.

« Hum… fit le vampire. Tu as là un larbin remarquable, Drago. Une chance pour lui qu'il peut encore nous être utile, autrement, je lui aurais déjà arraché la tête. »

Lestrange leva les feuillets et se plongea dans la lecture de ces documents ultra secrets que Dash avait eu un mal fou à se procurer. Au bout d'un moment, Drago demanda :

« Avez-vous trouvé votre bonheur, mon oncle ? »

Lestrange leva la tête de ses notes.

« Eh bien, Drago, qu'y a-t-il ? Serais-tu pressé de me voir disparaitre ? Où est donc passé la légendaire hospitalité des Malefoy ?  
- Partie avec le type qui agonise à l'étage, » répliqua-t-il d'un ton acide.

Lestrange eut un petit rire. « Tu as une manière bien irrespectueuse de parler de ton père. Enfin… Ca doit être de famille… »

Drago dut se mordre la lèvre pour ne pas répondre.

Brusquement, le regard du vampire se fit absent. Pour l'avoir vu plusieurs fois, Drago comprit que son enfoiré de maître ou l'un de ses subalternes était en train de communiquer avec lui par le biais de l'esprit. Il attendit donc que la discussion silencieuse s'achève, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de son oncle s'il l'interrompait avant la fin. Cela dura quelque secondes et lorsque Lestrange retrouva sa mobilité, son expression déclencha un frisson chez Drago.

« Mauvaises nouvelles ? demanda-t-il, hésitant, à son oncle.  
- Bien au contraire, Drago. Ce sont de très bonnes nouvelles. Tout se passe comme prévu. Je crois que je vais m'éterniser encore un peu. Nous avons à discuter tous les deux. Je vais avoir besoin de l'Ordre. »

Drago déglutit difficilement, une sueur froide lui coulant dans le dos. Il se demandait bien ce que pouvait être cette nouvelle qui satisfaisait autant un monstre tel que Lestrange.

« Le nouveau ministre de la magie est… Cyrus Wentkell. »

_Cyrus Wentkell… Le moins pire des deux, disons._

Ron se trouvait dans son salon à coté de sa radio magique à écouter l'annonce du nouveau ministre de la magie, Wentkell, un défenseur de moldus, soit, mais surtout un type qui avait trempé plusieurs fois dans des affaires louches.

De la cuisine provenaient des bruits de vaisselle que l'on bouge et une odeur alléchante d'un rôti que l'on prépare. Hermione était rentrée exceptionnellement de Poudlard pour passer la soirée avec Ron. Ce dernier ne s'en plaignait pas. Bien au contraire, cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il ne la voyait quasiment plus.

Malgré tout, Ron était soucieux. Depuis que Harry l'avait mis à la tête de l'équipe de surveillance intérieure, il faisait un travail remarquable. Son poste au Département de Répression des Déviances Magique lui permettait d'avoir un réseau fiable d'Aurors au sein du ministère, en coopération avec la Section Sept, bien sûr (Section Sept : l'élite de l'élite : un groupe d'Aurors encore plus secret que les Langues de Plomb du Département des Mystères, exécutant des missions classées secret défense ; ils étaient chargés entre autre de mission à l'étranger et de surveillance intérieure, mais leur véritable action restait inconnue, NdA). Ainsi, il avait pu surveiller efficacement les candidats au poste de ministre et notamment les deux favoris, Cyrus Wentkell et Tobias Farrero. Harry avait surtout cherché à savoir si l'un d'entre eux aurait pu avoir un quelconque lien avec la Confrérie de Minuit. Il était vrai que mettre à la tête de l'état un vampire n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire. Toutefois, il semblerait qu'il était inutile de s'inquiéter. Ron et ses équipes avaient surveillé leur maison, leur entourage, leurs déplacements et rien n'indiquait que l'un ou l'autre soient des espions vampires. Et s'il y avait un doute, il suffisait de voir leur curriculum vitae.

Tobias Farrero. Celui qui avait perdu était un membre éminent du conseil de l'Organisation Internationale Magique. Politiquart accompli, il était, du haut de ses 66 ans, l'une des figures les plus importantes du ministère. Mais en soi, Ron, et beaucoup d'autres, devaient être satisfaits qu'il soit arrivé second car Farrero avait une conception très personnelle de l'immigration en Angleterre. Il avait même participé activement au recensement et aux rafles contre les nés-moldus et les hybrides durant le gouvernement noir de Voldemort, bien qu'il ait affirmé par la suite avoir agi contre son gré, ayant été soumis à l'Impérium. Ron, personnellement, n'en croyait pas un mot ; Farrero était un raciste fini doublé d'un salaud avec les poches tellement profondes qu'il devait pouvoir se gratter le mollet sans remonter le pantalon. Ron avait prévu de le surveiller de près, des fois que la victoire l'ait rendu amer au point d'aller parler à des personnes pas très recommandables.

Ensuite venait Cyrus Wentkell… Comme Ron l'avait dit, c'était le moins pire des deux. A la différence de Farrero, il n'avait jamais pactisé avec Voldemort durant son gouvernement éphémère ; il s'y était même ouvertement opposé, ce qui lui avait valu, par ailleurs, près de huit mois d'emprisonnement à Azkaban. A sa libération, il s'était lancé dans la défense des moldus, nés-moldus, hybrides, et autres. Il avait même participé à l'élaboration de la Loi Vallangher (protection des moldus) en collaboration avec son prédécesseur. Il avait même reçu l'Ordre de Merlin 2ème classe pour cette action. Sa nomination était donc attendue, d'une certaine façon. C'est vrai, entre un raciste à tendance fasciste et un défenseur de la différence adepte de la démocratie, le choix était vite fait. Néanmoins, Wentkell avait certain travers qui pourraient poser problème pour la suite. Outre les multiples affaires de corruption dont il avait fait l'objet lorsqu'il siégeait au magenmagot (affaires soigneusement notés par le dernier fils des Weasley, histoire de surveiller son intégrité), Wentkell avait le défaut d'être de la très vieille école. Agé de 68 ans, il refusait tout net de voir son monde bien propret souillé par le plus petit grain de poussière ; il se rapprochait en cela de Cornélius Fudge, dont il était un ami et l'un des plus fervents partisans. D'ailleurs en y repensant, Harry avait dû faire une drôle de tête en entendant le nom de Wentkell. Ron eut un sourire. En fouillant les antécédents du nouveau ministre, il avait découvert que Cyrus avait participé à une session exceptionnelle du magenmagot en août 1995, pour juger une affaire mineure : utilisation non autorisée de la magie chez un sorcier de premier cycle. En fouillant un peu plus, il avait découvert que non seulement le sorcier en question était Harry Potter, mais qu'en plus Wentkell avait voté pour la condamnation de Harry. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer, mais si Wentkell et Harry étaient amenés à se côtoyer, il pourrait y avoir une tension. Car si Harry avait oublié, il doutait que ce soit le cas de Wentkell.

« Ron, à table ! »

Il sortit de sa rêverie et répondit à Hermione qu'il arrivait. Il regarda l'horloge moldue qui trônait à côté de celle très personnelle des Weasley. 19 heures 36. Il était resté un bon moment à réfléchir sur la situation pour arriver à la seule conclusion qu'un boulot monstre l'attendait au ministère et que tout ça était loin d'être terminé. Plus las que jamais, il s'extirpa de son fauteuil et s'étira, faisant craquer ses os fraichement ressoudés, et contractant ses faux doigts en un geste presque compulsif. Décidément, il ne s'y ferait jamais. Les médicomages l'avaient prévenu qu'il lui faudrait un moment pour s'y habituer ; mais là… Pour l'instant, il avait l'impression d'avoir cinq saucisses argentées fixées à son moignon et la sensation était très gênante.

« Ron !  
- Oui, oui, j'arrive. »

Et d'un pas trainant, il alla dans la cuisine.

La pièce était spacieuse et agréable. On ressentait l'influence moldue dans l'ameublement de la cuisine, la touche d'Hermione étant marquée par la cuisine encastrée, la cafetière, la théière et le lave-vaisselle (tout cela était parfaitement inutile pour les sorciers qui pouvaient tout faire par le biais de la magie, mais Hermione aimait ses machins qui devaient lui rappeler ses origines, bien que Ron ait mis près de deux semaines à les maitriser complètement). Dans un coin, une autre radio magique, allumée elle aussi, et au dessus, un téléphone moldu utilisé uniquement pour appeler les parents d'Hermione. Au centre, une table en chêne de bonne fracture encadrée par quatre chaises du même bois. La pièce, sans être exceptionnelle, était agréable.

Mais moins agréable que Hermione, pensa fugacement Ron.

Cette dernière se trouvait devant le placard, en train de sortir les couverts. Malgré le fait qu'elle approchait la quarantaine, elle était encore très séduisante, avec ses cheveux châtains en bataille qui lui tombaient dans le dos, ce corps svelte et mince, ce visage si attachant, si mignon, percé d'un regard à faire fondre un esquimau endurci. La seule marque qui trahissait la vieillesse était quelques mèches grises insignifiantes, qui ne dégradaient en rien sa beauté enivrante… Ron eut un sourire. Il se demanda brièvement ce qu'une femme pareille faisait encore avec lui.

Poussé par une envie subite, il s'approcha d'elle, l'enlaça par derrière et l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Arrête, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? fit Hermione avec un sourire. J'essaye d'écouter.  
- Je sais… » il l'embrassa de nouveau. « C'est bien pour ça… » nouveau baiser «… que je… » un autre «… fais ça… » et un autre « … ma petite Mione. »

Mione, justement, se retourna pour lui faire face et l'embrassa à son tour, un baiser bref qui donna des envies à son mari.

« Met plutôt la table… » Et avec un sourire, jouant le jeu de Ron, elle l'embrassa de nouveau avant d'ajouter : « … tu veux ? »

Ron lui répliqua avec un sourire : « tu casses tout, là.  
- Je sais, dit-elle avec le même sourire, mais si on commence à jouer à ça, le rôti est bon pour cramer et de la viande brulée, c'est pas très bon.  
- T'oublies parfois que tu es une sorcière, soupira Ron.  
- Oui, mais c'est bien meilleur à la moldue et tu le sais. »

Ron fit semblant de réfléchir intensément, tordant son visage en des grimaces qui arrachèrent un rire à Hermione.

« C'est vrai que dit comme ça. » Il la regarda avec un air faussement déçu. « C'est bon, tu as gagné.  
- Voilà, claironna Hermione en regardant Ron s'écarter et sortir sa baguette, et si tu es sage, tu auras peut-être un dessert.  
- Dis maintenant, c'est mesquin.  
- Je sais.  
- Fasciste. »

Ils éclatèrent tous les deux de rire et se tournèrent le dos, Ron agitant sa baguette pour que les assiettes et les couverts se mettent en place tout seuls et Hermione sortant le rôti du four. La radio continuait de débiter la voix légèrement nasillarde de Wentkell, qui répondait maintenant aux questions des journalistes.

« C'est très intéressant ce qu'ils disent depuis tout à l'heure, annonça Hermione à demi-penchée au dessus du chaudron, à mon avis, ça va nous changer de Vallangher.  
- Ah ? fit Ron, qui n'avait bien sûr pas entendu un seul mot du discours du nouveau ministre, s'étant arrêté à l'annonce de sa nomination.  
- Oui, dit-elle en se retournant avec un rôti aux pommes de terre vraiment appétissant, en gros, il dit qu'il va resserrer les boulons, notamment au niveau de la défense. Il faudrait prévenir Harry à ce sujet, Wentkell prévoit vraisemblablement une réorganisation du Département des Aurors. »

Comme prévu, Wentkell allait leur poser problème.

« J'en parlerais à Harry demain, dit-il en s'asseyant à table, je ne pense pas que… »

C'est alors qu'un patronus apparut.

Ron ne l'avait encore jamais vu. C'était un gros chat au pelage doré. Aucun des Aurors qu'il ne connaissait n'avait ce genre de patronus. D'où pouvait-il bien provenir ?

L'apparition resta là, immobile, la tête tournée vers Ron. S'il ne faisait pas un bruit, cela voulait dire que le message était personnel. Ron se leva et approcha la tête de la gueule dorée du chat.

Il entendit alors le message.

Conformément à ce qu'il croyait, ce message provenait du ministère.

Mais…

Le visage de Ron se décomposa à mesure que le message avançait. Il refusait d'y croire, c'était impossible, c'était inconcevable.

Le patronus s'évapora alors, laissant Ron plus pâle qu'un vampire. Hermione se leva et s'approcha de lui.

« Ca va ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien. »

Ron leva la main, lui faisant signe que tout allait bien et qu'il avait juste besoin d'air. A mesure que les secondes s'écoulaient, la vérité s'ancra en lui. Son premier réflexe fut de créer plusieurs patronus qu'il envoya à tous les Aurors qui lui revenaient en mémoire. Les apparitions argentées disparurent dans les murs, toutes porteuses du même message concis. Une fois cette tâche accomplie, il sortit de la pièce et s'empara de son manteau. Hermione le rattrapa alors qu'il s'apprêtait à sortir.

« Ron, où tu vas ?  
- Au ministère.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Ron secoua la tête.

« J'en sais rien. Je n'en sais absolument rien. »

Sans perdre une seconde de plus, il sortit et transplana dès que possible.

La pendule moldue affichait 19 heures 50.

« Le nouveau ministre de la magie est… Cyrus Wentkell. »

Geoffrey Goodwin était assis à son bureau du ministère lorsque la nouvelle tomba. Ainsi, Cyrus Wentkell allait succéder à Joshua Vallangher… C'est déjà ça, au moins il n'avait pas Farrero.

Le Premier Auror soupira et s'étira, les mains plaquées sur sa nuque. La fatigue de la journée se faisait durement ressentir. Et pourtant, il était loin d'avoir fini. Il lui fallait encore compulser les derniers rapports de ses agents de la Section Sept, prévoir de nouvelles directives et préparer la venue du nouveau ministre dans le service. Sans compter la Confrérie de Minuit qui, bien que calme, était toujours là… Ah, comme il aurait aimé que cette crise soit terminée. Il aurait profité de sa place pour s'octroyer deux semaines de vacances bien méritées. Malheureusement, tout ça était loin d'être terminé. Vraiment très loin.

La Confrérie de Minuit. Cela ne faisait que trois mois qu'ils étaient là et pratiquement la moitié des Aurors avait été décimée. L'autre moitié était dans un sale état, beaucoup d'entre eux ne reprendraient même jamais le service. De toute son histoire, le Département des Aurors n'avait jamais été aussi proche de l'anéantissement. Les informations dont ils disposaient étaient trop maigres et le peu qu'ils savaient faisait froid dans le dos. Cette histoire de vampires surdimensionnés trainant de gigantesques faux, sans compter celle des vampires volants, étaient très malvenues. Les vampires normaux étaient bien assez puissants à son gout. De plus, histoire d'enfoncer le clou, Cole l'avait informé qu'il y en avait probablement d'autres. Quelle merde !

Goodwin n'était pas du genre à baisser les bras. Si ça avait été le cas, il ne serait pas à la place où il était aujourd'hui. Mais même lui commençait à désespérer. Analyser froidement, il n'y avait qu'une issue : la victoire de la Confrérie. Pour les Aurors, une seule alternative : trouver leur repaire et les frapper au cœur. S'ils n'y parvenaient pas, le pays tomberait sous les coups de ces monstres. Rien ne pourrait les arrêter. Absolument rien.

Le problème, comment faire ? Ils n'avaient absolument aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait ce repaire, ce mystérieux château où Potter avait perdu onze Aurors. Les Traqueurs les avaient seulement informés qu'il ne se trouvait pas en Angleterre et l'analyse de Weasley et Cole ne leur avait rien appris. Impossible de le trouver par ce moyen. L'idéal serait qu'un des vampires les y conduisent… Enfin, fallait pas rêver.

Avec un grognement, Goodwin se leva et sortit d'un placard une bouteille de Whisky qu'il but au goulot. Le liquide âpre eut le mérite de le réveiller et de chasser brièvement l'inquiétude sourde qui l'exténuait bien plus que les agissements des sbires de Janus. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux dossiers étalés sur son bureau, se sentant plus las que jamais.

Ces dossiers étaient les rapports de ses agents mais pas seulement. Il y avait également les dossiers personnels de tous les Aurors encore en vie, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui pouvaient avoir un lien de près ou de loin à ces derniers. Une mesure excessive mais nécessaire.

Lorsque Cole l'avait informé en août du pouvoir de métamorphose des vampires, Goodwin avait contacté dès que possible la Section Sept. Le Premier Auror avait un défaut qui pouvait néanmoins se révéler avantageux par moment : il était paranoïaque, un trait qu'il avait hérité de son ancien mentor, le très grand Alastor Maugrey. De tous ses élèves, Goodwin était le dernier encore en vie (deux étaient morts lors de la première guerre contre Voldemort ; la troisième, une métamorphomage, avait trouvé la mort avec son mari durant la bataille de Poudlard ; quant au quatrième, il avait succombé à l'affaire Muzoray) et il se félicitait de l'avoir été. Il estimait que s'il était là où il était aujourd'hui, c'était en grande partie grâce à lui. Maugrey lui avait appris à se fier à son instinct et à ne faire confiance qu'à lui-même. Une conduite qui lui avait réussi jusqu'à présent et qui l'avait mené à soupçonner ses propres collègues. Car, à l'instar de Potter, Goodwin était persuadé que la Confrérie essaierait d'infiltrer le ministère et plus particulièrement, le corps des Aurors. Par contre, ce qu'il s'était gardé de dire au Survivant, c'était qu'il enquêtait sur lui également. Sur tout le monde en fait.

C'était la mission qu'il avait confié à ses agents de la Section Sept : surveiller les Aurors et leur entourage afin de détecter à temps le moindre comportement à risque. Il y avait cinq agents qui travaillaient pour Goodwin. Enfin, il n'y en avait maintenant plus que trois. L'un s'était fait tué sur le front écossais ; pour le second, le sort avait voulu qu'il se trouve parmi les onze morts dans le repaire des vampires. Malgré ces contretemps, Goodwin avait des dossiers complets de plus d'une centaine de personnes, sans obtenir pour le moment de résultat intéressant. Mais Goodwin était patient. Si jamais un vampire se trouvait parmi eux, il le trouverait, c'était une certitude.

Ah, il avait également des dossiers sur les américains. Il avait de bons contacts avec le ministère de Washington et il avait pu sans problème trouver des informations sur les quatre protecteurs. Le seul digne d'intérêt était celui de Cole. Sans aucun doute, ce type était un génie. Ces états de fait étaient surprenants, Goodwin comprenait pourquoi il était un protecteur d'Ordre 1 à tout juste vingt ans. Un allié de poids. En ces temps de crise, c'était un atout non négligeable.

Goodwin but une nouvelle gorgée de son whisky et se rassit à son bureau. Son regard se promena sur l'amoncellement de papier et s'arrêta brièvement sur la seule photo qui tenait lieu de décoration. On le voyait lui au côté d'une femme un peu forte. Son ex-femme, Caroline, aujourd'hui remariée. Il ne s'attarda pas sur ces mauvais souvenirs et regarda une note qui dépassait. Il la prit et reconnut l'écriture de leur espion. Avec un soupir, il se dit que ça aussi, il faudrait s'en occuper. Cela faisait maintenant quatre ans que les Aurors avaient un espion au sein de l'Ordre des Origines. Mais personne n'était au courant, à part le Premier Auror et la Section Sept. Une mesure nécessaire tant que l'espion de l'Ordre, ce fameux traitre qui les avait vendus à Remlet, n'était pas démasqué. Ainsi, il était le seul du Département à savoir la vérité sur les implications des Malefoy dans l'Ordre. Il aurait pu les arrêter, mais pour cela, il fallait une preuve, et les Malefoy avaient la fâcheuse tendance à ne pas être là où étaient les preuves. Peu importe, ce qui intéressait Goodwin pour le moment, c'était l'identité du traitre (qui était prudent au point de demeurer caché, même avec l'Ordre) ainsi que les agissements de la Confrérie (Goodwin avait également tu cette information aux Aurors pour ne pas alerter le traitre). Lorsque le moment serait venu, il s'occuperait de l'Ordre.

Mais en attendant…

Il sortit sa baguette et brûla le papier. Il ne devait y avoir aucune trace de son existence.

On frappa à la porte. Goodwin agita sa baguette et vit à travers la porte de qui il s'agissait. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda la pendule. 19 heures 40. Que faisait-il là ?

« Entrez. »

Le visiteur entra dans la pièce et se figea devant le Premier Auror. Goodwin était de plus en plus perplexe.

« Ah, c'est vous. Que se passe-t-il ? »

L'homme ne répondit pas. Lentement, il se retourna et ferma la porte, qu'il verrouilla de sa main gantée.

« Le nouveau ministre de la magie est… Cyrus Wentkell. »

Ginny se trouvait seule dans son salon lorsque la nouvelle tomba. Cyrus Wentkell, ministre de la magie, successeur de Joshua Vallangher, allait diriger désormais la communauté magique anglaise.

_Pourvu qu'il soit totalement de notre côté. Voldemort nous avait déjà fait le coup…_

De réputation, Ginny savait pourtant qu'il n'y avait pas grand-chose à craindre de Wentkell, si ce n'est son côté vieille école assez exacerbé qui risquait de changer des choses au ministère. C'était Harry qui devait être content, étant donné que le nouveau ministre était réputé pour avoir une bonne mémoire et qu'il n'avait sûrement pas oublié Harry et son écart vieux de 23 ans.

Harry. Ginny ne se faisait pas de soucis pour le ministre, ce n'était pas ses oignons, elle préférait laisser ce genre d'affaires aux politicards et aux Aurors. Non, celui qui l'inquiétait, c'était Harry, son mari, son amour, qu'elle reconnaissait de moins en moins. Depuis sa sortie de l'hôpital, Harry avait changé. C'était subtil, il fallait bien le connaitre pour s'en rendre compte, et Ginny, qui partageait sa vie depuis plus de vingt ans, était bien placé pour ça. Son humeur… Harry ne semblait plus la contrôler. Toutes ses réactions semblaient… exagérées. Que se soit la colère, la peine ou la joie, tout semblait une octave trop haut. Comme un flot réprimé brusquement relâché. Cela pouvait être amusant, mais même inquiétant. Ginny n'avait pas peur de Harry. Elle savait que même dans une colère noire, il ne porterait jamais la main sur elle. Non, elle s'inquiétait pour lui. Elle s'inquiétait même beaucoup.

Jamais il n'aurait dû quitter Ste Mangouste. C'était trop tôt. Ce… Cette chose… qui se trouvait en Harry et que même les médicomages semblaient incapables d'identifier, Ginny était persuadée qu'il était toujours là, tapi au fond de l'esprit de Harry, comme un serpent vigilant qui n'attendait qu'une seconde d'inattention pour fondre sur sa proie et l'étouffer. Elle en était d'autant plus sûre que Harry lui avait appris que ses cauchemars avaient cessé. Cela paraissait logique, peut-être que le sortilège qui le faisait cauchemarder gênait le nouveau. Reste que Ginny, pas plus que Harry, ne savait à quoi allait servir ce fameux sort. Tous deux en avaient beaucoup parlé. Harry refusait de servir de marionnette à un dément comme Janus. Il voulait se débarrasser de cette chose et le plus tôt serait le mieux. Il ne voulait pas qu'un drame se produise. C'est pour cela qu'il allait sans rechigner aux rendez-vous de Lester pour passer des tests. Il refusait de rester à l'hosto mais acceptait les tests, pourvu que cela le guérisse. Harry se trouvait justement à Ste Mangouste ce soir là, pour un rendez-vous tardif d'un Lester débordé.

_Mon dieu, mais que se passait-t-il ? Pourquoi nous ? Pourquoi lui ?_

Debout devant la cuisinière, Ginny préparait le repas du soir, autant pour s'occuper l'esprit que pour se détendre. Beaucoup de chose s'était passé en même pas trois mois et de tous, Harry était l'un de ceux qui avait le plus souffert. Lui, qui en avait déjà tant bavé… C'était injuste.

La porte d'entrée claqua. Ginny entendit des pas lourds de fatigue, elle reconnut son mari. Elle s'essuya rapidement les mains dans un torchon et alla dans le vestibule. Harry était en train de poser son manteau ; ses gestes étaient lents, il semblait très fatigué.

« Tu rentres plus tôt que prévu, commença Ginny (Harry lui avait assuré qu'il en aurait jusqu'à 20 heures et il n'était que 19 heures 50.)  
- Oui, Lester avait un cas urgent. Il a reporté à jeudi prochain.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait faire ? Tu as l'air exténué.  
- Ah, tu n'as pas idée. Alors… »

Harry n'eut pas le temps de lui expliquer en quoi consistait les examens de Lester. Des coups précipités ébranlèrent la porte. Perplexes, Harry et Ginny se regardèrent. La main dans sa poche, serrant sa baguette, Harry ouvrit doucement.

Il se retrouva alors devant un Ron visiblement ébranlé. A son regard, Harry comprit que quelque chose de grave s'était produit.

« Bordel, fit le rouquin, tu es là, j'ai cru que je devrais aller à Ste Mangouste te chercher.  
- Quoi… Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Ce… Merde, j'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça… Je…  
- Quoi… Ron, répond, bon sang ! C'est la Confrérie, c'est ça ?! Ils ont attaqué quelqu'un ?  
- Oui, et même plus… »

Ron marqua un temps avant de lâcher la bombe :

« C'est Goodwin, Harry. Il a été assassiné ! »


	3. Goodwin et Janus

**Goodwin et Janus**

Harry avançait à grands pas en direction du bureau du Premier Auror. Le couloir était encombré par une douzaine d'Aurors prévenus par Ron via les patronus et dix autres devraient arriver bientôt. Il parvint à se frayer un chemin, l'esprit en ébullition, cherchant en vain une raison à ce meurtre, ne comprenant pas pourquoi Janus l'avait fait tuer. C'était incompréhensible, la Confrérie n'avait aucune raison de le tuer pour l'instant. A moins que…

A moins qu'ils prévoient de mettre à la tête du ministère un autre de leurs pions. Ce qui voulait dire que Wentkell n'était pas si blanc que ça. Il faudrait accroitre la surveillance déjà bien serrée. Ils n'avaient pas le choix.

Le Survivant serra les dents. Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient raté ? Il leur manquait un élément pour comprendre, mais lequel ? Où est-ce qu'ils avaient échoué ?

Lorsque Ron lui avait annoncé la nouvelle, il lui avait demandé de répéter, mais dés qu'il avait entendu le mot « meurtre », il avait pensé « Confrérie de Minuit ». Qui d'autre pouvait avoir intérêt à le tuer en ce moment ? Même si pour l'instant, les conséquences de ce meurtre échappaient à Harry, il était sûr que Janus était derrière tout ça. Serait-ce la fin de la trêve ?

Devaient-ils s'attendre à une attaque prochainement ?

Beaucoup de questions…

… Et comme d'habitude avec la Confrérie, pas de réponse.

A leur arrivée au ministère, ils virent plusieurs Aurors se précipiter au troisième étage. Ron répondit à la question muette de Harry en disant que c'était lui qui les avait prévenus avec les patronus. Il lui dit également pourquoi c'était lui qui avait été le premier informé :  
« Goodwin avait fait des listes de gardes avec un nom en tête à prévenir en cas de problème. Ce soir, c'était moi. Lorsque la secrétaire personnelle de Goodwin a découvert le corps, elle m'a aussitôt envoyé un patronus. Moi, j'ai immédiatement prévenu l'équipe de garde plus le légiste. Ensuite, je suis allé chez toi pour te chercher. J'aurais pu t'envoyer un patronus mais ces derniers ne marchent pas dans l'enceinte de Ste Mangouste, et comme je ne savais pas si tu étais rentré… »

Harry opina du chef. Ron avait très bien géré l'affaire et avait réagi rapidement.

Malheureusement, la rapidité était un concept relatif avec les vampires. Et vraisemblablement, si la secrétaire était encore en vie, cela voulait dire que le meurtrier (ou les meurtriers) avait vidé les lieux depuis longtemps.

Peu importe. Il savait à qui s'adresser.

L'important était de savoir pourquoi.

Grimpant les marches quatre à quatre, Harry et Ron arrivèrent à l'étage des Aurors. Ils passèrent les différents bureaux et remontèrent le couloir menant au bureau de Goodwin. Avant le bureau proprement dit, il y avait une autre salle, une sorte d'antichambre, meublée d'un bureau et de casiers débordant de documents. Le secrétariat. En passant rapidement à travers, Harry vit une femme d'une trentaine d'années, toute retournée par ce qu'elle avait vu (connaissant la Confrérie, Harry la comprenait), en train de boire une tasse de café d'une main tremblante. Deux Aurors l'encadraient, plus pour la soutenir que pour l'arrêter. Harry la connaissait, c'était une femme bien, très charmante, rien à voir avec un tueur en puissance. Néanmoins, il devait lui parler. Mais pour l'instant, le plus important, c'était la scène du crime. Après avoir passé un nouveau couloir long de trois mètres environ, ils arrivèrent enfin dans le bureau du Premier Auror.

La scène les figea. Certes, c'était moins théâtral que pour les Vallangher, mais malgré tout, il en y avait une bonne dose. Si quelqu'un doutait encore que la Confrérie était à l'origine de ça, il lui suffisait de regarder le mur au dessus de la cheminée.

Tracés avec des giclées de sang, se trouvaient le cercle, le triangle et le trait.

Le symbole des Reliques de la Mort.

La signature de la Confrérie de Minuit.

Harry balaya des yeux le reste du bureau. Tout était sans dessus-dessous. Les fausses vitres et les vitrines des meubles gisaient en morceaux, le bureau central était renversé et couvert de cendres noires, les animaux empaillés étaient à terre pour la plupart et le mur était percé à deux endroits par des impacts de sortilèges.

Et il y avait la constante de la Confrérie : le sang.

C'était néanmoins différent par rapport à la scène chez les Vallangher. Pour la famille de l'ancien ministre, il y avait du sang à profusion, comme si les vampires s'en étaient gorgés ; ce n'était pas le cas pour Goodwin. Vraisemblablement, cela avait était fait à la va-vite. Les traces de sang sur les murs ressemblaient à des giclées faites, par exemple, avec une lame dégoulinante d'hémoglobine. Ce n'était pas préparé comme le premier meurtre, c'était hâtif, imprécis et maladroit. Curieux pour un vampire. Connaissant Goodwin, Harry était sûr qu'il avait chèrement vendu sa peau.

Malgré tout, il avait eu une mort horrible. Goodwin gisait sous une des fausses fenêtres fracassées, affalé sur le flanc droit. La gorges baillait largement et comme si cela ne suffisait pas, le tueur l'avait ouvert du haut du ventre jusqu'en bas du pubis. Les tripes sortaient un peu du ventre percé. Même Harry, avec près de vingt ans de métier, devait se retenir de vomir.  
Un sorcier en blouse verte de médicomage portant le brassard des légistes se tenait accroupis à côté du malheureux. Harry s'approcha, suivit de Ron. Le légiste releva les yeux.

« Il est encore chaud, dit-il, le meurtre remonte à pas longtemps.  
- Quelques heures ? hasarda Ron.  
- Quelques minutes, vous voulez dire, répondit le légiste, regardez, le sang n'a même pas commencé à coaguler. Si je devais donner une estimation, je dirais qu'il est mort entre 19 heures 40 et 19 heures 50 aujourd'hui.  
- Il n'y a pas un quart d'heure, quoi. »

Le meds opina et poussa un soupir en regardant le carnage.

Des pas, derrière eux. Deux Aurors entrèrent. En tête venait Seamus, suivi de Cole.

« Bordel, je suis venu aussi vite que j'ai pu, s'essouffla l'ancien camarade de Ron et Harry, où… » Il vit alors le cadavre et son visage se tordit en un masque de dégoût. « Bordel… »

Cole s'approcha du corps, l'expression indéchiffrable. Il regarda le cadavre un moment avant de se tourner vers le légiste.

« Vous avez fait ce que j'ai dit ?  
- Oui, répondit le médicomage, j'ai posé le sceau dès que je suis arrivé. Il ne risque pas de se relever.  
- Bien. »

Il se tourna alors vers Harry, Ron et Seamus. Son regard sombre ne semblait nullement perturbé. Harry s'étonna encore de voir une telle maturité chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune.

« Ils ont frappé fort, ce coup-ci.  
- Oui, fit Ron, Merlin sait pourquoi ils l'ont tué.  
- La question n'est pas de savoir pourquoi, commença Harry, la question est de savoir pourquoi maintenant. Goodwin était l'un des ceux qui était le plus en danger de mort. Après tout, il dirige la seul faction du ministère capable de leur résister. Non, tôt ou tard, la Confrérie s'en serait prise à lui. Mais pourquoi maintenant ? C'est ça qui me turlupine. Ils sont restés inactifs pendant près d'un mois. Rien n'aurait pu les motiver, les contraindre à faire ça.  
- C'est vrai, en apparence, seulement. » Cole se fit songeur. « Il est difficile de prévoir ce que va faire Janus. Mais s'il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est que quelque chose a modifié ses plans. Un évènement imprévu.  
- Notre passage dans leur repaire ? hasarda Ron.  
- Oui, probablement. Je ne sais pas si c'est en bien pour nous ou pour eux. Quoi que ce fût, ça a abouti à ça. »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment puis Seamus intervint :

« Il vaut mieux suivre les éléments que l'on a, je pense. Inutile pour le moment de courir après des chimères, pas vrai ?  
- Juste, fit Harry, peut-être que le meurtrier a laissé des indices intéressants pour nous. » Il s'approcha du légiste. « Des infos sur le corps ?  
- Pas grand-chose, j'en ai peur. Il faudra une autopsie complète mais pour l'instant…  
- Dites nous.  
- Bien. Il est mort par exsanguination. Les carotides ont vraisemblablement été tranchées nettes, il a dû se vider rapidement. L'éventration était inutile, c'était de la cruauté gratuite. Car d'après ce que je vois, le tueur l'a égorgé avant de l'éventrer.  
- Il n'a pas été tué par magie ?  
- Non, j'ai fait une détection résiduelle et le seul sort que j'ai trouvé était un Désarmement, rien d'autre. Pas de sortilège de mort.  
- Le meurtrier s'est servi de sa baguette pour le désarmer et l'a ensuite tué à coups de couteau ?  
- On peut résumer ça comme ça, oui. »

Harry regarda autour de lui. Les murs creusés, les meubles renversés, les empaillés jetés…  
Quelque chose faisait tiquer Harry.

« Vous pensez à quoi, Potter ? » demanda Cole.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il demanda :

« Vous avez fait une recherche résiduelle sur les cratères ?  
- Un Auror l'a faite, oui, répondit le légiste, il a seulement reconnu des Stupéfixs.  
- Assez puissants quand même, dit Seamus, pour creuser le mur autant… C'est probablement Goodwin.  
- Oui, et ça a dû être assez bruyant… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, la laissant en suspens. Cole parut comprendre car lorsque Harry sortit de la pièce en direction du secrétariat, il fut le premier à lui emboiter le pas.

Le petit bureau était presque vide. Il n'y avait que la secrétaire qui se remettait de ses émotions et les deux Aurors qui la gardaient. Harry alla droit vers elle et lui fit un sourire avenant.

« Bonsoir, madame, je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'aurais quelques questions à vous poser.  
- Euh, oui… Bien sûr.  
- Vous voulez vous asseoir ? (Harry voyait bien l'état de nervosité de la pauvre femme que la vie n'avait pas préparé à voir un cadavre, surtout un comme ça.)  
- Non, ça va aller, je suis juste pressée de m'en aller.  
- Je comprends, je ne serais pas long. » Harry prit une légère inspiration et commença : « Avez-vous quitté votre bureau dans la soirée ?  
- Non, enfin. Mr Goodwin m'avait donné des dossiers importants et je devais les terminer pour demain. Je n'avais absolument pas le temps de faire un tour, je vous l'assure.  
- Même pas pour aller aux toilettes, ou vous chercher quelque chose à grignoter ?  
- Non, répondit-elle catégorique.  
- D'accord, autre question : a-t-il eu de la visite entre 19 heures et 20 heures ?  
- Non… J'en suis sûre car il faut passer par moi pour voir le Premier Auror et le dernier à être venu était le démagot (membre du magenmagot, NdA) Henri Ovester vers 18 heures. Après, il n'y a eu personne d'autre. »

Harry se tourna vers Cole, Ron et Seamus et échangea avec l'américain un regard entendu. La secrétaire comprit que quelque chose clochait dans ce qu'elle disait.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?  
- D'après notre légiste, Goodwin serait mort il y a vingt minutes au plus tard. Ce qui signifie que le meurtrier est entré et sorti du bureau dans la même période. »

Elle comprit et son visage blêmit.

« Oh non…  
- N'avez-vous vraiment vu personne ?  
- Oui, je vous le jure. Absolument personne. »

Harry fit un signe de tête pour calmer la secrétaire apeurée et enchaina sur le doute qui le titillait depuis tout à l'heure.

« Comment avez-vous trouvé le corps ? »

Elle mit un temps pour répondre puis :

« Il y a eu un claquement. Un gros claquement. Ca m'a fait sursauter. Je me suis levée pour aller voir, ça venait du couloir qui précède le bureau de Mr Goodwin. Je suis donc allée voir et j'ai trouvé la porte entrouverte. C'était incongru de la part de Mr Goodwin. Je me suis alors approché, je l'ai appelé, j'ai ouvert en grand la porte, et là… » Elle ferma les yeux et ne termina jamais sa phrase. « Dès que j'ai pu ensuite, j'ai envoyé un patronus comme le protocole l'exigeait. »

Harry la regarda assez étonné.

« C'est vrai ? Ca s'est vraiment passé comme ça ?  
- Euh, oui…  
- Vous n'avez pas réagi avant ?  
- Euh… Non… »

Harry regarda de nouveau les trois Aurors derrière lui et vit la même surprise sur le visage de Ron et Seamus. Eux aussi avaient saisi.

La secrétaire, elle, crut avoir encore fait une bourde.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?  
- C'est un véritable champ de bataille là-dedans. Des meubles lourds ont été renversés, des sortilèges suffisamment puissants pour faire des trous dans les murs ont été lancés… Et vous n'avez rien entendu ?! »

La secrétaire ne savait plus quoi répondre. Timidement, elle dit :

« Non, enfin, tout était normal, il n'y avait pas de bruit… Je… »

Elle devint rouge comme un coquelicot, troublée au point de plus pouvoir parler.

« Bon, fit Harry, je vous remercie de m'avoir répondu. Vous allez suivre ces deux hommes et vous allez m'écrire tout ce que vous venez de me dire. Non, vous allez me mettre par écrit tout ce que vous avez fait, vu et entendu durant cette dernière heure. Tout, même les détails les plus insignifiants, ça peut nous être utile. Ensuite, vous pourrez rentrer chez vous, d'accord ? »

La secrétaire opina légèrement et suivit les deux Aurors dans un coin plus tranquille du Département. Harry se tourna vers ses équipiers.

« Vous pensez qu'elle ment ? entama Seamus.  
- Non, elle est sincère, répondit Harry.  
- Tu en es sûr ? insista Seamus.  
- Oui, elle est simplement sous le choc.  
- Je suis d'accord, fit Cole. Elle ne nous mentait pas.  
- Mais comment a fait le tueur pour passer sous ses yeux sans qu'elle le voie ?  
- C'est le propre des vampires de passer inaperçu. Je vous l'ai dit, ils peuvent se trouver sous vos yeux sans que vous les voyiez pour autant. »

Il avait beau l'avoir déjà dit, l'idée ne restait pas moins dérangeante. Harry comprit pourquoi la secrétaire avait blêmi lorsque l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit.

« Dans ce cas, dit Ron, comment a-t-il fait pour être aussi discret ? Par les glandes de Merlin, ils ont dû faire un vacarme monstre en se battant. Il fallait être sourd pour ne pas l'entendre.  
- Le vampire a dû jeter un sort pour insonoriser la salle.  
- Non, dit Seamus, certaines salles du ministère sont impossibles à ensorceler et le bureau de Goodwin en fait partie.  
- Il a dû trouver un autre moyen, je ne sais pas, répliqua l'américain en haussant légèrement les épaules.  
- Possible… T'en penses quoi, Harry ? »

Ce dernier ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il avait saisi un truc et il cherchait à savoir si tous les éléments concordaient.

« Il a cherché à être discret pour une bonne raison, » commença-t-il lentement.

Sans attendre, il retourna dans le bureau et s'arrêta au côté de la porte. Comme il l'avait prévu, la serrure était brisée.

« Pourquoi, reprit-il en se tournant vers les trois Aurors, pourquoi le meurtrier a-t-il tué Goodwin et pas sa secrétaire ? C'est vrai, les vampires ne sont pas réputés pour leur indulgence. De plus, pourquoi, alors qu'il était entré discrètement, a-t-il défoncé la porte en sortant ? Pourquoi, selon vous, est-il parti aussi brutalement alors qu'il avait tout fait pour demeurer invisible ? »

Un temps puis :

« C'est simple, il voulait que ça se sache. Il voulait que l'on apprenne ce meurtre rapidement. C'est pour cela que la secrétaire est encore vivante : elle devait nous prévenir. Voilà pourquoi il a défoncé la porte : c'était pour la prévenir elle.  
- Dans ce cas, il n'aurait pas dissimulé les bruits du combat.  
- Non, car dans ce cas précis, la secrétaire aurait agi trop tôt. Imagine qu'elle débarque en plein combat. Cela aurait tout foutu en l'air. Le vampire aurait été obligé de la tuer pour éviter de nous voir débarquer dans la seconde. C'est pour ça qu'il est resté si discret. Elle ne devait s'en rendre compte qu'une fois le travail achevé.  
-Ca n'a pas de sens, dit Cole, tôt ou tard, on l'aurait découvert.  
- Oui, justement. Pourquoi alors ? Pourquoi le meurtrier s'est-il acharné pour que l'on découvre le cadavre, ce soir ? Pourquoi ont-ils tout fait pour précipiter les choses ? C'est ça le plus intéressant. »

Harry regarda de nouveau la pièce, l'esprit en ébullition. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ont-ils voulu que l'on découvre ce carnage ce soir ? Pourquoi ont-ils accéléré les choses ? Que recherche Janus ?

Son regard tomba sur le tas de cendres noircies qui recouvrait le bureau. Il fronça légèrement les sourcils.

« Quelqu'un sait ce que c'était avant ? »

Seamus répondit :

« Pas la moindre idée. Vu la quantité de cendres, il devait y avoir pas mal de documents sur le bureau avant que cet enfoiré fasse tout cramer. Ca risque d'être chaud pour trouver ce que c'était, sans mauvais jeu de mot. »

Hum…

_Pourquoi avait-t-il brûlé les documents que Goodwin lisait ? Le meurtrier avait pris le temps de tout détruire, cela voudrait-il dire qu'il y avait là dedans un document compromettant ? Janus essaierait-il de nous lancer sur une fausse piste ? Non, c'est trop incohérent. Le tueur avait joué la carte de la discrétion et de la rapidité, ça n'avait pas pu être fait par seul plaisir, surtout avec la secrétaire à côté. Mais il avait le temps, toutefois, étant donné que la secrétaire n'entendait rien. Néanmoins, ça restait étrange, pourquoi avoir pris le risque de déclencher l'alarme incendie du ministère alors que jusqu'ici, il avait été si méticuleux ? D'autant que c'était inutile, puisque nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'un indice. Il ne peut y avoir qu'une seule réponse : il y avait là dedans un dossier que le tueur ne voulait pas voir entre les mains des Aurors, et dans la précipitation, il avait tout brûlé. Mais avec Janus, on pouvait s'attendre à tout. Enfin, qui ne tente rien…_

« Je veux une équipe là-dessus. Il faut reconstituer ces dossiers au plus vite.  
- Tu rigoles ?, fit Seamus, abasourdi, même avec une équipe, ce travail sera foutrement long.  
- Raison de plus pour commencer de suite. »

Seamus grogna en se frottant les yeux et sortit de la pièce pour former l'équipe de malheureux qui allait se taper ce travail titanesque. Cole et Ron se tournèrent vers Harry.

« A quoi tu penses ? demanda son meilleur ami.  
- Je ne sais pas encore. On verra si ça donne quelque chose plus tard.  
- Hum… »

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, regardant les Aurors s'affairer autour d'eux. Ron se frotta le crâne et murmura :

« Vogel nous serait utile en ce moment. Mais comme on ignore où…  
- Je me suis déjà mis au travail. »

Les trois Aurors se retournèrent vivement et virent, aussi placide que d'habitude, celui qui avait quasiment disparu de la circulation depuis sa confrontation mentale avec Janus.

Vogel. Pour Harry, la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, c'était ce jour d'octobre où il avait réussi à faire un prisonnier. L'interrogatoire ne s'était pas passé comme prévu et Vogel en était sortit changé. Le lendemain, il avait quitté le ministère et n'y était revenu que sporadiquement. Entretemps, il était impossible de savoir où il était allé et ce n'était pas Vogel qui allait leur répondre. Aucune importance, en fait. L'important pour le moment était qu'il était là, avec son don si précieux. Toutefois, malgré son apparence inchangée, il semblait différent. Quelque chose avait changé. Harry le regarda, Vogel le regarda à son tour, et dans son regard de métal, Harry vit une lueur qu'il n'avait encore jamais vue.

Serait-ce… de la méfiance ?

« Vogel, dit Ron avec un sourire, content de te savoir revenu. Tu t'es mis au travail, donc, tu as trouvé quoi ? »

Les yeux gris passèrent de Ron à Cole en s'arrêtant brièvement sur Harry. Puis il commença de son habituelle voix calme :

« J'ai accompli une séance de Voyage Astral il y a quelques minutes. Je ne suis au ministère que depuis peu, et j'ai comme… senti la douleur et la mort. Je n'ai pas cherché à comprendre et je me suis aussitôt focalisé sur l'impression. J'ai alors vu le passé. J'ai vu la mort de Goodwin.  
- Tu as appris quelque chose d'intéressant ? » Peut-être que, grâce au don de Vogel, nous pourrons résoudre rapidement cette affaire, pensa Harry.

« Vous avez deviné juste pour la plupart des éléments. Ca a été très rapide, ça s'est joué en quelques minutes. Goodwin a été attaqué par surprise. Il n'a rien pu faire. A propos, vous n'avez pas retrouvé sa baguette, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les trois hommes firent non de la tête. C'était l'une des premières choses qu'ils avaient vue.

« Le meurtrier l'a emportée. Peut-être s'en sert-il comme trophée, je n'en sais rien.  
- As-tu vu le visage du tueur ? »

Vogel mit un certain temps à répondre. Le cœur de Harry battait la chamade sous le coup de l'excitation.

« Non, malheureusement.  
- Quoi, comment ça ?  
- J'ignore pourquoi, mais le visage du meurtrier restait en permanence dans le flou. Comme s'il se cachait même de mes perceptions. Je n'avais encore jamais vu ça. »  
Ron se tourna vers Cole. « Les vampires peuvent faire ça ?  
- Je l'ignore. Les capacités de Vogel me sont inconnues. Je ne sais pas si c'est possible.  
- Ca l'est, répondit le petit sorcier, c'est même une base de l'asphromancie. Mais il faut s'y préparer et cela prend du temps. C'est comme si le meurtrier s'attendait à ce que je fasse ça. »

Harry hocha la tête. Cela ne faisait que renforcer les doutes de Harry.

« Dis-moi, Vogel, le tueur… As-tu pu déterminer sa nature ? »

Le sorcier au tatouage passa une main sur son crâne chauve, sans répondre. Ron dit alors :

« Euh, Vogel… Tu portes des gants ?  
- Oui, dit-il en jetant un œil à sa main gantée, je ne supporte pas le froid. »

Ron n'ajouta rien. Après tout, il n'y avait rien à ajouter. Harry insista :

« Alors ?  
- Alors, ce dont tu te doutes se confirme, Harry. Je peux te l'affirmer. »

Cole et Ron se tournèrent vers Harry, perplexes.

« Il veut dire quoi, là ?  
- L'assassin de Goodwin… n'était pas un vampire ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? répliqua Cole, on a pourtant…  
- Je sais mais en y pensant, je dirais qu'un sorcier normal peut faire la même chose. Et puis, la façon dont il est rentré m'intrigue. La porte n'a pas été forcée par un sort à l'entrée. Autrement dit…  
- Autrement dit, soit la porte était ouverte et il est rentré simplement, soit… Soit Goodwin l'a fait entrer, dit Cole qui commençait à comprendre.  
- Oui. Pourtant, le bureau de Goodwin a été modifié récemment. La maintenance magique a fait en sorte que celui qui se trouve à l'intérieur puisse voir qui se trouve à la porte, et ce quelque soit les sorts qui pourraient modifier son apparence. Même le polynectar est décelé avec ces nouveaux sorts.  
- Donc, si c'était un vampire, Goodwin l'aurait vu.  
- Et c'en était pas un, je vous l'affirme, lança Vogel, le meurtrier était un sorcier normal.  
- Bien plus que ça. »

Harry profita du blanc pour achever sa démonstration sur cette affaire étrange :

« Le meurtrier est un sorcier. Et Goodwin le connaissait. Il le connaissait même très bien. »

Deux jours plus tard…

Au fin fond du sanctuaire de la Confrérie de Minuit avançait un homme qui avait cessé depuis longtemps d'être un homme. Janus, le Seigneur des Serpents, Maitre de la Confrérie, s'enfonçait dans les entrailles de la terre afin de répondre à un appel que même lui ne pouvait ignorer. Il y a des choses auxquelles il peut passer outre et il ne s'en prive pas. Mais pour eux, même s'ils étaient incapables de faire quoi que ce soit, il ne pouvait passer outre. Il en allait des traditions, de ces protocoles ridicules établis bien avant sa naissance.

Et oui, aussi puissant qu'il était, Janus avait des comptes à rendre.

Il marchait d'un pas vif à travers les couloirs obscurs des bas-fonds du Sanctuaire, pressé d'en finir avec ce qu'il considérait comme une perte de temps. Janus avançait à visage découvert et si un Auror, n'importe lequel, l'avait vu à cet instant, bien des souffrances, bien des peines auraient pu être évitées. Mais le diable était en veine et au fond de l'enfer, Janus ne risquait pas de voir son secret percé à jour par ses ennemis. Pas pour l'instant, du moins. Pas tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas décidé.

L'air devenait glacial. Il approchait. Janus remontait un couloir de pierre noire terminé par une porte murée encadrée par deux statues de vampire en armure.

_La Crypte, enfin…_

Sans même ralentir, Janus leva la main et le mur de pierre qui scellait la salle se mit à onduler, devenant aussi poreuse qu'un rideau de fumée. Le Maître le traversa sans problème. A la seconde où il passa de l'autre côté, le mur retrouva sa solidité.

Janus se tenait maintenant aux pieds d'un escalier menant à une large esplanade formant le centre de la Crypte.

Comme beaucoup d'endroits dans le sanctuaire de la Confrérie de Minuit, la Crypte était démesurée. La salle était ronde, deux cents mètres de diamètre environ. Le haut plafond était une coupole dans laquelle était serti un chandelier noir libérant une lumière particulièrement morbide pour un lieu qui l'était tout autant. L'escalier devant lequel se tenait Janus était en hauteur, à une dizaine de mètres environ du sol. Il permettait la jonction entre l'esplanade, situé à quinze mètres du sol, et l'entrée. Sans bouger, Janus se laissa enivrer par les miasmes de la Pierre Dimensionnelle. En réalité, la Crypte abritait un gigantesque artefact appelé Pierre Dimensionnelle. C'était une roche immense, large de plus de deux cents mètres. Elle formait une sorte de colonne qui s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol. L'esplanade n'en était que le sommet. C'est là qu'ils avaient décidé de reposer, ces imbéciles. Ils semblaient ignorer le danger potentiel de la Pierre. Extrêmement instable, il suffisait de lancer un sortilège un tant soit peu puissant pour la fissurer et déclencher une réaction en chaine qui aboutirait à terme à la destruction pure et simple du Sanctuaire. Janus le savait, ils le savaient, mais ils l'acceptaient. Car cette Pierre leur était utile. Outre le fait qu'elle protégeait le sanctuaire en annihilant en partie les pouvoirs des intrus potentiels, elle donnait aux vampires le pouvoir d'ouvrir des portails de téléportation, plus puissants que le transplanage et les portoloins. Un pouvoir non négligeable, d'autant qu'au cas où ils seraient découverts, la Pierre pouvait utiliser son pouvoir sur elle-même et transporter le sanctuaire dans un endroit connu uniquement du Maître. Bref, beaucoup d'avantages pour un seul gros défaut. Il faut savoir prendre des risques.

Janus grimpa l'escalier d'un pas mesuré, nullement pressé de se retrouver en face d'eux une nouvelle fois. Il arriva alors à l'extrémité ouest de l'esplanade, une place circulaire de cinquante mètres environ. Il marcha sur le sol inégal jusqu'au centre. Si le sol n'était pas parfaitement lisse, c'était à cause des gravures insérées à l'intérieur. Pour les voir, il fallait se tenir au dessus de l'esplanade. A cette endroit, vous verriez deux symboles enchâssés l'un dans l'autre. Le premier, le plus grand, était un pentacle, une étoile à cinq branches dont les extrémités étaient proches du bord. Le second, plus petit, à l'intérieur du pentacle était le signe que la Confrérie s'était approprié : la marque des Reliques de la Mort. Janus se tenait justement au centre de la marque, à mi-hauteur du trait au centre du symbole. Il jeta un regard dédaigneux aux extrémités du pentacle, dont les pointes étaient recouvertes par une plaque circulaire noire.

Se concentrant vaguement, Janus leva le bras droit et enfonça profondément ses ongles dans le creux de sa paume. Le sang gicla avec force et coula dans l'interstice formée par le trait. Il n'en ressentait aucune douleur. C'était une propriété étonnante qu'avait Janus. Il pouvait se briser les os et se les ressouder dans la seconde sans ressentir le moindre picotement, ni endommager son corps. Une propriété qui lui avait déjà été bien utile.

Le sang coulait en un mince filet par terre. Le filigrane commençait à luire faiblement. Il entama alors son incantation :

« Des profondeurs de la terre et du tréfond des âges, je vous invoque,  
Moi, Janus, Seigneur des Vampires et Maître de la Confrérie, je vous appelle,  
Des ténèbres de la vie morte, entendez ma voix, entendez mon souhait,  
Je suis le dernier descendant de la lignée des Maîtres que vous avez initiés,  
A votre demande, je suis là ; apparaissez, commandez, votre humble serviteur  
Vous somme d'apparaitre, vous, les Premiers Maîtres, enfants de Vlad Tepes le Grand,  
Venez à moi, héritiers Brykorius, apparaissez, vous,  
Les fondateurs de la Confrérie de Minuit. »

A ce dernier mot, il ferma le poing et le sang cessa de couler. Une lumière rouge fusa du sol et parcouru les limites des symboles au sol jusqu'aux plaques métalliques. Le phénomène dura quelques secondes puis disparut brutalement. Dans le silence de la Crypte perça alors un nouveau son. Un chuintement métallique. Les cinq plaques étaient en train de tourner sur elles-mêmes. Quatre secondes puis un _glang !_ sonore. Dans un parfait synchronisme, les plaques commencèrent à s'élever au-dessus du sol. Ces fameuses plaques n'étaient que le sommet de longs tubes de pierre et d'acier recouverts de runes héritées d'un langage depuis longtemps oublié. Les tubes étaient des cercueils, coulés dans l'éternité de la roche, emprisonnant dans leur sein des créatures maudites qui ne pouvaient mourir et qui avaient connu la prison de leur chair en décomposition. C'était à eux que Janus s'apprêtait à parler.

Eux, les enfants Brykorius. Les Premiers.

Les tubes s'élevèrent jusqu'à une hauteur d'environ deux mètres. Il y eu un autre glang ! et les tombes se figèrent. Mu par un mécanisme magique, un morceau du sol en face de chaque tube coulissa, faisant apparaitre une vasque assez profonde. Tout était prêt, ils pouvaient apparaitre.

Au sommet de chaque cercueil se trouvaient deux bas-reliefs ayant l'apparence d'un visage d'homme hurlant comme un possédé. Il y en avait deux autres en bas ; tous étaient placés de sorte que chaque bouche hurlante regardait un point cardinal différent. Lorsque les colonnes eurent achevé leur montée, un liquide grisâtre semblable à de la boue cendrée s'écoula des bouches les plus basses tandis qu'une fine fumée argentée s'échappait des bouches les plus hautes. Le liquide coulait le long de la base et remplissait la vasque. La fumée se tordait paresseusement en l'air, attendant que le réceptacle se remplisse. La dernière goutte finit enfin par tomber ; les fumées fondirent alors à l'intérieur, créant des remous houleux qui augmentèrent avec les secondes. Le liquide s'aggloméra, forma une colonne informe de matière gélatineuse dans laquelle se perdait la fumée. Les secondes s'écoulèrent et les colonnes prenaient une forme plus précise. Des appendices semblables à des bras apparurent, le sommet des colonnes s'étranglèrent, formant un simulacre de tête. Les corps se dessinaient vaguement, les jambes demeuraient fondues dans la masse, il était inutile de les faire. Ils étaient là, il ne manquait plus qu'un détail. Un détail qui fit sourire Janus.

Dans un parfait synchronisme, cinq paires d'yeux percèrent les têtes inachevées.

Enfin, ils avaient achevé leur passage…

Le processus dura une minute mais pour Janus, pressé d'en finir, cela dura des heures.

Le Seigneur des Serpents fixa de ses yeux blancs la silhouette en face de lui. C'était là l'Ainé des Cinq, Arkhamir Brykorius, dont les yeux n'étaient que des globes bleu nuit percé d'une paupière de serpent. Il ne regarda pas les autres. A droite d'Arkhamir se trouvait Kharus aux yeux flamboyants. Venait ensuite les jumeaux Orway et Lovay, dont les yeux étaient d'un vert sombre émaillé de noir. Enfin, fermant le cercle, à gauche d'Arkhamir, se tenait la seule femme du groupe, Allehînhor la Séductrice aux yeux injectés de sang.

Tous morts. Tous vivants.

Quel état pitoyable !

« Salutation, Seigneur Janus, » lança Arkhamir d'une voix de stentor.  
A contre cœur, se sentant humilié (_comment peuvent-ils me faire subir ça, à moi ?!_), Janus s'agenouilla devant ces ersatz d'êtres vivants.

« Salutation à vous, mes seigneurs, dit-il avec raideur.  
- Levez-vous. »

Janus ne se fit pas prier et se releva rapidement. Son regard ne lâchait pas celui d'Arkhamir.

« Vous m'avez fait mander, mes seigneurs ? » demanda Janus pour rompre le silence angoissant qui s'était installé.

Le Maitre de la Confrérie était respectueux en surface mais dans les méandres de son esprit, il maudissait ces vieillards de lui faire perdre son temps si précieux. Il leur avait déjà prévu un sort peu enviable lorsque le monde qu'il s'efforçait de créer verrait le jour.

« Nous avons à discuter de beaucoup de chose, Janus. Notamment sur la façon dont vous dirigez la Confrérie.  
- Malheureusement pour vous, je n'ai pas le temps pour de telles choses. Mon plan ne tolère aucun retard et vous me faites perdre mon temps. Alors si vous n'avez rien de mieux à me dire…  
- Quelle insolence, cracha Kharus avec une voix de sadique, à qui crois-tu parler, là ? Pour qui te prends-tu ? »

Janus dût prendre sur lui justement pour ne pas répondre à la première question.

« Je suis le Maître de la Confrérie de Minuit, lâcha-t-il d'une voix sourde, je suis celui que vous avez choisi pour diriger notre communauté et la mener là où vous auriez dût l'élever. Suis-je condamnable pour réussir là où vous avez échoué ?  
- Modérez vos paroles, Janus, dit Arkhamir d'un ton menaçant. Nous vous avons donné votre pouvoir, nous pouvons vous le reprendre. »  
Janus eut un rire moqueur. « Arrêtez cette comédie, Arkhamir (jamais jusqu'à présent un Maître de la Confrérie n'avait osé dire le nom d'un fondateur de manière aussi irrespectueuse). Quelque soit la situation, vous ne retirerez jamais ce que vous m'avez donné. Vous ne voudriez pas perdre votre seule chance de résurrection, pas vrai ? »

Arkhamir ne répondit pas. Janus eut un nouveau rire moqueur.

« Ce nouveau maître est bien insolent… lança alors Orway.  
- … bien arrogant, même…, enchaina Lorvay.  
- … insultant, je dirais aussi…  
- … il est fort…  
- … c'est indéniable…  
- … il est puissant…  
- … c'est rageant…  
- … c'est notre seule chance…  
- … malheureusement… »

Janus détestait cette manie qu'avaient les jumeaux de finir les phrases de l'autre.

« Usez autant de superlatifs que vous le voulez, tous les deux. Mais je suis dans le vrai et vous le savez.  
- Tu en es fier, pas vrai ? grinça Kharus. Ton arrogance masque l'ampleur de tes fautes et tu es là à haranguer sur ta victoire comme un jeune coq. Insolent que tu es !  
- Des erreurs ? répliqua Janus, et quelles sont-elles, je vous prie, mon seigneur ?  
- En cinq siècles, jamais un humain n'a foulé le sol de notre Sanctuaire. Ces animaux sont cantonnés à leur enclos ; jamais, au grand jamais, ils ne doivent ne serait-ce que frôler notre sol sacré. Et vous, Janus, vous les avez amenés ici. Pire, vous n'avez même pas été capable de tous les tuer et vous avez mis la Confrérie en danger. Pour quelqu'un qui se targue d'être de haute lignée, je vous ai trouvé minable.  
- Modérez vos paroles, Kharus, dit Janus en tremblant littéralement de rage, je ne tolérerais pas un mot de plus sur mes compétences, surtout de la part d'un misérable tas de boue…  
- Comment osez-vous…  
- SILENCE ! »

Cela coupa net Kharus qui le regarda avec un air mêlant la surprise, la colère et le meurtre.

Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se reprendre, Janus enchaina :

« Je suis le Maître de la Confrérie, et je suis le seul à décider ce qui est bon pour elle ou non. La venue des Aurors dans le sanctuaire a scellé le destin de ce pays. Vous auriez pu le voir si vous n'aviez pas un esprit aussi étriqué. Mais pourquoi je me fatigue à vous l'expliquer ? Vous n'avez pas changé de point de vue, vous êtes toujours dans la même optique délabrée que vous avez défendue lorsque j'ai décidé d'envahir l'Angleterre. Pauvres fous, aveuglés par eux-mêmes. Ne voyez vous pas ce que j'essaye d'accomplir ? Vous avez vécu dans l'ombre pendant des siècles alors que notre place est au grand jour. Nous sommes faits pour dominer et depuis le premier jour, je m'acharne à faire que le jour où nous régnerons soit proche. Je pense pour tous, vous ne pensez qu'à vous-mêmes, vieillards séniles. Mon plan est parfaitement réglé ; ce qui s'est passé dans le sanctuaire il y a un mois a été un coup décisif, et si vous l'aviez compris, je ne serais pas là à subir vos remarques. Regardez-vous avant de juger, mes seigneurs. J'ai l'armée de vampires la plus puissante qui ait jamais existé, le ministère est en train de mourir et je serais très bientôt en passe de posséder les premiers éléments qui me permettront d'acquérir le pouvoir de l'artefact le plus puissant jamais créé. Alors, ne me jugez pas alors que j'accomplis ce que vous avez été incapables d'accomplir il y a des siècles. »

Un silence lourd s'écrasa dans la Crypte. Les cinq Fondateurs dévisageaient un Janus nullement impressionné. Son regard restait ancré dans celui d'Arkhamir qui semblait le jauger. Janus ne craignait rien, il savait que ces fantômes prisonniers de la chair ne feraient rien. Surtout maintenant qu'il approchait du but.

Ce fut Allehînhor qui rompit le silence :

« L'éclat de l'arkhor… pardonnez-le, mes frères, il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.  
- L'arkhor… » Cette fois, Janus eut un rire franc. « C'est vrai que pour vous, c'est très relatif. Je dois vous paraitre ainsi au regard de vos cinq cents ans. Mais je n'ai pas fait d'erreur. »

Allehînhor n'ajouta rien, se contentant de dévisager Janus de son regard dangereux. Arkhamir reprit. Son voix était chargée de colère.

« Votre conduite est inacceptable. Que vous soyez l'un des meilleurs maître que la Confrérie ait connu ne vous permet pas ce genre d'extrémités. Ce pouvoir est le nôtre et je peux vous jurer que le jour où vous échouerez, vous aurez affaire à nous.  
- Ce jour n'arrivera jamais.  
- Je l'espère, Janus, dans votre intérêt. »

Il fit un bruit dédaigneux et baissa les yeux. Décidemment, ces imbéciles ne comprenait rien à ce qui se passait.

« Autre chose ? demanda Janus avec un respect moqueur.  
- Oui, une dernière, dit Arkhamir d'une voix grondante, qu'en est-il du Naya Kentar ? »

Janus eut un demi-sourire. Pas si imbéciles que ça…

« Je saurais bientôt où il se trouve. Mon lieutenant travaille dessus en ce moment. Très bientôt, je le serrerai dans mes mains. »

Kharus eut un rire mauvais. Janus se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait rire, Seigneur Kharus ?  
- Pauvre fou aveuglé par le pouvoir. Même si tu retrouves le Naya Kentar, tu seras incapable de l'utiliser. Pas sans les Trois Elément Primordiaux.  
- Pauvre minable que Maerlyn n'a pas assez maudit !, cracha Janus avec fureur. Pour qui me prenez-vous ? Un imbécile ? Cela fait maintenant plus d'un an que je travaille à réunir les Eléments Primordiaux. Au cas où vous l'auriez oublié, nous sommes déjà en possession de l'un d'eux. Je travaille en ce moment pour acquérir le deuxième. Quant au dernier, ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps avant que je ne le localise. Vous voyez, mes sires, je ne suis pas si incompétent que vous le croyez. »

Mais Kharus ne s'était pas départi de son rire.

« Que tu crois, arkhash. Tu ne pourras prendre le deuxième Elément car tu ne pourras revenir de là où il se trouve.  
- J'y travaille en ce moment même. Car il y a un moyen d'en revenir, et si vous, vous l'avez oublié, ce n'est pas mon cas. Ah et une dernière chose… Appelez moi encore une fois « arkhash » et je peux vous jurer que Fondateur ou non, je réduirais en cendres ce qui reste de votre corps.  
- JANUS ! » La voix d'Arkhamir s'était faite terrible. « N'oubliez pas à qui vous parlez !  
- Oui, dit Janus, nullement terrifié, je m'adresse à des lâches. »

Voilà, c'était dit. Et de là où il était, il sentait la fureur des demi-morts et n'importe quel autre vampire aurait compris la menace et aurait fui. Mais Janus n'était pas comme les autres et du fond de sa folie mégalomaniaque, il défia ceux qui avaient fait de lui ce qu'il était :

« Depuis le jour où Maerlyn l'Immortel vous a réduit à cet état pitoyable, vous êtes devenus lâches. Dans votre peur de la mort, vous avez oublié les idéaux de la Confrérie et vous l'avez contrainte à l'exil, à la clandestinité alors que nous avions les moyens de régner sur les sorciers et les moldus. A leurs yeux, nous pouvons être des dieux. Et j'ai trouvé le moyen d'y parvenir. Naya Kentar sera à moi. Même si pour ça, je dois anéantir ce pays, même si pour ça, je dois anéantir ce monde. Et ce n'est pas cinq vieillards délabrés et séniles qui m'arrêteront !  
- C'EN EST TROP ! »

Avec un cri de rage, les cinq silhouettes levèrent le bras pour reprendre le pouvoir donné et faire subir à ce fou le châtiment réservé à ceux qui font outrage aux Fondateurs, un sort effroyable auquel Janus échappa. Il s'était préparé à l'attaque, il avait senti la tension qui animait ces choses incapables de mourir. A peine eut-t-il prononcé la dernière syllabe du mot « arrêteront » qu'il s'était jeté en avant, profitant de sa célérité extraordinaire pour échapper au sort de retrait. Au centre de la salle, il y eut un bref éclat blanc, résultat d'un échec. Quatre fondateurs, Kharus, Orway, Loway et Allehînhor, se tournèrent alors vers Arkhamir pour assister à du jamais vu.

Janus se tenait devant le maitre incontesté des Fondateurs, à un mètre à peine de lui, le bras tendu et ses doigts profondément enfoncés dans la matière gélatineuse au niveau de la poitrine. La main brillait d'un halo noirâtre. Arkhamir s'était figé, il regardait ce qui lui arrivait avec un air d'incompréhension. Les autres ne pouvaient absolument rien faire. Etant lié par le sang et la magie de ce maudit Maerlyn, ils étaient aussi paralysés comme leur ainé.

Incroyable, impossible, insensé, Janus venait de se rendre maître des cinq Fondateurs.

Il eut un petit rire. Le sourire qui le défigurait était féroce.

« Bien essayé. Mais vous semblez oublier qui je suis et d'où je viens. Cette manœuvre était inutile et insultante. Je vous l'ai dit… »

Il regarda Arkhamir avec intensité.

« … Vous ne m'arrêterez pas . »

Arkhamir tremblait de fureur. Ses yeux brillants de haine tremblotaient légèrement.

« Prenez garde, Janus. A trop vouloir se prendre pour Dieu, on finit par se brûler les ailes. »

Janus eut un bruit de dédain et d'un geste vif, il ferma le poing et arracha la poitrine liquide d'Arkhamir. La silhouette vola en éclat et s'écroula en une masse informe. Janus n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir les autres faire de même. Le sort était rompu. L'entretien était terminé. Et ce dont Janus était sûr, c'est qu'il n'y en aurait pas d'autres. Regardant la vasque s'enfoncer dans le sol à mesure que le liquide remontait dans le cercueil, il lança :

« Ca, c'est à moi d'en décider. »

Il leva la tête et regarda le plafond ouvragé tandis que la Crypte silencieuse s'emplissait des bruits métalliques des cercueils qui s'enfonçaient dans le sol. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa enivrer par les miasmes de la Pierre Dimensionnelle.

Oui… C'est à moi d'en décider.


	4. L'ombre d'un doute

**L'ombre d'un doute**

« Et c'est tout ce que vous avez à me dire ? »

Harry regarda le ministre agiter le rapport préliminaire sur la mort de Goodwin avec un air détaché.

« Je trouve que c'est déjà pas mal, répondit le Survivant.  
- Pas mal ? répliqua Wentkell ébahi, vous vous moquez de moi ou quoi ? Dites plutôt que vous n'avez rien, oui. »

Harry ferma les yeux brièvement, histoire de se contenir. Cela ne faisait pas deux jours qu'il était ministre et il lui portait déjà sur les nerfs. Aussi calme que possible, il regarda le grand type décharné aux cheveux blancs clairsemés qui tenait à présent le poste de ministre pour les cinq prochaines années.

« Mes hommes ont travaillé toute la nuit, c'est tout ce que nous avons pour le moment. Si vous vouliez quelque chose de plus conséquent, il fallait nous laisser un peu plus de temps.  
- Peuh… »

Il jeta le rapport sur son bureau et se tourna vers la fausse fenêtre avec un air soucieux. Harry réprima un bâillement, lui aussi était resté debout toute la nuit.

« Une meute de journalistes m'attend aux portes du ministère. Ils attendent tous que je fasse une déclaration au sujet de la mort de Goodwin. Vous imaginez, le Premier Auror se fait tuer le jour même où le nouveau ministre est nominé. De quoi faire les choux gras, pas vrai ?  
- Navré, monsieur, répondit placidement Harry, il aurait fallu prévenir la Confrérie de Minuit.  
- Ah, taisez-vous… »

Avec une lassitude telle que l'on aurait pu croire qu'il avait passé une nuit blanche lui aussi, Wentkell s'écroula dans son fauteuil et se frotta les yeux. Malgré l'antipathie qu'il avait pour lui (outre ses manières, Ron l'avait informé à propos de son procès en août 1995, ce qui n'avait rien arrangé), Harry ressentit une certaine peine pour le ministre. Il est vrai que l'on pouvait commencer un mandat dans de meilleures conditions. La menace de la Confrérie, la mort du Premier Auror… c'était beaucoup à gérer.

Malgré tout, il ne fallait rien relâcher. Cela ne faisait que quelques heures que Goodwin avait été assassiné et ils commençaient à avoir de bons éléments. Les Aurors avaient récupéré les cristaux de visions dans le couloir qui précédait le bureau de Goodwin et ils étaient en train de les analyser. Le premier visionnage n'avait rien donné, mais avec un peu de chance et de technique, ils finiraient par apercevoir le visage du meurtrier, même si rien n'était certain avec les vampires de Janus. Sans compter tout les autres éléments qu'ils avaient déjà. Non, en fait, c'était autre chose qui embêtait Harry. Chose qui expliquait pourquoi il était seul avec le ministre. Il devait par ailleurs lui en parler. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse placer un mot, Wentkell leva la tête et lui dit :

« Dites moi, Potter, qu'avez-vous prévu de faire maintenant ?  
- Je ne comprend pas votre question ?  
- J'aimerais que vous me dites (Wentkell détacha les mots comme s'il parlait à un demeuré et cela agaça profondément Harry) ce que vous-même et les autres Aurors prévoyez de faire concernant cette enquête, vu les preuves que vous m'avez montrées. »  
Harry souffla pour ne pas lui crier après et lui dit : « Et bien, nous allons suivre les pistes que nous avons. La première étant les cristaux de vision qui pourraient nous donner le visage du tueur si nous avons de la chance. La seconde étant les dossiers calcinés que mes hommes sont en train de remodeler. Et c'est tout… Avec ce que l'on a, on ne peut pas faire mieux.  
- Vraiment ? J'ai lu dans un rapport de Goodwin qu'il y avait des souvenirs.  
- Exact, l'héritage de Hans Franklin. Si vous avez lu ce rapport, vous avez sûrement dû voir que ces souvenirs sont endommagés et que les Langues de Plomb du Département des Mystères n'ont pas fini de les réparer.  
- Oui, c'est vrai. » Wentkell regarda Harry avec un sourire arrogant, du genre je-t-ai-percé-à-jour-petit-cachotier, « Et maintenant si vous me disiez ce que vous avez vraiment en tête, Potter. Ca se voit clairement que vous avez quelque chose à dire. »

Harry se dit que s'il était si transparent devant le ministre, c'est qu'il ne devait pas être très bon comme Auror. Enfin… Il décida de gamberger :

« Vous avez parlé à Cole, il me semble ?  
- C'est parfaitement exact, en effet. Un jeune homme épatant, il faut dire…  
- Il vous a parlé de l'affaire, j'imagine.  
- Bien sûr.  
- Et de nos soupçons concernant le meurtrier. »

Wentkell ouvrit grand la bouche, faisant celui qui entendait enfin ce qu'il attendait. « Ah oui. Ce détail comme quoi le meurtrier est un sorcier, c'est ça.  
- C'est plus qu'un détail. On commence à avoir de solides arguments.  
- Foutaises que tout ça. Je vais vous dire ce que j'ai répondu à l'américain : dites moi, pourquoi votre Confrérie irait tuer Goodwin avec un sorcier alors qu'ils ont des soldats surpuissants ? Hein ? Et puis, pourquoi un sorcier irait tuer Goodwin, dites-moi ?  
- Goodwin avait de nombreux ennemis.  
- Vous m'avez affirmé que c'était la Confrérie qui était derrière tout ça, non ? Alors, ne me dites pas que c'est n'importe qui.  
- C'est juste. » Harry soupira. « Que vous a répondu Cole lorsque vous lui avez dit ça ? »  
Le ministre eut un nouveau sourire. « Probablement la même réponse que celle que vous allez me faire.  
- Il vous a donc dit que vous étiez dans l'erreur, que vous n'aviez aucune idée de ce dont est capable la Confrérie de Minuit et que la dernière erreur à faire est de les sous-estimer.  
- A quelques mots près, c'est ça.  
- Il a raison.  
- Vous avez tort.  
- Je peux vous demander pourquoi ?  
- Si vous commencez à raisonner comme ça, nous n'avancerons pas. C'est vers les vampires qu'il faut se focaliser et non vers les nôtres. Je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a pas d'agent de la Confrérie au sein du ministère.  
- Vous n'êtes à ce poste que depuis quelques heures et vous affirmez déjà une telle chose ?  
- Parfaitement, oui. Autrement dit, je vous conseille de vous ressaisir et de vous focaliser sur les pistes qui valent le coup. »

Cette fois, Harry était véritablement agacé. Ron l'avait prévenu que Wentkell était de la vieille école et qu'il supportait difficilement l'idée que son petit monde soit ébranlé. Mais là, ça confinait à la bêtise. Sans aucune preuve, il affirmait que tous les membres du ministère étaient blancs comme neige. Etait-il possible d'être aussi naïf ?

« Ecoutez moi, commença Harry en s'appuyant sur le bureau, outre le fait que nous savons qu'il y a un traître à la solde de l'Ordre des Origines au sein du Département des Aurors depuis maintenant trois ans, je peux vous assurer que le meurtrier se ballade en ce moment même dans les couloirs du ministère. C'est l'un des nôtres, nous en sommes sûrs.  
- C'est ridicule, comment…  
- Je sais, aucun d'entre nous ne ferait ça de sa propre initiative, surtout pas après ce que nous avons subi ces dernières semaines. Mais les vampires ont montré depuis longtemps que qu'ils étaient des manipulateurs de génie. S'ils contrôlent l'un d'entre nous, il nous faut le démasquer et pour cela, j'ai besoin de vous.  
- Que voulez vous dire ?  
- Vous êtes l'une des très rares personnes en qui j'ai confiance en ce moment-même (en réalité, Harry jouait un coup de poker ; il ne savait encore de quel côté était Wentkell). Vous ne pouviez vous trouver sur le lieu du crime au moment du meurtre. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde, surtout dans le Département.  
- J'ai peur de comprendre. Insinuez-vous…  
- Oui, il y a une très forte probabilité pour que le meurtrier de Goodwin soit un Auror. »

Un temps puis :

« C'est aberrant ! s'exclama Wentkell. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire cela ?  
- Le meurtrier connaissait la topographie des lieux. Les cristaux de visions nous ont montré un homme qui n'a eu aucun problème pour atteindre le bureau de Goodwin. Vous savez comment est agencé le Département des Aurors. Vous pensez vraiment qu'un sorcier lambda aurait eu autant de facilité ? De plus, les méthodes qu'il a utilisées ne sont pas à la portée du premier venu. Désillusion, sort d'assourdissement, sorts de combat, ce ne sont que des suppositions mais je suis sûr que c'est ce genre de sortilèges qu'il a utilisé. Et tous les sorciers ne sont pas formés à les utiliser, certains même ne les connaissent pas, ce qui n'est pas le cas des Aurors qui sont entrainés à les manipuler.  
- Un mage noir un tant soit peu doué aurait pu…  
- Oui, je sais, je l'ai pensé, jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que Goodwin connaissait son meurtrier. Selon vous, à qui aurait-il pu ouvrir à près de huit heures du soir, surtout en ces temps troublés ? Qui a part quelqu'un de confiance ? Qui à part… un Auror ? »

Wentkell jura et se leva, la mine sombre. Regardant à la fenêtre comme si c'était une vraie, il murmura :

« Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous insinuez ? Si c'est vrai, alors cela voudrait dire que le ministère est infiltré depuis longtemps.  
- Je sais, c'est que m'y m'amène à ma troisième piste : je vais enquêter sur les Aurors, plus particulièrement sur ceux qui étaient suffisamment proches du ministère. Cela réduit nos recherches aux officiers principalement, ce qui est déjà pas mal.  
- Vous faites partie du lot, non ? demanda Wentkell avec un air faussement innocent.  
- Oui, mais j'ai ma femme et un très respectable médicomage de Ste Mangouste qui pourront vous dire où j'étais au moment du meurtre. »

Le ministre fit un bruit marquant son incertitude. Harry enchaina :

« La capture de cet espion pourra résoudre de nombreux problèmes. De plus, je suis certain qu'il aura des réponses à nos questions.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- Je suis persuadé que c'est lui qui a ordonné à la Brigade rouge de quitter son poste la nuit du meurtre des Vallangher. Si c'est un gradé, c'est tout à fait dans ses cordes. De plus, il doit avoir un lien avec Hans Franklin et cette gamine que nous n'arrivons pas pour l'instant à identifier. La capturer serait un grand pas pour nous dans la lutte contre la Confrérie.  
- Oui, c'est certain. » Wentkell parut pensif. « Que comptez-vous faire alors ?  
- Commencer la surveillance des Aurors suspects. Si je vous en parle seul à seul, c'est que pour l'instant, je ne fais plus confiance à mes collègues. Tant que le traître se trouvera parmi nous, il faudra jouer la carte de la discrétion. De ce fait, je compte former une équipe d'enquêteurs chargés de la surveillance, des hommes de confiance dont l'innocence sera avérée au préalable. Des hommes que je serais le seul à connaitre, je ne vous révèlerais pas leur nom, ni à vous, ni à quiconque, tant que le meurtrier ne sera pas démasqué.  
- Je vois, et vous avez déjà formé cette équipe ?  
- Je n'ai qu'un membre. Autant vous dire qui c'est puisqu'il sera notre intermédiaire si je ne peux pas venir moi-même. C'est Ronald Weasley.  
- Weasley ?  
- Oui, il n'est pas le meurtrier.  
- Parce que c'est votre ami et votre beau-frère ?  
- Non, parce qu'il a un alibi en béton. Il se trouvait avec Hermione au moment du meurtre. Elle pourra le confirmer.  
- Bien, je vois, autre chose ?  
- Oui, il me faudrait avoir l'accès au dossier personnel de tous le personnel actif du Département des Aurors ainsi qu'un passe-droit pour le Département des Mystères, au cas où nous aurions besoin des Langues de Plomb.  
- C'est tout ?  
- C'est tout. »

Wentkell poussa un soupir sans regarder Harry. Ce dernier, impatient, finit par lui demander :

« J'ai votre feu vert ?  
- Naturellement, dit-il en se tournant vers lui, si ce que vous dites est vrai, bien que je n'y crois pas, alors il vaut mieux débusquer ce traître en vitesse.  
- Bien, monsieur.  
- Je vais même vous donner plus.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Vous allez faire plus que diriger cette affaire. Je voudrais que vous repreniez les rênes du Département jusqu'à ce que l'on désigne officiellement un successeur à Goodwin. »  
Harry le regarda en haussant un sourcil. « Moi, au rang de Premier Auror ?  
- Ce n'est pas ce que vous vouliez ? dit-il avec un air surpris teinté d'arrogance, j'aurais cru, pourtant… »  
Harry ferma les yeux et serra les dents. Décidément… « Je ne sais pas ce que vous pensez de moi, Wentkell, mais sachez que je n'ai jamais brigué ce poste, surtout en ce moment. Avec la Confrérie qui s'apprête à attaquer, je serais bien plus efficace sur le terrain qu'enfermé dans un bureau. Sur ce, si vous permettez, j'ai beaucoup de travail.  
- Bien sûr, allez-y. Je vous ferais parvenir ce que vous avez demandé. »

Harry sortit et ne vit pas le regard suspicieux du ministre dans son dos. Tandis qu'il descendait les étages, il songea à la masse de travail qui l'attendait et tandis qu'il passait au crible les personnes qu'il comptait surveiller, il pensa à Wentkell, se demandant vraiment de quel côté le ministre était réellement.

L'homme avançait dans les couloirs rapidement. Il se tenait constamment la tête baissée, comme s'il savait qu'il était observé. Il arriva au couloir menant au bureau de Geoffrey Goodwin et là brusquement, il disparut. Une seconde, il était là ; l'autre, il ne l'était plus. Il resta invisible pendant une dizaine de secondes avant de réapparaitre brusquement devant la porte du Premier Auror. Il toqua, Goodwin lui ouvrit, il entra et se tourna à demi pour fermer et verrouiller la porte.

« Là, arrête l'image. Fais un agrandissement. »

Le sorcier figea sa baguette sur la plaque de verre et l'image stoppa. Seamus, qui se tenait au-dessus de son épaule, plissa les yeux pour essayer de discerner le visage du tueur. En vain. L'angle n'était pas assez bon et il faisait sombre, même avec les améliorations qu'avaient apportées les Aurors chargés du visionnage des cristaux. Dépité, il dit :

« C'est bon, reprend. »

Le sorcier fit bouger sa baguette sur la plaque en murmurant des incantations. Aussitôt, les petits cristaux montés sur des supports en fers se remirent en mouvement autour de la boule de cristal. A l'intérieur de ladite boule, le visionnage reprit. L'image resta figée sur la porte close pendant quelques minutes avec d'être brutalement réouverte par le meurtrier. A cet instant, Seamus ordonna un nouvel arrêt.

« Regardez, je pense que l'on voit une bonne partie de son visage. »

C'était en effet la meilleure image qu'ils avaient pour l'instant. On y voyait pendant une brève seconde la joue droite du tueur ainsi que la moitié de son rictus. Malgré tout…

« Tu n'as pas mieux ?  
- Pas pour l'instant, mais mes collègues essayent d'affiner.  
- Parfait. Reprend maintenant. »

Le visionnage reprit. Une seconde à peine après avoir défoncé la porte, le sorcier disparut.

Cinq secondes plus tard apparut la secrétaire. Cette dernière se focalisa sur la porte et ne vit pas la très légère dépression aérienne qui se faufila derrière elle, à un mètre à peine. Il l'avait vraiment frôlé sans la toucher. Ce qui accréditait la thèse de Harry.

Les cristaux de visionnage avaient fonctionné à merveille. Assez récents, ces petits bijoux conçus au Département des Mystères captaient les images environnantes et les conservaient, un peu comme certaines roches qui absorbaient la magie et pouvaient la restituer avec la manipulation adéquate. Au fond, ces cristaux suivaient le même principe que les caméras moldues, sauf que c'était beaucoup plus précis et beaucoup plus maniable. Une fois les images assimilées, elles pouvaient être affinés à l'extrême grâce à un artefact nommé Caduvisiomage (la boule de cristal et la plaque translucide manipulés par le sorcier à la baguette) et cela, Seamus y comptait beaucoup. S'ils pouvaient nettoyer l'image au point de reconnaitre le tueur, ce serait parfait. Mais il faudrait un peu de temps, ces cristaux étant encore à l'étude.

Ce qui était dommage, d'ailleurs. Car les Aurors avaient sous leurs yeux le trajet de leur cible avec un minutage réglé à la seconde près. Seuls quelques départements étaient équipés de cristaux et l'étage des Aurors en faisait partie. En rassemblant tous les cristaux et toutes les assimilations, ils avaient pu déterminer où se trouvait le tueur à chaque instant.

19 H 34. Le tueur entrait dans le Département des Aurors. Il se tenait la tête baissée et avançait en tournant constamment le dos aux cristaux, comme s'il était au courant de leur existence (un détail intéressant). 19 H 38, il se trouvait dans le couloir qui précèdait le bureau de Goodwin. Il avait donc mis quatre minutes pour traverser l'étage. Rapide, mais comme l'avait fait remarquer Cole, ce n'était pas surprenant, un sorcier aurait pu aller aussi vite. Par contre, cela voulait dire qu'il connaissait les lieux, et ça, c'était aussi un détail intéressant. A 19 H 38 et 50 secondes, il disparaissait (sortilège de Désillusion très puissant, avaient fini par comprendre les Aurors) pour ne réapparaitre qu'à 19 H 39 et 11 secondes devant la porte de Goodwin. A chaque fois, il était de dos par rapport aux cristaux, rien d'exploitable. Il frappait à la porte. Goodwin l'ouvrait à quasiment 19 H 40. Ensuite le silence pendant une longue période. Il ne défonçait la porte qu'à 19 H 44. Comme prévu, il disparaissait, laisse passer la secrétaire à côté de lui et fonçait dans le couloir (en réapparaissant entre temps). Il se mettait à courir. Il avait compris qu'il serait mauvais pour lui de trainer et son air calme du début avait volé en éclats pour laissé la place à un fuyard suffisamment ordonné toutefois pour éviter les cristaux de visionnage. Il sortait du Département, il était 19 H 46.

Ensuite, ils n'avaient plus d'images.

Le reste n'était que des spéculations. En admettant qu'il ait gardé le même rythme en dehors du département, il était probablement parvenu à sortir du ministère en trois voire même deux minutes. Et une fois dehors, il aurait pu transplaner n'importe où. Vraiment n'importe où.  
Seamus soupira de fatigue. Il ne dormait pas des masses ces derniers temps. La Confrérie, sa femme qui le menaçait une nouvelle fois de divorcer, son quatrième enfant d'à peine six mois qui ne faisait pas encore ses nuits… Tout ça, c'était beaucoup pour un seul homme. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'accorder un moment de détente. Il avait beaucoup à faire. Vraiment beaucoup. Lorsque toute cette histoire serait terminée, il prendrait un mois de vacances et passerait la moitié à dormir. Ce ne serait pas du luxe.

« Bon, prévenez-moi, dés que vous aurez de meilleures images.  
- Pas de problème. »

Seamus jeta un dernier coup d'œil à la boule de cristal dans laquelle flottait le visage à moitié découvert du tueur (qui es-tu, enfoiré ?) et se détourna dans le but de voir où en était l'équipe qui reconstituait les documents calcinés et celle qui fouillait le bureau de l'ex-Premier Auror à la recherche d'indices.

En tournant la tête, il vit une silhouette qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien maintenant passer devant le bureau où se trouvait le Caduvisiomage. Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il sortit dudit bureau et se planta au milieu du couloir.

« Mandola ! »

Morgane se retourna et fit un sourire à son chef d'équipe. Elle portait un sac en bandoulière (des affaires probablement, beaucoup d'Aurors faisaient ça) et semblait comme avant, si l'on exceptait la cicatrice à peine visible sur sa joue et un air un peu mélancolique.

« Finnigan, dit-elle en s'avançant vers lui, je ne pensais pas te trouver ici. Je te croyais sur le front écossais.  
- Oui, j'étais sensé y être, dit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébouriffés, mais avec les… évènements actuels, Harry a estimé que je serais plus utile ici. C'est Cole qui s'y trouve en ce moment.  
- Les évènements actuels… Le meurtre de Goodwin ?  
- Ouais, affirma-t-il avant d'ajouter doucement : « Que fais-tu ici, Morgane ? Je croyais que Goodwin t'avait donné un mois pour te remettre.  
- Je sais. Mais lorsque j'ai appris… Je me suis dit que je pourrais vous être utile. D'autant que l'on est de moins en moins et comme la Confrérie se tient tranquille…  
- Morgane, tu…  
- Je vais bien, Seamus. Vraiment.  
- D'accord…  
- Ecoute, reprit-elle plus calmement, je… je préfère être ici. Chez moi, je tourne en rond à rien faire. Et puis… il faut que j'affronte tout ça si je veux m'en sortir. Et ce n'est pas en restant chez moi que j'y arriverais. »

Seamus regarda ce petit brin de femme qui l'étonnait une fois de plus.

« Ouais, je comprends. »

Un temps puis :

« Et bien puisque tu es là, tu vas donner un coup de main. C'est vrai qu'une personne de plus n'est pas de trop. J'allais me rendre au bureau de Goodwin. Viens, je te mettrais au parfum en route. »

Morgane hocha la tête avec un sourire et emboita le pas de son chef. Seamus lui dit rapidement tout ce qu'il savait pour l'instant, à savoir pas grand-chose. Morgane resta pensive un moment avant de demander :

« J'ai entendu dire que Vogel était de retour parmi nous, c'est vrai ?  
- Euh… Ouais, en effet. Il est dans son bureau en ce moment, en train de (il ne pouvait empêcher le mépris de transparaitre dans sa voix lorsqu'il disait ça) parler aux esprits ou un truc dans le genre. Il a demandé à ne pas être dérangé.  
- Hum… Et il a dit où il était passé ?  
- Ah, ça. Si t'arrives à lui faire cracher le morceau, je veux bien te donner mon grade. »

Morgane rit de bon cœur à la boutade et même Seamus eut un léger sourire. Ils arrivèrent devant le couloir qui menait au bureau de Goodwin. Là, ils virent une personne que Seamus ne s'attendait pas à voir ici.

« Cole, qu'est-ce que vous foutez-là ? »

L'américain, en train de discuter avec un membre de la maintenance magique, se tourna vers l'Auror. Il tenait à la main un parchemin.

« Ah, Finnigan, je vous cherchais justement.  
- Je vous croyais en Ecosse.  
- J'y étais il y a pas une demi-heure. Je viens juste de rentrer afin de faire mon rapport à votre ministre. En passant, Weasley m'a donné ceci pour vous, étant donné que Potter n'est pas là aujourd'hui. Tenez. »

Seamus prit le feuillet des mains de Cole qui se tourna ensuite vers Morgane avec un léger sourire.

« Mandola, je suis content que vous alliez mieux.  
- Euh… merci, » répondit la jeune femme, troublée par la sincérité évidente qui perçait la voix du Ricain. Sans savoir pourquoi, elle détourna les yeux. Cole eut un léger rire.

Seamus ne vit rien de ce très court échange. Il lisait le court texte, écrit de la main de Ron.

« C'est un rapport…  
- Oui, affirma Cole, le rapport préliminaire sur les documents calcinés retrouvés dans le bureau de Goodwin. Il semblerait qu'ils aient fini par savoir ce que c'est.  
- Oui, et apparemment, ce serait des dossiers personnels. »

Ce qui intrigua Seamus, ainsi que Morgane apparemment. Elle demanda :

« Goodwin aurait sorti des dossiers des Archives ?  
- Il semblerait, oui. »

Pourquoi diable Goodwin les avait-il sorties ? Soupçonnait-il quelqu'un au ministère ?

D'accord, ils savaient qu'il y avait des traîtres parmi eux mais là… Très peu de personnes étaient habilitées à sortir ce genre de documents des Archives (il s'y trouvait notamment tous les dossiers de tout le personnel travaillant au ministère), encore moins les garder. Serait-ce à cause de la Confrérie ? Goodwin soupçonnait-il l'un d'eux ?

« Les noms là, c'est quoi ?  
- Les seuls en-têtes que l'équipe a déchiffré pour l'instant. »

Seamus relut attentivement les noms partiels qu'il avait sous les yeux :

Y…. …igue  
….rt Dumarais  
Ta… …aw  
Sea… …gan  
Jan… Ols….  
Harr… …tter  
….ald Kerri…

Seamus fut surpris en reconnaissant son nom. Il le fut encore plus à mesure qu'il reconnaissait les autres.

Que des Aurors…

Goodwin soupçonnait donc quelque chose. Croyait-il qu'il y avait un traître travaillant pour la  
Confrérie parmi les Aurors ? Il devait le penser puisque même le dossier de Harry s'y trouvait. Non, cela ne se pouvait pas. Pas après tout ce que la Confrérie leur avait fait subir.

Et pourtant…

Non, il ne fallait pas raisonner comme ça. S'il se mettait à voir des balances parmi ses collègues alors qu'ils avaient si peu d'indices pour le moment, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

« Bien, merci Cole, je ferais parvenir ça à Harry le plus tôt possible.  
- Pas de problème. » Il regarda sa montre. « Bon, il faut que j'y aille. Wentkell doit attendre mon rapport. A plus tard.  
- C'est ça. »

Cole s'avança dans le couloir et disparut rapidement. En chemin, il croisa un sorcier pressé qui le bouscula presque. Il semblait euphorique et dissimulait mal son sourire satisfait. Il déboula comme un boulet de canon devant l'entrée du couloir, en face de Seamus et Morgane qui le regardèrent avec un air étonné. Seamus le reconnut comme étant une Langue de Plomb.

« Est-ce que Harry Potter est ici ? »

Il chercha fébrilement du regard le Survivant avant de tomber sur les deux Aurors en face de lui. Il semblait assez jeune pour une Langue de Plomb, à peu près le même âge que Morgane.

Vraiment content de lui, il redemanda :

« Alors il est ici ? »

Seamus commençait à être agacé par le comportement de ce type.

« Il n'est pas là pour la journée. C'est moi qui le remplace entre temps. Si ce que vous voulez lui dire concerne l'affaire, c'est à moi qu'il faut le dire.  
- Ok, alors voilà. Potter nous avait ordonné de le prévenir dès que nous aurions fini.  
- Fini quoi ?  
- Le décryptage des souvenirs de Hans Franklin. Ca y est !  
- Vous rigolez ?  
- Pas du tout. Je crois… » Il reprit son souffle et termina : « Je crois même que l'on a une image nette de la gamine liée à la Confrérie.  
- Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Montrez-moi.  
- Venez. »

Seamus et Morgane emboitèrent le pas de la Langue de Plomb et le suivirent jusqu'au Département des Mystères. Enfin, ils avaient terminé. Il allait enfin avoir le dernier mot concernant l'affaire Hans Franklin et Joshua Vallangher. Car, comme Harry le pensait, la fillette était surement liée à ces morts et donc à la Confrérie. Et cela, c'était peut-être un premier pas vers leur repaire.

Enfin… dommage que Harry ne soit pas là.

Pendant ce temps, dans un autre quartier de Londres…

Ginny s'avança dans le hall de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste en direction de l'accueil. Elle venait afin de régler quelques détails administratifs concernant le séjour de Harry en ces lieux. Des détails assez contraignants et pas franchement amusants mais cela permettait surtout de questionner le médicomage sur l'état de son mari.

« Bonjour, dit-elle à la sorcière de l'accueil, le bureau du médicomage Lester, s'il vous plait. J'ai rendez vous.  
- Voyons, répondit la sorcière en regardant ces dossiers, madame Potter, c'est bien ça ? (Ginny acquiesça) Sixième étage, bureau n°16. Normalement, il vous attend.  
- Je vous remercie. »

Ginny alla aux ascenseurs et monta au sixième étage, uniquement composé de bureaux, ceux des médicomages. Etant donné le cas assez… « spécial » de Harry, Lester avait accepté de la voir afin de régler au plus vite les détails qui fâchent et de discuter de l'état de Harry. C'était la seule raison au fait qu'elle le voyait personnellement. Elle parcourut le couloir ensoleillé et s'arrêta devant le bureau n°16. Une plaque dorée se trouvait à hauteur des yeux sur laquelle on pouvait lire :

ANDREW LESTER  
MALEDICTIONOLOGUE

Ginny eut un léger sourire. Maledictionologue… Elle comprenait mieux pourquoi c'était lui qui se chargeait de Harry. Elle toqua à la porte. Une seconde après, elle entendit la voix du médicomage lui donner la permission d'entrer.

Le bureau de Lester était typique. Bureau conventionnel, armoire à dossier, deux plantes vertes dans les coins et les traditionnels diplômes accrochés aux murs. Il y avait également trois photos sur le bureau. Sa famille, probablement…

« Ah, madame Potter, dit Lester d'une voix claironnante en se levant pour serrer la main de Ginny, comment allez-vous ? Venez, asseyez-vous. »

Ginny s'installa sur l'une des deux chaises simples mais confortables qui se trouvaient devant le bureau. Lester se posa devant elle, avec son habituel sourire.

« Merci de me recevoir, monsieur, commença Ginny, j'imagine que vous avez beaucoup de patients, je vais donc faire vite.  
- Mes patients peuvent attendre pour le moment. C'est pour cela que je vous ai fait venir à cette heure-là. Nous avons à peu près une heure de libre avant que mes obligations de médicomage ne m'obligent à vous laisser. Donc commençons tout de suite par le plus rébarbatif…  
- Et oui, il faut bien… »

Les quinze minutes suivantes furent longues pour Ginny qui dût signer tout un tas de papiers et régler une certaine somme. L'argent n'était pas un problème ; en tant que membre de la Brigade d'élite, Harry avait un salaire plus que convenable et le travail de Ginny apportait également un plus. Non, c'était juste très ennuyeux. Une fois tout l'administratif achevé, elle posa alors la question qui lui tenait à cœur :

« Comment va Harry ? »

Lester eut un sourire un peu plus grand. Il attendait également le moment de pouvoir aborder le sujet.

« Je crois que je me répète, mais le cas de votre mari est fascinant. J'aimerais qu'il reste un peu plus ici. Mais vous le connaissez…  
- Oui, c'est sûr.  
- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense qu'il est en rémission. La présence occulte qui se trouve en lui est de plus en plus difficile à déceler. Je pense qu'elle disparait. Vous voyez… »

Et Lester se lança dans un monologue passionné dont Ginny ne retint seulement que le cas de Harry était presque résolu, bien qu'il reste une incertitude, et que le seul regret qu'il avait était de ne pas pouvoir se pencher dessus plus en détails. Quoi qu'il en soit, Ginny était rassurée.

Harry allait mieux, il allait s'en sortir.

« Je vous remercie, meds, dit-elle (une demi-heure s'était écoulée depuis son entrée). Ce que vous me dites me rassure beaucoup, vraiment.  
- C'est normal, voyons.  
- Bon, et bien, je crois que je vais vous laissez à vos patients. Sauf s'il y a autre chose…  
- Euh… oui, en fait, il y a un truc. Pourriez-vous rappeler à votre mari que nous avions passé un accord.  
- Un accord, comment ça ? s'étonna Ginny.  
- Je n'ai accepté de laisser sortir qu'à la condition qu'il vienne à chaque rendez-vous.  
- Et c'est ce qu'il fait. Hier soir encore, il…  
- Je ne l'ai pas vu hier soir. »

Ginny se tut, surprise.

« J'ai vérifié sur le registre d'admissions et effectivement, il y a bien le nom de Harry Potter plus sa signature. Mais moi, je ne l'ai pas vu. Il n'est jamais monté jusqu'à la salle d'examen. »

Ginny ne répondit rien. Croyant avoir été un peu trop dur, Lester enchaina plus doucement :

« Bah, ce n'est qu'un rendez-vous raté, n'en faites pas cas. Dites lui seulement de ne pas recommencer, d'accord ?  
- Euh, oui, d'accord, sans problème. »

Elle se leva alors et tendit la main à Lester.

« Merci du temps que vous m'avez accordé.  
- Pas de problème, répondit le meds en serrant la main, je vous dis à bientôt. Et pensez à dire à monsieur Potter de ne pas louper une autre consultation.  
- Je n'y manquerais pas. Au revoir, monsieur Lester.  
- Au revoir. »

Ginny sortit du bureau sans un regard en arrière et prit les ascenseurs pour le hall. Elle sortit rapidement de Ste Mangouste, l'esprit troublé. Elle était venue pour être confortée sur l'état de Harry et voilà qu'elle repartait avec une nouvelle interrogation. Hier soir, lorsque Harry était rentré, elle aurait pu jurer qu'il revenait de Ste Mangouste, il allait même lui raconter ce qu'il y avait fait avant que Ron ne débarque. Pourquoi donc allait-il lui mentir ?

Non, ce n'était pas la vraie question, pas celle en tout cas qui la fâchait.

Si Harry n'était pas à l'hôpital…

… Où était-il ?


	5. L'héritage de l'Allemand

**L'héritage de l'Allemand**

La décantation siffla trois fois, signe que la préparation était prête. Yann Harrison le Modélateur la retira du four translucide et l'approcha du petit bassin argenté dans lequel tournoyait une substance lumineuse, ni liquide, ni solide, ni gazeuse. Lentement, il versa la mixture au-dessus des souvenirs abîmés et ne put réprimer un sourire en observant la réaction produite.

« Cette fois-ci, je crois que l'on tient le jackpot.  
- Espérons-le, grommela Jon Edwards en tripotant son jeu de cartes, j'en ai plus que marre de me trimballer les souvenirs de ce Bosch à la con. »

Yann soupira et touilla le mélange, espérant un vrai résultat, ce coup-ci. Il ne le disait pas, mais lui aussi en avait marre de ce boulot exténuant. Il ne sortait quasiment jamais du Département et sa relation naissante avec Cécile en pâtissait. Mais bon, autant faire son travail et en finir au plus vite. Après tout, il valait mieux qu'une petite amourette. Il avait bien trop galéré pour rentrer aux Département des Mystères.

N'empêche…

Il ne savait pas où Potter avait déniché ses souvenirs-là mais il en avait rarement vu des aussi abîmés. Et dans la matière, Yann s'y connaissait. C'était un Modélateur, un spécialiste de la structure subastrale des souvenirs, il savait donc comment tout cela s'agençait. Pour faire simple, les souvenirs formaient une sorte de grand voile de velours, très fin et très fragile, qui recouvrait les parties les plus accessibles de l'esprit. Et en retirer une partie nécessitait un certain doigté si l'on ne voulait pas en perdre des morceaux. Mais là… La personne qui possédait ces souvenirs avait dû se les arracher à la barbare et résultat, ils avaient une bouillie argentée à peine regardable, un grand voile en lambeaux. Bien sûr, rien n'était irréversible. Le voile pouvait être raccommodé et justement, cela faisait plus d'un mois qu'il planchait dessus. Des potions qui nécessitaient un certain temps de préparation, des manipulations très techniques et très longues avec pour seul résultat Finnigan qui leur disait qu'ils n'en branlaient pas une, que ça ne rigolait plus chez les Aurors et qu'ils avaient intérêt à se magner le train. Comme s'ils passaient leur temps à glander. Foutus Aurors…

« C'est bon, prépare-toi, lança Yann à son collègue, je pense qu'un voyage est possible. »

L'autre grogna en battant ses cartes. « Ouais, préviens-moi quand tu seras sûr. » Et il commença une patience.

Yann se retint de l'insulter. Il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, Jon n'avait quasiment rien à faire ces derniers temps et il était obligé de rester là afin de surveiller l'avancée des travaux de Yann. Jon était un Manipuleur, un ancien de la Brigade des Oubliators devenu spécialiste dans la manipulation intrinsèque des souvenirs à son entrée dans le Quartier de la Mémoire du Département des Mystères. Son boulot consistait à explorer les souvenirs vaporeux de leurs donneurs et, occasionnellement, d'apporter son aide pour certaines manipulations. Ce qui lui laissait beaucoup de temps libre, en ce moment. Yann comprenait cette réaction blasée même s'il estimait que vu la situation actuelle (cette maudite Confrérie), il aurait pu être un peu plus concentré.

Le battement des cartes était très désagréable. Yann essaya de passer outre et abaissa le levier à côté de la Pensine. Aussitôt, les souvenirs qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur furent aspirés et envoyés dans le gros globe de verre au centre de la salle. Tous les laboratoires du Quartier de la Mémoire suivaient le même schéma : salle arrondie d'une quinzaine de mètres, avec au centre un globe de deux mètres de diamètre rempli de brume argentée. Ce globe (appelé Terruliscope) servait aux Langues de Plomb afin de travailler les souvenirs. Il permettait, entre autres, d'observer les résultats des manipulations en temps réel. Bien entendu, ils ne pouvaient entrer dans les souvenirs mêmes (pour cela, il fallait passer par les Pensines ; chaque labo en comptait une dizaine) mais cela permettait d'avoir une idée. A l'exception du globe, des Pensines et des instruments qui les entouraient, il n'y avait que des armoires à ingrédients et des tables de travail, ce qui faisait de ces lieux des endroits fonctionnels et efficaces, bien qu'un peu sombre, étant donné que pour travailler les souvenirs, les Langues de Plomb devaient rester dans la pénombre. Seul le globe central les éclairait et si l'absence de lumière permanente pouvait surprendre, on finissait par s'y habituer.

« Allez, bordel, allez… » murmura le Modélateur en scrutant la brume scintillante à l'intérieur du globe.

Si sa potion avait eu l'effet escompté, la brume devrait former des images précises du souvenir esquinté. Mais pour l'instant, tout ce que voyait Yann, c'était le visage. Ce visage aux traits lourds qui apparaissait à chaque fois, celui de Hans Franklin. Une réaction normale, le visage du donneur apparaissait toujours au début. C'est après que ça devenait intéressant. Mais…

« Il semblerait que ça ait foiré, gamin, lança Jon en levant à peine les yeux de sa partie.  
-La ferme. Ca va venir, je te dis… »

Mais rien. Après l'apparition du visage, la brume était redevenue difforme. Un échec, une fois de plus…

« Et merde, jura Yann en frappant la Pensine de dépit. J'étais sûr que cela fonctionnerait.  
- Bah, on ne peut pas réussir à tous les coups.  
- Au bout d'un mois, ça devient rageant. Putain de bordel, j'étais sûr que cela marcherait, pourtant… »

Il se tourna vers les armoires pour prendre un nouveau creuset et préparer une nouvelle décoction. Yann pesta dans sa moustache. Il rageait de perdre une nouvelle semaine à réparer ces maudits souvenirs. Une chance que l'allemand soit mort, sinon il regretterait d'être vivant, pour sûr.  
Après avoir étalé son matériel sur une table, il retourna près du Terruliscope pour récupérer l'échantillon lorsque Jon s'écria soudain :

« Stop !  
- Quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Yann avec stupeur.  
- Regarde. »

Le Modélateur reporta son attention sur le globe et resta bouche bée.

_Bordel, c'est pas vrai !_

Ca avait marché. Des images brèves se formaient dans le nuage argenté et ce n'était pas le visage du Bosch. Il y était bien sûr, mais c'était différent, comme des arrêts sur images durant un film. Yann jubilait. Ces images ne pouvaient signifier qu'une chose : les souvenirs étaient désormais regardables. Après un mois de travail, il avait enfin réussi à les rendre potables.

« Putain, mais comment t'as fait ? dit Jon avec un grand sourire, il y a pas deux secondes, j'aurais juré que tu t'étais planté. »

Une bonne question. Yann se tritura l'esprit un instant pour trouver la réponse.

« Je sais, finit-il par dire, c'est la poudre de Gorgone noire. Elle a un gros défaut, elle retarde l'effet des potions. J'aurais dû y penser. Ca n'avait pas planté, on a juste regardé trop tôt.  
- Attends voir. » Jon pointa le globe avec l'air de celui qui venait de comprendre quelque chose, ce qui l'atterrait profondément. « Tu veux dire que l'on a peut-être réussi il y a des semaines et que l'on a continué à chercher comme des blaireaux tout ce temps juste parce qu'on a regardé trop tôt ?  
- Non, rassure-toi. C'est la première fois que j'utilise de la poudre de Gorgone noire et il existe très peu d'ingrédients qui ralentissent l'effet des potions qui les utilisent. Je les connais tous et j'en ai jamais utilisé avant.  
- Mais alors, on a réussi ! »  
Yann ne releva pas le « on » un peu mal placé. « Ouais, on a réussi.  
- Et ben, c'est pas trop tôt. On va enfin avoir les infos que demandent ces chieurs d'Aurors. »  
Yann le regarda tourner les talons en haussant les sourcils. « Tu compte faire quoi, là ?  
- C'te question ! On va aller faire un tour dans la tête du Bosch, tiens.  
- On doit faire notre rapport aux Aurors, d'abord.  
- Tu crois pas que l'on a assez perdu de temps. D'autant plus que Finnigan ne peut pas nous blairer en ce moment et que Potter doit être occupé avec le meurtre de leur patron. Alors autant sauter les étapes et leur apporter ce qu'ils demandent, non ?  
- M'ouais, t'as raison, concéda Yann, ça calmera peut-être Fritzbriek. »

Fritzbriek était leur supérieur hiérarchique direct et accessoirement, le numéro 3 du Département des Mystères. Un emmerdeur fini qui aimait bien son pouvoir et en profitait pour envoyer ses employeurs en corvée de nettoyage dans la Salle de la Mort pour un rapport oublié (Wentkell était réputé pour être un maniaque de la paperasse, c'était rien à côté de Fritzbriek). D'où la réticence de Yann au début. Mais bon, Jon avait raison. Avec des résultats, l'autre chieur ne devrait pas être trop regardant.

« Ok, clama Jon en serrant la poignée de la porte, j'te rapporte le tien aussi. »

Et il sortit, laissant Yann devant le globe qui continuait d'égrener ses images d'une seconde. Il n'en revenait pas. Il avait réussi. Il allait enfin avoir ses infos tant désirées et pouvoir enfin sortir d'ici et retrouver cette chère Cécile. En admettant qu'elle veuille encore de lui au bout de deux semaines d'absence sans nouvelles, bien sûr…

« Voilà, j'les ai. On va pouvoir y aller. »

Jon lança une des deux boites qu'il tenait à Yann et enfila les objets que contenait la sienne. Le premier objet était un médaillon serti d'une grosse pierre rouge autour de laquelle se trouvaient plusieurs petits anneaux en métal ; le second était un monocle opaque à monture argenté. Le parfait équipement pour l'explorateur de la mémoire qui souhaite influer sur ce qu'il voit et qui veut en garder un souvenir (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Yann sortit les siens et les enfila rapidement. Il alla ensuite à côté du globe et récupéra l'échantillon valable à partir d'un petit robinet à la base de la structure. Il porta ensuite les souvenirs jusqu'à une Pensine et les versa dans le récipient. La mémoire arrachée tournoya paresseusement au fond de l'artefact. Déjà, des images apparaissaient.

« Bon, allons-y. »

Les deux Langues de Plomb se regardèrent, hochèrent de la tête et se penchèrent sur la substance indescriptible.

L'instant d'après, ils étaient dans les souvenirs de Hans Franklin.

Le tourbillon immatériel.

C'est comme ça que Yann qualifiait cet état transitoire où tout n'était qu'un magma vaporeux argenté, vibrant comme un feu de broussaille déchainé. C'était unique, magnifique, grandiose. Une expérience à vivre et non à imaginer. Mais malheureusement pour les autres, seuls les Langues de Plomb du Quartier de la Mémoire pouvaient admirer ce phénomène, car il n'y a que dans leur labo où les souvenirs travaillés atteignaient ce stade inachevé où les fragments de mémoire ne faisaient que se reformer.

« Bon, il serait temps de commencer. »

Yann se tourna vers son collègue et le vit manipuler les petits anneaux qui entouraient le rubis scintillant. Ils étaient les seuls entités entières dans ce monde difforme et cela était dû à ces médaillons. Une fois qu'ils avaient été touchés, modifiés, réparés, les souvenirs devenaient très instables et voyager à l'intérieur pouvait être dangereux. En effet, le voyageur pouvait être pris dans le tourbillon immatériel et disparaitre purement et simplement, ne laissant derrière lui qu'une enveloppe vide. C'était arrivé aux pionniers de la discipline et depuis cet inconvénient avait été pallié par ce petit artefact qui permettait notamment de conserver son intégrité mais également de pouvoir influer sur certaines parties du souvenir afin de cibler certains moment-clés.

« Bon, on commence par quoi ?  
- La fillette. Apparemment, c'est elle qui intrigue les Aurors. Essayons. »

Les deux Langues de Plomb manipulèrent les anneaux recouverts de petits symboles. Ils les positionnèrent de sorte que trois signes soient alignés : le bébé, la pendule inversée et le cercle percé d'une flêche pointant sur la droite. Leur combinaison pouvait paraitre obscure mais pas pour le médaillon dont la pierre devint aussitôt incandescente. Brusquement, le tourbillon immatériel commença à changer. Des lignes, des courbes apparurent dans le magma, des silhouettes également émergèrent du flot déchainé. Une lumière plus crue transperça la semi-obscurité du tourbillon d'argent. Yann eut un sourire de satisfaction. Au moins maintenant, c'était confirmé, il avait réussi. Si les souvenirs étaient encore esquintés, cela n'aurait pas réagi.

Le tourbillon disparut totalement et Yann et Jon se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une petite pièce à l'allure miteuse encombrée par deux lits, deux armoires et une table croulant sous les papiers. Les deux Langues de Plomb voyaient tout en noir et blanc et certains contours étaient flous. Manifestement, ce n'était pas totalement réparé. Peu importe, cela restait encore très regardable.  
Ils tournèrent dans la pièce et prirent le maximum d'images à l'aide de leur monocle opaque. Ils faisaient cela pour la forme car ils se rendaient compte qu'ils n'étaient pas au bon endroit.  
Impression confirmée lorsqu'ils reconnurent les deux personnes qui se trouvaient parmi eux dans la chambre. La première était une petite fille aux cheveux blonds sales, vêtue à la mode des années 80. Elle jouait avec des poupées tandis que son frère, un peu plus âgé, écrivait quelque chose dans une langue incompréhensible pour Yann. La petite fille disait quelque chose à son frère dans cette langue un peu râpeuse qu'était l'allemand. Son grand frère leva les yeux de sa feuille et alla auprès d'elle pour lui répondre avec un air rassurant. Yann le reconnut. Les cheveux blonds, les traits déjà durs, c'était Hans Franklin.

« Euh… Je crois qu'on s'est plantés, dit Jon en regardant son médaillon et en se grattant le sourcil.  
- Je crois, aussi. Merde, on est beaucoup trop tôt. Regarde… »

Yann pointa le doigt sur le mur, en direction d'un calendrier affublé d'une photo de clocher de Suurhusen. Il était daté du 25 juillet 1988.

« Et merde, jura Jon, cet abruti d'allemand nous a refilé toute sa vie.  
- Il faut croire, regarde les rues. J'te parie qu'il s'agit de Berlin. On est remonté beaucoup trop tôt. Regarde, d'après les registres et si la date sur le calendrier est juste, Franklin n'a que six ans.  
- On est bien loin de ce que l'on cherche. » Jon soupira. « Bordel, je sens qu'on va galérer. »

Yann le craignait aussi. Le désavantage de voyager dans les souvenirs via les médaillons était son imprécision patente. La séquence de symboles devait être très précise si l'on voulait atteindre le bon moment. Sinon, le médaillon envoyait l'utilisateur dans le souvenir qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Ce qui c'était vraisemblablement passé. Apparemment, leur séquence n'était pas la bonne. Il semblerait que le bébé, symbolisant l'enfance (la fillette recherchée ne devait pas avoir plus de onze ans, selon Finnigan), la pendule inversée, symbolisant le passé, et le cercle à la flèche pour le retour à l'être proche, les avaient envoyés à l'enfance de Franklin. Une perte de temps, si tant est que le temps ait encore une valeur dans ce genre d'endroit.

Brusquement, la porte en bas de la maison s'ouvrit avec fracas et une voix d'homme se mit à gueuler en allemand des choses pas très catholiques. Un autre bruit se faisait entendre, cela ressemblait au tintement de bouteilles qui s'entrechoquent. Hans s'était relevé comme s'il était monté sur ressorts et son visage avait pris un air dur insolite chez quelqu'un d'aussi jeune. La fillette, quant à elle, s'était recroquevillée dans un coin et serrait sa poupée de toutes ses forces, comme si le petit amas de chiffon pouvait la protéger. En bas, la voix masculine cria de nouveau. En serrant les dents, le petit Hans s'avança dans sa direction.

« Inutile de rester là, je pense, dit Yann qui ne tenait pas à voir la suite.  
- Oui, allons-y. »

Ensemble, ils appuyèrent sur le rubis brillant et le décor autour d'eux partit en fumée. Ils étaient de retour dans le tourbillon immatériel.

« Bon, essayons une autre combinaison, dit Jon en levant son médaillon à hauteur des yeux, voyons voir ça. »

Yann jeta un coup d'œil et recopia la nouvelle séquence sur son médaillon. Il y avait toujours le bébé et la pendule ; le cercle à la flèche avait laissé sa place au cercueil (symbole de la mort mais aussi de la douleur, en référence à la Confrérie et au lien qui unissait celle-ci à l'enfant recherché). Ils appuyèrent tous les deux sur la pierre et une nouvelle scène sortit du chaos grisâtre.

« Et merde, encore loupé. »

Effectivement, ils n'étaient toujours pas au bon endroit. Toujours pris dans une atmosphère éthérée, l'endroit était un cimetière, allemand au vu des épitaphes. Un enterrement avait lieu. Yann reconnut Hans Franklin parmi les spectateurs. L'allemand avait grandi, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'année environ. Vêtu de noir, il regardait avec un air vide le cercueil qui s'enfonçait lentement en terre. Un homme en cape noire et barbe grise se tenait à côté de lui. Gravement, il posa une main sur son épaule en signe de compassion ; Hans ne réagit pas, il ne semblait même pas s'en rendre compte. Yann apercevait une baguette magique à sa ceinture. Devant lui, le prêtre égrenait d'une voix chevrotante les derniers sacrements pour le défunt.

« Bon, allons-y, on en a assez vu, marmonna Jon.  
- Attends une seconde, répliqua Yann en s'approchant de la fosse. J'aimerais voir la date. Je pense avoir compris comment… Ouais, tout juste. »

La Langue de Plomb s'était arrêté devant la pierre tombale et regardait ce qui était écrit avec un demi-sourire. On pouvait y lire :

ELIZA FRAINKLEINJSKY  
05-06-1984  
28-11-1996

En dessous, une épitaphe en allemand que Yann ne comprit pas. Il s'arrêta brièvement sur le nom (Frainkleinjsky) en se rappelant ensuite que Hans l'avait changé à son arrivé en Angleterre (il l'avait surement lu dans le dossier). Mais ce n'était pas ce qui l'intéressait. La date et le nom venait de lui confirmer quelque chose.

« On se goure, dit-il à Jon qui l'avait rejoint, il faut changer le premier symbole, sinon, on va retomber en permanence sur elle.  
- Qui ça ?  
- Elle, Eliza. C'est probablement la petite sœur de Hans. Elle est morte jeune, à douze ans, à peine, et le médaillon doit la cibler si l'on utilise le signe du bébé. On va en prendre un autre.  
- Pas con, mais ça ne va pas nous arranger, on risque de s'éloigner encore plus de notre cible.  
- Sauf qu'on n'a pas le choix.  
- Bon. » Jon regarda une nouvelle fois la tombe ouverte et le cercueil qui lévitait au-dessus ; le jeune Hans s'était approché pour faire ses adieux à sa sœur. « Eliza Franklin. J'ignorais que cet enfoiré avait une sœur.  
- On s'en fout, c'est pas notre boulot, lui répondit Yann avec désinvolture.  
- Juste, fit son collègue, bon… »

Il pressa sa pierre et tout disparut une nouvelle fois. Retour dans le tourbillon immatériel.

« Espérons que ce coup-ci, ça marche. On essaye lequel ?  
- Hum… l'adolescent, ça pourrait peut-être marcher.  
- C'est pas un peu trop vieux, des fois ?  
- On peut toujours essayer.  
- Comme tu veux. »

Ils tournèrent la molette et placèrent le signe de l'adolescent en pôle position. Ils appuyèrent ensuite sur le rubis. La scène apparut lentement.

« Et merde… »

Encore loupé. Cette fois, ils se trouvaient dans ce qui devait être le salon de la maison de Hans. La petite pièce était d'une saleté innommable. Journaux, magazines moldus et canettes vides s'entassaient pêle-mêle sur la table basse et sur le canapé miteux. Une couche de poussière qui devait tenir du record du monde recouvrait les meubles en chêne. Il y avait longtemps que cet endroit avait oublié jusqu'à la signification du mot « ménage ». Hans se trouvait sans surprise dans ce fouillis. Il faisait face à un homme qui devait être la crasse incarnée. Vêtu d'une chemise de travail si sale que la couleur en devenait indéfinissable, l'homme regardait Hans avec un air vitreux. Il était manifestement ivre. Il ne comprenait vraisemblablement pas que le bout de bois que pointait l'adolescent en face de lui était une baguette magique, un objet potentiellement dangereux.  
Yann remit facilement la scène à son époque. L'enterrement d'Eliza s'était achevé il y a peu de temps, Hans portait encore son costume. L'homme crade ne pouvait être que son père. Et vu que Hans pointait sa baguette sur ce type, à tous les coups, ça allait mal tourner. Impression rapidement confirmée.

Hans gueula quelque chose au débris qui lui servait de père. Yann n'y comprit rien mais il mentionna Eliza à plusieurs reprises. Il devait parler de l'enterrement de sa sœur auquel son père n'avait pas assisté. D'une voix pâteuse, le crado marmonna quelque chose qui attisa la haine de Hans à chaque mot. La baguette tremblait violemment au bout de son bras, des étincelles jaillissaient à son extrémité. Son désir de meurtre en était presque palpable, même pour les deux Langues de Plomb. Le père l'avait également ressenti puisqu'il s'était mis à reculer en direction du meuble tout en gémissant d'un air pitoyable. De plus en plus en colère, Hans avançait d'un pas à chaque fois que son père reculait d'un. Il voulait le tuer, c'était un fait. Mais on aurait dit qu'il rassemblait son courage, comme s'il savait que ce qu'il allait faire allait entrainer un très grand changement dans sa vie et que ce changement le terrifiait à l'avance. Alors que Hans allait enfin réagir, le père lança une bouteille vide en direction de son fils. Ce dernier trébucha sur le coup, donnant à son père la seconde nécessaire pour l'envoyer valdinguer sur le canapé et le serrer au collet. Les yeux de ce fou étaient exorbités, de la bave coulait au coin de sa bouche déformée par un rictus de sadique. Il serrait de plus en plus fort, Hans avait de plus en plus de mal à rester conscient. Dans un dernier effort, il pointa sa baguette contre le ventre de son père et murmura une formule. Le débris alcoolisé fut soudainement propulsé en l'air. Il percuta violemment le plafond avant de s'écraser avec fracas sur le dos. Il ne bougeait alors quasiment plus. Hans, pendant ce temps, se releva difficilement, massant sa gorge endolorie. Il regarda son père qui reprenait connaissance et son visage fut marqué par un rictus qui n'avait rien à envier avec celui de son père. Il leva une nouvelle fois sa baguette et lança un sort sur le buffet. Le meuble dégringola et s'écrasa sur la tête du paternel qui eut suffisamment le temps de voir ce qui lui arrivait pour crier un bref instant.

Après le fracas, il y eut le silence. Un silence écrasant.

Les deux Langues de Plomb en restaient bouche bée. Sans s'en rendre compte, ils s'étaient arrêtés sur ce souvenir, comme fascinés. Hans Franklin avait tué son père. Il l'avait fait sciemment. Même si pour l'instant, il devait se demander ce qui venait de se passer, avec son air perdu qui fixait avec incompréhension la flaque de sang qui s'élargissait sous le meuble renversé. Lorsqu'il eut enfin compris ce qu'il avait fait, ni une, ni deux, il prit la fuite. Il défonça presque la porte et s'enfonça dans les rues sordides de la banlieue berlinoise. Les deux Langues de Plomb ne le suivirent pas, c'était inutile. Sans même se consulter, ils pressèrent leur rubis et le salon disparut pour laisser la place au tourbillon immatériel.

Dans l'espace transitoire, Jon se gratta la tête en signe de gêne.

« Eh ben, si j'avais su que l'allemand nous réservait ce genre de scène…  
- Tu t'attendais à quoi ? demanda Yann en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble face à ce meurtre en direct, il est impliqué dans l'affaire Vallangher, je te rappelle.  
- Ouais, je sais, mais je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être un parricide, ça non. Enfin, on ne va pas y passer la nuit non plus, on a du boulot à faire. »

Son indifférence ne surprit pas Yann. Après tout, Jon était un Manipuleur ; il avait dû voir bien d'autres atrocités dans sa carrière.

« Bon, on va changer le cercueil, je crois. Que penses-tu de la croix chrétienne ? »

Ainsi commença le long voyage des Langues de Plomb dans la vie décousue de Hans Franklin.  
La combinaison qu'ils firent par la suite (adolescent, pendule inversée et la croix) les amenèrent quelques années après le parricide sur les quais de Dunkerque en France. Hans, qui avait tout l'air d'un mendiant, attendait que la nuit tombe afin de grimper clandestinement sur un bateau en partance pour l'Angleterre. Les deux Langues de Plomb n'attendirent pas de savoir s'il avait réussi son coup et changèrent d'endroit.

Nouvelle combinaison : adolescent, pendule inversée, drapeau. Hans était au Luxembourg. Il était coincé dans une ruelle par trois membres des autorités allemandes qui pointaient leur baguette sur l'adolescent. Il était accusé du meurtre de son père, c'était désormais un fugitif et un paria. Il y eut une bagarre. Hans s'en sortit bien malgré son jeune âge, il parvint même à s'échapper en blessant gravement l'un de ses agresseurs. Il se cacherait par la suite avant de reprendre sa route pour la France.

« On régresse là, il faut avancer, » avait dit Jon.

Adolescent, pendule inversée, cercle avec flèche sur la gauche. Hans se trouvait à Lille à ce moment-là. Une puissante explosion ébranla l'un des quartiers. Les moldus penseraient à une fuite de gaz, mais en réalité, c'était Hans. Il avait provoqué l'explosion afin de faire croire à sa mort. Il alla même jusqu'à se mutiler en s'entaillant profondément la poitrine et en recouvrant le clodo qu'il avait massacré de son sang afin de faire croire que c'était lui. Il prit ensuite la tangeante et disparut dans la nuit. C'est vers cette époque qu'il commença à hisser la dissimulation au rang d'art. Son stratagème porta ses fruits puisqu'il put par la suite atteindre la ville portuaire de Dunkerque et s'enregistrer au ministère de la magie sous le nom de Hans Franklin.

« C'est bien beau tout ça, mais on n'a pas que ça à foutre, grommela Jon. Souvenir suivant en espérant que ça soit le bon. »

Adolescent, pendule inversée, sablier. Hans en train de mendier dans les rues de Londres. « C'est pas ça, au suivant. »

Adolescent, pendule inversée, lame. Hans qui agresse un moldu dans une ruelle de Londres. « Toujours pas ça, au suivant. »

Bébé (on sait jamais), pendule normale, lame. Retour en Allemagne avec Hans qui voit sa sœur se prendre une baffe monumentale de la part de son alcoolique de père. « Bon, on va abandonner le bébé, c'est trop centré sur la sœur. Au suivant. »

Adulte, pendule normale, cercle avec flèche à droite. Hans adulte qui revend une substance pas très légale à des jeunes. « Trop tôt, suivant. »

Adulte, pendule avancée, voleur. Hans qui traverse la rue afin de se rendre dans un endroit appelé Cathy's Bar. « Trop tard, suivant. »

Adulte, pendule normale, voleur. Hans à Windermere qui essaye de forcer une portière moldue avant de se rendre compte que celle-ci était déjà ouverte. « Trop con, suivant. »

Dans les quatre souvenirs qui suivirent, Yann et Jon se retrouvèrent à Londres, deux fois à Windermere et une à Manchester. Et à chaque fois, ils ne virent pas l'allemand. Il devait se trouver sous leurs yeux mais il était si bien déguisé qu'il leur était impossible de le repérer. Il était vraiment un maître dans l'art de la dissimulation. Pas étonnant que les Aurors aient eu autant de mal à le retrouver, pensa Yann.

Ils passèrent encore cinq souvenirs avant d'arrêter. Ils devaient réfléchir cinq minutes. Pour l'instant, tout ce qu'ils avaient appris de Hans Franklin, c'était qu'il avait tué son père, qu'il avait émigré en Angleterre à la fin des années 90, et qu'il avait passé l'essentielle de sa vie à commettre des petits larcins et à se cacher, à tel point qu'il pourrait ridiculiser les unités d'infiltration de l'armée magique anglaise. Le seul souvenir qui se rapprochait le plus de ce qu'ils cherchaient était celui où il passait un marché avec un type à la coupe improbable que Yann reconnut comme étant le journaliste Justin Finch-Fletchey. Mais autrement, rien d'autre.

« Bon, dit Jon en se frottant les yeux, on s'en rapproche. A force de passer toute la vie de l'allemand au peigne fin, on finira bien par tomber sur ce que l'on recherche.  
- Réfléchissons, commença Yann. Il faut que l'on travaille sur le souvenir lié au gratte-papier. C'était le plus proche jusqu'à présent. Voyons, la séquence était adulte, la pendule normale et la bourse ouverte. A mon avis, Franklin s'est centré sur le souvenir qui nous intéresse pour définir sa chronologie mentale. Autrement dit, il nous faut rester sur « pendule normale ». Avec pendule inversée, on retournera dans son enfance et avec pendule avancée, on se retrouvera à Windermere, peu de temps avant sa mort, c'est-à-dire, trop tard pour nous.  
- Ca, j'avais compris. Tout comme j'ai compris qu'il faut rester sur adulte. Car à part le bébé qui est centré sur sa sœur, tous les autres états sont centrés sur lui. Adolescent, adulte, vieillard. Comme il n'était plus un ado au moment où il a vu la fillette et comme il n'a pas vécu assez vieux pour devenir un membre éminent du troisième âge, il ne reste plus que l'adulte.  
- Ouais, reste à définir le dernier symbole. »

Ils réfléchirent quelques secondes, indifférents aux vapeurs tournoyantes qui les entouraient.

« Et si… murmura Yann. La bourse ouverte peut avoir plusieurs significations mais la plus commune est le désir d'argent, ce qui induit un moment où l'on va avoir dans peu de temps un fort pécule. On sait que Franklin a travaillé pour Finch-Fletchey moyennant rétribution. Et si l'on essayait la bourse fermée ? Elle symbolise le gain empoché, ça pourrait marcher.  
- Pas sûr. A mon avis, on va se retrouver à un moment où le journaliste va le payer. Et puis, je te rappelle qu'au moment au Franklin a vu la gamine, il n'était pas encore payé. On tombera forcement trop tôt.  
- Non, pas si le médaillon prend l'autre signification de la bourse fermée.  
- Et c'est… » Jon comprit et eut un sourire. « Pas con, en effet, ça pourrait marcher. »

L'autre signification de la bourse fermée est l'appât d'un gain non désiré. Après tout, il s'agissait de la Confrérie de Minuit. Franklin ne devait pas être très enchanté de faire équipe avec des malfrats pareils.

Les molettes tournèrent pour former la séquence Adulte-Pendule normale-Bourse fermée et le tourbillon immatériel se modifia une fois de plus pour révéler un nouvel épisode de la vie de Hans Franklin.

Ils se trouvaient dans un appart' miteux et crade. Pendant un instant, Yann crut que le transfert avait foiré et qu'ils étaient revenus dans la maison familiale de l'allemand. Puis il vit la loque vieille de trente-six ans avachie dans le fauteuil défoncé et il sut qu'ils étaient au bon endroit. Hans jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction des fenêtres ouvertes et du couloir qui menait à l'entrée, comme s'il attendait quelque chose, ou plutôt comme s'il craignait quelque chose. Avec des gestes nerveux, il porta son verre rempli de liquide ambré (Whisky Pur Feu, probablement) à sa bouche et l'avala d'un trait. Sa cigarette tremblait légèrement lorsqu'il la porta ensuite à sa bouche. Il était manifestement terrifié. Il avait la tête de celui qui avait accepté quelque chose et qui le regrettait maintenant. Sa baguette reposait à côté de la bouteille à moitié vide, le manche tendu vers le fauteuil, comme si Franklin avait prévu d'attaquer au moindre son. De dehors leur parvenaient des bruits de moteurs et des clameurs de passants. Probablement le trafic de Londres. Plus les secondes passaient, plus Yann était convaincu qu'ils étaient enfin arrivés au bon souvenir.

_Toc, toc._

Franklin sursauta tellement fort qu'il en surprit les deux Langues de Plomb. Il s'empara de sa baguette avec des gestes désordonnés et fit tomber la bouteille. La moquette sale imbiba l'alcool et prit une teinte sombre mais Franklin n'en n'avait cure. Le regard et la baguette fixés sur le couloir, il semblait avoir arrêté de respirer. Il ne dit pas au visiteur d'entrer. Après tout, c'était inutile, le visiteur était déjà à l'intérieur.

Des pas, près de l'entrée. La baguette de Franklin tremblait légèrement. Les deux Langues de Plomb fixèrent le passage à s'en faire mal aux rétines. Enfin, il apparut. Et Yann eut la confirmation. Ils étaient au bon endroit.

« Jon, murmura-t-il à son collègue (précaution inutile puisque les deux autres ne pouvaient pas les entendre), il faut que l'on trouve à quelle date on est, vite, avant que ça ne disparaisse.  
- Euh… Oui… »

Ils se détournèrent et commencèrent à chercher n'importe quoi qui aurait pu leur indiquer à quel jour ils étaient. Ils ne firent pas attention à Franklin qui faisait face à son visiteur non désiré. Pour être honnêtes, les Langues de Plomb étaient contents que ce dernier ne puisse pas les voir. Ils avaient entendu les Aurors en parler et ils disaient vrai : les vampires de la Confrérie de Minuit était vraiment impressionnants. Celui qui se trouvait en face de Franklin faisait un bon mètre 90. Entièrement vêtu de noir, du manteau jusqu'aux bottes, il portait également un masque argenté aux traits marqués. Yann en déduisit qu'il devait être le chef. D'après ce qu'il avait entendu, les autres n'avaient qu'un masque parfaitement lisse.

Tandis que Jon scrutait l'appartement à la recherche d'indices sur la date, Yann jetait de fréquent coups d'œil à ce qui se passait entre Franklin et le vampire. Ce dernier regardait sans broncher l'allemand qui le pointait avec sa baguette. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'en moquait. Puis s'en dire un mot, il leva la main droite et Franklin baissa son arme, comme privé de toute volonté.

« Est-ce ainsi que tu accueilles des invités, Hans ? »

Franklin ne réagit pas tout de suite mais lorsqu'il récupéra la mobilité de son corps, il se jeta hors du fauteuil et releva sa baguette.

« Arrière, monstre ! »  
L'autre ricana. « Et bien, Hans ? Aurais-tu oublié que nous avions rendez-vous ? Nous avons un contrat, je te rappelle.  
Il n'y a plus de contrat. Je ne savais pas ce que vous étiez la première fois. C'est terminé, pigé ? Sortez d'ici. Maintenant ! »

L'autre ne bougea pas d'un poil. Discrètement, il fit un signe avec deux doigts et avant même qu'il s'en rende compte, Franklin se retrouva avec un coutelas effilé de trente centimètres sous la gorge. Un vampire au masque lisse le tenait.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit terminé, Hans. On ne rompt pas un contrat avec la Confrérie. Maintenant, tu vas être obéissant et poser cette baguette. Nous allons discuter, ce ne sera pas long. Mais si tu continues à jouer au con, je te laisserais aux bons soins de mes subordonnés. »

Un autre signe de la main et sous le regard terrifié du Bosch, quatre autres vampires sortirent de l'ombre.

« Ai-je été clair ? »

Franklin ne répondit pas tout de suite. Impossible de savoir ce qui le rendait muet : la peur des vampires ou la lame sur sa jugulaire.

« Je répète une dernière fois : ai-je été clair ? »

Le vampire qui le tenait en joue appuya légèrement sa lame contre la gorge de son prisonnier et Franklin balbutia rapidement :

« Oui, tr… très clair… monsieur.  
- C'est bien, tu commences à comprendre. » Le chef fit un autre signe et le vampire libéra l'allemand. « Maintenant, tu vas te rasseoir et m'écouter bien gentiment.  
- Bien… monsieur. »

Franklin alla se poser sur le fauteuil avec une docilité surprenante. Yann était fasciné par ce qui se passait et n'en perdait pas une miette (le monocle non plus d'ailleurs). Il était tellement pris par ce qui se passait qu'il sursauta lorsque Jon lui dit :

« Je sais quel jour on est.  
- Alors ?  
- D'après le ticket de bus usagé, on serait le 10 août. »  
10 août. Soit une semaine avant le meurtre de Vallangher. Yann allait en informer Jon lorsque le vampire se remit à parler.

« Tu vas accomplir un petit travail pour nous. Rien de bien compliqué, c'est un travail que n'importe quel idiot pourrait accomplir. C'est très simple : tu vas prendre contact avec l'un des journalistes de la Gazette pour lesquels tu travailles. Choisis en un avec peu de scrupules, un qui n'hésitera pas à faire son boulot, quitte à enfreindre la loi. Tu penses avoir ça dans tes contacts, Hans ?  
- Oui, répondit-il aussitôt (il n'avait pas cherché, il savait simplement que s'il répondait « non », il serait mort).  
- Parfait. Dans une semaine exactement, tu vas lui donner rendez-vous. Peu importe l'endroit, dis-lui simplement que tu as une info en béton à lui donner et qu'il ne le regrettera pas. A toi d'enjoliver les choses si nécessaire. L'essentiel, c'est qu'il vienne. Pour l'horaire, ce sera très tôt le matin. Huit heures au plus tard, mais je te conseille de faire plus tôt. As-tu compris ? »  
Franklin mit quelques secondes à répondre. « Euh… c'est tout. Je ne dois faire que ça ?  
- Que ça, oui.  
- Alors, c'est bon, il n'y a pas de problème.  
- Parfait. »

Le chef se leva et alla devant la fenêtre ouverte. D'une voix lente, il dit :

« Ce monde est en train de changer. Tu l'ignores, Hans, mais tu es un élément important de cette évolution. Et mon maitre sait être généreux. Accomplis ta mission avec succès, et je te promets que tu auras ce que tu mérites. »

Franklin déglutit difficilement. Le ton qu'avait pris le vampire à ce moment était trop sadique à son goût.

« Bien sûr, et hem… c'est quoi le message que je dois donner à mon contact ? »

Le vampire se tourna vers Franklin. Bien que son visage fût dissimulé derrière ce masque, Yann l'imaginait très bien en train de sourire à ce moment.

« Tu ne lui diras rien, ce n'est pas ton travail.  
- Euh… Je ne comprends pas. Vous avez…  
- Tu organiseras le rendez-vous mais tu n'y assisteras pas. Ce n'est pas toi qui délivrera notre message au journaliste mais elle. »

D'un geste théâtral, le vampire tendit le bras et une nouvelle silhouette apparut dans la pièce. Yann sentit son cœur s'emballer sous l'effet de l'excitation. Car la silhouette était trop petite pour être un adulte.

« C'est elle, bordel, Yann !, s'exclama Jon, c'est elle, putain de merde !  
- Je sais, Jon, je sais. »

Yann se rappela la description de la fillette que Finnigan avait notée dans son rapport.

Ni trop grande, ni trop grosse. Une rouquine âgée de dix ans environ.

Une description succincte mais pour le coup, la silhouette correspondait parfaitement. Elle faisait un mètre 50 environ, assez maigre, bien qu'il fût difficile de juger avec cette grande cape noire qui la recouvrait totalement. Son visage était dissimulé sous un capuchon mais on apercevait très bien les quelques mèches rousses qui dépassaient.

« Vite, Jon, il faut prendre le maximum d'images avant que le souvenir disparaisse. »

Les deux Langues de Plomb tournèrent autour de la fillette en espérant que le monocle de vision prenne le moindre détail de son visage. Mais avec la piètre qualité du souvenir, il y avait une probabilité importante pour qu'ils ne l'aient pas en entier. Aussi tournèrent-ils comme des fous autour de la petite fille qui ne pouvait les voir tandis que Franklin s'exclamait :

« Une gamine ? Je vais devoir m'occuper d'une gamine ?  
- Elle n'est ici que pour que vous fassiez connaissance, répondit le vampire. Tu ne la reverras que dans une semaine. C'est elle qui se chargera de parler au journaliste.  
- Je… Je ne comprends pas. Si vous me donniez le message, je pourrais me charger de tout. Pourquoi s'encombrer de cette gosse ? C'est trop dangereux et… »

Franklin s'arrêta brusquement, sentant le regard brûlant du vampire à travers le masque.

« Outre le fait que nous ne pouvons pas te faire totalement confiance, nous préférons confier nos affaires à cette enfant. De plus, son père est assez important dans ce pays, il serait offensant de la traiter comme une sous-merde, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Mais…  
- Elle a de plus un rôle important à accomplir. Il est inutile de discuter. Contente-toi seulement de faire tout ce qui est possible pour la protéger. Tu répondras de sa vie. »

Franklin avala de nouveau sa salive et marmonna un vague « bien, monsieur. » L'autre ricana.

« Bon, faisons les présentations maintenant. Petite, dis bonjour au monsieur. »

Pour les deux Langues de Plomb, la tension était à son comble car à cet instant, la petite avait levé les mains pour relever sa capuche.

« Ca y est, on va voir son visage, cria Jon, prépare toi. »

Ils la fixèrent jusqu'au vertige lorsque tout à coup, le décor vola en éclats. Le souvenir venait d'être avalé par le tourbillon immatériel. Yann était fou de rage. A une seconde près, ils auraient vu le visage de la fillette.

« Putain de bordel de merde, gueula Jon, mais c'est quoi, ce merdier? »

Brusquement, un nouveau décor apparut. Les deux Langues de Plomb, désorientés, mirent un instant à comprendre. Des souvenirs affiliés. Franklin avait dû le faire inconsciemment. Le principe de l'affiliation était qu'un souvenir en entrainait un autre automatiquement via une relation de cause à effet. Une suite logique dans l'esprit de Franklin. Quelque soit ce souvenir, il était lié avec ce qu'il venait de voir.

« Ouvre l'œil, Jon, ce n'est pas fini. »

Ils se trouvaient désormais dehors. Yann reconnut le clocher de Big Ben. Dans un coin, caché dans l'ombre, il y avait Franklin. En face de lui, la fillette attendait aux pieds du clocher. Yann remit le moment, ils étaient le jour de l'assassinat de Vallangher. Et dans quelques instants, la fillette allait envoyer le journaliste à West Morlow pour qu'il soit la premier à être au courant de l'affaire. Mais pour l'instant, ce n'était pas ce qui intéressait le plus le Modélateur. Secouant l'épaule de Jon, il s'exclama :

« Vite, Jon, le monocle, le monocle, il nous faut un max d'images, vite. »

Le Manipuleur regarda à son tour et comprit rapidement.

La fillette était à découvert, le capuchon baissé. Son visage était parfaitement visible.

Les deux Langues de Plomb scrutèrent une bonne trentaine de secondes les moindre traits de la gamine. Ils avaient là une chance inespérée. Avec ces images, ils venaient de faire un bon de géant dans l'affaire Vallangher.

« Eh, Yann…  
- Hum…  
- Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?  
- De quoi ?  
- La gamine. Regarde son expression. »

Yann regarda pour la première fois la petite fille dans son ensemble et effectivement, il lui trouva un air étrange. Il était étrangement vide. Comme si…

« On dirait qu'elle est… ensorcelée.  
- Ouais, confirma Jon, ça ressemble beaucoup à l'Impérium, si tu veux mon avis. Tu veux que j'te dise, je suis sûr que la gamine ne sait toujours pas ce qu'elle a fait l'été dernier.  
- Oui, c'est possible… »

La gamine ensorcelée… Cela changeait tout. Cela voudrait dire que la fillette n'était qu'un pion entre les mains de la Confrérie. Pauvre petite… Enfin, ce n'était pas son boulot. Ca, c'était l'affaire des Aurors, pas la leur.

« Je crois qu'on a assez d'images, on peut y aller.  
- Attends, je crois que ça va devenir intéressant. »

Yann s'apprêtait à protester lorsqu'un sorcier apparut brusquement. Aussitôt, la fillette rabattit sa capuche sur son visage tandis que Franklin se releva légèrement, sa baguette à la main. Il prenait son rôle de protecteur vraiment très au sérieux. Yann et Jon regardèrent la rencontre aux côtés de l'allemand sans manifester un grand intérêt. L'échange n'avait rien de très palpitant, il s'acheva même très rapidement. Le journaliste dégagea les lieux avec un sourire d'avidité tandis que la petite fille, au lieu d'avancer vers l'allemand, s'en alla dans la direction opposée. Ce n'était manifestement pas prévu car Franklin commença à paniquer. Il se calma bien vite lorsqu'il vit l'éclat argenté dans la ruelle où s'enfonçait la petite. Il paraissait même soulagé d'être débarrassé de ce poids décidément bien encombrant.

Soupirant d'aise, Franklin rangea sa baguette et tourna les talons… pour se retrouver nez à nez avec le vampire au masque marqué.

« Ah ! Bordel, vous m'avez fait peur. »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Avec un accent dangereux, il dit :

« Tu as bien travaillé, Hans. Très bien travaillé.  
- Je pense bien, oui. Maintenant, je veux mon dû.  
- Bien sûr. Approche. »

Naïvement, Franklin s'approcha du vampire. Ce dernier leva le bras à une vitesse ahurissante et plaqua sa main sur son visage. Franklin n'avait toujours pas compris ce qui lui arrivait lorsque le vampire enfonça les ongles de son pouce et de son auriculaire dans les tempes de l'allemand.  
Brusquement, le décor trembla. Yann crut au retour du tourbillon immatériel lorsqu'il vit des symboles étranges apparaitre en l'air. Il comprit alors que le vampire lui transmettait quelques choses directement dans sa mémoire. Yann essaya de se focaliser sur eux mais l'environnement était devenu tellement trouble qu'il y voyait à peine. Ils entendaient juste la voix du vampire :

« A présent, tu vas t'en aller, Hans. Fuis, quitte cette ville, voyage, bref, fais ce que tu sais faire le mieux : cache toi. D'ici très peu de temps, les Aurors vont se lancer à ta poursuite et ils finiront par te retrouver. A ce moment-là, tu devras dessiner en cercle ces symboles sur un mur. Mais uniquement au cas où il ne te restera plus aucun moyen de t'échapper. Si jamais tu ne m'obéis pas, Hans, ou si jamais tu te livres, je peux te jurer que nous te retrouverons. Il n'existe aucun endroit où on ne peut t'atteindre. Même Azkaban nous est accessible. Réfléchis-y, Hans Franklin, penses-y et cours. »

Le vampire retira alors sa main du crâne du Bosh et tout redevint normal. Franklin s'écroula et ne vit pas son interlocuteur disparaitre dans l'ombre. Lorsqu'il se redressa, Yann et Jon s'aperçurent qu'il pleurait. Il avait la tête de celui qui s'était enfoncé dans des ennuis pas possibles et qui n'avait pour seule option que des ennuis encore pires. Pour un peu, on aurait presque pu avoir pitié de lui.  
« C'es bon, t'en as assez vu ? demanda Yann à Jon, on peut y aller. »

Jon acquiesça s'en détacher des yeux l'allemand qui pleurait. Yann empoigna son épaule et se jeta en arrière en pressant le rubis écarlate. Ils tombèrent alors dans le tourbillon immatériel et emportés par l'élan, ils atterrirent durement sur le sol du laboratoire.

Les voilà revenus dans le monde réel.

Les monocles suintèrent une fumée grise lorsque les deux Langues de Plomb les posèrent sur la plaque de cristal situé à la base du Terruliscope. Les images condensés dans l'artefact sous forme de souvenirs glissaient le long du minéral jusqu'au centre de la masse nuageuse du globe qui devint intense. Yann, qui se trouvait devant, psalmodiait une incantation permettant le tri et la modélisation des informations récupérées.

Le jeune sorcier jubilait. Au bout d'un mois d'efforts, ils avaient enfin un résultat. Jon, à côté de lui, attendait avec impatience qu'il finisse de rassembler les deux derniers souvenirs observés (celui de l'appartement et de Big Ben) afin de pouvoir créer un visage complet de la fillette.

« Allez, dépêche, Yann.  
- Oh, du calme, inutile d'aller plus vite que la musique. »

Mais Yann était aussi impatient que son collègue. Il s'efforçait néanmoins de garder son calme. La manipulation et la modification inter-mémorielle était très délicate et il valait mieux y aller doucement plutôt que tout foirer et perdre ce qu'ils avaient mis si longtemps à trouver.  
Dans le globe, les images se précisaient. Yann modifia le ton de son incantation et bougea légèrement sa baguette. Le bout brillait d'un éclat bleuté et la lumière se reflétait sur la surface sombre du globe à l'intérieur duquel l'image se faisait plus précise. Plus que quelques secondes, pensa Yann, et ce sera bon.

Subitement, le Modélateur se figea. Ca y est, il avait fini. Au centre du globe flottait en couleur le visage de la fillette tant recherchée par le Département des Aurors. Pas une mèche de cheveux ne manquait, il ne pouvait avoir un portrait plus précis. Yann eut un sourire de satisfaction.

« Bien joué, gamin, s'exclama Jon en le frappant sur l'épaule, on y est enfin parvenus.  
- Ouais, c'est pas trop tôt… »

Le jeune sorcier souffla, visiblement soulagé de s'être débarrassé de cette corvée. Enfin, il allait pouvoir sortir d'ici ; enfin, il allait pouvoir revoir Cécile après plusieurs semaines d'absence ; enfin, il allait pouvoir décompresser… Mais d'abord…

« Bon, je monte au Département des Aurors, annonça-t-il à Jon, j'en aurais pas pour longtemps.  
- Quoi ?  
- Potter avait laissé des consignes claires. Dès que l'on aurait identifié la petite, il faudrait aller le chercher immédiatement.  
- Bah, il peut bien attendre deux minutes, non ?  
- Non. J'suis pressé d'en finir, moi. Bon, j'y vais, attends-moi là. »

Sur ce, il planta là Jon et partit en courant. Il traversa rapidement le Département des Mystères (qu'il connaissait comme sa poche) et grimpa dans un ascenseur une fois arrivé au bout des couloirs du niveau -1. Il trépignait presque tandis que l'ascenseur grimpait à la vitesse d'un escargot les étages jusqu'au troisième. Enfin arrivé à destination, il ouvrit violemment la grille dorée et s'enfonça dans le dédale de couloirs que formait le Département des Aurors. Yann n'était venu dans ce Département qu'une ou deux fois et il n'avait qu'un souvenir parcellaire des lieux. Il se dirigea néanmoins vers le bureau de Goodwin où il espérait trouver Potter. En chemin, il bouscula presque un jeune type qui le regarda avec un drôle d'air. Yann n'en tint pas compte et déboucha devant l'entrée du couloir qui menait au bureau du Premier Auror. Là, il trouva quelques Aurors qui ne faisaient que passer, une jolie jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et (tiens donc) Seamus Finnigan.

Incapable de contenir sa satisfaction, Yann demanda :

« Est-ce que Harry Potter est ici ? »

Finnigan et la jeune femme le regardèrent avec un air étonné. Pour le vieil Auror, on aurait dit qu'il venait de le rencontrer. Cela n'étonna pas Yann plus que ça ; il savait que Finnigan avait une mémoire plus que sélective et qu'il y avait peu de chances qu'il reconnaisse un type qu'il n'avait vu que trois fois en un mois.

Voyant que personne ne semblait décidé à répondre, il répéta :

« Alors, il est ici ? »

Finnigan s'approcha l'air agacé. Il n'était vraisemblablement pas d'humeur.

« Il n'est pas là pour la journée. C'est moi qui le remplace entre temps. Si ce que vous voulez lui dire concerne l'affaire, c'est à moi qu'il faut le dire. »

_D'accord, c'est pas Potter, mais c'est déjà ça._

« Ok, alors voilà. Potter nous avait ordonné de le prévenir dès que nous aurions fini.  
- Fini quoi ?  
- Le décryptage des souvenirs de Hans Franklin. Ca y est !  
- Vous rigolez ?  
- Pas du tout. Je crois… » Il reprit son souffle et termina : « Je crois même que l'on a une image nette de la gamine liée à la Confrérie.  
- Ah, enfin une bonne nouvelle ! Montrez-moi.  
- Venez. »

Il tourna les talons et prit le chemin inverse, suivi de près par Finnigan et la jeune femme décidemment très mignonne. Il faudrait qu'il se renseigne sur elle si jamais Cécile…

_Mais pourquoi je pense à ça, moi ? C'est pas le moment._

Se secouant la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées, Yann entra avec les deux Aurors dans un ascenseur qui entama sa descente dans un concert de grincements.

De retour dans le laboratoire, Yann et Jon affichèrent un grand sourire en observant les deux Aurors qui s'approchaient du globe. Après avoir annoncé ce qui se trouvait à l'intérieur, les deux Langues de Plomb attendaient le verdict des Aurors qui pour l'instant restaient muets.

Finnigan avançait lentement vers le globe, les yeux rivés sur le visage qui tournoyait à l'intérieur de la brume. La jeune femme était restée à la porte, aussi fixe qu'un poteau. Tous deux regardaient le visage et ne semblait pas croire ce qu'ils voyaient. Pire, plus les secondes passaient, plus leur visage se décomposait. Yann et Jon s'étaient attendus à toutes les réactions mais pas à celle-ci. Les deux Aurors semblaient… oui, ils semblaient horrifiés par ce qu'ils voyaient.

« C'est pas vrai… », murmura Finnigan, aussi livide que la plaque de cristal.

La jeune femme tut une exclamation en plaquant sa main devant son visage, mais elle semblait aussi ébranlée que son collègue. Yann se tourna vers Jon, un sourcil en l'air, mais le Manipuleur était aussi perdu que lui.

Finalement, Finnigan se tourna vers eux :

« Etes-vous sûr de ne pas vous être trompés ? »

Les deux Aurors restèrent bouche bée devant ce type qui les traitait d'incompétents, et il fallut attendre une relance de Finnigan pour que Jon réponde :

« Sûr et certain. C'est le visage de la fillette que vous recherchez, je peux vous l'assurer. »

Cela semblait confirmer les pires craintes de Finnigan.

« Avez-vous parlé de cela à quelqu'un d'autre ?

- Alors ?  
- Personne, répondit Yann, vous êtes les premiers.  
- Parfait. » Un éclat de soulagement passa sur son visage. « Vous allez tout me donner. Tout, c'est clair ? Les souvenirs de Franklin, les images que vous avez ramenées, tout ce qui se rapproche de près ou de loin à l'affaire, compris ?  
- Euh… Je ne suis pas sûr que vous soyez autorisé…  
- C'est un ordre, gueula presque Finnigan, je m'arrangerais avec votre supérieur plus tard ; en attendant vous allez faire ce que je vous dis et plus vite que ça.  
- Mais…  
- TOUT DE SUITE ! »

Les Langues de Plomb ne cherchèrent pas à comprendre. Finnigan était une personne qu'il valait mieux ne pas énerver. Jon alla au Terruliscope pour récupérer les images des monocles qui s'y trouvaient tandis que Yann rassemblait les souvenirs de Franklin dans des fioles.

Au bout de deux minutes, tout fut rassemblé dans quatre fioles, trois pour les souvenirs et une pour les images. Finnigan s'en empara vivement et les fit disparaitre à l'intérieur de sa robe de sorcier.

« Considérez votre travail comme achevé, dit-il alors, je vous demanderez juste d'attendre avant de faire votre rapport. Une semaine, ce serait bien. Ne craignez rien, je vous l'ai dit, je m'arrangerais avec votre patron. Mais en attendant ce jour, vous la fermez, c'est clair ? Si jamais vous parlez de ça à qui que ce soit, je peux vous jurer que je vous ferais muter dans un coin si pourri que vous regretterez de ne pas être morts, c'est pigé ? »

Les deux Langues de Plomb acquiescèrent lentement. Finnigan parut satisfait :

« Bien. »

Et sur ce dernier mot, il sortit du laboratoire en entrainant la jeune femme derrière lui. Ils disparurent sans même dire un merci.

Jon se tourna vers Yann.

« Tu as saisi ce qui vient de se passer ?

Yann secoua la tête.

« Décidément, je ne comprendrais jamais les Aurors. »


	6. Investigation

**Investigation...**

Seamus entraina Morgane dans un coin isolé, proche de l'entrée des tribunaux. Ils étaient sortis rapidement du Département des Mystères et avaient par la suite obliqué dans les couloirs tortueux de l'étage au lieu de prendre la direction des ascenseurs. Avant de retourner dans le Département des Aurors, il fallait qu'ils causent.

Dans la poche de Seamus, les fioles cliquetèrent.

« Seamus… »

La jeune femme était pâle. A l'instar de son chef d'équipe, elle craignait de comprendre ce qu'impliquait ce qu'elle venait de voir. Même si dans un certain sens, il n'avait rien vu de définitif.

Juste…

_… Ah, bordel, c'est incohérent. Non, c'est impossible, impossible !_

Seamus faisait les cent pas, visiblement énervé. Morgane était adossée contre le mur. Encore fragile, elle avait les yeux brillants.

« Seamus…  
- Tais-toi, je réfléchis. »

Il regarda sa coéquipière et eut un pincement au cœur. Elle avait baissé les yeux et arborait une expression qui ne lui ressemblait absolument pas. Son passage dans le repaire des vampires l'avait décidément bien changée…

« Ecoute, commença-t-il en essayant de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées. Ce que l'on a vu… ne veut rien dire. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une image, et peut-être…  
- Mais enfin, tu as vu comme moi qui c'était, répliqua Morgane avec force. Comment veux-tu que l'on interprète ça, tu peux me le dire ?!  
- Morgane ! Quelle est la première règle que je t'ai apprise lorsque tu es arrivée dans mon équipe ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Quelle est la première règle que je t'ai apprise ?  
- Finnigan…  
- Dis-la ! »  
La jeune femme leva les yeux au plafond. « Ne jamais se fier à ce que l'on voit.  
- Ne jamais se fier à ce que l'on voit, exactement. Harry te le dirait autrement, il te dirait…  
-… ne reste pas au sommet de l'iceberg. Regarde en dessous, la vérité s'y trouve toujours. Je sais, il a été mon mentor, j'te rappelle.  
- Justement, Morgane, justement. » Seamus souffla et enchaina. « Ecoute, ce que nous avons vu n'était qu'une image, le sommet de l'iceberg comme dirait Harry. Nous n'avons pas vu ce qu'ont vu les Langues de Plomb. Il nous manque encore beaucoup de pièces. Il va nous falloir plonger la tête sous l'eau si nous voulons connaitre la vérité. Mais pour l'instant, nous sommes encore au sec, alors bordel, gamine, ne tire pas de conclusions hâtives, comme tu es en train de le faire.  
- Ce serait n'importe qui, je comprendrais, mais là, tu sais de qui il s'agit.  
- Je le sais très bien. »

Seamus grogna et se frotta les yeux, sentant un début de migraine l'envahir. Morgane faisait les cent pas et semblait soucieuse mais au moins, son expression soumise détestable avait disparu. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Seamus la retrouvait enfin.

« Je ne pense pas que les Langues de Plomb vont parler. Ils me connaissent et savent ce qui les attend. De plus, j'ai de bonnes relations au Département des Mystères, je connais même très bien leur patron. On a une semaine peinard. A nous d'en profiter. »

L'Auror fouilla dans ses poches et en sortit un magicophone.

« Prend ça. Je l'ai calibré sur le mien, comme ça, on pourra communiquer plus facilement. Je l'ai ensorcelé, il a une plus longue portée. Mais cela reste limité, alors si jamais tu sors du champ d'action, envoie un patronus, surtout pas un hibou, c'est trop dangereux. De tout de façon, tant qu'on reste dans Londres, il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ?, demanda Morgane en prenant le petit objet.  
- Comprendre, voilà ce que j'ai en tête. Il peut y avoir une dizaine d'interprétations à ce que l'on a vu et il nous faut démêler le vrai du faux au plus vite. Seulement je ne veux pas que quiconque soit au courant, compris ? Seulement toi et moi. Il vaut mieux pour l'instant que personne d'autre ne sache. Je crois ne pas avoir besoin de te dire pourquoi.  
- Oui, bien sûr, mais ce sera difficile de passer inaperçu avec ce qui se passe en ce moment…  
- Je sais bien, mais il va falloir faire avec. Si jamais les autres te demandent ce que tu fais, mens-leur. Dis leur ce que tu veux, je m'en tape, mais en aucun cas, tu ne dois leur parler de ça. Sur cette affaire, il n'y a que toi et moi. Je ne veux pas que quoi que ce soit tombe dans une oreille indiscrète, que ce soit l'une des nôtres, ou, pire, une de la Confrérie.  
- Alors, toi aussi, tu penses que le ministère est infiltré ?  
- Bien sûr, il l'est depuis des années. Mais ça, on s'en fout, pour le moment. Je dois savoir, tu es avec moi ? »

Elle regarda l'artefact puis Seamus avec détermination.

« Oui.  
- Parfait, dit Seamus avec un grand sourire, nous allons travailler chacun de notre côté, c'est plus sûr. Remonte au Département des Aurors et essaye de te rapprocher de… enfin, de qui tu sais. (Seamus n'arrivait pas à le considérer comme un suspect) Il te fait confiance, cela ne te posera pas de problème. Essaye d'en apprendre un peu sur ce qu'il a fait ces derniers jours. Et si tu en as l'occasion, fouille son bureau, on ne sait jamais.  
- Je n'aime pas trop la tournure que ça prend. Ca ne ressemble pas à notre affaire.  
- Tout est lié, Morgane. Tout. Et crois moi, pour le coup, j'aimerais me gourer.  
- Hum, moi aussi… » Elle soupira. « Autre chose ?  
- Non, contente-toi de ça et surtout, reste discrète.  
- Aucun problème. Et toi, tu vas faire quoi ?  
- Je vais déjà m'assurer que les deux guignols ferment leur clapet. Ensuite… Et bien, je te le dirais plus tard. Va maintenant, tu as du travail. »

Morgane voyait que Seamus ne lui disait pas tout mais elle préféra ne pas insister et se détourna. En effet, elle avait du boulot et ce ne serait pas une mince affaire. Avant de partir et de laisser Seamus (afin d'être plus discret), elle demanda :

« On se trompe, pas vrai ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ce que l'on pense ? »

Seamus eut un sourire amusé qui ne la rassura pas du tout.

« Je l'espère, petite, je l'espère. »

Seamus laissa cinq minutes d'avance à sa coéquipière avant de sortir de son coin et de prendre la direction des ascenseurs. Il avait dit à Morgane qu'il se rendrait tout d'abord au Département des Mystères afin de régler la question des Langues de Plomb mais il avait menti. Il irait plus tard. Pour l'instant, il fallait qu'il se débarrasse d'un doute.

Le visage de la gamine tournoyait devant ses yeux. Il l'avait reconnu d'emblée, même si la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu remontait à deux ans. En réalité, il avait surtout reconnu la mère dans les traits de la fille (c'en était le portrait caché) et la mère, Seamus la connaissait bien.

Ce qui achevait sa confusion.

Seamus soupira. Plus cette affaire avançait et plus il était perdu. Il pensait que découvrir l'identité de  
la petite allait les faire avancer, mais là, si jamais il annonçait à tout le monde de qui il s'agissait, le Département allait en prendre un sérieux coup. Comme il l'avait dit à Morgane, il ne fallait jamais se fier à ce que l'on voyait. C'était pour cela qu'il avait décidé cette enquête clandestine. Il pouvait faire confiance à Morgane ; c'était une bonne Auror et de plus, elle avait compris les enjeux. Il y avait donc peu de risques qu'elle le trahisse. Elle ferait son boulot et elle le ferait bien. Il valait mieux, car à l'instar de son chef, elle avait compris ce que cela impliquait. Et à l'instar de son chef, elle n'aimait pas ça du tout.

Voilà comment avait raisonné les Aurors au sujet de la mystérieuse fillette. Lorsque son existence avait été révélée par le journaliste en août dernier, ils avaient d'emblée compris qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un pion aux mains de la Confrérie de Minuit. L'hypothèse la plus retenue était que la gamine était sous l'influence d'un impérium ou autre, autrement dit qu'il y avait quelqu'un derrière elle qui tirait les ficelles. Et c'est ce quelqu'un que les Aurors recherchaient. Toutes ces affaires sordides portaient la marque de la Confrérie de Minuit, cela ne faisait pas de doute. Autrement dit, cette personne dans l'ombre était liée à la Confrérie. Agissait-elle de son propre gré ? Ils aimeraient bien que oui, car si cette personne était un pantin elle aussi, alors ils reviendraient au point de départ. Enfin, ça, on le déterminerait plus tard. Pour l'instant, la priorité était de la capturer, et fissa.  
Le problème, c'est que maintenant que Seamus avait reconnu la fillette, il en venait presque à souhaiter que la personne soit manipulée.

Bordel, faites qu'elle le soit.

Il grimpa dans un ascenseur vide et appuya sur le bouton de l'Atrium. L'engin démarra dans un grincement et entama bruyamment sa montée. Perdu dans ses pensées, Seamus n'y fit pas attention. Il cherchait à mettre ses idées en place.

Avant toute chose, il fallait qu'il sache à quoi s'en tenir. Autrement dit, il fallait qu'il voit ce qu'avaient vu les Langues de Plomb. Le problème, c'était comment faire. Toutes les Pensines du ministère se trouvaient dans le Département des Mystères et les utiliser nécessitait une trace administrative que les autres ne manqueraient de voir pour peu qu'ils s'y intéressent. A éviter. Seamus fronça les sourcils. Où trouver une Pensine ? Il avait réfléchi à la question tandis que Morgane s'éloignait et il avait fini par trouver.

A part le ministère, il ne connaissait qu'un seul autre endroit où il pourrait trouver une Pensine.

Mais avant tout, il devait savoir si la voie était libre.

C'est pour cela qu'il se rendait dans l'Atrium. Pour envoyer un message discrètement, il n'y avait pas de meilleurs endroits.

Le hall était bondé. Une chance. Personne ne ferait attention à lui. Il traversa rapidement la grande salle, passa à côté de la Fontaine et alla se caler dans un coin où il était sûr que personne ne le verrait. Il sortit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur sa gorge. En silence, il mémorisa le message qu'il souhaitait envoyer et lorsqu'il fut prêt, il prononça :

« Spero Patronum. »

Le chien argenté apparut devant lui et semblait le regarder avec un air de fidélité toute canine. Seamus pointa la baguette vers le plafond tout en pensant au destinataire et presque aussitôt, le chien disparut. Normalement, il lui faudrait dix minutes pour trouver sa cible et dix autres à l'autre patronus pour lui répondre. Plus, bien sûr, les quelques minutes nécessaires pour la compréhension du message. Soit vingt cinq, trente minutes maximum. Il aurait bien le temps d'aller boire un verre au Chaudron Baveur. Le patron des Langues de Plomb attendrait bien. Après tout, pour l'instant, il ne savait pas que ces employés avaient terminé le travail.

Avec un soupir, il s'approcha d'une des voies d'accès qui conduisait à l'entrée principale du ministère. Seamus se prit à penser à Morgane et se demanda bien ce qu'elle pouvait faire en ce moment dans le Département des Aurors. Il avait été hypocrite avec elle. Il lui faisait confiance, bien sûr, mais cette confiance était limitée. Il préférait ne pas tout lui dire. Il ne voulait informer un traître qui s'ignore.

Seamus soupira une nouvelle fois.

Tout part à vau l'eau.

Décidément, il devenait dangereux d'accorder sa confiance à quelqu'un de nos jours.

Vraiment dangereux.

Avec un bruit de succion, il fut aspiré par le conduit. Dix secondes plus tard, il était dehors.

Pendant ce temps, Morgane parcourait les couloirs du Département des Aurors en direction du bureau de Goodwin. Elle avait fait entretemps un crochet par son bureau afin d'y déposer le sac d'affaires qu'elle avait toujours sur le dos (elle l'avait totalement oublié). Puis, après avoir pris quelques… « outils », elle était partie en direction du bureau de l'ex-Premier Auror, un bon endroit pour commencer son investigation discrète.

Morgane fronça les sourcils. Absurde, avait-elle pensé après que la surprise se soit dissipée. Totalement absurde. S'il y en avait un qui était intègre dans tout ce foutu ministère, c'était bien lui. Ridicule. Le considérer comme suspect était ridicule. Et pourtant… Malgré toutes ces réticences, elle ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'elle avait vu. Elle connaissait la gamine, même si elle ne l'avait vu que trois fois dans sa vie, et à l'instar de son chef, elle avait de suite pensé à lui. Il était le mieux placé, cela ne faisait pas de doute, mais quand même, le considérer comme un espion, lui ? Sous l'impérium, alors, et encore, il arrivait à le contrer. C'était incompréhensible, qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ?

Ce qu'elle n'aimait pas, c'était la tournure que prenait l'enquête. Elle avait tout de suite compris pourquoi Finnigan l'avait renvoyé en haut. Il voulait un espion. Un rôle d'autant plus facile à jouer pour la jeune femme que leur suspect lui faisait confiance. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui gênait Morgane. Ce qui la gênait, c'était les implications que tout cela pourrait avoir si ce qu'ils soupçonnaient était juste.

Et si c'était lui, le traître ? Aucun doute…

Et si c'était lui, le mystérieux gradé qui avait rappelé la Brigade rouge ? Aucun doute encore, il en aurait le pouvoir…

Et si c'était lui, le meurtrier de Goodwin ? …

Pas de conclusion hâtive. Ne reste pas à la surface, plonge la tête sous l'eau et regarde.

C'est ce que dirait Harry s'il était là et s'ils étaient encore à l'époque où il était le maître et elle, l'élève. Une époque bien lointaine maintenant.

Plongée dans ses pensées, elle ne vit pas le jeune type qu'elle faillit renverser d'un coup d'épaule.

« Faites attention… Euh, Mandola ? »

Morgane s'arrêta et fit face à son interlocuteur surpris.

« Cole, dit-elle un peu à court, désolé, je ne vous avais pas vu. »

L'américain fit un geste de dédain de la main avec un sourire qu'elle trouva craquant malgré elle.

« Pas grave, j'en ai vu d'autres. » Il la regarda droit dans les yeux et Morgane eut du mal à soutenir ce regard sans rougir. « Vous aviez l'air bien pressée. Vous allez où, comme ça ?  
- Oh, euh… Nulle part… Enfin si, je vais… bureau de Goodwin… pour voir si… s'ils ont besoin d'un coup de main, ou je ne sais pas… voilà… »

Elle se tût plutôt que de continuer à s'enfoncer. Mentalement, elle s'intima l'ordre de se reprendre. Elle perdait rarement son calme lorsqu'elle était en enquête (surtout une enquête comme celle-là) et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Cole lui faisait cet effet alors que jusqu'ici, il l'indifférait.  
Par ailleurs, le jeune homme n'était pas dupe. Les yeux légèrement plissés, il demanda :

« Finnigan n'est pas avec vous ?  
- Non, répondit-elle d'une voix raffermie, il avait quelque chose à vérifier sur une autre de ces affaires.  
- Vraiment, je ne l'ai pas croisé dans le Département et je pense que s'il a quelque chose à vérifier, c'est ici le meilleur endroit.  
- Non, il n'est pas ici mais dans le Département des Mystères.  
- Département des Mystères ?  
- Oui, un travail sur une preuve qui vient de s'achever.  
- Vraiment ? » Il la regarda avec un petit sourire. « Vous ne seriez pas en train de me monter en bateau, par hasard ? »

Morgane avala sa salive discrètement.

_Quelle gourde ! Reprend-toi, bon sang, avant de vendre la mèche. _

« Non, bien sûr que non, dit-elle avant de changer brusquement de sujet. Et vous, que faites-vous ici ? Je vous croyais en haut dans le bureau du ministre. »

Elle voyait clairement que le ricain n'était pas dupe mais il choisit (heureusement pour elle) de laisser tomber. « Ca a été rapide. Votre ministre n'était pas bien d'humeur à m'écouter, je crois. Je ne sais pas de quoi ils ont parlé avec Potter mais ça l'a mis de méchante humeur.  
- Ha… Harry est ici ?  
- Normalement, il ne devrait pas être là de la journée mais apparemment, il serait avec Weasley et son équipe qui travaille sur les dossiers calcinés.  
- Ah, ok. Et… Vous allez repartir ?  
- Bientôt, malheureusement. C'est très calme en ce moment sur le front. Les vampires se tiennent à carreau mais on n'est jamais à l'abri d'une attaque surprise. J'ai deux, trois trucs à voir ici ; ensuite, sauf évènement imprévu, j'y retournerais.  
- Ok, bon, et bien, bonne chance à vous.  
- A vous aussi, Mandola. » Il la regarda partir avant de l'appeler à nouveau.  
- Qu'y a-t-il ?  
- Hum… Non, rien. Je me demandais juste… Oh, et puis non, ce n'est pas important. A plus, Mandola. »

Sur ce, il la planta là après lui avoir lancé un dernier regard qu'elle ne sut qualifier de suspicieux ou désireux.

Morgane se frotta les yeux, brusquement lasse.

Bon, ma fille, se dit-elle, la prochaine fois que l'on te propose trois semaines de congés payés, tu les acceptes, quitte à passer ton temps à dormir. Ca t'évitera de faire des erreurs plus grosses que toi.

Elle reprit sa route mais n'alla pas au bureau de Goodwin. Elle obliqua sur la droite afin d'accomplir une tâche qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout.

Contrairement à ce qu'elle avait cru, la fouille qu'avait demandée Finnigan allait être effectuée plus tôt que prévu.

Les trente minutes s'éternisaient. Cela faisait bien quarante minutes que Seamus, accoudé au bar du Chaudron Baveur, attendait une réponse qui tardait à pointer le bout de son museau argenté. Par Merlin, il ne fallait pas un quart d'heure pour obtenir la permission d'accéder au bureau, d'autant plus que Seamus avait bien spécifié que c'était urgent et qu'il s'agissait d'une enquête prioritaire du ministère. Bon, il avait un peu enjolivé, c'est vrai, mais il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, nom d'un chien ! Et même une lanterne comme Londubat pouvait le comprendre, non ?

Seamus avala son verre cul sec. Il en était à sa troisième commande (un Whisky Pur Feu et trois Biéraubeurres, histoire de garder les idées claires et de ne pas arriver bourré à l'école) et d'un geste, il fit comprendre au vieux Tom qu'il désirait remettre ça. Il jeta un coup d'œil à la pendule. Dix heures cinquante trois. Bon sang, cela fait plus de quarante-huit heures qu'il n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Il se sentit brusquement fatigué et sans le clang ! sonore de la chope pleine sur le bar, il se serait sûrement endormi.

« Ah, merci, Tom. »

Il régla la nouvelle commande et avala une gorgée du liquide doré. C'était rafraichissant mais nullement revigorant. Alors qu'il songeait à commander un Whisky Pur Feu (ce n'était pas raisonnable mais s'il restait à la Biéraubeurre, il allait piquer du nez), une impression désagréable lui titilla le lobe frontal. Il se demanda ce que cela pouvait être (craignant la gueule de bois, ce qui serait dramatique à son âge avec si peu d'alcool) lorsque le titillement se transforma en un léger murmure.

« Finnigan, ici Mandola. Tu m'entends… ? »

Seamus ferma les yeux.

_Mais quel abruti ! C'est le magicophone…_

« Mandola, je t'écoute, t'as du nouveau ? »

Il avait porté l'artefact à sa bouche pour établir la communication et éclaircir la voix de son interlocutrice.

« Je viens de terminer la fouille de son bureau à l'instant. »  
Il ne demanda même pas à qui le son renvoyait. « Ah, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant ?  
- Absolument rien. Ou du moins, rien qui puisse le relier à nos soupçons. Si nous voulons des preuves, il faudra chercher ailleurs. Il n'en a laissé aucune dans son bureau. »  
Hum… « Très bien, passe à la suite. Inutile de rester là-dessus. Au fait, tu ne t'es pas fait choper ?  
- Ca a bien failli. Une sorcière du service d'entretien s'est pointée alors que je fouillais l'armoire. J'ai dû rester dix minutes planquée à l'intérieur avant qu'elle ne dégage des lieux. Enfin, je crois qu'elle ne m'a pas vu. »

Seamus souffla doucement. Il avait craint que cette personne, ce soit lui. « Bon, tu peux y aller.  
- Bien reçu. Et toi, tu en es où ?  
- J'ai deux, trois choses à fignoler, biaisa-t-il, par ailleurs, je vais quitter la ville un moment. Donc, si t'as autre chose à me dire, envoie un patronus.  
- Quitter la ville ? Tu vas où ?  
- Oh, ce ne sera pas long, une affaire de quelques heures tout au plus. Si je te le dis, c'est pour éviter que tu ne t'acharne sur ton magicophone. Il a peut-être une longue portée mais ça m'étonnerait qu'il couvre ma prochaine destination. Ah, et aussi, ajouta-t-il avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quelque chose, je t'enverrais peut-être des choses à vérifier. Là, je devrais utiliser les hiboux, donc surveille le personnel attaché au courrier, des fois que ce soit moi.  
- Euh, ok… Mais Seamus…  
- Oui ?  
- Tu vas où ? »  
Tenace, la petite. « Tu le sauras bien assez tôt. Contente-toi de faire ce que je t'ai dit.  
- Bien, monsieur. » Le sarcasme n'échappa pas à Seamus. « Je vais devoir te laisser, quelqu'un approche. Je te rappelle.  
- Pas de problème. Sois prudente.  
- Comme toujours. »

Seamus sentit le lien entre les deux objets faiblir, signe que le contact entre les deux Aurors disparaissait. Il entendit néanmoins une dernière phrase de sa coéquipière (elle devait croire que le lien était rompu) :

« Je déteste ce que je suis en train de faire… »

Seamus eut un sourire amusé.

_Ouais, moi aussi, petite, moi aussi. _

Il vida d'un trait sa chope en maudissant une fois de plus Londubat de sa lenteur.

Il fallu attendre cinq autres minutes pour voir apparaitre devant lui un castor lumineux surdimensionné qui se mit à le regarder, muet, avec un air bête.

_Pas de doute, c'est lui._

Il pencha la tête pour écouter le message. Il se résuma en trois phrases.

_Flitwick est d'accord. Viens à onze heures quinze à l'entrée ouest. Je t'y attendrais._

Le castor s'évapora. Seamus eut un reniflement agacé. Près d'une heure d'attente pour trois phrases courtes. Je vous jure… Enfin, il avait ce qu'il voulait, ce qui était le plus important.

Il regarda l'horloge. Onze heure deux. Il avait pile poil le temps. Il déposa sur le comptoir les cinq Mornilles et les six Noises de sa Biéraubeurre et sortit dans l'arrière-cour. Là, à l'abri des regards moldu, il transplana en direction du seul endroit qu'il connaissait à avoir une Pensine, à part le ministère.

Poudlard.

« Bordel, tu en as mis du temps à répondre, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ? »

Londubat regarda son ancien camarade avec agacement.

« Salut, ravi de te voir, Seamus, comment vas-tu ? »

Seamus poursuivit sur sa lancée :

« Il t'a fallu près d'une heure à me répondre. Je sais que tu n'as jamais été très rapide, mais là, ça tient du record. J'avais pourtant spécifié que c'était urgent.  
- Ca va, c'est bon, j'ai compris, tempéra Neville avec patience. Je suis désolé, je sais, j'ai trainé, je m'excuse, voilà tu es content ? »

L'Auror grogna mais ne répondit rien. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à l'entrée ouest de l'école, la moins fréquentée, la plus sauvage, la plus discrète, donc. Adossé à l'un des piliers marquant l'entrée, Neville attendait Seamus depuis cinq bonnes minutes dans un froid mordant. Et lorsqu'enfin, l'Auror était arrivé, Neville était gelé. L'ancien Gryffondor soupçonnait son ancien camarade de l'avoir fait exprès. Un vrai caractère de chien, ce type. Pas étonnant que son patronus ait pris cette forme.

« Bon, ok, dit Seamus en resserrant sa cape, et si on y allait ? On se les gèle, ici. »

Sans blague, avait envie de répondre Neville, mais il préféra se taire. Avec un sourire patient, il fit signe à Seamus de le suivre et ensemble, ils remontèrent le sentier en direction du château.

Si l'entrée ouest de Poudlard était la moins fréquentée, c'était avant tout dû à la Forêt Interdite toute proche. En réalité, le sentier passait à travers un bosquet qui jouxtait la Forêt et les élèves évitaient de s'y aventurer, de crainte de se perdre et de tomber nez à nez avec ses pensionnaires. Bien entendu, quelques téméraires avaient tenté l'aventure (c'était inévitable), c'est pour cela qu'il y a plus de quarante ans, Dumbledore avait scellé la grille et passé un accord avec les centaures afin qu'ils surveillent cet accès. Ces précautions prises, même les plus fous (jumeaux Weasley en tête) n'avaient plus osé s'en approcher.

Tandis que Seamus suivait Neville à travers les arbres, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de les comprendre. Il ne les voyait pas mais il les sentait. Les centaures étaient là dans l'ombre, à les épier. Nerveusement, il serra sa baguette. Il n'avait jamais fait confiance à ces créatures.

« Tu n'as rien à craindre, fit Neville, ils ne te feront rien tant que tu ne seras pas assez bête pour les attaquer. »

Seamus regarda son ancien condisciple qui avait un petit sourire ironique.

« Je n'ai pas peur, affirma Seamus sans relâcher pour autant sa prise sur sa baguette.  
- Bien sûr, dit Neville qui n'y croyait pas du tout. Tu sais, même si Dumbledore est mort, l'accord tient toujours. Pour les centaures, c'est une question d'honneur. Tant que ceux qui passent par ce chemin sont autorisés à le faire, ils ne feront rien à part nous surveiller.  
- Mouais, fit Seamus dubitatif, si tu le dis… » Il resta pensif un moment. Puis : « Je me demande bien à quoi peut servir cette entrée. Je connaissais son existence à l'époque mais je ne m'y suis jamais aventuré, je tenais trop à ma peau. Je me demande bien pourquoi le conseil de l'école n'a pas décidé de la murer. Ca règlerait pas mal de problèmes. »  
Neville haussa les épaules. « Les historiens eux mêmes ne sont pas d'accord sur l'origine de cette voie, commença-t-il avec un ton professoral. Certains disent qu'il s'agit d'une voie de secours afin de permettre aux occupants du château de s'enfuir si jamais la forteresse est envahie. D'autres disent que c'est par là que sont arrivés les Fondateurs… Enfin, tu vois le genre.  
- Ouais, je vois. N'empêche, cette porte est inutile maintenant. Pourquoi la garder ?  
- Oh, je ne sais pas, répondit Neville, peut-être pour permettre à un ancien camarade de classe de pénétrer clandestinement dans l'école. »  
Seamus ne sourit pas à la plaisanterie. « Tais-toi ! Si jamais ils t'entendent…  
- Ils savent pourquoi tu es là, tu n'as rien à craindre, je te l'ai dit. Ce n'était pas le cas pour les mangemorts. Tu le savais, ça ? Le vieux Firenze m'en a parlé un jour. Parait que les mangemorts ont essayé de passer par là lors de la Bataille de Poudlard. Mais aucun n'est arrivé jusqu'au parc. Les centaures les ont tous massacrés, tu te rends compte ? Comme quoi, lorsque l'on passe un accord avec les centaures, ce ne sont pas des paroles en l'air…  
- Ca non, je veux bien te croire. »

De plus en plus nerveux, Seamus surveillait scrupuleusement les fourrés. Il était prêt à dégainer au moindre mouvement. Neville ne s'en rendit pas compte et changea de sujet :

« Et maintenant, Seamus, si tu me disais ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi as-tu besoin de la Pensine de l'école ?  
- Mission en cours. Top secret.  
- Je veux bien, mais le ministère a des tas de Pensines. Pourquoi la notre ?  
- Je ne veux pas être méchant, Neville, mais ce ne sont pas tes oignons. Laisse-moi faire mon boulot comme je l'entend et je ne te donnerais pas de conseil pour bien faire le tien.  
- D'accord, pas la peine de t'énerver. » Il jeta prudemment un coup d'œil. « Je disais ça parce que Flitwick me l'avait demandé. Lui aussi se demande bien pourquoi un Auror vient ici. Il a même hésité à contacter le ministère.  
- Et il ne l'a pas fait, n'est-ce pas ? demanda Seamus en oubliant pour la première fois les centaures.  
- Non, il avait compris que c'était du sérieux. Mais t'as intérêt à avoir de bon arguments »

Seamus soupira de soulagement.

En face d'eux, le bois se clairsemait. Ils approchaient du parc.

« Nous allons passer par les couloirs ouest et sud, il ne devrait y avoir personne, la plupart des élèves sont en cours. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, j'étais en cours lorsque j'ai reçu ton patronus. C'est pour ça que je ne t'ai pas répondu de suite.  
- Hein ? dit Seamus qui avait complètement oublié, ah, oui, pas grave… »

Neville soupira en secouant la tête.

« Et essaye d'être discret. »

Seamus répondit par un grognement.

Enfin, après cinq minutes passées à marcher sous la menace des centaures, c'est avec soulagement que Seamus vit apparaitre la fin de la Forêt et le début du parc.

_Pas trop tôt. Maintenant, les choses sérieuses allaient commencer… _

Malgré ses quatre vingt-neuf ans passés, le deuxième plus vieux professeur de Poudlard, et accessoirement directeur, n'avait rien perdu de sa vigueur. Le petit homme semblait monté sur ressorts, il avait presque bondi sur Neville et Seamus lorsque ces derniers étaient entrés dans son bureau. C'en était presque surprenant. Seamus pouvait s'estimer heureux s'il était à moitié moins énergique que lui lorsqu'il atteindrait son âge.

« Seamus Finnigan, commença l'ancien professeur de métamorphose avec sa petite voix fluette, si un jour, quelqu'un m'avait dit que je vous reverrais à Poudlard… Et bien, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Malgré les circonstances qui l'avaient mené ici, Seamus serra la main que lui tendait le directeur avec un sourire goguenard. Il avait toujours apprécié Flitwick, même si ça n'avait pas toujours été réciproque.

« Je suis aussi étonné que vous, professeur… Ou préférez vous que je vous appelle directeur, désormais ? J'ai entendu dire que le conseil avait officialisé votre nomination.  
- Oui, malheureusement, mon jeune ami, malheureusement. »

Il secoua sa petite tête ridée avec tristesse et sa barbe nuageuse se plissa en une moue peinée. Seamus savait à quoi faisait référence le « malheureusement ». Cela ne concernait pas sa place, oh non (il avait voué sa vie à l'école), cela concernait Minerva McGonagall. La pauvre n'était pas morte (d'où l'absence de son portrait) mais il aurait mieux valu. Son coma devenait irréversible. Ni les médicomages, ni la science de Neville ne parvenait à endiguer la propagation du poison. Lentement mais sûrement, McGonagall était en train de mourir. Seamus ferma les yeux un instant, se sentant un peu honteux. Aux vus des évènements récents, les Aurors avait laissé la recherche de l'empoisonneur en suspens. Trouver le coupable rapidement ne l'aiderait pas à survivre. Il valait mieux que les médicomages se concentrent sur son traitement et les Aurors sur ce fléau que représentait la Confrérie de Minuit. Mais quoi qu'il se passe, le coupable paierait. Malgré cela, Seamus se sentit un peu mal. Il aurait voulu que celui qui avait fait ça souffre. Mais pour l'instant, il ne pouvait rien faire. Et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour voir la même impuissance dans les traits de Neville.

« Professeur Flitwick, dit Seamus pour rompre le silence gênant, je n'irais pas par quatre chemins. Comme j'ai peu de temps et vous aussi, je vous le demande direct : où se trouve votre Pensine ?  
- Ah, oui, la Pensine, dit le petit homme en sautillant en direction d'une armoire, j'avoue ne pas comprendre pourquoi vous avez besoin de cette Pensine en particulier. Je crois me souvenir que le Département des Mystères en a quatre-vingt dix-huit. Ce n'est pas rien quand même…  
- Oui, mais si je m'étais servi de celles-ci, je n'aurais pas eu l'occasion de vous revoir, répondit Seamus sur le ton de la plaisanterie.  
- Hum… Je n'ai accédé à votre requête uniquement parce que Londubat m'a assuré qu'il s'agissait d'une affaire extrêmement importante ; alors ne me faites pas regretter mon choix avec des blagues aussi oiseuses.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, professeur. »

Flitwick ouvrit l'armoire et se tourna vers Seamus avec une lueur amusée dans les yeux.

« Je me souviens d'un jeune garçon qui avait failli perdre définitivement ses sourcils en première année, uniquement parce qu'il était trop borné pour stopper, mais également parce qu'il était trop buté pour écouter les conseils de ses aînés. Je me demande…  
- Ce garçon a grandi, assura Seamus avec un sourire.  
- Je n'en suis pas si sûr. L'un de vos anciens condisciples m'a raconté une histoire un jour, vous savez, vous étiez jeune Auror et malgré les mises en garde de vos supérieurs, vous avez attaqué seul des Harpies rouges et vous avez terminé à Ste Mangouste avec les parties intimes calcinées. Un sale état, il me semble…  
- C'était il y a plus de dix ans, mes parties intimes se sont parfaitement bien remises, et je peux vous jurer que ce que je suis en train de faire est parfaitement légal et conforme avec ce que m'ont ordonné mes supérieurs, parole de Gryffondor.  
- Hum… Très bien, je tenais simplement à m'en assurer. »

Seamus hocha de la tête, tout en se jurant mentalement d'étrangler cette commère de Weasley pour avoir raconter cette histoire humiliante.

« La Pensine.  
- Ah, oui, la Pensine. »

Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et récupéra du bout des doigts le petit récipient argenté couvert de runes. Seamus l'agrippa fermement afin d'éviter un désastre et alla le poser sur l'une des tables encombrées d'objets. Au passage, il vit le sourire sarcastique de Londubat, un nouveau grief à faire payer à Weasley.

« Bon, pouvez-vous m'accorder un service tous les deux ? »

Le directeur et son professeur se regardèrent un instant.

« Cela dépend lequel ?  
- Me laisser seul une dizaine de minutes. Ce que j'ai à faire n'est pas long, et sauf votre respect, j'aimerais ne pas avoir de spectateurs. »

Flitwick fronça les sourcils.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit…  
- Vous m'avez fait confiance jusqu'ici, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? Et promis, je ne casserai rien et je ne piquerai rien. Parole. »

Flitwick soupira tandis que Neville affichait un sourire amusé.

« Très bien. Vous avez dix minutes. Venez, Londubat. »

Les deux hommes sortirent, non sans avoir lancé au préalable un regard perplexe à l'Auror. Seamus souffla.

_Allons-y…_

Il sortit les fioles et les étala devant lui. Quatre fioles, autant aller à l'essentiel…

Il prit celle qui contenait les derniers souvenirs modifiés de Franklin et les vida dans la Pensine. La matière argentée tournoya dans le récipient.

_Bon, c'était parti…_

Il pencha la tête. L'instant d'après, il était dans les souvenirs de Hans Franklin…

« Niveau 3, Département des Aurors. »

Harry sortit de l'ascenseur et prit sur la droite. Devant lui, un petit couloir d'une quarantaine de mètres qui menait à une vaste salle cubique. Aux dernières nouvelles, c'était ici que se trouvaient Ron et son équipe.

Après avoir quitté Wentkell, Harry avait croisé Cole. Etonné, il avait demandé au ricain se qu'il faisait là ; ce dernier lui avait répondu qu'il venait remettre un rapport sur le front au ministre. Harry n'avait pas cherché plus loin (il n'en avait pas le temps) et avait laissé là le protecteur. Il répondit néanmoins à la question de Cole et lui dit que si on le cherchait, il serait probablement au Département avec l'équipe de Ron. Inutile de trop parler. Son retour imprévu (normalement, il devait être absent pour la journée, pour des raisons personnelles qui attendraient bien quelques heures) allait déjà suffisamment faire parler de lui. Mais peu importe, il valait mieux commencer son projet au plus vite.  
Il ne descendit pas au Département de suite. Il s'arrêta au niveau 5 afin de chercher certains dossiers conservés à cet étage. Il ne s'agissait pas de dossiers personnels (ils étaient tous aux Archives) mais de dossiers de compétence. Harry l'avait compris. S'il voulait enquêter sur les Aurors, il valait mieux que son équipe ne soit pas composée que d'Aurors. C'était trop risqué. Il lui fallait des éléments sûrs, sans risque. C'est pour cela qu'il cherchait dans cet étage. Les Départements qui s'y trouvent fonctionnent indépendamment des Aurors. Le risque donc que des informations filtrent de l'un à l'autre était moindre, un avantage pour lui. Usant de sa fonction de Premier Auror (tant qu'il l'avait encore), il put consulter les dossiers et retenir une dizaine de noms. D'après les dossiers, ces personnes étaient fiables, efficaces et discrètes. Les convaincre de le suivre ne serait pas du gâteau mais il verrait ça plus tard. Pour l'instant, il devait mettre les choses au point avec Ron. Car en plus de son aide dans son projet, il avait besoin de son réseau à la Section Sept.

Harry avait toujours trouvé la salle cubique étrange. Entièrement recouverte de bois, on aurait dit une grosse caisse. Elle était séparé en deux zones : la première, la plus grande, étaient encombrée de tables et de chariots ; elle servait de salle de travail. La seconde, plus petite, ne pouvait être accessible que par un escalier de six marches. Placée en hauteur, cette zone close, uniquement séparée par une verrière, était utilisé par les chefs d'équipe pour discuter discrètement. Une salle étrange que le Département des Aurors partageait avec le Département de Ron (Service de Répression des Déviances Magiques), une pièce qui servait tour à tour de salle de travail et de salle de réunion.

Aujourd'hui, la salle cubique servait de salle de travail. Les rangées de tables étaient parcourues par une vingtaine d'Aurors spécialisée dans la reconstruction d'objets. Lesdites tables étaient recouvertes par ce que l'on pourrait prendre pour de la cendre. Il s'agissait des restes des dossiers calcinés que l'on avait retrouvés dans le bureau de Goodwin. Les Aurors s'acharnaient à les reformer. Plusieurs d'entre eux étaient penchés sur les débris et pointaient leur baguette afin de faire disparaitre la cendre et rendre le parchemin lisible. Un travail de titan, une précision de fourmi. Plusieurs pages morcelées étaient punaisées aux murs, signe que les Aurors n'avaient pas chômé et que le travail avançait bien.

Avec un léger sourire de satisfaction, il regarda en direction de la salle surélevée. Il vit à travers la glace le crâne roux de Ron penché sur une table. Il semblait seul. Parfait. Sans plus attendre, il traversa la salle encombrée dans la cacophonie générale et grimpa rapidement les escaliers.

« Rahm, si vous m'avez perdu l'élément A45 du dossier 14, je vous vire.  
- Je ne sais pas qui est ce Rahm, mais je ne voudrais pas être à sa place. »

Ron se releva brusquement regarda Harry avec un air un peu éteint. Les cernes qu'il avait sous les yeux tenaient du record du monde.

« Harry ! Par Merlin, je ne m'y attendais pas. » Il soupira en se frottant les yeux. « Qu'est que tu fais là ? J'te croyais absent pour la journée.  
- Je sais, changement de programme. » Il regarda son ami avec un petit sourire moqueur. « Et bien, t'as une sale gueule.  
- Sans vouloir te vexer, t'as pas meilleur mine que moi, maugréa Ron.  
- Sûrement… » Un temps puis : « Alors, comment ça avance ? »

Ron poussa un soupir presque théâtral. « Pas assez vite à mon goût. Si tu doubles mes effectifs, on pourra finir demain au plus tôt et moi, je pourrais pioncer pour le restant de la semaine. Ah, Rahm, pas trop tôt, lança-t-il à l'Auror qui venait d'entrer avec un morceau de papier noirci pas plus grand qu'un timbre poste. Vous venez d'éviter le licenciement de peu, mon garçon. Maintenant, foutez le camp. »

L'Auror Rahm ne se formalisa pas de la conduite de son patron et laissa ce dernier placer précautionneusement le morceau dans le coin inférieur gauche de la feuille morcelée étalée devant lui. Tout comme Harry, il connaissait le caractère exécrable de Ron lorsque celui-ci n'avait pas ses huit heures de sommeil quotidiennes.

« A ce que je vois, vous avez fini par découvrir de quoi il s'agissait. »

Il avait reconnu le logo des Archives sur le coin de la feuille. Des dossiers personnels…

« Ouais, dit Ron en relevant ses yeux bouffis, Goodwin semblait très intéressé par ce que nous faisions apparemment.  
- Nous ? » Il posait la question mais il connaissait déjà la réponse.  
- Oui, nous, les Aurors. Goodwin était en train de lire nos dossiers. »

Voilà qui accréditait la thèse de Harry. Maintenant, il connaissait le mobile de ce carnage. Goodwin soupçonnait l'un d'entre eux et le meurtrier avait tout cramé pour faire disparaitre son propre dossier et éliminer tout ce qui aurait pu le condamner. Ce n'était qu'une supposition mais ça cadrait à merveille. Toutefois, méfiance, ni le meurtrier, ni la Confrérie n'étaient idiots. Il devait y avoir autre chose.

Regarde sous l'iceberg…

Harry parcourut du regard la pièce vide. A part Ron, la table, les dossiers en construction sur ladite table (ainsi que des notes écrites de la main de Ron) et des papiers accrochés aux murs, il n'y avait rien. Pas de cristaux de vision. Encore une fois, c'était parfait.

« J'ai donné un dossier préliminaire à Seamus. Je ne savais pas que t'allais revenir alors je lui ai fait passer par Cole. Tu savais qu'il était là ? Enfin, bref… De toute façon, il n'y a pas grand-chose sur ce rapport que tu ne saches pas, à part peut-être les noms partiels que l'on a déchiffré. Tous des Aurors, tous. J'ai même trouvé le tien, t'imagines ? Enfin, j'ai tout écrit dans ce papelard, t'auras qu'à…  
- Oui, j'irais voir Seamus, l'interrompit Harry, l'air pensif, dis-moi, tu n'attends pas un autre Auror pour autre chose des fois ?  
- Euh, non, pas pour le moment. Pourquoi ?  
- Parfait. » Il alla fermer la porte et jeta un sortilège d'assurdiato sur la salle. « On va pouvoir discuter. »

Le ton était grave. Ron se redressa et essaya de se concentrer au maximum de ses capacités.

« Ce que je vais te dire, commença Harry, je te le dis uniquement parce que je te fais confiance. Et si je te fais confiance, c'est uniquement parce que t'as un alibi en béton. C'est uniquement à cause de ça. Ne t'en formalise pas, ce n'est pas personnel, tu connais notre situation et tu sais pourquoi je te dis ça.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Ron en se frottant le sourcil. Où tu veux en venir ? »

Harry souffla. « Je crois, non, je suis persuadé, que le meurtrier de Goodwin est un Auror. »

Ron ne semblait même pas surpris. « Je me doutais bien que ce serait une merde dans le genre. N'empêche… Tu te rends compte de ce que cela veut dire ?  
- Bien sûr, c'est pour cela que je t'en parle.  
- Hum… Donc le meurtrier est un Auror… Tu soupçonnes qui ?  
- Tout le monde.  
- Pourquoi cette réponse ne m'étonne pas ?  
- Tous sont suspects, continua Harry. Tu es le seul qui a un alibi fiable pour l'instant. Les autres, je n'en sais rien et pour l'instant, je ne leur fais pas confiance. Bref, tout ça pour dire que j'ai besoin de ton aide pour ce que je prévois de faire.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- J'ai parlé à Wentkell de mes soupçons et il m'a donné carte blanche. En réalité, il m'a donné le poste de Goodwin mais je ne pense pas avoir ce pouvoir encore très longtemps. Autant en profiter. Je ne prévois que créer une cellule d'enquête centrée sur les Aurors. Et je veux que t'en fasse partie. »  
Ron le regarda bizarrement. « Tu veux enquêter sur les Aurors ?  
- Oui, il faut le trouver au plus vite, et il vaut mieux qu'il ne sache pas qu'on le recherche. Pour le moment, on n'est que deux. Je songe à d'autres Aurors dont je suis sûr de la fiabilité. De plus… » Il sortit un parchemin d'une poche intérieure. « … il y en a d'autres que je voudrais voir intégrer l'équipe. Si tu acceptes ma proposition, j'aimerais que tu essayes de les convaincre.  
- Hum, tu sais très bien que je vais dire oui. »

Avec un sourire, Harry tendit le parchemin à Ron. Ce dernier mit deux minutes à lire les noms et les fonctions qui y figuraient. Une fois la lecture achevée, il releva les yeux.  
« C'est une blague ?  
- Non.  
- Alister Craws, du Département de Dépannage aux Artefacts Défectueux ; Harvey Stone, Bridget Bell et Joanna Galys, de la Sécurité Intérieure ; Casius Ogden du Service de Recherche et Dépistage de Talents Magiques… Bon sang, aucun d'entre eux n'est un auror.  
- C'est pour cette raison qu'ils seront parfaits.  
- Ils n'y connaissent rien, ils refuseront de nous obéir, pire, ils peuvent aller baver à d'autres, tu y as pensé ? Sans compter que l'un d'eux peut être un traître.  
- Justement, non.  
- Et comment peux-tu en être sûr ?  
- Parce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne se trouve en Angleterre. »

Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Harry enchaina :

« J'ai vérifié dans leur dossier de charge. Tous sans exception était à l'étranger en mission pour le ministère lorsque cette crise a débuté. Et la plupart ne sont rentrés que récemment. Si je devais accorder un chouia de confiance à quelqu'un en dehors du service, c'est bien à eux. »

Ron secoua la tête. « Ils ne vont jamais accepter. Ils n'iront pas se mouiller dans une affaire aussi puante.  
- Désolé, Ron, mais pour le moment, c'est ton problème.  
- Raah… En plus, il y en a huit à convaincre. La poisse ! » Il croisa le regard de Harry et ajouta : « mais bon, je vais faire le nécessaire.  
- Bien, j'ai autre chose à te demander.  
- Quoi encore ?  
- J'aimerais que tu me mettes en relation avec ton réseau de la Section Sept. »

Ron le regarda en plissant les yeux. « Je te croyais devenu Premier Auror…  
- Je ne fais que de l'intérim. Je n'ai pas tous les pouvoirs nécessaires. Tu sais bien que tant que ce ne sera pas officiel, les membres de la Section Sept refuseront de m'obéir, à moins que je passe par quelqu'un qui s'y connait.  
- Les gars de la Section Sept sont bizarres. Ce n'est pas dit que je puisse faire quelque chose mais j'essaierais.  
- Merci.  
- Je dois leur dire quoi ?  
- Arrange moi seulement un rendez-vous avec l'un d'eux, c'est tout.  
- Ca, ce n'est pas gagné, maugréa le rouquin.  
- Bon, dit Harry après un moment, je vais y aller, j'ai deux ou trois personnes à voir. Ah, une dernière chose…  
- Quoi ? demanda Ron en craignant une nouvelle corvée.  
- C'est toi qui gérera cette cellule si je ne peux pas le faire, et tu seras notre lien avec Wentkell si je ne peux pas le faire moi-même. Il est déjà au courant.  
- En clair, je suis ton second.  
- Exact.  
- Ca marche. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et leva l'assurdiato. Avant de sortir, il dit à Ron.

« Pas un mot à quiconque.  
- J'men doute. »

Et Harry sortit. Avant de claquer la porte, il entendit Ron ronchonner :

« Par les glandes de Merlin, ça ne va pas être de la tarte… »

En remontant le couloir qui conduisait au reste du Département, Harry passa en revue ce qui lui restait à faire. Normalement, il devrait trouver l'un des deux Aurors qu'il comptait intégrer à l'équipe au ministère même. En toute logique, Vogel était toujours dans son bureau. Le choisir était un coup de poker. Bien qu'il lui faisait confiance, il ne pouvait ignorer les deux mois d'absence dont il refusait de dévoiler la raison. Cela le regardait, c'est vrai (après tout, il n'avait pas de contrat avec le ministère) mais dans la situation actuelle, cette réponse ne suffisait pas. Et pourtant, il n'était sûr de rien. C'est pour cela qu'il le voulait dans la cellule d'enquête. S'il était innocent, il ferait un allié de poids. S'il était coupable, au moins, il l'aurait à l'œil. Comme dirait Ron, c'était tout bénef.  
Quant au second Auror, il faudrait qu'il passe chez elle. Goodwin lui avait accordé un congé pour se remettre.

Harry approchait du bout du couloir lorsqu'une migraine fulgurante lui martela le crâne. Il se massa les tempes et fort heureusement, la crise passa. Depuis quelques jours, il subissait des migraines éclairs sans pouvoir rien y faire. Il savait parfaitement à quoi c'était dû. Il les devait à ce bon guérisseur Lester. Le traitement qu'il essayait sur lui avait pour but de contenir et de dissiper à terme ce petit noyau occulte qui résistait à tout. Le problème, c'était que ce traitement avait un effet secondaire assez fâcheux, ces fameuses migraines. Harry souffrait sans rien dire, espérant qu'il ferait effet rapidement. Car pour l'instant, il n'y avait aucun résultat. Bien que le médicomage lui ait assuré que la malédiction ne lui faisait plus rien, cette présence qui l'observait, ce Passager Noir, comme il l'avait surnommé, ne le lâchait pas. Et par Merlin, il rêvait du jour où il pourrait enfin se sentir seul et en paix avec lui-même. Sa visite prochaine avec Vogel le rassurait dans cette optique. Lui, au moins, il avait des méthodes efficaces pour contenir certaines parties de l'esprit. Peut-être que…

Perdu dans ses pensées et les yeux fermés par la douleur, il percuta de plein fouet une jeune femme qui s'écrasa assez durement sur le sol de pierre. Brusquement réveillé, Harry se pencha pour l'aider à se relever.

« Je suis désolé, je… » Il marqua un temps. « Morgane ? »

La jeune Auror se servit de la main tendue du Survivant pour se remettre sur pied et lissa sommairement sa robe froissée.

« Et bien, Harry, dit-elle le souffle court, je ne pensais pas te revoir… aussi brutalement.  
- Désolé, je ne regardais pas où j'allais. Mais toi, que fais-tu là ? Goodwin t'avait donné trois semaines, je crois.  
- Oui, mais j'ai choisi de revenir un peu plus tôt que prévu. Je suis plus utile ici.  
- Et tu…  
- Harry, si tu veux que j'aille mieux, alors arrête de me poser cette question. »

Il eut un sourire. Au moins, il retrouvait en partie son amie d'avant le repaire. Quoique… Un détail étrange. Il le voyait uniquement parce que c'était lui qui lui avait appris cette astuce. Un autre n'aurait rien vu mais Harry voyait bien que Morgane évitait subtilement son regard. Elle semblait… méfiante. Comme si elle était sur ses gardes.

Hum…

Harry avait prévu de l'intégrer presqu'immédiatement après avoir choisi Ron. Il lui faisait confiance uniquement parce qu'il la connaissait, qu'il l'avait formé, qu'elle était comme une sœur pour lui et qu'elle ne pouvait matériellement et moralement être là au moment du meurtre du Premier Auror. Ces raisons pouvaient paraitre futiles mais pour Harry, elles étaient solides.

N'empêche…

« Si tu me dis que tu vas bien, alors tant mieux. Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le regard fuyant, encore. Très subtile. C'était une petite ruse que lui avait appris Harry pour dissimuler sa gêne, échapper au regard de l'autre par petites touches très naturelles, de sorte que l'autre n'y voyait que du feu. Elle était douée. Plus que lui, même.

Ce qui intriguait Harry, c'est pourquoi était-elle gênée face à lui ?

« Finnigan m'a envoyé en renfort ici. L'équipe de Weasley aurait besoin de main d'œuvre.  
- Seamus ? Ou est-il, d'ailleurs ? Il faudrait que je le voie.  
- Il règle quelques détails au Département des Mystères, il devrait bientôt revenir.  
- D'accord. » Il regarda la jeune brune puis se lança : « Morgane, lorsque tu verras Ron, dis-lui… Hum, dis-lui que je t'envoie et que tu sais pour ma promotion. Il comprendra.  
- Ta… promotion ?  
- Il comprendra, répéta Harry avec un geste de la main. Si jamais il ne comprend pas, dis-lui que tu sais pour les huit sorciers qu'il doit convaincre. Normalement, il te mettra dans la confidence et t'expliquera tout. C'est quelque chose de très important. Et si je te le dis, c'est parce que je te fais confiance, tu comprends ?  
- Euh… Oui, bien sûr…  
- Alors ne me déçois pas. »  
Morgan opina. « C'est bien compris. Merci de me faire confiance. »

Harry hocha de la tête et fit signe à son ancienne coéquipière d'y aller. Morgane passa à côté de lui et avança rapidement le long du couloir qui menait à la salle cubique. Harry la regarda disparaitre au tournant. Puis il reprit sa marche.

Direction le bureau de Vogel.

« Une gamine ?! Je vais devoir m'occuper d'une gamine ?! »

Seamus leva deux doigts et bloqua mentalement son environnement. L'avantage d'un souvenir retravaillé par monocle, c'est qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'avoir du matos pour les manipuler. Il suffisait simplement d'y penser. Figés, Franklin, la gamine et les six vampires en étaient presque comiques. Mais n'ayant pas l'esprit à la rigolade, Seamus affichait une mine grave. Ce qu'il avait vu là-dedans ne l'avait pas rassuré. Bien au contraire, cela n'avait fait que confirmer sa théorie, aussi détestable soit-elle. C'était déjà son deuxième visionnage, il était revenu en arrière pour vérifier quelque chose. Les yeux plissés, il se pencha pour observer le visage partiel de l'enfant. Il eut un sourire sinistre.

C'est bien ce qu'il pensait.

Un geste, et la scène reprit. Le vampire en chef (Rodolphus Lestrange, à tous les coups) répondit à la question scandalisée de l'allemand.

« Elle n'est ici que pour que vous fassiez connaissance, répondit le vampire. Tu ne la reverras que dans une semaine. C'est elle qui se chargera de parler au journaliste.  
- Je… Je ne comprend pas. Si vous me donniez le message, je pourrais me charger de tout. Pourquoi s'encombrer de cette gosse ? C'est trop dangereux et… »

Bien que cela faisait la deuxième fois qu'il assistait à tout cela, Seamus frissonna face au regard brûlant de Lestrange.

« Outre le fait que nous ne pouvons pas te faire totalement confiance, nous préférons confier nos affaires à cette enfant. De plus, son père est assez important dans ce pays, il serait offensant de la traiter comme une sous-merde, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Mais…  
- Elle a de plus un rôle important à accomplir. Il est inutile de discuter. Contente-toi seulement de faire tout ce qui est possible pour la protéger. Tu répondras de sa vie. »

Hum…

Son père est assez important dans ce pays.

Elle a un rôle important à jouer

Quel rôle ? Il parle du père comme s'il le connaissait (ce qui est le cas, Seamus, ce qui est le cas). Est-ce que c'est lui qui l'a envoûté, ou eux ?

La réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

Les deux, Seamus. Les deux ont forcément participé.

Il fit un autre geste et les images autour de lui devinrent floues, comme un film en accéléré. Il stoppa le flux et arrêta l'image. Il était au pied du clocher Big Ben, Londres, le 17 août 2018, moins d'une heure avant l'assassinat du ministre de la magie. Son environnement figé, Seamus s'avança et se planta devant la jeune fille. A genoux, il la regarda droit dans les yeux. Des yeux morts, typiques de ceux qui ont perdu leur volonté.

_Pourquoi es-tu là, petite ? Quel peut être ton rôle ? Et comment ont-ils fait ? Comment sont-ils parvenus à t'ensorceler et à t'emmener sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ? Comment t'ont-ils atteint ?_

La question la plus importante. Comment diable sont-ils parvenus à l'approcher, à l'envoûter et à l'emmener, et surtout, quand tout cela a-t-il été fait ?

Première réponse. La plus désagréable : le père est complice et c'est lui qui a fait tout ça.

Deuxième réponse. Encore plus désagréable : tout cela a été planifié des semaines à l'avance, ce qui signifie que le père est plus qu'un pion.

Troisième réponse. Moins désagréable et même préférable : le père a été autant envoûté que la fille.

Reste à savoir quand.

Bon, se dit Seamus, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici. Il vaut mieux que j'y aille. De plus, je suis sûr que Flitwick et Londubat attendent avec impatience.

Seamus se jeta en arrière et réapparut dans le bureau du directeur. Comme prévu, Flitwick et Neville l'attendaient.

« On se demandait ce que vous faisiez, dit le directeur. On s'apprêtait même à aller vous chercher.  
- Une inquiétude bien inutile, répliqua Seamus en soufflant mentalement, j'ai terminé. Je vais maintenant vous laisser, en vous remerciant pour votre aide.  
- Tant que ça peut aider le ministère, je ne serais jamais contre. Mais dites-moi, Finnigan... »  
L'ancien Gryffondor récupérait les souvenirs et les faisait couler dans les fioles. Il se tourna vers l'ancien professeur avec un sourcil arqué.  
« Avez-vous trouvé ce que vous cherchiez ? »

Tout en rangeant les précieuses informations dans ses poches, Seamus eut un sourire. « Et même plus, monsieur, et même plus. » Il s'arrêta un instant à la porte et dit aux deux hommes : « j'ai un autre service à vous demander.  
- Dites voir…  
- Ne dites à personne que je suis venu. Il vaut mieux pour tout le monde que personne d'autre ne sache que j'étais là. »

Flitwick parut un peu surpris. « C'est d'accord. Tant que c'est pour le bien du ministère…  
- Je suis également d'accord, dit à son tour Neville.  
- C'est parfait. Sur ce, monsieur le directeur, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.  
- Bonne journée à vous aussi, Finnigan. »

Là-dessus, Seamus, suivi de Neville, sortit du bureau. Dans le couloir, Neville se tourna vers son ancien condisciple et dit avec un air un peu soupçonneux :

« Je peux te demander pourquoi le ministère ne doit rien savoir de cette visite ?  
- Deviens Auror, et je te le dirais peut-être, » répliqua Seamus.  
Neville eut un sourire amusé. « C'est marrant, je me doutais que tu me sortirais ça. »

Seamus s'autorisa un petit rire bourru et emboita le pas de son camarade qui le mena à la sortie la plus discrète du château. Tout en marchant, il passa en revue ce qu'il savait, et ce qu'il prévoyait de faire.

Et même plus, avait-il répondu à Filtwick. Ce qui était vrai. Plusieurs de ses questions avaient des réponses. D'autres attendaient et continueraient à attendre. Pour le moment, il allait suivre la seule piste qui pourrait donner une échappatoire à leur suspect. Et pour cela, il allait devoir retourner dans le Sud. Mais pas Londres.

Arrivé à la grille, Seamus serra la main de son ami et le remercia pour son aide si précieuse.

« Je t'en prie, c'est normal, répondit Neville en se frottant le crâne. Mais dis-moi…  
- Si c'est encore une question sur ce que j'ai fait tout à l'heure, tu peux…  
- Non, c'est pour savoir… La situation est si catastrophique que ça ? »  
Seamus ne savait pas s'il devait en rire ou en pleurer. « Pour l'instant, ça peut aller. Mais ça risque de devenir bien pire.  
- J'men doutais. Bonne chance, alors.  
- Ouais. Mes amitiés à Parvati. »

Les deux amis se quittèrent là. Neville reprit le chemin qui menait au château et Seamus transplana pour le sud.

Harry toqua deux fois à la porte de Vogel sans avoir de réponse. Il essaya la poignée, la porte était ouverte. Il entra, perplexe. Vogel n'était pas du genre à ne pas fermer la porte de son bureau. Etrange… Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur. Rien. Un détail l'intrigua néanmoins. Vogel était un maniaque du rangement. Et, chose curieuse, la table basse et les poufs semblaient désordonnés. Vogel aurait-il cherché quelque chose ?

Un bourdonnement léger émanait de la pièce. Les sourcils froncés, Harry approcha de la porte close qui menait aux appartements privés de l'Egyptien. Une lumière bleue électrique s'échappait de sous la porte ; elle luisait mêmes de la poignée et de la serrure. En approchant sa main, Harry sentit ses poils se dresser.

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique là-dedans ?_

Prudemment, il toqua deux fois (sa main fut parcourue par la chair de poule) et presque aussitôt, le phénomène s'évapora. La lumière disparut et la sensation dérangeante aussi. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Derrière, il y avait des bruits caractéristiques, ceux d'un homme qui se relevait lourdement et se rapprochait de la porte. Quelques secondes après, ladite porte s'entrouvrit et la moitié du visage de Vogel apparut dans l'interstice. Lorsqu'il le reconnut, l'Egyptien plissa légèrement les yeux.

« Harry ?  
- Vogel, excuse mon intrusion mais j'ai besoin de te parler en urgence. »

Le petit homme tatoué jaugea le Survivant du regard pendant un moment.

« Donne-moi deux minutes », finit-t-il par dire.

Il referma la porte et Harry revint se poster derrière la table basse. Deux minutes plus tard, Vogel apparut, sapé comme à son habitude de sa longue robe de sorcier noire. Par contre, ce qui était moins habituel, c'était ces gants qu'ils portaient alors qu'il était loin de faire froid à l'intérieur du ministère.

« Je t'en prie, assieds-toi. »

Harry se posa sur un pouf avec la désagréable impression de ne pas être le bienvenu.

« Du thé ? demanda Vogel en désignant la bouilloire qui sifflait.  
- Volontiers, répondit Harry en se grattant la tête, après une nuit pareille, j'en ai bien besoin. »

D'un coup de baguette magique, la bouilloire s'éleva et alla remplir deux tasses en terre cuite. Un autre coup de baguette et les deux tasses fumantes se posèrent devant les deux sorciers.

« Alors, dis-moi, commença Vogel en sortant deux sachets de thé, que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ? »

Harry essaya de dépister du sarcasme dans ses paroles avant de se rappeler que ce n'était pas le genre de Vogel.

« Une requête un peu spéciale. A dire vrai, c'est un travail… »

Harry lui exposa alors son projet. La cellule d'enquête axée sur le traître et le meurtrier, l'implication maintenant assurée de Ron et Morgane et le secret absolu qu'ils devraient tous observer. Il prit soin de conserver certaines informations pour lui. Vogel n'était pas blanc comme neige et il préférait éviter les bourdes. De même, il n'avait pas tout dit à Ron, uniquement pour ne pas en informer Vogel par mégarde. Une fois intégré à la cellule, Harry leur parlerait de tout ça mais en attendant, il valait mieux botter en touche.

Vogel écouta Harry presque religieusement. Lorsque ce dernier eut fini, il mit une bonne vingtaine de secondes à parler.

« Et tu voudrais mon aide, si j'ai bien compris ?  
- Exactement.  
- Pourquoi me fais-tu confiance ? Après tout, si j'étais à ta place, je me méfierais de ce type qui s'est absenté pendant près de deux mois. »

Il jouait cartes sur table. Harry eut un sourire.

« Dis-moi donc où tu étais passé, et je n'aurais plus de doute.  
- Désolé, Harry, mais pour l'instant, cela ne regarde que moi.  
- Dans ce cas, nous devrons faire avec. »

Harry releva la tête et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne peux pas dire que je te connais bien, je ne sais quasiment rien de toi. Mais je te connais depuis longtemps. Et tu représente un atout majeur pour le ministère et par extension, pour ma cellule d'enquête. Il faut savoir jouer de ses atouts, Vogel, tu le sais, c'est toi qui me l'a apprise, cette règle. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter, tu peux encore refuser. Mais ce serait fâcheux.  
- Vraiment, et en quoi ?  
- Nous serions amputés d'un élément important et puis je devrais t'effacer la mémoire. Tu comprends, je ne peux pas te laisser partir dans la nature avec ce que je viens de te dire. »

Vogel eut un sourire amusé.

« Je vois. Je vais t'épargner cette peine, Harry. J'accepte, bien sûr.  
- C'est parfait. » Il vida le reste de son thé et posa le gobelet sur la table basse. « Je savais que je pouvais compter sur toi. Ah, au fait… »

Harry sortit une petite fiole de sa poche et la tendit au petit sorcier.

« Je te rends ceci, je n'en ai plus besoin. »

Vogel prit le petit récipient rempli de liquide ambré. « Tu n'as plus tes cauchemars ?  
- Non, ils ont cessé, il y a plusieurs semaines, j'ignore pourquoi.  
- Hum… Tu pourrais être plus précis ?  
- Difficile. Après mon retour du repaire, j'ai plongé dans un délire fiévreux, j'aurais bien été incapable de te dire si j'ai cauchemardé ou non. Mais je ne pense pas.  
- Donc, ton cauchemar le plus ancien remonte avant ce fiasco ?  
- La nuit qui précède, oui, » répondit Harry sans relever le « fiasco ».

Vogel n'ajouta rien. Il paraissait plongé dans ses pensées. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Il ne savait pas quoi mais quelque chose avait changé chez lui. Il ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis l'interrogatoire du vampire, il y a si longtemps maintenant, mais il pourrait y mettre sa main à couper. Le petit sorcier au tatouage était différent.

« Dis-moi, as-tu eu d'autre symptômes étranges depuis que tes cauchemars ont pris fin ? »

Harry aurait voulu lui parler de la malédiction qui le rongeait et de la présence qu'il sentait presque sur son épaule. Mais un excès de prudence soudain lui fit répondre :

« Non, il n'y rien de notable. »

Mais Harry voyait bien que l'Egyptien ne le croyait pas.

« D'accord… »

Harry ferma les yeux un instant et se releva.

« Je vais devoir y aller. Quand tu auras une minute, va voir Ron, il te donnera les détails. Dis-lui… Dis-lui que tu sais pour ma promotion et pour les huit (autant être cohérent avec Morgane), il comprendra. Tu devrais le trouver dans la salle cubique.  
- Je le ferais. »

Harry hocha de la tête et tourna les talons. La main sur la poignée, il entendit Vogel l'apostropher.

« Hum…  
- Fais gaffe à toi, et soigne-toi bien. Avec les temps qui courent, qui sait quelle saloperie on peut choper ? »

Harry ne sut pas comment prendre ces paroles. Il sortit, perplexe.

Il ne vit pas Vogel sortir un petit sachet de papier et mettre le gobelet de Harry à l'intérieur.

Après un passage éclair au ministère (enfin, éclair, façon de parler ; il lui fallut attendre une heure avant que Fritzbriek ne consente à le recevoir, une demi-heure pour le convaincre, dix autres minutes pour s'assurer que les Langues de Plomb tiendraient bien leur langue (sans mauvais jeu de mot) et quinze minutes pour sortir du ministère sans se faire remarquer), Seamus se trouvait enfin là où il voulait être.

A la sortie du ministère, il avait essayé de contacter Morgane, sans succès. Il n'y avait même pas de tonalité, la jeune femme l'avait tout bonnement désactivé. Cela intrigua le vieil Auror sans l'inquiéter pour autant. Si elle l'avait éteint, c'était sûrement pour éviter qu'il ne la fasse repérer par erreur. Autrement dit, elle devait être proche de leur cible. Seamus n'insista pas et rangea l'artefact dans sa poche. Il prit ensuite sur la gauche et s'enfonça dans une ruelle où il pourrait transplaner discrètement. Quelques minutes après, il était à une cinquantaine de kilomètres de Londres, sous un vent frigorifique, en train de remonter la rue principale d'un petit village presque sans histoires.

Il était gelé. Pour éviter de se faire malencontreusement repéré, Seamus avait fait un crochet par chez lui pour se vêtir comme un moldu. Il portait un pantalon marron, une chemise à carreaux, un pull over bleu clair et une veste de cuir marron clair dont il avait fermé la fermeture éclair jusqu'au col. Un chapeau de la même couleur que le pantalon et la veste venait compléter la panoplie. Il l'avait légèrement baissé sur ses yeux, histoire de cacher un peu son visage. Très peu de gens le connaissait ici mais il préférait que ce peu de monde le prenne pour un moldu. Pour le moment, c'était préférable.

D'un pas vif, il grimpa la colline tout en essayant de ne pas respirer par la bouche. Le froid était mordant, pas aussi vif qu'à Poudlard mais tout aussi incommodant. Saleté de climat. Vu comme c'était parti, il n'allait pas tarder à neiger, pour sûr. Quelle poisse !

Remontant un peu le col de sa veste, il obliqua sur la droite, passa la place et prit sur Evergreen Road. Vingt mètre plus loin, il tourna sur Redfield Terrace et entra dans la zone pavillonnaire du village. Zone pavillonnaire est un bien grand mot pour une quinzaine de maisons agencées en lotissement. Mais pour un village de cette taille, ce n'était pas rien. Il avait entendu dire que ce patelin était en pleine expansion, qu'il n'allait pas tarder à devenir le quatrième Village Sorcier de Grande-Bretagne. C'était bien possible. Même si pour l'instant, il s'en foutait complètement. Ce qui l'intéressait en ce moment, c'était cette maison devant laquelle il s'était arrêté, cette maison où il allait commencer son investigation.

Seamus regarda avec un air indifférent le 7, Redfield Terrace, une petite maison charmante, dotée d'un étage et d'un assez grand jardin. Ce qui était amusant dans ce lotissement, c'était qu'aucune maison ne se ressemblait. Par exemple, la 7 était une demeure de pierre aux couleurs chaudes équipée de trois fenêtre donnant sur la rue (une au rez-de-chaussée et trois à l'étage), d'un toit de tuiles rouge grenat et d'une cheminée basique. Assez banale en réalité, mais assez confortable aussi. Du moins en apparence. Elle ne donnait pas la même impression que ces voisines. La 9 était un pied à terre dont le jardin était encombré de matériel en tout genre (étonnant qu'il tolère ça) et la 5 était trop ostentatoire, trop chargée, comme si les propriétaires voulait montrer à tout le monde qu'ils avaient plein de fric. Seamus eut un sourire. Aussi il s'agissait là de deux maisons de moldus alors que la 7 appartenait à une famille de sorcier. Seamus avait vérifié rapidement avec sa baguette. Sur les quatorze maisons qui formaient Redfield Terrace, il y en avait quand même onze qui appartenaient à des sorciers. C'était à se demander si les trois familles restantes n'étaient pas dans la confidence. Enfin, ce n'était pas le propos. Pour le moment, il avait du travail.

Il ne resta pas longtemps devant la maison et avança jusqu'au tournant. L'ennui d'une surveillance dans un lotissement, c'est qu'il était très facile de se faire voir. Un rôdeur dans un quartier résidentiel, c'était comme un bouton sur le nez : on ne voyait que ça. Seamus prit donc le temps de faire le tour (histoire de voir discrètement s'il n'y avait pas quelques regards indiscrets) et revint devant la numéro 19. Sans s'arrêter, il entra dans le jardin du numéro 8, en face de la 7 et s'agenouilla derrière la haie. Lorsqu'il s'était arrêté tout à l'heure, il avait vérifié avec sa baguette s'il n'y avait pas du monde à la maison et il s'était rendu compte avec satisfaction qu'il n'y avait personne. C'était une maison de moldus, donc aucun sort de protection, une chance pour lui. Ce n'était pas le cas pour la 7 qui en regorgeait, ce qui était normal pour une maison d'Aurors.  
C'était ici qu'habitait leur suspect. Seamus était là pour chercher des réponses. Il voulait savoir comment la petite était sortie sans alerter qui que se soit la nuit du meurtre de Vallangher et surtout comment les vampires (si c'étaient bien eux les responsables de l'envoûtement, comme le pensait Seamus, et non le père) étaient parvenus à l'approcher ? Au fond, ils ne savaient que peu de choses sur les capacités dissimulatrices des sbires de Janus. Cole était resté très catégorique. Et il était possible que ce qu'il faisait n'ait aucun sens. Ou pas. Il était ici pour connaitre les défenses de cette demeure et pour surveiller les aller et venues de ces habitants, ce qui devrait se résumer à deux, le père et la mère. Normalement, la maison devait être vide. On était en début d'après midi et à tous les coups, la mère était partie au boulot. Autrement dit, les sortilèges de défenses étaient actifs. Un bon point pour lui lorsqu'il reviendrait le lendemain. Il ne comptait pas faire les vérifications aujourd'hui, il y avait trop de risques d'être vu. Il commencerait la surveillance aujourd'hui et entamerait les vérifications dans un jour ou deux. Pas de précipitation, c'était inutile, il n'était pas au courant qu'on lui courait après (à moins que Morgane n'ait trop parlé, mais c'étaitt peu probable). Autant commencer par le début.

Seamus sortit de sa poche un petit globe de cristal pas plus gros d'un Vif d'or ainsi qu'un petit sachet de poudre violette. Avec des gestes précautionneux, il versa la poudre dans un petit tube à l'arrière du globe et toujours avec précaution, il plaça le globe dans le buisson, contre le poteau de la clôture. Il sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur le globe.

« Oculo viscis. »

La poudre s'illumina brièvement et devint liquide. Le globe avait maintenant l'apparence d'une petite bille violette cachée par les feuilles. Avec la pointe de sa baguette, il prit un peu du liquide et s'en servit pour tracer une rune sur une plaquette de bois. Au bout d'un moment, le bois d'if devint transparent et Seamus put voir l'autre côté de la rue comme s'il y était.

Parfait, le mouchard était en place et opérationnel.

Avec un sourire de satisfaction, Seamus emboita la plaquette dans un faux portable (histoire d'être plus discret vis-à-vis des moldus) et sortit de sa cachette. Il quitta l'air de rien Redfield Terrace et s'en alla vers le bourg pour descendre un peu d'alcool moldu dans un bar qu'il savait dépourvu de sorciers, le Flanagan's. Ensuite, il retournerait au ministère, mais pour l'instant, son travail était terminé.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre.


	7. Déduction

**... Déduction...  
**

Deux jours plus tard…

Les premières neiges étaient finalement tombées.

On était que le 2 décembre mais déjà, une légère couche blanche recouvrait le pays. L'hiver était précoce cette année. Et le pire, c'est que le temps ne prévoyait pas de s'arranger.

Seamus était gelé. Le temps jouait au yo-yo (chaud, froid, chaud, froid) et ce qui était de la glace en bonne et dûe forme s'était transformé en gadoue. Et Seamus, à genoux derrière les buissons qui faisaient face au 7, Redfield Terrace, en avait plein les bottes et le pantalon.

Il détestait ce temps. Le froid et lui n'avaient jamais fait bon ménage. Déjà, à l'époque de sa scolarité, il avait du mal avec la froidure mordante de l'Ecosse. Mais bon, il allait devoir faire avec. Pas le choix. Les dents serrées, il récupéra le petit globe de cristal et sortit un sachet de poudre violette de sa poche. L'ennui avec cet artefact, c'était que le cristal qui le faisait marcher était limité et qu'il fallait régulièrement le changer. D'où la présence de Seamus dans la boue. Et dire qu'il pourrait tranquillement être au chaud au Flanagan's au lieu d'être ici à se les geler. Décidemment, il en avait marre du sale boulot.

Et le pire, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Personne n'était au courant de ce qu'il faisait, personne, pas même Morgane. Il s'arrangeait pour apparaitre un peu au ministère, histoire de voir où en était la jeune femme, mais sinon, il passait la majorité de son temps ici, en planque. A ses supérieurs, il prétextait une vieille enquête où il avait eu de nouveaux éléments et qui ne pouvait attendre. Un mensonge. Peu importe, au ministère, on ne fouillait jamais dans les affaires de Seamus Finnigan. Tous avaient bien trop peur des retombées. Aucun risque, donc. Le seul inconvénient, en fin de compte, c'était qu'il devait tout faire tout seul. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance, en définitive. Seamus savait qu'il avançait à grands pas.

Morgane était près de leur cible. Elle l'avait informé de la cellule d'enquête hyper-secrète que Harry essayait de mettre en place pour débusquer le traître. L'intérêt dans tout cela, c'était que la cible faisait partie intégrante de cette cellule, il avait donc ordonné à Morgane d'y rester, de faire profil bas et de surveiller. La jeune femme avait accepté sans insister sur ce que pouvait bien faire son supérieur. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait aucune réponse.

Seamus, pendant ce temps, passait ses journées à surveiller la maison de Redfield Terrace. Il avait passé la première journée à établir une chronologie sur les passages des habitants, notamment ceux résidant au numéro sept. Les enfants étant encore à Poudlard, cela se limitait au couple. Il n'avait eu aucun mal à déterminer les horaires de passage de la femme. Elle partait de chez elle à 9 heures environ et ne revenait pas avant midi. Elle repartait à 13 heures et revenait le soir vers 17 heures 30. Des horaires de travail normales, quoi (il n'y avait que le deuxième jour où elle était rentrée plus tard mais cela s'expliquait par les sacs de courses qu'elle trimbalait ; rien de bien étrange, donc). Cela semblait assez routinier. Du moins, Seamus espérait que cela soit routinier, il n'avait pas envie d'une mauvaise rencontre lorsqu'il rentrerait dans la maison. Afin de s'assurer de tous les passages, dans la matinée du deuxième jour, Seamus avait installé un autre globe dans le jardin du numéro sept (en passant par le jardin du numéro neuf, il ne savait pas encore très bien jusqu'où s'étendait les protections). Il avait maintenant une vue discrète sur l'entrée arrière. Parfait. Ce globe lui permettrait d'affiner sa chronologie mais également de lui enlever un doute qui avait germé dans son esprit le soir du deuxième jour. Après ce globe-ci, il allait devoir changer l'autre aussi. Il aurait alors la réponse à sa question.

Délicatement, Seamus vida une nouvelle dose de poudre dans le globe. Un coup de baguette dans l'ouverture, un autre sur la plaquette et c'était fini. L'image était nette, impec. Seamus se releva, épousseta distraitement son pantalon et traversa la route, l'air de rien. Sans s'arrêter, il entra dans le jardin du numéro neuf. Il savait pertinemment qu'il y aurait personne, ni ici, ni aux alentours, c'était pour cela qu'il prenait peu de précautions. Accroupi derrière la barrière, il sortit sa baguette et brisa la bulle de protection qui protégeait son globe dans le jardin du numéro sept des effets annihilants des protections actives. Seamus était un Auror, il s'y connaissait donc un peu. D'un geste sûr, il récupéra la petite sphère et la rechargea de poudre. Dans le même temps, il récupéra les images sur sa plaquette d'if. Il y en avait peu mais suffisamment pour avoir sa réponse. Mais pas celle voulue. Un peu dépité, il remit le globe dans le buisson, reforma sa bulle protectrice et ressortit dans la rue. Tandis qu'il retournait dans le centre-ville en direction de son bar favori, il ressassait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Il n'avait eu aucun problème pour effectuer la chronologie de la femme, ce n'était pas le cas avec l'homme. Ce dernier n'était jamais apparu sur ses images, ni pour entrer dans la maison, ni pour en sortir. Au début, Seamus pensait qu'il passait par derrière (d'où l'usage du deuxième globe) mais ce n'était pas le cas. Ensuite, il pensait qu'il transplanait directement à l'intérieur de la demeure mais la maison était en permanence protégée, au minimum, par un champ anti-transplanage. Ce n'était donc pas ça. En définitif, l'homme, la cible, n'avait pas mis les pieds chez lui depuis deux jours. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui l'intriguait. Durant l'après-midi du deuxième jour, Seamus avait suivi la femme jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse où se trouvait la boutique qui l'employait. Il l'avait surveillé un peu avant de revenir à Redfield Terrace pour attendre son retour. Elle était alors revenue, comme à son habitude. C'était là que son doute s'était renforcé. Car ce n'était pas les aller et venues qui le gênait, mais son attitude.

Dans un pays soumis à la menace de la Confrérie de Minuit, cela faisait deux jours que son mari auror n'était pas rentré à la maison…

… et elle avait l'air de s'en moquer.

La question qui taraudait Seamus était :

Pourquoi ?

Avec un grognement, il se dit que très bientôt, il aurait la réponse à cette question.

Et que, d'une manière ou d'une autre, la réponse ne lui plairait pas.

Ron se frotta la tempe.

Il se demandait bien comment il allait pouvoir convaincre les deux derniers « membres » de la cellule d'enquête.

Ce n'était pas les plus faciles en plus. En deux jours, il était parvenu à vaincre les réticences de six des huit personnes présentes sur la liste de Harry. Mais ce ne fut pas une mince affaire. La plupart rentrait de mission à l'étranger et n'avait aucune envie de se fourrer dans un nouveau guêpier. Ron les comprenait (s'il avait le choix, lui aussi fuirait cette affaire puante) mais en un sens, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Harry avait raison. Si le meurtrier de Goodwin était un Auror et si ce meurtrier était également le traître complice de l'assassinat de Vallangher (une perspective bien sombre et bien pratique), alors il ne fallait plus faire confiance aux aurors (ou à très peu d'entre eux). Les choix de Harry concernant les membres de la cellule d'enquête étaient judicieux. La plupart de ces hommes et femmes étaient des pointures dans leurs domaines respectifs. Le problème majeur, c'est que ce n'était pas des Aurors ; autrement dit, ils n'avaient aucune raison d'obéir, encore moins de la fermer. De longues disputes avaient eu lieu à cause de ça, mais Ron avait usé de trésor de persuasion et il était parvenu à les convaincre, leur faisant entrer dans leur tête de pioche l'urgence de la situation.  
Maintenant, la cellule d'enquête comptait neuf membres sûrs. Morgane et Vogel l'avaient rejoint le premier jour. Au début, Ron avait quelques réticences (c'étaient des aurors, après tout) puis ils lui avaient parlé de la promotion de Harry et des huit. Il avait alors décidé de leur faire confiance (tant bien que mal) et leur avait dit tout ce qu'il savait. Morgane avait eu l'air à peine surprise, comme si d'une certaine manière, elle était déjà au courant. Etrange… Quant à Vogel, son visage ne laissa transparaitre aucune émotion notable. Il promit de mettre ses services à contribution mais sans le moindre enthousiasme. Décidemment, Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry leur faisait confiance. Ils semblaient tout deux avoir quelque chose à cacher. Enfin… Venaient ensuite les autres. Il avait réussi à en convaincre trois le lendemain. Harvey Stone de la Sécurité Intérieure, sa coéquipière Joanna Galys et Bridget Bell (nièce d'une ancienne joueuse de Quidditch poudlardienne connue de Ron) faisaient désormais partie de la cellule. Leur choix était logique. Tout les trois travaillaient à la Sécurité Intérieure et disposaient donc de connaissances indispensables sur ce qui se passait à l'intérieur du ministère (ils n'avaient par ailleurs pas bonne réputation à l'intérieur du Département, certains Aurors n'appréciant pas de voir leurs magouilles apparaitre au grand jour). Pour la cellule, ils formaient un atout majeur. Bell travaillait au service postal gérant les colis prévus pour le Département, elle était donc à la première place pour surveiller tout ce qui rentrait et sortait du ministère. Quant à Stone et Galys, ils géraient tous les deux un réseau d'informateurs au sein même du Département. Ce qui pourrait se révéler très utile. Le deuxième jour, Ron avait convaincu Casius Ogden (utile en cas de traque, si jamais les Traqueurs étaient inutilisables) et Samantha McKinnon (fille d'une ancienne résistante de l'Ordre du Phénix assassinée, aujourd'hui membre du Service de Communication et de transport ; avec Ogden, ils devraient faire un malheur en cas de traque) et il lui avait fallu l'après midi pour convaincre Jerry Bones, une Langue de Plomb, dont l'utilité, en tant que fournisseur éventuel d'artefacts illicites, n'était plus à prouver. Il était le dernier convaincu. Avec Ron, ils étaient neuf. Le compte y était.

Il n'en restait plus que deux.

Les deux plus emmerdants.

Alister Craws, du Département de Dépannage aux Artefacts Défectueux (ça pouvait toujours être utile), était un enfoiré arrogant et arriviste qui n'hésiterait pas à les trahir pour peu que l'information lui fasse prendre de l'avancement. C'était le choix de Harry le plus obscur. S'il voulait une cellule d'enquête fiable, il ne fallait pas prendre un élément aussi bancal. Mais Harry insistait. Et maintenant, Ron allait devoir se creuser la tête pour trouver quoi lui dire sans prendre de risques.

Et puis, il y avait le Français, aussi.

Quoique lui devrait poser moins de problèmes.

Son seul « défaut » (qui n'en était pas vraiment un) était justement qu'il n'était pas Anglais, et par conséquent, non soumis à leur loi.

Mais bon, il s'en sortirait.

Plongé dans ses pensées, Ron ne vit pas la jeune femme à la porte de son bureau. Il sursauta presque lorsqu'elle toussota pour signaler sa présence.

« Monsieur Weasley, un message pour vous.  
- Ah, fut la seule réponse de Ron. Euh… Merci. »

Il prit la petite lettre et renvoya la secrétaire. Le pli était mince et ne contenait qu'un morceau de parchemin plié en quatre. Il relut trois fois l'unique phrase écrite sur le papier, en se disant que décidément, ce n'était pas sa journée.

Quelques heures après que Harry l'ait « intronisé » dans sa cellule d'enquête, Ron avait pris contact avec l'agent qui lui servait d'intermédiaire à la Section Sept. Il n'avait pas eu à batailler longtemps pour le convaincre d'arranger un rendez-vous entre le service et Harry. Manifestement, il était sur l'affaire depuis longtemps et même si Ron était dévoré de curiosité concernant leur action, il était suffisamment intelligent pour fermer sa gueule. La Section Sept détestait que l'on fouine dans leurs affaires et Ron avait eu trop de mal à gagner la confiance de son agent, lorsqu'il avait pris les commandes de son service. Faisant fi de sa curiosité, Ron attendait depuis deux jours les modalités de la rencontre et il fallait que ce soit ce jour-là, où il avait une petite chance de trouver et de convaincre les deux membres récalcitrants, que ces idiots choisissent. Il avait décidément pas de pot. Mais bon, il allait falloir faire avec. Il sortit sa baguette et fit apparaitre un patronus porteur de message. Un autre coup de baguette et le patronus disparut. Normalement, Harry devrait avoir le message dans deux minutes. Pas de souci, ils seraient à l'heure. Et il valait mieux que ce soit le cas. Si la Section Sept détestait les fouineurs, elle détestait encore plus les retardataires.

Avec un soupir, il brûla la note, rangea le papier qu'il étudiait et se leva pour se préparer à la rencontre.

« Il s'appelle John. Ce n'est pas son vrai nom mais ne t'avise de lui demander. Contente-toi t'exposer ta demande et n'en sort pas. Si tu te montres trop curieux ou trop gourmand, il pourrait nous planter là et moi, je pourrais perdre mon contact. Et de toi à moi, tu n'as pas intérêt de à me faire ce coup-là, compris ?  
- C'est entendu, répondit Harry d'une voix monocorde.  
- Ah, et autre chose, laisse-le démarrer la conversation. Ces gars-là aiment avoir le pouvoir et tout contrôler, ce qui dans un certain sens est le cas. Donc laisse-le mener la barque. Ah, et je te le répète, ne lui pose aucune question qui n'a rien à voir avec ce que tu veux. Car non seulement il pourrait nous planter mais en plus on pourrait avoir la Section sur le dos et crois-moi, je n'ai pas envie d'être dans un le collimateur d'un tel ennemi, moi…  
- Ron, je crois que j'ai compris. »

Ron se tut, sans en être totalement convaincu. Harry n'avait jamais eu à traiter avec les types de la Section Sept. Lui, si.

Ils se trouvaient dans la salle commune du Chaudron Baveur. Il y avait relativement peu de monde, juste quelques habitués au bar qui profitaient de la pause de midi pour se rafraichir le gosier et cinq ou six travailleurs qui déjeunaient. Parmi eux, un type corpulent attablé au fond. C'est vers lui que se dirigeait Ron d'un pas assuré. Harry profita du trajet pour le détailler. La cinquantaine, mal rasé, des joues pendantes, les yeux levés au ciel, il avait de faux airs de bouledogue. Engoncé dans une robe de sorcier vert bouteille, il dégustait un ragot de bœuf agrémenté d'une Biéraubeurre. Harry fronça légèrement les sourcils. Si il avait croisé ce type dans la rue, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il puisse appartenir à un groupuscule aussi mystérieux et prestigieux que la Section Sept.

Harry se rectifia. Cet air banal était justement ce qui devait faire sa force dans son boulot.

Harry et Ron s'approchèrent de la table. L'autre les ignora et continua son repas comme si de rien n'était. D'après l'expression de Ron, c'était tout à fait normal. Le rouquin attendit un peu puis il se posa sur l'une des deux chaises qui faisaient face à l'agent. Harry fit de même. L'air sérieux, Ron planta ses deux coudes sur la table et dit :

« Bonjour, John. »

L'autre releva à peine les yeux.

« Weasley, dit-il en avalant un morceau de viande, pour un peu, j'ai bien cru que tu serais en retard. »

Ron eut un sourire bien que le ton de l'agent était extrêmement sérieux.

« Je ne manque jamais mes rendez-vous, tu le sais bien.  
- Hum… » Il regarda Harry. « Monsieur Potter. »

Harry le regarda droit dans les yeux, sans ciller et sans répondre. Le regard de ce type était nauséeux, un peu comme de l'écume après un orage.

« A ce que je vois, vous n'êtes pas très loquace. Ca ne va pas être pratique pour discuter.  
- J'attends simplement de savoir ce que vous avez à dire.  
- C'est vous qui avez quelque chose à dire, pas moi. Mes supérieurs vous jugent suffisamment important pour permettre cette entrevue en plein milieu de mon repas.  
- Vraiment ? » Le sarcasme était à peine voilé. « Moi qui croyait que c'était dû à mes nouvelles fonctions…  
- Nous sommes au courant de votre nomination, Potter. Mais vous comme moi, nous savons que cela a été fait de manière tout à fait officieuse et que vous ne jouissez pas de toutes vos prérogatives. Autrement, vous n'auriez pas sorti une telle bêtise et vous ne seriez pas passé par le directeur du bureau de Répression des Déviances Magiques pour discuter avec la Section Sept. »

Harry ne répondit rien. Après tout, il avait raison.

Ron décida de tempérer les choses.

« John, nous sommes désolés de te déranger pendant ton repas. Mais notre affaire est de la plus haute importance, tu le sais bien. Après tout, t'ai-je déjà une fois dérangé pour une broutille en trois ans de collaboration ?  
- Non, c'est juste, répondit John en avalant une lapée de Biéraubeurre.  
- Alors, tu ne verras aucun problème à ce que Harry te propose un marché. Libre à toi d'y répondre. Mais je suis persuadé que ta réponse sera favorable. Après tout, nous avons le même ennemi. »

John plissa les yeux et regarda Harry.

« Le problème en question, c'est la Confrérie de Minuit.  
- Qui d'autre ? répondit Harry.  
- Ce n'était pas une question. » L'agent souffla légèrement et demanda de but en blanc : « Que voulez-vous ?  
- Des réponses.  
- A quelles questions ?  
- Le meurtre de Goodwin. »

John marqua un temps. Harry enchaina :

« Allez-vous me répondre ?  
- Cela dépendra de la nature de vos questions. »

Harry marqua un temps à son tour. Lentement, il commença :

« Je crois ne pas me fourvoyer en disant que vous travaillez sur toutes les affaires concernant la Confrérie de Minuit et notamment les meurtres de Joshua Vallangher et Geoffrey Goodwin. J'ignore où vous en êtes dans vos enquêtes mais vous disposez d'une chose que nous autres, les Aurors, n'avons pas : l'anonymat. Le secret, c'est bien le fondement de la Section Sept, non ? »

L'autre ne répondit pas. Les yeux plissés, le regard suspicieux, il semblait peu avenant. Harry poursuivit :

« D'après ce que je sais, la Section Sept ne dépend que moyennement du ministère. Les personnes qui connaissent son existence, en dehors de ces membres, bien sûr, sont le ministre, le Premier Auror, le président du magenmagot et les quelques rares sorciers auxquels vous fournissez des informations, des sorciers comme Ron. Mais en définitive, vous faites le même boulot que nous. Et comme nous, vous avez le même but.  
- Je croyais que vous aviez des questions, monsieur Potter. Je vous serez gré d'y venir plutôt que de me fatiguer avec un discours aussi oiseux, qui plus est, dans un endroit aussi peu discret.  
- J'y viens. Je tenais simplement à éclaircir deux ou trois points. Histoire de ne pas avoir des réponses désagréables. »

L'autre soupira. « Que voulez-vous savoir ?  
- Avant de vous le demander, j'aurais besoin d'un service.  
- Vous ne croyez pas que vous poussez le bouchon un peu loin, là ? répliqua John avec impatience.  
- Non, répondit simplement Harry. Je voudrais simplement que vous préveniez Ron dès que vous serez au courant de certains… changements.  
- Changements ?  
- Oui.  
- Et lesquels ?  
- Je veux que vous préveniez Ron si jamais Wentkell change ses habitudes. »

Ron regarda Harry avec surprise. L'autre en était presque abasourdi.

« Vous voulez que nous vous renseignons sur les agissements du ministre de la magie ?  
- Oui. Ecoutez, continua-t-il en évitant à John une répliqua cinglante, je ne peux pas demander à l'un de mes hommes de le faire, c'est trop risqué. Et je n'ai pas suffisamment de relations dans les hautes sphères du pouvoir. Il n'y a que vous. Je demande à la Section Sept de surveiller le ministre de la magie et son entourage et d'en informer Ron ici présent, lui et lui seul. Si vous le faites, vous me rendrez un grand service. Si vous ne le faites pas, et bien… Tant pis, nous nous passerons de vous. »

John mit un temps à répondre. « Vous savez que le ministre peut se trouver à tout moment informé de cette conversation ?  
- Je sais. Je me demande même s'il n'y a pas un autre agent dans cette salle chargé de nous surveiller. Wentkell ne m'a pas donné l'impression de me faire confiance. Mais peu importe… Maintenant, c'est trop tard. Ce qui est fait est fait.  
- Hum… Vous prenez de gros risques, monsieur Potter.  
- Je le sais, également. » Un temps puis : « Je ne ferais pas appel à vous si j'avais un autre choix. Vous êtes les meilleurs. Et je suis prêt à parier que vous avez déjà un dossier complet sur Cyrus Wentkell et cela vous fait un avantage par rapport à moi. Moi, j'ignore tout de lui. Vous, vous avez une base sur laquelle travailler, ce qui vous rend plus efficaces.  
- Sur quoi vous basez-vous pour nous faire confiance ?  
- Sur rien. Je vous l'ai dit, nous poursuivons le même but. C'est pour cette raison que je vous dis cela. C'est bancal, peut-être dangereux, je sais, mais c'est ma seule option. Tout ce que je veux savoir, c'est si vous me suivez ou non ? »

John ne répondit pas tout de suite. Un sourire était apparu sur sa face de bouledogue. Puis lentement, il se mit à rire. Un petit rire grasseyant que seul un très gros fumeur pourrait avoir.

« Il n'y a pas à dire, vous avez des couilles, Harry Potter. Vous venez me demander de surveiller l'homme le plus puissant du ministère et de vous en informer le moment venu. Ces informations auront une grande valeur. De mémoire, je peux vous citer dix noms qui seraient prêts à payer cher pour avoir ces infos discréditant Wentkell. Dites-moi, que comptez-vous en faire ?  
- Ce sont mes affaires.  
- Ca ne me suffit pas.  
- Je travaille pour le ministère, pas pour Wentkell, encore moins pour les politicards qui bavent sur sa place.  
- Mais le ministère, c'est Wentkell et les politicards. Ne soyez pas naïf au point d'en croire le contraire. » Il lâcha tout à coup : « D'accord.  
- Qu… Quoi ?  
- C'est d'accord. Nous acceptons votre demande.  
- Je… J'ai du mal à saisir un tel revirement.  
- N'essayez pas de comprendre. Les raisons me regardent. Mais si vous tenez tant à en avoir une, disons que je vous fais relativement confiance, et que soit vous êtes trop bête pour être à la solde d'un ennemi de Wentkell, soit vous êtes suffisamment malin pour me le faire croire. Dans tout les cas, vous m'intéressez. Et pour cela, j'accepte votre proposition et je vous ferez passer les infos par Weasley ici présent.  
- Un petit détail. Même si je ne suis plus là, il faudra continuer à informer Ron. C'est important.  
- Et pourquoi ne seriez-vous plus là ?  
- Qui sait ? »

John hocha la tête avec un sourire. « C'est d'accord. »

Harry voyait bien que cette parole ne valait rien, que le moment venu, il pourrait très bien réarranger l'accord. Mais pour l'instant, il avait accepté, et Harry, ainsi que la cellule d'enquête, avaient un œil sur Wentkell. Un œil très efficace et très pointilleux, d'ailleurs. Le cas du ministre gênait Harry, notamment à cause de son passé. Mais maintenant, il saurait réagir. Une grande avancée non seulement pour la cellule mais également pour les Aurors.

Harry eut un sourire.

« Je suis content que nous soyons arrivés à cet arrangement.  
- Nous verrons bien où cela va vous mener.  
- Hum… Il est temps de poser ma première question.  
- Ne soyez pas trop gourmand, Potter. Je vous ai déjà beaucoup accordé.  
- Ce ne sera pas long.  
- Allez-y. »

Et Harry posa enfin sa question :

« Quelle est l'implication de l'Ordre des Origines dans ces affaires de meurtre ? »

John se releva brusquement. « Au revoir.  
- Hé là, fit alors Ron en se relevant à son tour, ce n'est pas utile de s'énerver, si ?  
- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, dit John presque avec agressivité, je dois m'en aller.  
- Euh… John…  
- La Confrérie de Minuit avait besoin d'un intermédiaire, dit alors Harry. Ils connaissent trop bien le ministère et notre mode de fonctionnement. Quelqu'un les a renseignés depuis le début. Est-ce que c'est l'Ordre des Origines, John ? Je suis persuadé que vous connaissez la réponse, répondez-moi simplement par oui ou par non, je ne demande pas de détails.  
- Vous êtes allé un peu trop loin, Potter, murmura John. Un bon conseil : tenez votre langue. On n'est pas les seuls à avoir des oreilles un peu partout et il y a plus dangereux que nous. Quant à toi… », lâcha-t-il brusquement en se tournant vers Ron, « … la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, je te conseille d'être plus prudent avec tes invités. » Il regarda les deux Aurors. « Estimez-vous heureux que je ne rompe pas notre accord. »

Sur ce, il se rendit d'un pas vif dans l'arrière-cour et transplana.

Une fois l'agent disparu, Ron, furieux, se tourna vers Harry.

« Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel ? Je t'avais dis de ne pas poser de questions dérangeantes…  
- Et alors ? Je suis resté dans mon domaine…  
- L'Ordre des Origines. Tu sais très bien que c'est un sujet pointilleux, autant pour nous que pour eux ! » Ron soupira en secouant la tête. « A tous les coups, il ne va pas revenir.  
- Il reviendra, ne serait-ce que pour honorer sa promesse. »

Ron secoua la tête de nouveau.

Pour Harry, cette entrevue, bien que courte, avait été riche en informations. Non seulement maintenant, il avait un œil sur Wentkell mais en plus, il avait la réponse à une de ces questions (dommage, d'ailleurs, qu'il n'ait pu poser que celle-là). Son déni avait été des plus parlant.

D'une manière ou d'une autre, l'Ordre des Origines était de connivence avec la Confrérie de Minuit.

Morgane fulminait.

Il n'était pas là, encore.

En deux jours de surveillance, il ne s'était pointé que trois fois. Difficile de bien faire son boulot dans ces conditions.

La jeune femme se frotta les yeux. Elle était assise dans son bureau. Elle faisait une pause. Ces derniers temps, elle était crevée, moralement et physiquement. Par moment, elle se prenait à rêver qu'elle se trouvait dans son lit à pioncer. C'était sûr, la prochaine fois qu'on lui filait un congé, elle acceptait, foi de Morgane Mandola.

Elle poussa un soupir. Pour le moment, elle n'avait pas grand-chose à faire. Bien sûr, elle apportait son aide aux équipes travaillant sur l'affaire Goodwin mais c'était uniquement pour masquer sa véritable activité. Non seulement personne ne devait savoir qui elle surveillait mais en plus, Weasley avait exigé la plus grande discrétion au sujet de leur « projet ». Elle n'en connaissait pas tous les détails mais pour ce qu'elle avait compris, Harry essayait de former une cellule d'enquête dont le but était de débusquer le ou les traitres qui gangrènaient le Département. Pour l'instant, Morgane ne savait pas qui d'autre, à part Harry et Weasley, faisaient partie de la cellule. Weasley était en train de les rassembler. Très bientôt, il y aurait une réunion mais pour l'instant, Morgane devait attendre.  
Elle regarda le magicophone posé sur son bureau. Cela faisait plus de 24 heures que Finnigan ne l'avait pas contacté, ni par artefact, ni par hibou. Elle commençait vraiment à se demander ce qu'il faisait. Il revenait sporadiquement au ministère, elle le savait, mais elle n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de lui parler. Elle ignorait ce qu'il faisait mais elle espérait qu'il avançait. Parce que elle, pour l'instant, elle stagnait.

Quelle guigne…

Elle ferma les yeux un instant. Presque involontairement, elle se rappela de quelque chose. De paroles échangées à la va-vite :

Il avait dit : C'est quelque chose de très important. Et si je te le dis, c'est parce que je te fais confiance, tu comprends ?

Elle avait répondu : Euh… Oui, bien sûr…

Et il avait ajouté : Alors ne me déçois pas.

Elle soupira avec lassitude.

_Je ne te décevrais pas, Harry._

Un nouveau soupir.

_Non, je ne te décevrais pas._

Clang !

Elle rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Devant elle, sur le bureau, un gobelet en plastique fumant. Et au-dessus du gobelet, Evan Cole qui en tenait un autre.

« Je pense que vous en avez besoin, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Vous avez l'air exténuée. »

Morgane battit des paupières et regarda successivement le café et l'américain, un peu désordonnée. Se redressant sur son siège, elle bredouilla un peu :

« M… Merci, Cole. Effectivement, je crois que j'en ai besoin.  
- Je vous en prie. »

L'Auror prit le gobelet brûlant et avala une gorgée de café, sous le regard bienveillant du Protecteur. Morgane se sentit gênée, sans trop savoir pourquoi. C'était fort, ça aussi, maintenant qu'elle y pensait. Sa cible devait être au ministère et elle n'y était pas ; lui, il devrait être sur le front et il n'y était pas. Rien n'allait plus. Se raclant la gorge, elle dit :

« Vous devez en avoir marre que l'on vous dise cela, mais je vous croyais sur le front. »

Cole eut un sourire. « Effectivement, je vais finir par croire que je ne suis pas désiré ici (Morgane ne répondit pas mais rougit un peu). Non, plus sérieusement, au front, c'est le calme plat. Je n'y suis pas utile en ce moment ; alors, inutile pour inutile, autant être là à donner un coup de main sur l'affaire Goodwin.  
- Ce n'est pas ce que…  
- Je sais ce que vous vouliez dire. Et il n'y a pas de mal. »

Morgane avala une nouvelle gorgée de café, plus pour cacher sa gêne que pour se réveiller. Cole fit de même. Après un léger claquement de langue, il reprit :

« En réalité, je me demandais où était Finnigan ? J'aurais des questions à lui poser mais il est introuvable dans le ministère. »

Du calme, Morgane, du calme.

« Je ne sais pas où il est. Pour tout vous dire, moi aussi, je le cherche.  
- Vraiment ? Je croyais que vous travailliez ensemble.  
- Cela ne veut pas dire que nous sommes ensemble constamment. C'est mon chef, et je n'ai pas à lui demander de me rendre des comptes.  
- C'est juste, en effet. » Il avala un nouvelle gorgée. « Et Potter ? Il est inscrit aux abonnés absents, en ce moment. Tout comme Weasley, d'ailleurs.  
- Où voulez-vous en venir ? demanda prudemment la jeune femme.  
- A rien, ça me paraissait simplement bizarre en une telle période.  
- Je ne sais pas où ils sont non plus, désolé. » Elle croisa son regard et essaya de changer de sujet : « Dites-moi, Cole, seriez-vous venu ici, dans l'unique but de m'interroger sur ces hommes ?  
- Non, pas vraiment, » avoua l'américain avec un sourire un peu figé.  
Un silence gênant s'installa. Morgane se leva et décida de mettre les choses au clair :  
« Ecoutez, je vous aime bien, Cole. Vous êtes un ami. Mais c'est tout. Je… Je traverse une mauvaise passe en ce moment et… Et je n'ai pas envie de m'engager dans une nouvelle histoire amoureuse, vous comprenez ? »

Pour toute réponse, Cole leva la main et la posa sur la joue de la jeune femme, près du cou, dans une caresse presque intime.

« Je sais, murmura-t-il.  
- Arrêtez ça, s'il vous plait, » répliqua Morgane sur le même ton.

Mais au fond d'elle, elle ne voulait pas que Cole enlève sa main. Cette caresse faisait naitre en elle des sentiments contradictoires, du désir, mais surtout de la honte. Car le dernier homme à l'avoir touché aussi tendrement (et à être allé bien plus loin), c'était Dan et elle avait l'impression de le trahir.

Non, c'était trop tôt.

Cole semblait percevoir le conflit car il n'arrêta que quelques secondes plus tard. Les yeux dans les yeux, ils se regardèrent comme deux adolescents qui venaient de franchir un pas et qui ne savaient plus quoi faire.

Morgane se racla la gorge.

« Hum… Il faut que j'y aille, j'ai du travail.  
- D'accord. »

Et voila qu'elle fuyait son propre bureau. Un comble.

« Euh… Mandola ?  
- Oui ? (elle évita de se retourner).  
- Je… Si vous voyez Potter, Weasley ou Finnigan, dites-leur que je les cherche, d'accord ? »

Elle avait la fugace impression qu'il ne voulait pas dire ça. Mais elle répondit quand même :

« Ok. »

Et rouge comme une pivoine (mais qu'est-ce qu'il m'arrive ?, pensa t-elle), elle sortit du bureau.

Cette fois, Seamus en était sûr.

Elle était ensorcelée.

C'était impossible autrement. Cela faisait maintenant trois jours, qu'il n'avait pas mis les pieds chez lui et toujours pas de signe d'inquiétude. Alors, à moins qu'elle s'en moque (et la connaissant, ce n'était pas le cas), elle devait être sous l'emprise d'un sort semblable à l'Impérium ou la Confusion. Il devait s'en assurer.

Le matin de cette troisième journée, il l'avait de nouveau suivi et l'avait « analysé » à distance avec sa baguette. Cela consistait à reconnaitre tout les sorts actifs sur la cible désignée (il utilisait la même pratique pour définir les différents paramètres des protections de la maison). En soi, c'était simple ; le plus dur dans son cas, c'était que la cible ne s'en rende pas compte. Et Seamus avait pas mal galéré pour lancer son sort en toute discrétion. Mais en définitive, il avait fini par avoir la réponse : elle était bien sous l'emprise de l'Impérium. Quelqu'un la manipulait. Mais qui ? Et comment ? L'Impérium était limité dans le temps, il fallait le renouveler quotidiennement. Qui s'en chargeait ? L'une des personnes qui travaillaient avec elle ? Oui, possible…

Il verrait ça le moment venu. Pour le moment, il avait à faire. D'un pas décidé, il quitta le Chemin de Traverse, traversa le Chaudron Baveur et prit la direction du ministère. Avant de retourner au 7, Redfield Terrace, il devait récupérer un peu de matériel. Il avait suffisamment attendu. Il était temps d'essayer de forcer les défenses de la maison. Et puis, son passage au ministère serait l'occasion de se renseigner sur les avancées de l'enquête officielle et de l'enquête officieuse qu'il poursuivait avec Morgane. D'un pas vif, il remonta la rue.

L'après midi était bien entamée lorsqu'il ressortit. Seamus était furieux. Il avait perdu un temps considérable. A peine avait-t-il pointé le bout de son nez au Département qu'une dizaine d'aurors lui avait sauté dessus, certains pour l'informer sur l'enquête (ce qu'il il souhaitait, après tout) et d'autres (ça, par contre, il aurait aimé l'éviter) pour l'engueuler et lui demander ce qu'il pouvait bien fabriquer depuis trois jours. Ces derniers étaient pour la plupart des chefs d'équipes placés sous ses ordres sur cette enquête. Désireux d'en finir au plus vite, il essaya de les envoyer à Harry (après tout, c'était lui, le chef), mais il semblerait que le Survivant ne soit pas là et qu'en conséquence, c'était à Seamus de se débrouiller. Ces absences à répétitions intriguaient Seamus. Mais que pouvait bien faire Harry ? Il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger là-dessus. Vérifier les rapports, ordonner de nouvelles directives et se débarrasser de tous ces abrutis nécessitaient toute sa concentration et malgré cela, il était plus de trois heures lorsqu'enfin il put partir avec son matos en poche (un creuset en éther, un petit sachet de poudre lunaire, une pointe argentée émaillée d'obsidienne et un petit sablier). Il n'avait même pas pu voir Morgane, c'est vous dire. Mais bon, il réglerait ça plus tard. Maugréant dans sa barbe, il obliqua dans une ruelle isolée et transplana.

Il neigeait lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison. Il jeta un coup d'œil à droite à gauche. Le lotissement semblait désert. Discrètement, il bougea sa baguette (Hominem Revelem) et son impression s'en trouva confirmée. Il était seul.

Parfait.

D'un pas vif, il entra dans le jardin du numéro neuf et se baissa derrière la clôture séparant le jardin moldu de l'autre. Il se tenait accroupi près du buisson derrière lequel il avait planqué un globe de vision. Il sortit sa baguette.

« Finite. »

La bulle de protection autour du globe éclata et Seamus put le récupérer avant que les alarmes ne se déclenchent. Il était inutile maintenant. Il avait suffisamment surveillé ; à présent, il allait agir. Avec des gestes précis et calmes, il s'assit dans la neige et étala devant lui le creuset, la pointe, le sablier et le sachet. Sa baguette à la main, il se mit au travail. Un travail très délicat.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, de nouvelles boutiques avaient vu le jour sur le Chemin de Traverse. Ces boutiques proposaient aux consommateurs des packs de protections magiques, simples et efficaces, comprenant une panoplie de sorts mis au point par le ministère dans le but de transformer une simple maison en véritable forteresse d'un simple claquement de doigt. Ces packs avaient eu un fort succès et aujourd'hui, la plupart des maisons de sorciers disposait de ce dispositif. Seamus était le premier à l'admettre, ces packs étaient efficaces, rares étaient les voleurs à avoir passé au travers, d'autant plus que les sortilèges étaient régulièrement renouvelés. Pas de doute, les sorciers étaient bien protégés. Et c'était bien là le problème.

Suite à une nouvelle directive du gouvernement, tous les Aurors se devaient d'avoir un pack de protection. Etant plus menacés que la plupart des sorciers, les Aurors bénéficiaient de packs améliorés mis au point par le Département des Mystères. Ces packs comportaient des sorts plus pointus mais également des malédictions et des pièges astraux, faisant de ces maisons non seulement des forteresses mais également des chars d'assauts. Et c'était l'une de ces maisons que Seamus s'apprêtait à forcer.

Toutefois, Seamus avait un avantage que les autres n'avaient pas : il connaissait les différentes caractéristiques de ces packs. Il avait participé à la conception des derniers modèles et il était prêt à parier que cette maison était équipée de l'un d'eux. Il savait donc où chercher et où appuyer. Un avantage qui allait lui faire gagner beaucoup de temps.

Bon, il était temps de commencer.

Il prit le sachet de poudre lunaire et vida son contenu dans le creuset d'éther. Les doigts serrés sur sa baguette, il commença à psalmodier une incantation. La poudre s'illuminait à mesure que l'étincelle dorée au bout de la baguette s'intensifiait. Vint le moment où la poudre ne fut plus que de la lumière solide. Sans relâcher sa concentration, il prit un peu de la lumière et l'étala devant lui. Puis d'un geste sec, il envoya le reste dans le jardin voisin. La poudre resta un instant figée en l'air avant de disparaitre dans un bref éclat. Seamus relâcha alors le sortilège qu'il accumulait et, pris dans une sorte de transe, il se mit à tracer des runes dans la poudre étalée à l'aide de la pointe argentée émaillée d'obsidienne. Le geste vif et précis, il était totalement coupé du monde.

Il resta dans cet état un bon moment. Puis il retrouva l'intégralité de ses sens. Légèrement hébété, il regarda ce que sa main avait tracé avec un petit sourire de satisfaction. C'était parfait, il savait tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Le sortilège qu'il avait utilisé était un sort de Détection d'Ondes Magiques, plus connu sous le nom d'Occulto Revelis. Un sortilège très compliqué qui nécessitait une grande concentration et une grande maîtrise de la magie. Il avait mis plus de huit mois à le maîtriser lorsqu'il avait collaboré avec les Langues de Plomb. Il savait qu'un jour, cela lui serait utile. Et ce jour était arrivé. L'Occulto Revelis lui avait révélé le nécessaire pour pénétrer dans la maison. Comme il s'en était douté, le pack de sorts avait été modifié. Les sortilèges Repousse-moldus et repousse- sorciers avaient été complétés d'un dôme de protection type Protego qui s'activait si jamais l'un ou l'autre des sortilèges précédants était activé. De plus, un sortilège semblable au Patronus était affilié au Protego, de sorte que si jamais quelqu'un approchait, le service des Aurors était automatiquement prévenu. A cela, s'ajoutaient des sortilèges paralysants, désarmants et contraignants.

Une vraie citadelle.

Aussi imprenable.

Seamus avait bien fait de protéger son globe de vision. S'il ne l'avait pas fait, il serait peut-être à Azkaban en ce moment. Une chance.

Seamus se concentra. Ce genre de protection (que Seamus imaginait comme une grosse bulle de savon hérissée de pointes) était facile à désactiver par les propriétaires de la maison. Le dôme reconnaissait les signatures occultes de ceux qui l'avaient conçus et ne s'activait pas. Mais Seamus, lui, ne faisait pas partie de ces gens. Il allait donc devoir le traverser autrement. Et heureusement, il savait comment. Seamus était un Auror, il connait donc les travers des Aurors en matière de magie et savait où travailler. De plus, il avait participé à l'élaboration de tout ça, il connaissait donc la plupart des parades. Impeccable, donc. Motivé, il se leva et pointa sa baguette dans le vide. Il marmonna une incantation tout en traçant des signes en l'air. En se servant de ce qu'il savait déjà et de ce que lui avait révélé l'Occulto Revelis, il se découpa soigneusement un passage à travers le dôme sans le désactiver (il le pouvait mais les proprios s'en rendraient compte). Un fois assuré de son passage, il sauta au-dessus de la barrière.

Aucune réaction.

Il avait réussi.

Avec un sourire, il retourna le petit sablier qu'il portait accroché à la ceinture. Le petit objet avait du sable pour très exactement onze minutes et cinquante neuf secondes, temps durant lequel le dôme ignorerait la fissure qu'il venait de faire. Au delà de ce temps, s'il se trouvait encore à l'intérieur, les protections s'activeraient et le neutraliseraient. S'il était en dehors, le dôme se reformerait sans s'activer. Il avait donc peu de temps. Sans perdre une seconde, il traversa le jardin et essaya d'ouvrir la porte arrière. Verrouillée.

« Alohomora. »

La porte s'ouvrit. Ils avaient été négligents avec l'intérieur du dôme. Seamus devrait lui en parler s'il le voyait. Enfin, s'il n'était pas coupable, bien sûr. Ce qu'il espérait.

La cuisine était spacieuse et agréable. Au dessus de la cheminée, une pendule moldue qui égrenait les heures. Seamus s'arrêta un instant sur elle. Avec des yeux ronds, il se rendit compte de l'heure.  
Et merde, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait même pas les onze minutes et cinquante neuf secondes que lui conférait le sablier. L'Occulto Revelis lui avait bouffé une grande partie de l'après midi et la femme de sa cible n'allait pas tarder. Quelle poisse, c'était pas vrai ! Seamus se mordit la lèvre. Etre arrivé si loin et repartir bredouille, c'était rageant.

Quoique…

Une idée venait de germer dans son esprit. Il n'avait peut-être pas le temps de fouiller la maison mais il avait peut-être le temps de récupérer certaines choses. Oui… Il pourrait même gagner du temps avec ça.

Et puis, pensa Seamus, cela donnerait du travail à Morgane.

Sans plus attendre, il prit le chemin de l'étage.

« Morgane Mandola ? J'ai une lettre pour Morgane Mandola. Est-elle ici ? »

Morgane était en train de rédiger un message codé concernant les avancées de son « enquête » à l'intention de Finnigan (elle n'arrivait absolument pas à le contacter via le magicophone ; peut-être qu'un hibou le parviendrait, lui) lorsqu'un sorcier du service postal était entré dans le Département. La jeune femme leva la tête et fit signe au sorcier. Ce dernier lui tendit une toute petite enveloppe et un paquet pas plus gros qu'une boite d'allumettes.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle.  
- Je ne sais pas. Ca vient d'arriver au ministère avec le tampon urgent. Mais je crois qu'il s'agit de l'un de vos collègues. »

Effectivement, sur l'en-tête de l'enveloppe, il y avait son nom et Morgane reconnut l'écriture.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Le jeune type sortit et Morgane attendit une dizaine de secondes avant de baisser la tête sur le courrier.

_Et bien, Seamus. Je commençais à désespérer. Lorsque tu m'as dit que tu m'enverrais peut-être du courrier important, je pensais que c'était des paroles en l'air, mais vraisemblablement…_

Perplexe, elle ouvrit le paquet. Il n'y avait qu'un petit cube mauve et une photo. Elle s'arrêta sur l'image. C'était leur suspect. Morgane se mordit la lèvre. Elle espérait de tout son cœur se tromper.

_Par Merlin, faites que je me trompe…_

Elle ouvrit alors l'enveloppe et lut les quelques phrases qui s'y trouvaient :

_Morgane, je suis actuellement en planque et je ne peux pas m'acquitter d'un petit travail. Voilà ce que tu vas faire. Sois très attentive. Dans le paquet, tu trouveras un cube occulte à l'intérieur duquel j'ai enfermé une signature personnelle ainsi qu'une photo. Inutile de te dire qui est sur la photo et à qui appartient la signature. Va au service de surveillance intérieure, là où sont stockées les images de la nuit du meurtre de Goodwin et fait les comparaisons nécessaires. Je sais qu'on a trouvé une signature magique incomplète sur les lieux du crime et on a plus de la moitié du visage du meurtrier sur les globes. De quoi faire largement des comparaisons. Attention, ne délègue cette tâche à personne. C'est toi qui dois le faire. S'ils te posent des questions, dis-leur que tu bosses sur un vieux dossier comme, par exemple, l'affaire MacFarlay, ça devrait passer. Fais ça au plus vite, sois discrète, et préviens-moi à la seconde où tu auras les résultats. Je crois que notre enquête touche à sa fin. Seamus._

Morgane resta un moment interdite. Elle fixait le cube comme si c'était un insecte nuisible. On se servait de ce genre d'artefact pour stocker des signatures personnelles, des résidus de magie que laissaient les sorciers derrière eux. Chaque signature était unique et le Département des Aurors, en coopération avec le Département des Mystères, savaient depuis longtemps les interpréter et les reconnaitre. C'était pour cela que Morgane regardait méchamment le cube : si la signature correspondait à celle trouvée dans le bureau de Goodwin, alors leur suspect était coupable. A contrario, si ça ne correspondait pas, ça l'innocentait totalement. Mais Seamus ne marchait pas à l'approximation. C'est pour cela qu'il y avait la photo. Les sorciers pouvaient comparer les traits semi-figés de la photo à celui d'une image cristalline. C'était presque aussi précis que la signature occulte. Que leur suspect soit innocent ou coupable, Seamus voulait être sûr. Il voulait que les deux tests donnent le même résultat.

Mais Morgane n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle voulait. Elle craignait que le résultat soit positif, tout comme elle craignait ce qu'elle devrait faire par la suite. Elle était intimement convaincue de son innocence. Mais elle était une Auror et elle ne pouvait se fier qu'à son intuition. Il y avait les preuves, et elle ne pouvait les ignorer.

Désolé…

Appréhendant les résultats, elle sortit de son bureau et prit la direction du service de surveillance intérieure.

Ron avançait d'un pas rapide à travers le froid et la neige en direction du campement. Au loin, un vaste champ recouvert d'une multitude de tentes. C'était ici qu'étaient cantonnés les renforts français. C'est ici également que se trouvait le dernier membre de la cellule d'enquête.  
Le sentier était glissant. Recouvert de plaques de glace, Ron faillit se casser la figure plus d'une fois. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce travail. Entre Harry qui jouait les fiers-à-bras avec la Section Sept et Craws qui n'avait accepté de travailler qu'à la condition expresse d'avoir de l'avancement (et ce, qu'au bout d'une matinée de négociation), Ron était prêt à péter un câble. Le Français avait intérêt à accepter sans histoire, sinon Ron était prêt à provoquer un scandale international. Foi de Weasley.  
Le campement était maintenant en vue. Ron profita de ce laps de temps pour mettre en ordre ces arguments. Après tout, ce n'était pas n'importe qui, la personne qu'il devait convaincre. C'était un brassard blanc, un gradé en plus.

Dans toute l'Europe, très peu de pays disposaient d'une armée magique. Seuls la France, l'Allemagne, la Suède, le Portugal et la Pologne possédaient ce privilège. Cela était dû à une très ancienne loi visant à limiter de pouvoir de domination des sorciers (et éviter ainsi une invasion chez les moldus). Naturellement, tous les pays avaient une milice armée (par exemple, les aurors en Angleterre) mais ces milices ne pouvaient agir que dans les frontières de leur nation (sauf exception, comme, par exemple, l'opération Remlet qui avait vu coopéré les aurors avec la milice norvégienne). Ce n'était pas le cas des armées magiques, les brassards blancs comme elles avaient été surnommées (les soldats portaient tous un brassard blanc le long du bras droit ; c'était une convention internationale), qui pouvaient agir sur tous les territoires lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Aujourd'hui, encore, cette loi était maintenue, pour des raisons politiques majeures. En effet, sur la scène politique magique, les pays disposant d'une armée tenaient une place majeure. Ils faisaient des alliés de poids et des ennemis très dissuasifs.

Lorsque la situation était devenue désespérée pour le ministère, les Français avaient immédiatement répondu à l'appel à l'aide. La France et l'Angleterre étaient alliées depuis des années, c'était même l'une des plus vieilles alliances d'Europe. Néanmoins, à cause de certains problèmes internes, la France n'avait pu envoyer qu'un millier de soldats (la plupart étant cantonnés à la surveillance des repaires). Wentkell était en train de négocier trois mille hommes de plus en prévision d'une grosse opération. En effet, si la Confrérie de Minuit n'avait pas l'intention d'attaquer, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle reste là. Le ministère planchait donc sur une attaque de grande envergure visant à les déloger de leurs planques, une attaque qui devrait être lancée le 20 décembre si le gouvernement français répondait favorablement à la demande. Enfin, dans l'immédiat, ce n'était pas les affaires de Ron (même s'il espérait que la guerre prenne fin le 20 décembre). Dans l'immédiat, ce qui l'intéressait, c'était l'un des brassards blancs de l'armée française qui deviendrait peut-être le onzième et dernier membre de la cellule d'enquête.

Lucas Sauvray.

Né le 22 mars 1984 à Montluçon, il était l'un des plus jeunes capitaines de l'armée magique française. Son dossier relatait ses nombreux états de fait et une courte lecture de ce dossier suffisait à comprendre pourquoi Harry l'avait choisi. En quatorze ans de service, il a voyagé et défendu la bannière tricolore dans plus de pays que Ron n'en verrait jamais. Autriche, Lettonie, Russie, Canada, Pérou, Brésil, Japon… La liste était longue. Durant ces quatorze années, il s'était taillé une réputation de stratège et de diplomate. Sauvray était un homme calme et réfléchi et c'était probablement sa seule intelligence qui avait permis à certains de revoir leur famille (dixit dossier). En lisant ça, Ron ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ne tenait pas une meilleure place au sein de l'armée française. En tant que capitaine, il n'avait sous son commandement que deux cent hommes. De plus, il était entravé par au moins trois autres chefs mieux gradés. C'était à ni rien comprendre. Quoi qu'il en soit, cela arrangeait les affaires de la cellule d'enquête. En tant que petit chef, il serait plus facile à convaincre qu'une grande ponte. D'autant plus qu'il serait plus discret. Dans tout les cas, ça les arrangeait.

Restait maintenant à le convaincre.

Ron s'arrêta à la limite du camp français. Ce dernier était quasiment désert. La plupart des soldats étaient cantonnés à la surveillance des repaires vampires mais quand même. Il se demanda s'il ne devait pas entrer de lui-même lorsqu'un jeune type, vêtu comme un soldat (armure magique gris-noir, robe de sorcier sombre et brassard au bras droit), s'approcha de lui. Agé de vingt ans à peine, il se planta devant Ron et exécuta un salut tout militaire. Ron, un peu surpris, ne savait pas s'il devait répondre de la même façon.

« Monsieur Weasley ?  
- Euh… Oui.  
- Veuillez me suivre. Le capitaine Sauvray vous attend. »

Le soldat tourna les talons et Ron lui emboita le pas. Il y a une heure, Ron avait envoyé un message à Sauvray, lui sollicitant une entrevue pour une affaire de la plus haute importance. Il n'aurait jamais cru que le Français lui enverrait carrément une escorte. Enfin… Au moins, il n'aurait pas à le chercher dans toutes les tentes.

Le jeune type avançait d'un pas assuré. Ron se demandait comment il faisait pour ne pas se perdre. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Pas une n'était différente de la seconde. Pour être soldat dans l'armée magique française, il fallait avoir un bon sens de l'orientation, vraisemblablement…

« Voilà, monsieur. Le capitaine Sauvray vous attend à l'intérieur. »

Perdu dans ses réflexions, Ron faillit percuter le soldat qui s'était arrêté devant une tente semblable aux deux douzaines qui l'entouraient.

« Ah, merci, » dit-il en évitant la collision in extremis.

Le soldat répondit avec un nouveau salut martial et s'en alla. Ron se tourna vers la tente et, après l'avoir considéré pendant quelques secondes, il entra à l'intérieur.

A première vue, la tente n'était pas assez grande pour accueillir plus de quatre personnes. Mais une fois à l'intérieur, on se rendait compte qu'elle pouvait en contenir trente, quarante, minimum. Au centre, une vaste pièce meublée d'une table ovale, d'une vingtaine de chaises, de huit armoires et de quatre pièces adjacentes. Pas de doute, Ron se trouvait dans un quartier général. Il balaya du regard la pièce, le toit et les murs de toile, les meubles de bois sombre, le tapis vert foncé, à la recherche de Sauvray. Pour le moment, il était seul. Ce qui était assez étrange dans une salle aussi vaste.

Doucement, il descendit les quatre marches qui reliaient l'entrée au tapis. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la table. C'est alors qu'un homme sortit de l'une des pièces adjacentes.

« Monsieur Weasley, dit-il en s'approchant de Ron. Je suis le capitaine Sauvray, enchanté. »

Et tandis que Ron serrait la main du français, il en profita pour le détailler. Il n'avait pas vraiment le genre d'un capitaine. Plus grand que Ron, il était mince, presque maigre, un visage creux, un nez un peu long surmonté d'une paire de lunettes carrées, un regard un peu terne mais bienveillant et des cheveux châtain clair courts coupés en brosse. Ron l'aurait croisé en civil, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il puisse être soldat, encore moins capitaine.

Ne pas se fier à la couverture d'un livre, lui avait dit un jour Hermione. Elle avait raison. En dix-huit ans, il avait eu l'occasion de se rendre compte à quel point elle avait raison. Mieux valait ne pas sous-estimer le français. Après tout, Harry ne l'avait pas choisi pour rien.

Par politesse, Ron essaya de saluer Sauvray en français, une langue qu'il ne maîtrisait pas vraiment, et les quelques mots qu'il parvint à dire étaient à la limite du compréhensible. Cela fit sourire le capitaine.

« Je parle couramment l'anglais, vous savez, dit-il d'un air amusé, il est inutile de vous forcer avec moi. »

Ron, un peu gêné, répondit :

« Euh… Merci. Je dois vous avouer que je maitrise assez mal votre langue.  
- C'est ce que j'ai entendu, oui. »  
Ron avait les oreilles écarlates. « Bon. Et si nous en venions aux faits ? Je suis assez pressé.  
- Oui, ni vous, ni moi, n'avons de temps à perdre. » Il fit un signe en direction de la pièce d'où il venait. « Suivez-moi. »

La pièce en question était un petit bureau simplement meublé. Sauvray s'approcha d'une petite armoire tandis que Ron attendait à côté de la chaise réservée aux invités.

« Asseyez-vous, je vous en prie. »

Ron s'exécuta et regarda le français sortir une bouteille de whisky.

« Un verre ?  
- Non, merci.  
- Un thé ? Un café ?  
- Non, merci, je n'ai pas soif.  
- Bien. »

Sauvray posa néanmoins la bouteille sur son bureau et se servit un verre.

« Alors dites-moi, dit-il après avoir avalé cul sec son whisky, quel est donc cette fameuse affaire qui requiert mon aide ? »

Ron se lança dans un long monologue dans lequel il exposa tout du projet de Harry : la cellule d'enquête, le traître et son aide éventuelle. Ron lui dévoila beaucoup de choses au capitaine, des choses que certains n'aimeraient pas voir au grand jour en ce moment. Mais pour gagner la confiance de quelqu'un, il fallait déjà lui montrer que l'on pouvait lui faire confiance. De plus, le français semblait digne de confiance. Une impression personnelle, renforcée par son dossier (presque) irréprochable. On verra s'il la confirme.

Sauvray resta silencieux tout le long du monologue. Il ne répondit toujours rien à tout cela, même après que Ron ait terminé. Après plusieurs longues secondes, il se resservit un verre de whisky et le vida d'un trait.

« Si j'ai bien compris, dit-il en posant son verre et en remontant ses lunettes, vous demandez mon assistance pour une enquête qui concerne votre ministère, et ce, pour débusquer un traître qui vous pose un problème depuis des années. Le tout étant fait, bien sûr, de manière officieuse, ce qui implique des retombées potentiellement dangereuses si jamais les choses nous échappaient. Naturellement, cela implique que je n'informe personne de ce que je fais, entre autre mes supérieurs qui peuvent me rétrograder à la moindre incartade ?  
- Oui, c'est ce que je vous demande. »

Ron avait perçu les sous-entendus et la question suivante ne fut pas une surprise.

« Pourquoi moi ? »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite. Sauvray enchaina :

« Je risque énormément, vous savez. Vous me demandez de l'aide pour une affaire qui à priori n'a rien à voir avec le travail que l'on nous a demandé d'accomplir. Je vous répondrais bien de laver votre linge sale en famille mais quelque chose me dit qu'il y a une raison très précise derrière le fait que vous m'ayez choisi et j'aimerais la connaitre. »

La raison… Ron y réfléchissait depuis qu'il avait la liste en main. Et aujourd'hui, il pensait la connaitre, du moins, en partie. Il commença :

« Je crois que c'est justement parce que vous êtes ce que vous êtes que l'on vous a choisi. »

Sauvray ne répondit pas, visiblement intrigué. Ron poursuivit :

« J'ai lu votre dossier en détail. Cela fait maintenant quatorze ans que vous êtes soldat, huit en tant que capitaine. Vous avez parcouru le monde plus que je ne le ferais jamais, vous avez accompli des exploits et vous vous êtes taillé une assez bonne réputation sur la scène internationale. Et pourtant, c'est là le plus intriguant, vous n'êtes qu'un simple capitaine. Vous dirigez deux cent hommes à peine et vous avez au minimum huit personnes au-dessus de vous à qui vous devez rendre des comptes. Pour un héros, car certains vous considèrent comme tel, je trouve que cette attitude de la part de votre gouvernement est assez mesquine, non ? (Sauvray ne dit rien.) Je ne sais pas pourquoi Harry vous a choisi, vous lui demanderez lorsque vous le verrez, mais si je devais deviner, je dirais que c'est justement à cause de cette mesquinerie que vous l'intéressez. Vous êtes intelligent, vous dirigez bien assez d'hommes pour nos besoins et votre position vous permet une plus grande discrétion qu'un haut gradé. De plus, et je crois que c'est là l'astuce, vous êtes un étranger. Vous ne connaissez pas le ministère, ou très peu, et cela vous donne deux avantages. Un : vous avez un regard neutre sur tout ce que vous verrez, ce qui nous sera très utile, et deux : vous ne pouvez être un traitre. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi vous avez été choisi. Et puis, vous savez, vous n'êtes pas le premier soldat à aider nos services. Depuis votre arrivée, ils sont plusieurs à nous prêter main forte. Votre absence du campement ne sera pas insolite, croyez-moi.  
- Ce que vous me demandez est légèrement différent.  
- J'en conviens, en effet.  
- Vous me demandez presque de trahir les ordres que j'ai reçu. Vous me demandez de passer sous silence certaines informations que votre ministre et notre président pourraient trouver capitales. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que l'on risque ?  
- Oui (Ron soupira). Je me demande ce que vous avez fait pour que vous craigniez autant vos supérieurs. »

Sauvray le regarda, interloqué. Ron y vit une chance de régler l'affaire et se lança :

« Je crois que c'est également pour ça que Harry vous a choisi. J'ai farfouillé à droite à gauche, et apparemment, vous avez fait quelque chose il y a quelques années qui a fortement déplu à vos chefs. Cela vous a valu un sacré blâme et, vraisemblablement, la perte de toute promotion. A mon avis, Harry pense que vous êtes comme lui. Par là, j'entends que vous êtes à tout risquer, y compris désobéir à un ordre direct, pour faire ce qui vous semble juste. Je pensais la même chose également, mais apparemment, je me trompais. Vous avez la trouille de perdre votre place, et ça, capitaine, ça atténue fortement votre image. Vous m'avez demandé ce que l'on risque. Je vais vous répondre : on risque énormément. Nos places, peut-être nos vies. Et vous savez quoi, je m'en moque. J'ai déjà commencé à perdre dans cette guerre (il montra ces prothèses argentées) et je sais que je perdrais bien plus si j'abandonne. J'ai bien envie de répondre autre chose : faites votre travail ! On vous a sollicité pour nous aider à combattre la Confrérie de Minuit et c'est justement ce que nous nous apprêtons à faire, moi et les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête. Si vous avez peur, autant rester dans cette tente. Sinon, venez avec moi et faites votre boulot ! »

Ron se leva, faussement énervé. Tout cela, c'était du baratin, chargé de réveiller la fierté et l'orgueil de Sauvray. Il l'avait utilisé sur Craws avec succès mais il sentait que ça allait passer plus difficilement avec Sauvray. Le français regardait Ron avec un mélange d'étonnement et d'irritation. Pendant un moment, Ron crut qu'il allait le virer de là mais le capitaine l'étonna. A voix basse, il demanda :

« Avez-vous des enfants, monsieur Weasley ?  
- Pardon ? répliqua Ron, qui ne s'y attendait pas.  
- Avez-vous des enfants ?  
- Oui, une fille et un garçon.  
- Moi aussi (Ron s'en doutait ; il avait remarqué l'alliance et la photo familiale sur le bureau). Trois filles. De deux à neuf ans. C'est pas facile tout les jours, croyez-moi. Vous savez ce que c'est ? (D'un geste, il fit apparaitre une carte derrière lui) C'est l'Angleterre. Ou plutôt, c'est le visage de votre pays en ces temps troublés. »

Ron ne dit rien. Plusieurs points rouges marquaient les emplacements des repaires vampires. D'autres points, bleus, signalaient les bases des sorciers en surveillance. Enfin, des points blancs indiquaient des lieux où des vampires avaient été signalés. La guerre sur papier.

« Je me demande… votre femme est-elle au courant de ce que vous préparez ? (Et avant que Ron ne réponde : ) Non, bien sûr que non. Vous voulez la protégez, c'est normal. Vous allez même me répondre que ce que vous allez faire, vous allez le faire pour eux, je me trompe ? Mais dites-moi, que ferez-vous si jamais toute cette affaire fait scandale et que vous vous faîtes arrêter ? Vous serez alors propulsé au grand jour, et vos ennemis sauront que c'était vous. A votre avis, qui vont-ils aller voir pour se venger ? Vous tuer ne leur servirait à rien, vous faire souffrir, par contre… »

Sauvray s'arrêta là, laissant l'idée entrer dans l'esprit de Ron. Ce dernier n'avait pas vu les choses de cette manière. Ou plutôt si, il les avait vues, mais il avait préféré les ignorer. C'était une inquiétude qu'il aurait aimé ne pas avoir.

« Vous avez un discours bien étrange pour un soldat. Vous risquez votre vie presque quotidiennement et vous craignez pour les retombées possibles sur votre famille ? Un bon conseil : changez de métier.  
- Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je me demandais simplement si vous pourriez supporter le fait de perdre un jour quelqu'un qui vous tient à cœur. La Confrérie de Minuit n'est pas n'importe qui et j'espère que vous n'êtes pas suffisamment naïf pour croire qu'il existe un endroit où ils ne peuvent nous atteindre. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. Moi, des années à vivre dans cette peur m'ont appris à la surmonter. Ca m'a également appris à tout faire pour que jamais, elle ne se concrétise. Mais vous, est-ce votre cas ? »

Ron ne répondit pas. Il détestait les vérités que le français était en train de dépoussiérer.

« Très bien. Si vous n'avez pas envie de nous aider… commença-t-il en tournant les talons.  
- Je n'ai jamais dit que je refusais. »

Ron se tourna vers lui.

« Vous aviez raison : je bosse pour vous et désobéir à mes supérieurs n'est pas nouveau pour moi. Il est temps que je fasse mon travail ; que je puisse enfin faire quelque chose contre ces saletés de vampires. Ils ne s'arrêteront pas là, je le sais. Une fois que l'Angleterre sera tombée, ce ne sera plus qu'une question de temps avant que l'Europe suive. Et je n'ai aucune envie de nous voir tués et priver ainsi un garçon et quatre filles de leur père respectif. J'imagine que c'est la réponse que vous vouliez entendre, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ron opina lentement. « Quelque chose dans ce goût-là, en effet. »

Sauvray haussa les épaules. « Que fait-on, maintenant ? »

Ron sortit un magicophone modifié. « Prenez ça, je vous contacterais avec le moment venu.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Demain, probablement. Soyez disponible dans la matinée. Il n'est pas impossible que vous passiez au ministère.  
- Très bien. Je crois qu'on s'est tout dit.  
- Oui, en effet. »

Décidément, convaincre est toujours plus long que régler les détails.

Ron s'arrêta, perplexe. Une question lui traversait l'esprit.

« Qu'avez-vous bien pu faire pour vous faire haïr de vos chefs ? »

Sauvray ne répondit pas tout de suite. L'air grave, il finit par dire :

« J'ai sauvé mon frère. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus. »

Ron se retint d'insister, comprenant qu'il s'agissait d'un sujet délicat pour le français. Sauvray le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Je vous souhaite une bonne journée, monsieur Weasley. Excusez-moi, mais j'ai du travail qui m'attend.  
- Oui, moi aussi, d'ailleurs. Inutile de me raccompagner, je connais la sortie. »

Ron tourna les talons et sortit du petit bureau, laissant Sauvray un peu au dépourvu. Il marcha sans regarder devant lui et sortit de la tente.

Tandis qu'il cheminait à travers le campement, il ressentit une certaine mélancolie l'envahir. Il regarda dans le ciel et eut un sombre pressentiment.

Quelque chose de terrible se préparait.

Non…

Morgane regardait les résultats de la recherche avec des yeux ébahis. Il avait fallu presque la journée à l'artefact pour faire les comparaisons. Visage, signature occulte… Morgane avait espéré que tout ce qu'elle verrait, c'était un gros négatif, prouvant une fois pour toute que leur suspect était innocent.  
Mais ses espoirs furent déçus.

Concordance faciale : POSITIF (60%)  
Concordance occulte : POSITIF (100%)

Morgane se sentait mal. Les 60% de la concordance faciale équivalaient à un 100%, les 40% restants étant dûs à l'image incomplète du cristal de vision.

Morgane n'y croyait pas.

Elle refusait d'y croire.

Mais la vérité était là, sous ses yeux. Et malgré toute sa volonté, elle ne pouvait l'ignorer.

Il était coupable.

« C'est pas vrai… »

Seamus s'écroula sur une chaise proche. Il se trouvait dans la maison du 7, Redfield Terrace en train de la fouiller lorsque le patronus en forme de lièvre de Morgane était apparu. Elle avait apparemment un message urgent à lui transmettre pour lui envoyer un patronus. Et effectivement, le message en question le laissait sur le cul. Les résultats étaient positifs.

Leur suspect était coupable.

Morgane avait achevé son message en demandant à Seamus de venir la voir avant d'en parler à qui que se soit. Une précaution inutile puisque Seamus l'aurait fait de toute manière. C'était trop énorme et il fallait qu'ils s'arrangent tous les deux.

Le sable s'écoulait dans le petit sablier. Il devait lui rester un peu plus de sept minutes. Mais Seamus n'en avait cure. C'était cuit. Il n'avait plus besoin d'être là. Il…

Non…

Il se releva brusquement. Non, il avait encore à faire, ici. Il lui fallait une autre preuve, une preuve irréfutable, inébranlable. Une preuve qu'il ne pouvait trouver qu'ici.

Comme l'arme du crime, par exemple.

Animé par une volonté farouche, Seamus se mit à fouiller la maison sans se préoccuper d'être discret. Il n'avait plus le temps. Il passa du salon à la cuisine et de la cuisine à l'entrée sans rien trouver. Il monta à l'étage et fouilla méthodiquement les chambres. Derrière lui, il lança presque distraitement un sortilège de récurage, histoire de ranger un peu le bordel qu'il provoquait. Il passa les chambres des gosses et arriva dans celles des parents. Inlassablement, il se répétait la même chose.

Faites que je trouve rien, faites que je trouve rien, faites que je trouve rien…

Mais ces espoirs, comme ceux de Morgane, furent amèrement déçus. Il était en train de fouiller le dernier tiroir de la commode lorsqu'il fit une découverte qui lui fit perdre toute couleur.

« Par Merlin… »

Lentement, il sortit du tiroir une baguette de sorcier sale, ainsi qu'un coutelas de trente centimètres maculé de sang.

« Bien, on va bientôt pouvoir commencer. Il ne manque plus que Morgane et Harry. »

On était le 5 décembre 2018. Ron, ainsi que l'intégralité de la cellule d'enquête (moins Morgane et Harry), se trouvait dans le bureau de la salle cubique, l'endroit le plus discret qu'il pouvait avoir pour le moment. Ron décida d'attendre encore dix minutes les deux Aurors ; après, il commencerait la réunion. C'était étrange que ces deux là soient en retard. Au contraire, Ron pensait qu'ils auraient été les premiers sur place.

Les autres faisaient pour l'instant preuve de patience. Lucas Sauvray, le premier arrivé (suivi de près par Vogel), se tenait dans un coin et attendait les bras croisés et la tête baissée. Il paraissait presque s'ennuyer. Deux autres était dans son cas, le premier étant Vogel, qui arborait une mine sombre incongrue (on aurait dit qu'une chose terrible allait se produire) et Alister Craws, arrivé en dernier, qui montrait ouvertement son mépris (on aurait dit que pour lui, une chose très emmerdante allait commencer). Quant aux autres, cela ressemblait à une réunion amicale et non un rassemblement grave. Harvey Stone discutait avec animation avec ses deux collègues de la Sécurité Intérieure, Joanna Galys et Bridget Bell, et ressemblait à un coq au milieu de sa basse-cour (il commençait déjà à taper sur les nerfs de Ron). Casius Ogden parlait très sérieusement avec Samantha McKinnon, lui disant tout le bien qu'il pensait de sa grand-mère, une résistante qu'il avait bien connu. Quant à Jerry Bones, fidèle à sa réputation de Langue de Plomb, il ne disait rien mais écoutait attentivement l'échange entre Casius et Sam. Tous, ils formaient un groupe hétéroclite, insolite et Ron avait l'impression étrange de ne pas être à sa place.

« Monsieur Weasley, intervint Sauvray en remontant ses lunettes, je crois qu'il est temps de commencer. »

Ron était d'accord. Il ne pouvait plus attendre.

« Bon, tant pis pour Morgane et Harry. On… »

C'est à cet instant que Morgane fit son apparition, la mine grave. Ron commençait à avoir un sourire de satisfaction lorsqu'il vit Seamus la suivre.

« Morgane ! cria Ron sur un ton de reproche.  
- Désolé, Weasley, répliqua Morgane visiblement contrarié, mais il vaut mieux qu'il soit là.  
- On s'était mis d'accord, continua Ron sur le même ton, on ne devait rien dire à personne. Harry était catégorique. Il…  
- Ron, l'interrompit Seamus, nous savons qui est le meurtrier de Goodwin. »

Un silence stupéfait accueillit la déclaration. Tous regardaient le duo avec des yeux ronds. Ron était véritablement abasourdi.

« Vous connaissez…  
- Oui. » Morgane avait une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire et Ron constata que ni elle ni Seamus n'avaient véritablement dormi. « Encore une fois, désolé, mais nous aussi, on s'était mis d'accord pour ne rien dire à personne.  
- Pourquoi…  
- Parce qu'il valait mieux que personne ne sache. »

Un nouveau silence. Ce fut finalement Sauvray, qui s'était approché de la table, qui le rompit :

« Qui est-ce, alors ? »

Seamus se tourna alors vers lui et dit d'une voix sourde.

« Ce que l'on pensait depuis le début.  
- C'est un sorcier.  
- Oui, un Auror. Il s'appelle… Harry Potter. »


	8. Arrestation

… **Arrestation**

Un silence stupéfait accueillit la déclaration de Seamus. Tous regardaient les deux aurors avec un air ahuri. C'était tellement idiot que si Seamus avait parlé chinois, ils n'auraient pas réagi autrement. Harry Potter, l'assassin de Geoffrey Goodwin ?! Impossible. Inconcevable. Seul Sauvray, qui ne devait pas prendre toute la mesure de la déclaration, et Vogel, qui semblait s'y attendre, gardaient un visage à peu près neutre.

Quant à Ron, il était estomaqué.

« Pardon ? »

Ce fut le seul mot qu'il put lâcher. Il regardait Seamus et Morgane avec des yeux ronds, comme s'il s'attendait que les deux Aurors éclatent de rire et disent « Poisson d'Avril ! » avec un sourire hilare et un air bête. Mais les deux coéquipiers n'avaient jamais été aussi sérieux.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ? reprit Ron, presque en colère.  
- Malheureusement, non, rétorqua Seamus. Nous sommes très sérieux.  
- Attendez là, intervint Stone, c'est quoi cette histoire ?  
- Celui pour lequel on travaille est un meurtrier ?!, renchérit Galys.  
- Bien sûr que non, s'écria Ron, vous croyez vraiment qu'il aurait formé cette cellule d'enquête si c'était lui l'assassin ?  
- A moins qu'il ne l'ai fait pour se couvrir, hésita Bell.  
- Ou plus vraisemblablement, il l'a fait sans savoir qu'il était coupable, dit Ogden avec la voix de la sagesse, c'est vrai (les autres le regardaient avec incompréhension), rien ne nous dit qu'il n'est pas sous l'influence d'un sortilège.  
- Exact, approuva Ron, Harry a très bien pu être manipulé et…  
- Désolé, Ron, mais… » Morgane n'eut pas le temps de finir.  
« Mais quoi ? Vous ne croyez quand même pas que Harry a fait ça consciemment ? On parle de Harry Potter, là. On parle de celui qui a tué Vous-Savez-Qui. On parle du Survivant, de l'Elu…  
- Ca ne l'empêche pas d'être un meurtrier », l'interrompit Craws avec mépris.

Ron le foudroya du regard. « Faites attention à ce que vous dites, Craws. Manifestement, vous ne savez pas de qui vous parlez. Vous ne le connaissez pas.  
- Et manifestement, vous non plus », répliqua le sorcier.

Ron était furieux. Comment diable pouvaient-ils croire ça ? Il les regarda tous. Stone, Galys, Bell, Ogden, McKinnon, Bones, Craws, Sauvray, Vogel. Et il se rendit compte que tous adhéraient à l'accusation de Morgane et Seamus. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

« Ne me dites pas que vous les croyez ? »

Personne ne répondit. Le silence fut la plus probante des réponses.

« C'est Harry Potter, bon sang, cria Ron, comme si cela pouvait régler la question. Ne me dites pas que vous pensez sérieusement qu'il puisse être un assassin ?  
- C'est le cas, Ron. » Ce dernier se tourna vers Seamus, furibond. « Et nous en avons la preuve. »

Sur le coup, Ron ne trouva rien à répondre. Stupéfait, les oreilles écarlates, il regardait Seamus avec un air presque comique.

« La… preuve ?  
- Oui, répondit Morgane, tu te doutes bien que l'on aurait jamais fait une accusation aussi grave sans preuve. »

Ron ne répondit rien. Tous dévisageaient les deux Aurors avec des sentiments mitigés. La plupart étaient comme Ron, ils n'y croyaient pas. C'était ceux qui avaient dans leur famille des membres qui avaient connu la guerre (Bridget Bell, Samantha McKinnon et Casius Ogden, notamment) et qui connaissaient de ce fait l'histoire de Harry Potter. D'autre n'y croyaient pas uniquement à cause de la réputation que le Survivant s'était taillé au sein des Aurors (c'était le cas de Harvey Stone, de sa coéquipière Joanna Galys et Jerry Bones la Langue de Plomb). D'autres affichaient ouvertement leur mépris (Alister Craws qui marmonnait quelque chose comme « je savais qu'il n'était pas net… ») et enfin les deux derniers n'affichaient rien, Vogel, qui paraissait plongé dans ses pensées et Sauvray, qui dévisageait avec un air neutre les deux accusateurs.

« Monsieur Weasley, commença le Français en s'approchant de la table, je crois que nous devrions écouter attentivement ce que ces deux personnes ont à nous dire. Je connais votre opinion, ajouta-t-il en voyant Ron qui ouvrait la bouche, mais avant d'agir, il nous faut avoir tout les éléments en main. Ecoutons leur théorie, ensuite nous déciderons de ce qu'il convient de faire. »

Sauvray avait à peine élevé la voix. Calmement et posément, il avait exposé les faits et avait calmé le rouquin. Un exploit, parce que Ron était remonté. Cette absurdité le mettait hors de lui. Harry, un assassin, un traitre ?! C'était totalement débile. S'il n'y avait qu'une personne en qui Ron pouvait avoir entièrement confiance, c'était bien lui. Mais Seamus et Morgane disaient avoir des preuves…

« Très bien, s'agaça-t-il, montrez-nous ce que vous avez. »

L'air grave, Morgane et Seamus se regardèrent brièvement. Puis, lentement, Seamus sortit d'une poche intérieure de sa cape de sorcier une petite fiole argentée et la posa sur la table.

« Tout a commencé il y a six jours, commença-t-il. Avec ce souvenir. Il s'agit de l'un des souvenirs de Hans Franklin, retravaillés par les Langues de Plomb. Il y a maintenant cinq mois, nous pensions qu'il y avait un homme dans l'ombre qui a orchestré le meurtre de l'ancien ministre. C'est cet homme qui aurait rappelé la Brigade rouge et c'est également cet homme qui aurait arrangé la rencontre entre Justin Finch-Fletchey et l'agent de la Confrérie de Minuit. Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent, cet agent était une enfant, une petite fille rousse d'une dizaine d'années, d'après la description de Fletchey. Ce dernier nous a également parlé d'un homme, un de ces contacts sur le terrain. Il s'agissait de Hans Franklin, un immigré allemand tué en octobre dernier par la Confrérie. D'après tout ces renseignements, nous en avons déduis que la petite était un instrument dans les mains des vampires et que Franklin était un intermédiaire entre Fletchey et notre homme, ce traitre à la solde de la Confrérie. Autrement dit, Franklin devenait prioritaire, car il était le seul à connaitre le visage de l'enfant, et cette enfant était peut-être notre seul lien avec notre homme. »

Je crois avoir assez bien résumé l'affaire. Maintenant, je vais vous révéler la suite en fonction des nouveaux éléments.

« Franklin est mort. Il a été tué par ceux qui l'employaient mais avant de mourir, il nous a laissé un héritage, des souvenirs tellement usés que les Langues de Plomb ont mis plus d'un mois à les réparer. Maintenant, c'est fait, et nous savons la vérité.  
- Une seconde, l'interrompit Ron (Seamus se tourna vers lui avec un sourcil arqué ; les autres attendaient impatiemment la suite). Les souvenirs ont été reformés et personne ne nous a prévenus ?  
- C'est moi qui ai ordonné aux Langues de Plomb qui ont effectué ce boulot de la fermer, répondit Seamus. Je préférais qu'ils ne disent rien pour le moment, du moins pas avant que je n'y vois plus clair. Et lorsque je t'aurais dis ce que j'ai vu, tu comprendras.  
- Bon. » Ron était agacé mais également perplexe. « Et qu'avez-vous vu dans ces souvenirs ?  
- Beaucoup de choses très intéressantes. Franklin était plus un otage de la Confrérie qu'un complice. Il agissait sous la contrainte et la peur. Il semblerait qu'il ait été choisi uniquement parce qu'il avait des liens avec un journaliste. Les vampires voulaient que l'affaire soit rendue publique très rapidement. Je me suis demandé pourquoi et je pense qu'ils voulaient que nous remontions leur piste. C'est vrai, si un article apparaissait avant même que nous soyons sur place, même un imbécile comprendrait que nous trouverions ça louche et que nous interrogerions le journaliste en question. Je crois que les vampires voulaient que nous trouvions Franklin. Je crois qu'ils voulaient que nous sachions qui était la petite fille.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda Harvey Stone en secouant la tête. Ca n'a aucun sens.  
- Bien au contraire, rétorqua Seamus, ça en a beaucoup. Les vampires se servaient du traitre comme un pion et un pion, c'est sacrifiable. Je pense que tout ce qui a entouré la mort de Vallangher –la petite, les médias, tout ça…- a été fait dans le but de sacrifier ce pion, de le coincer et de nous forcer à le stopper. Une manœuvre doublement intelligente étant donné que non seulement on les débarrasse d'un poids mais en plus on nous ampute d'un membre important.  
» La clé, c'était la fillette.  
» Elle est apparue deux fois dans la vie de Franklin, je l'ai vérifié après un passage rapide dans la Pensine de Poudlard. La première fois, c'était une semaine avant le meurtre du ministre, dans son appartement. Les vampires ont débarqué avec, à leur tête, Rodolphus Lestrange, j'en suis presque sûr. Cette visite n'avait qu'un but : faire rencontrer l'allemand et la gamine mais je suis persuadé que Lestrange avait autre chose en tête. Il voulait qu'on la voie et qu'on ne la rate pas. Par ailleurs, Lestrange a mentionné le père comme quelqu'un de très connu, le père et pas quelqu'un d'autre. Reconnait, Ron, que c'est étrange. Ensuite, il y a eu la deuxième fois, la nuit du meurtre, à Londres, sous Big Ben. Franklin était là à vérifier que tous se passe bien. Ca a duré cinq minutes à peine, puis la fillette est partie. Franklin a paniqué et c'est là que Lestrange est apparu et lui a ordonné de se planquer, tout en lui transmettant un sortilège qui lui permettrait de rejoindre leur repaire le moment venu. C'est là que mon hypothèse s'est trouvée confirmée.  
- Oui, effectivement, fit Sauvray avec un air pensif, Lestrange semblait s'attendre à ce que vous trouviez Franklin et il vous a préparé un piège. »

Seamus acquiesça tandis que Ron se frottait les yeux.

« Mais quel est le rapport avec Harry et le meurtre de Goodwin ?  
- Le rapport ? Je pensais que tu avais deviné. Dans le premier souvenir, on ne voyait pas les traits de la petite fille. Par contre, dans le deuxième, ils étaient parfaitement visibles.  
- Et qui… »

Ron comprit soudainement et devint pâle. Ce fut Morgane qui confirma ses craintes d'une voix presque éteinte :

« Lily Potter. »

Malgré tout, Ron la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Quoi ? s'écria-t-il.  
- Lily Potter, fit Sauvray, ce ne serait pas…  
- Si, répondit Seamus. La fille de Harry Potter. »

Une expression stupéfaite traversa chacun des membres de la cellule d'enquête. Seul Vogel gardait un semblant d'indifférence, comme si tout ce qu'il entendait confirmait ce qu'il savait déjà. Un silence gêné s'installa. Un silence que le rouquin rompit d'une voix éraillée après avoir regardé Seamus et Morgane pendant une bonne vingtaine de secondes.

« Vous vous foutez de moi ?! Vous insinuez que Harry aurait manipulé sa propre fille ?! »

Les deux Aurors ne répondirent pas tout de suite. L'air grave, presque désolés, ils semblaient regretter d'avoir raison. Seamus montra la fiole argentée.

« Je savais que tu ne nous croirais pas. Descend donc quatre étages et regarde par toi-même. Je l'ai tout de suite reconnue lorsque j'ai vu son visage dans le globe des Langues de Plomb, et ce, bien que les seules fois où je l'ai croisé, c'était à King's Cross et la fois où ils m'ont invité à diner. J'ignore pourquoi mais elle a un visage que l'on n'oublie pas, et je suis formel : C'est Lily Potter. L'enfant, le pion qui a servi dans le meurtre de Joshua Vallangher est la fille de Harry Potter.  
» Crois-moi, j'aurais voulu me tromper, sincèrement. C'est pour cette raison que nous n'avons rien voulu dire à personne, Morgane et moi. Elle était là lorsque j'ai vu les images et elle aussi, elle l'a reconnue. Nous avons alors décidé de taire cette information et de la vérifier. C'était trop énorme pour être pris à la légère. Tu imagines : Harry Potter, l'un des Aurors les plus influents du ministère, un traitre complice de meurtre ?! On a donc enquêté chacun de notre côté. Je me suis tout d'abord rendu à Poudlard. Il fallait que je vois ces souvenirs et je ne pouvais utiliser l'une de nos Pensines. Je suis donc allé là-bas et non seulement, j'ai eu la confirmation que c'était bien Lily mais en plus je me suis rendu compte d'une chose : comme nous l'avions soupçonné, elle était sous l'emprise d'un sort de contrôle et d'après ce que j'ai vu, il s'agissait de l'Impérium. La question était de savoir qui avait lancé ce sort. Et sois honnête, Ron, à notre place, avec les informations que nous avions, tu aurais tout de suite pensé à Harry.  
» Ne te méprends pas (Seamus avait levé la main en signe de paix face à Ron qui s'apprêtait à répliquer). Morgane et moi, nous ne cherchions pas à avérer sa culpabilité mais plutôt à établir son innocence. Malheureusement, pour avoir l'un, il fallait passer par l'autre. Nous avons donc considéré Harry comme un suspect et nous avons fait notre boulot. Tandis que Morgane restait ici, je me suis rendu à Godric's Hollow et je me suis mis en plaque en face de la maison des Potter. J'ai passé presque cinq jours à surveiller la demeure et les allées et venues de Ginny. Et ce n'est qu'au quatrième que je suis entré chez eux, forçant le dôme de protection qui protégeait la maison, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Je cherchais à savoir comment la petite avait pu quitter sa chambre sans que nul ne s'en aperçoive. En théorie, c'était impossible. La protection était ce qui ce faisait de mieux en la matière et, bien que je ne connaisse pas l'étendue des pouvoirs des vampires, je ne pense pas que l'un d'eux puisse le forcer, de près ou de loin. Moi-même, je suis passé, uniquement parce que je connaissais ce sort. Un individu lambda se ferait prendre, assurément. Ce qui m'a amené à la conclusion terrible que c'est quelqu'un de l'intérieur qui a ensorcelé Lily. Un fois de plus, je retombe sur Harry. Il faisait un coupable parfait.  
- Ca ne veut rien dire, l'interrompit Ron. Harry a très bien pu être ensorcelé à l'extérieur de la maison et c'est cette personne qui l'a forcé à envoûter Lily. Ou plus simplement, Lily a pu être ensorcelée à l'extérieur.  
- Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Et je continue à l'envisager. Je ne pense pas que Lily ait été sous l'emprise de l'Impérium pendant longtemps. Ce genre de sortilège a besoin d'être renouvelé continuellement pour fonctionner ; de plus, il laisse la victime dans un état semi-léthargique. Harry, ou même toi, Ron, aurait vu les signes d'une possession très rapidement, je me trompe ? »

Ron ne répondit pas.

« Non, je ne pense pas que Lily ait été envoûtée pendant longtemps. Je pense même qu'elle ne l'a été que lors de ces deux moments, à savoir la nuit du meurtre et une semaine avant. Les deux moments étaient de nuit et j'imagine qu'à ce moment-là, elle était sous protection, non ? Ce qui me ramène à ma première hypothèse, à savoir que c'est quelqu'un à l'intérieur du dôme qui a ensorcelé la petite. Cela nous laisse le père, Harry, la mère, Ginny, et les deux frères, James et Albus. Etant donné que je ne pense pas que James et Albus sachent manipuler l'Impérium, cela nous laisse Ginny et Harry.  
» Ginny ne peut être la coupable. Et ce pour une raison simple : elle est elle-même sous l'emprise de l'Impérium.  
- Quoi ? s'exclama Ron.  
- J'ai vérifié moi-même. Ginny est manipulée à distance. Par qui, je l'ignore, même si j'ai ma petite idée. Si nous suivons ta logique, Ginny étant manipulée, elle aurait pu ensorceler Lily et l'envoyer à Londres. Mais je ne crois pas que ce soit le cas, même si je ne suis sûr de rien. Il est possible, je dis bien possible et non sûr, que ce soit elle qui ait fait ça mais j'ai l'intime conviction que celui qui l'a ensorcelée l'a fait pour qu'elle se taise.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Ce qui m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, Ron, ce n'est pas son comportement, mais le fait que Harry ne soit pas rentré chez lui depuis six jours.  
- Je te demande pardon ? »

Ron regarda Seamus avec des yeux ronds. Il avait dû mal entendre. Si pour l'instant, le discours de Seamus était assez logique, là, il savait qu'il mentait. Et ce, pour une bonne raison.

« J'ai vu Harry, ces derniers jours. Et je peux t'assurer qu'il rentrait chez lui. Il me l'a dit.  
- Ron, tu sais bien que sous l'Impérium, on peut dire n'importe quoi. De plus… » Il sortit de sa poche deux petit cristaux de vision qu'il posa à côté de la fiole argentée. « Si tu ne me crois pas, regarde ces images. Elles concernent l'avant et l'arrière de la maison, elles ont filmé en continu et Harry n'apparait dans aucune d'entres elles.  
- Ca ne veut rien dire, grinça Ron, la poudre de cheminette…  
- J'y ai pensé et j'ai vérifié, rétorqua Seamus. Le 7, Redfield Terrace, Godric's Hollow n'a pas été connecté depuis une semaine. »

Ron secoua la tête mais ne dit rien. Il n'y croyait toujours pas.

« Il n'y a que deux scénarios possibles pour le moment. Un : quelqu'un –au service de la Confrérie de Minuit, naturellement- a ensorcelé Ginny, laquelle a ensorcelé Lily et l'a envoyée à Londres le 10 et le 17 août. Ensuite cette personne a maintenu Ginny sous contrôle afin de faire en sorte qu'elle ne dise rien sur la disparition de son mari. Ce qui signifie soit que Harry est lui aussi manipulé –mettons de côté sa résistance innée à l'impérium-, ce qui expliquerait ses mensonges involontaires, soit Harry, de son plein gré, fait des choses que même sa femme ne doit pas voir, ce qui signifie que Harry peut être cette fameuse personne. Deux : Harry est manipulé et a ensorcelé Ginny. Il aurait envoyé sa fille à Londres et maintenu sa femme sous son emprise afin qu'elle ne se rende pas compte de son absence. Mais quelque soit le scénario, Harry a toujours la place la plus désagréable.  
- Tu oublie deux scénarios, intervint Stone.  
- Ah oui, fit Ron (Seamus s'était tut, comme s'il savait de quoi il parlait). Et lesquels ?  
- Les mêmes que les deux précédents. Sauf que Potter a tout fait consciemment.  
- Harry n'aurait jamais fait ça de son plein gré ! répliqua Ron.  
- Peut-être, mais il faut y penser, rétorqua Stone. Weasley, Si ce n'était pas ton beau-frère, tu l'aurais pensé. »

Ron ne répondit pas, les oreilles rouges. Il était furieux non pas parce que le sorcier de la Sécurité Intérieure avait tort mais parce qu'il avait certainement raison.

Seamus secoua la tête.

« Quelque soit le scénario, Harry y a tenu un rôle majeur. Consciemment ou inconsciemment, il est complice du meurtre de Vallangher. Désolé Ron mais on ne peut l'ignorer.  
- Il y a toujours une chance qu'il soit innocent.  
- C'est vrai. Reste à déterminer s'il était sous l'emprise de l'Impérium et trouver la personne qui a lancé le sort. »

Ron grogna. Le discours de Seamus était logique, il avait même des preuves à l'appui. Froidement, il ne pouvait ignorer l'implication plus qu'évidente de Harry dans cette affaire. Il regarda les autres. La plupart fixait presque avec fascination Seamus et Morgane, comme s'ils attendaient la suite d'un feuilleton passionnant. Vogel se tenait le menton, la tête baissée, comme s'il réfléchissait à quelque chose de complexe. Sauvray dévisageait Finnigan en plissant légèrement les yeux.

« Excusez-moi, je ne connais pas très bien ces affaires, commença-t-il, mais quel est le rapport avec le meurtre de l'Auror Goodwin ? »

Ron leva la tête. Le français venait de poser une question pertinente. Il regarda les deux Aurors et vit une expression grave, presque solennelle sur leur visage. Il eut un très mauvais pressentiment.

« C'était mon travail, intervint Morgane en se plaçant à côté de son équipier. Je devais rester dans le ministère et m'approcher le plus possible de Harry, afin de trouver des éléments qui pourraient le discréditer.  
- Mais Goodwin… l'interrompit Sauvray.  
- Nous pensions que le traitre dans l'affaire Vallangher était le même que dans l'affaire Goodwin. On pensait même que celui là pouvait être le meurtrier. C'était évident, lorsque l'on est parvenu à avoir un espion haut placé, il serait stupide d'essayer d'en avoir un autre. Trop dangereux. On a donc cherché dans cette voie.  
- Oui, reprit Morgane, j'ai mené ma petite enquête auprès de Harry. Le premier jour, j'ai eu l'occasion de fouiller son bureau et je ne me suis pas privé. Mais je n'ai rien trouvé, rien de compromettant, du moins ; par la suite, je me suis approché des équipes travaillant sur les dossiers calcinés. C'est là que j'ai croisé Harry, c'est là également qu'il m'a proposé de rejoindre la cellule d'enquête. Une aubaine pour moi qui allait pouvoir être auprès de lui en permanence. Mais Harry n'était jamais là. Il faut bien le dire, mon enquête piétinait. J'ai alors attendu Seamus.  
- Oui, enchaîna Seamus, il nous fallait des preuves tangibles rapidement. Or, nous avions dans nos services une signature occulte du meurtrier ainsi qu'une empreinte faciale partielle. Deux éléments impossible à contrefaire : la signature occulte est impossible à copier et le visage de chacun est unique, les faux, créés par exemple par le Polynectar, sont reconnaissables après détection et ici, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai donc envoyé le nécessaire à Morgane. »

Il sortit de sa poche deux autres objets : une photographie récente de Harry et un cube noir renfermant à tous les coups la signature de Potter.

« Où avez-vous trouvé ça ? demanda Ron avec surprise.  
- Je les ai récupérés dans la maison de Harry le premier jour où je suis entré à l'intérieur. Je n'avais pas le temps de fouiller, j'ai donc pris le minimum. La photo ne m'a pris aucun mal et j'ai récupéré la signature sur le peigne de Harry. Ensuite, j'ai envoyé le tout à Morgane.  
- Je me suis chargé des comparaisons, sous couvert d'une autre affaire, enchaina la jeune femme, et… »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, comme si elle ne voulait pas dire la suite.

« Et quoi ? »

Ron avait beau demander, il connaissait déjà la réponse. Les deux Aurors avaient détourné le regard, gênés, presque honteux. Ron insista néanmoins.

« Alors ? »

Morgane le regarda droit dans les yeux.

« Désolé, Weasley. C'était positif dans les deux cas. »

Ron la regarda, pâle comme un fantôme. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Les tests pratiqués par le ministère étaient infaillibles, impossible à contrefaire. De plus, Morgane était une pro, elle ne les aurait pas loupés. Ce qui voudrait dire que Harry…

« Bordel, c'est pas vrai… »

Il regarda les autres. Visiblement, ils s'étaient fait la même réflexion que lui. Bell, Galys et McKinnon avaient porté leurs mains sur leur visage en un geste de stupeur, Stone et Ogden regardaient les trois Aurors avec des yeux ronds, Craws affichait une expression détestable, du genre « je le savais » et Sauvray, qui ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose mais qui devait néanmoins saisir la portée des paroles de Morgane, plissait les yeux en se frottant le menton. Seul Bones et Vogel demeuraient impassible, calmes. Le sorcier au tatouage semblait attendre quelque chose tandis que la Langue de Plomb jetait de fréquents coups d'œil à la porte d'entrée. Il traduisait le sentiment que ressentait tous les sorciers qui avaient accepté cette mission et qui se rendaient compte que leur patron était la personne qu'ils recherchaient : ils se demandaient tous comment ils allaient s'en sortir sans trop de dommages.

Quant à Ron, il était difficile de décrire son état de confusion. Difficilement, il articula :

« Ca… Ca ne veut rien dire… Ce… »

Il ne savait pas quoi ajouter. Il savait au fond de lui qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

« J'ai trouvé pire, dit alors Seamus. Moi non plus, je ne voulais pas y croire, j'ai donc refouillé la maison, de fond en comble. Et… Et j'ai trouvé ça. »

Sous les yeux ébahis de l'assistance, il sortit de la poche de sa cape deux objets. Le premier était une baguette, le second, un coutelas de vampire. Tous deux étaient maculés de sang.

« Que… commença Ron.  
- Le sang est celui de Goodwin, la baguette appartient à Goodwin et les seules empreintes que l'on a trouvées sont celles du Premier Auror sur la baguette et celles… de Harry sur le coutelas. »

Ron ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Seamus leva la tête et prononça une phrase qui sonna comme une sentence :

« Harry Potter est le meurtrier de Geoffroy Goodwin. »

Le silence accueillit la déclaration. Ron était pâle comme un fantôme. Il refusait toujours d'y croire mais comme l'avait dit Stone, si ça n'avait pas été Harry, il aurait été heureux de démasquer le coupable aussi vite, et non mortifié.

« Bordel, c'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai… »

Seamus se tourna vers tout le monde.

« Bien que les preuves soient formelles, je ne pense pas que Harry ait fait ça de son plein gré. Quelqu'un le manipule, c'est évident, et je veux que ce soit clair pour tout le monde : c'est cette personne qu'il nous faut traquer et non Harry. De plus…  
- Tu nous as mis dans une belle merde, Weasley. »

C'était Craws. Il jeta un regard noir sur Ron qui ne lui répondit pas. Les autres le regardaient avec des sentiments partagés. Certains montraient clairement qu'ils étaient d'accord avec le sorcier du Service de Réparation, d'autres affichaient nettement leur désapprobation. D'une voix posée et calme, Sauvray tempéra :

« Il est inutile de s'énerver. Pour l'instant, tout cela reste entre nous et…  
- Vous, le froggy, fermez-là, ça ne vous concerne pas, cracha Craws. Weasley vient de foutre nos carrières en l'air et cet enfoiré ne s'en rend même pas compte.  
- Vos… carrières. » Ron se tourna lentement vers lui.  
- C'est Potter qui a organisé ça, continua le sorcier, si les autres apprennent la vérité et s'ils savent que nous avons bossé pour lui, vous croyez qu'ils réagiront comment, hein ? Au mieux, ils vont nous virer ; au pire, nous jeter en prison pour complicité de meurtre et trahison.  
- Ah, donc, c'est ça. » Ron se frotta les yeux en essayant de se contenir. « C'est ce que vous pensez, c'est tout ce qui vous intéresse ?  
- Vous…  
- Fermez-la, connard, cracha soudain Ron, à la grande surprise de tout le monde, je m'en tape de votre carrière et de votre réputation. Si elles sont si importantes pour vous, vous auriez dû refuser. Ce que nous faisons est beaucoup plus important, vieil arriviste minable, et ça me désole de voir que vous êtes assez stupide pour ne pas le comprendre.  
- Je vous interdis de me parler comme ça, rétorqua Craws, écarlate.  
- Je vous parle comme je veux, répliqua Ron, je me doutais bien que vous réagiriez de cette manière, espèce de vieux c…  
- Weasley, s'écria Seamus en faisant taire l'insulte cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à proférer. La question n'est pas là.  
- Il n'empêche que Craws a en partie raison, dit alors Stone, approuvé par sa coéquipière, vous savez qu'il serait dangereux pour nous tous de ne rien faire et d'attendre que les autres découvrent la vérité.  
- Vous avez tous accepté de me suivre, cria Ron, vous connaissiez les risques.  
- Oui, mais la donne a changé, répliqua Bridget Bell, et tu t'en rends compte, ne fais pas semblant du contraire. »

Ron les regarda tous avec des yeux ronds. Il ne s'attendait visiblement à ce que la moitié le laisse tomber comme un malpropre. D'une voix sourde, les poings serrés, il dit :

« Très bien. Vous voulez partir, barrez-vous. Cassez-vous avant que quelqu'un sache que vous faisiez partie du groupe fondé par le meurtrier de Goodwin. Je ne vous trahirais pas, rassurez vous, mais pour ceux qui resteront, qu'ils sachent les risques qu'ils vont prendre et qu'ils ne viennent pas se plaindre comme des gosses par la suite. Allez, tirez-vous. Je ne vous remercie pas, vous ne le méritez pas. »

Aussitôt, Craws se redressa et partit en direction de la porte. Les autres se demandaient quoi faire. Puis Stone et Galys le suivirent, presque avec regret. Bell ne les suivit pas, visiblement touché par les paroles de Ron. C'en était de même pour McKinnon. Ogden ne bougea pas non plus, mais il ne semblait pas sûr de lui. Bones hésita un instant puis il croisa le visage de Vogel et contre toute attente, il resta sur place. Sauvray avait la mine soucieuse, il hésita quelques secondes avant de croiser les bras sans bouger. Ron remercia silencieusement le Français pour ça. Au moins, on pouvait compter sur lui.

Ni Seamus, ni Morgane, ni Vogel ne bougèrent le petit doigt.

« Bien… », fit Ron, déçu.

Craws avait la main sur la poignée lorsqu'une voix se fit entendre.

« Personne ne bougera d'ici. »

Ron se tourna vivement vers Vogel. C'était la première fois qu'il participait au débat mais également la première fois qu'il écoutait le son de sa voix depuis son entrée dans la cellule il y a six jours. Vogel avait beaucoup changé depuis sa confrontation avec le vampire en octobre dernier. Il était plus sombre, plus taiseux, comme s'il était assailli par des responsabilités contraignantes, trop importantes pour ses épaules. Son regard gris était dur, il avait perdu sa bonhomie qui le caractérisait autrefois. Quelque chose avait changé ce fameux jour ; quoi que se soit, cela l'avait transformé.

Ses mains gantées croisées, le sorcier au tatouage reprit :

« Personne ne s'en va. »

Craws se tourna vers lui et le toisa de manière arrogante. Mais cela ne dura pas longtemps. Manifestement, les pupilles grises de Vogel étaient plus dures à soutenir que le regard marron de Ron.

« Vous n'avez pas à nous donner des ordres.  
- Nous avons besoin de vous. Vous tous. Le travail ne fait que commencer.  
- Le travail est achevé, répliqua Craws. On sait qui c'est. On sait ce qui s'est passé.  
- Non, ça ne fait que commencer et vous n'avez aucune idée de ce qui se passe, rétorqua Vogel. Un temps puis : je ne peux rien dire pour l'instant.  
- Et pourquoi ça ?  
- Parce que cela fait plus de vingt minutes que l'on nous écoute. » Puis, plus fort : « Et je suis navré, monsieur le ministre, mais je préfère garder certaines choses pour moi. »

Et sous l'œil stupéfait de l'assistance, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une quinzaine de personnes entrèrent à l'intérieur de la salle cubique. A la tête de la troupe, Cyrus Wentkell, suivi de près par Cole.

« Nous verrons cela le moment venu, Vogel, » répondit le ministre à la pique du petit sorcier.

Ron ne trouva rien à dire. Il regardait Wentkell avec un mélange de frustration et la colère. Il espérait cacher cette information au ministre, maintenant, c'était cuit.

_C'est pas vrai, mais c'est pas vrai !_

Les dents serrées, il se tourna vivement vers Seamus et Morgane.

« Hé, ne nous regarde pas comme ça, se défendit Morgane en levant les mains, on leur a rien dit. Et on a fait gaffe de ne pas être suivis. »

Elle se tourna vers Seamus pour trouver un peu de soutien. Mais ce dernier affichait une expression proche du rouquin. Lui aussi se demandait comment Wentkell les avait trouvés.

Le ministre avait un sourire mauvais.

« Et bien, et bien, fit-il d'un ton doucereux. Lorsque que Cole, suivi de près par Mandola, m'ont informé qu'il y avait des dissensions au sein du ministère, je ne pensais pas que c'était à ce point. »

Il fixa Ron qui, pour l'instant, dévoré par la haine envers ce coup fourré, regardait Seamus et Morgane les yeux brillants.

« Vous nous avez trahi.  
- Non, s'écria Morgane, jamais je n'aurais fait ça. Et Seamus non plus.  
- Et pourtant, dit Wentkell, s'attirant les foudres de Morgane, vous devriez faire attention à ce que vous dites, mademoiselle Mandola. Après tout, c'est grâce à vous si nous sommes là et si nous savons tout.  
- Que… Non ! » Son regard passait de Wentkell à Ron, puis à Seamus. « Non ! Je vous jure que non ! je ne lui ai jamais parlé ! Je…  
- Enfin, l'interrompit Wentkell avec un petit sourire. Quand je dis vous, je parle également de Evan Cole.  
- Qu… Quoi ?! »

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui. L'américain détourna les yeux. Gêné, il évitait autant que possible le regard des autres, en particulier celui de Morgane.

« Explique. C'est toi qui leur a parlé, c'est ça ?  
- Je suis désolé, Morgane.  
- Répond ! Que leur as-tu… »

Son visage se décomposa. Cole avait porté deux doigts à son cou, au niveau de la mâchoire. A son tour, elle porta sa main à son cou et la sentit. Son regard brilla alors d'une fureur presque terrifiante.

« Espèce de salaud ! cria-t-elle, tu t'es servi de moi, tu…  
- Il a fait quoi ? demanda Seamus.  
- Ce connard m'a marqué. »

Seamus devint pâle.

« Non, dit-il lentement, Morgane, tu n'as pas été suffisamment stupide pour te faire marquer ? »

Ecarlate, Morgane ne répondit rien. Elle avait passé le cap de la fureur. Cole s'était joué d'elle. Il l'avait marquée, c'est-à-dire qu'il avait posé sur elle une minuscule rune, un signe magique simple à mettre, qui permettait à l'ensorceleur de suivre l'ensorcelé et surtout d'entendre tout ce qu'il entendait. Un mouchard, en plus efficace. Les doigts crispés sur la marque, elle songea à une formule de rupture et le symbole, jusqu'ici, invisible, vola en éclats. Elle essaya de se rappeler où et comment il avait pu lui faire ça, puis la réponse lui vint à l'esprit. C'était évident, c'était le jour où il était venu lui apporter un café. Là, il l'avait touché tendrement au visage. Morgane avait pris ça pour un geste d'amitié mais en réalité, c'était une couverture pour dissimuler sur elle un pisteur.

Elle avait été manipulée, du début à la fin.

« Je suis désolé, dit une nouvelle fois l'américain.  
- Désolé ? répéta Morgane incrédule, je vais t'en donner des raisons moi d'être désolé. Tu va voir un peu… »

Oubliant qu'elle était une sorcière, elle se jeta à mains nues sur Cole. Seamus s'interposa et prit la jeune femme par les épaules. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire étant donné qu'elle se débattait comme une furie et lâchait une bordée d'injures.

« Morgane, arrête, bredouilla Seamus, ça ne servirait à rien. »

Au bout de longue minutes, elle se calma enfin et épuisée, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de Seamus. Ce dernier l'emmena à l'écart.

Wentkell avait maintenant un grand sourire.

« Et bien, et bien, dit-il alors, on va de surprise en surprise, n'est-ce pas, monsieur Weasley ? »

Ron ne répondit pas.

« Vous savez, répondit-il, je ne m'attendais pas à un coup bas de votre part, Weasley. Bien que cela ne fasse pas très longtemps que je suis à ce poste, je pensais pouvoir vous faire confiance.  
- Et je ne vous ai pas encore donné l'occasion de ne pas le faire, répondit Ron d'une voix sourde.  
- Cela veut dire que vous allez me dire tout ce qui vient de se passer ? Non, bien sûr que non. A votre visage, la réponse est nette. Je suis au courant de l'existence de tout ça mais vraisemblablement, ce privilège s'arrête à la culpabilité de Potter, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Nous allions vous informer de tout ça, dit Ron, après un temps.  
- Oui, mais quand ? rétorqua Wentkell.  
- Quand nous serions sûrs de nos informations.  
- Vraiment ? Finnigan et Mandola m'avaient l'air sûr d'eux, pourtant.  
- Harry est possédé, nous en sommes sûrs. » Un temps, puis : « je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'arrêter.  
- Et pourquoi ?  
- Il pourrait nous en apprendre plus s'il ne sait pas que nous le soupçonnons. Qui sait ce que fera celui qui le contrôle si nous l'arrêtons maintenant.  
- Raison de plus pour agir. Vous l'avez dit, on ne sait pas ce que va faire celui qui le manipule. Vous voulez quoi, qu'il tue une autre personnalité importante du ministère ? Possédé ou non, Potter doit être stoppé. »

Ron allait répliquer quelque chose mais le ministre s'était retourné et regardait les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête.

« Quant à vous autres, vous passerez devant une commission d'enquête ; rien de bien grave, mais je ne tiens pas à avoir d'autre brebis galeuses dans mes troupes. »

Les sorciers n'osèrent même pas protester. Seul Vogel se leva et marcha calmement vers la sortie. Wentkell se tourna vers lui.

« Où allez-vous ?  
- Dans mes appartements.  
- Je ne vous ai pas donné l'ordre de partir.  
- Et je m'en moque.  
- Pardon ?  
- J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire que de vous entendre nous houspiller. Sur ce, si vous me cherchez, vous savez où me trouver. »

Et il sortit. Les Aurors le laissèrent passer, connaissant sa réputation et sa redoutable maîtrise dans le maniement de la baguette. Le ministre secoua la tête, visiblement contrarié de voir son autorité ainsi bafouée. Puis il se tourna vers Sauvray qui lui rendit son regard suspicieux.

« Qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant du Français. Vous n'êtes pas un Auror, je me trompe ? Pourtant, je crois vous avoir déjà vu…  
- Je suis flatté que vous vous souveniez de moi, monsieur le ministre, dit Sauvray avec un ton acide. Je suis Lucas Sauvray, capitaine dans l'armée magique française, 2ème bataillon, 7ème régiment.  
- Capitaine français, hein ? Et vous agissez dans mon ministère sans en informer vos supérieurs ?  
- On m'a informé de l'urgence de la situation et j'ai prêté main forte. J'en savais le minimum, c'était notre première réunion. Et comme vous étiez au courant de tout ça, ma présence ne doit pas être une surprise. Après tout, je fais ce pour quoi je suis venu. »

Wentkell se pinça les lèvres. Il se retint bien de dire que Cole ne l'avait pas informé de la nature des membres de sa cellule.

« Très bien, je vais donc en toucher un mot à vos généraux, vous n'en voyez aucun inconvénient ?  
- Aucun, répondit Sauvray avec un petit sourire. Ils ont l'habitude. »

Wentkell ne répondit rien à ça et se tourna vers l'assistance.

« Bien, maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais poser une question, une seule, et j'espère avoir une réponse claire et rapide : où est Harry Potter ? »

Personne ne répondit mais tous se tournèrent vers Ron qui eut brusquement les oreilles écarlates. Il se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas parler.

« Et bien, Weasley, peut-être pourriez vous nous le dire ? Vu votre position, je vous conseille de parler. »

Ron hésita, peu sûr de lui. Il ne voulait rien dire, mais il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne pouvait risquer plus le sort de ceux qui l'avaient suivi jusqu'ici.

« Chez lui. Normalement, il est chez lui. »

Mais après ce que venait de dire Morgane et Seamus, il n'était plus sûr de rien. Cela suffit à Wentkell.

« Très bien. Vous quatre, allez à Godric's Hollow, mettez Potter aux arrêts et amenez le en salle d'interrogatoire…  
- Non, dit alors Seamus.  
- Un problème, Finnigan ?  
- Aucun, mais si Harry doit être arrêté, c'est moi qui le ferais.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le ministre, stupéfait.  
- Je suis un ami de longue date, il ne se méfiera pas de moi, ce sera plus simple qu'avec quatre aurors inconnus et armés de surcroit. »

Ron savait pourquoi il faisait ça. Il y allait pour éviter un quelconque débordement. Et Ron le remercia pour ça.

« Parfait, concéda le ministre. Vous trois, vous l'accompagnez. »

Seamus ne fit pas d'objection et marcha vers la porte, suivi de près par les trois Aurors. Avant de sortir, Wentkell lui lança ce dernier avertissement :

« Evitez de vous louper, Finnigan. Moi, je ne vous louperais pas. »

Seamus ne dit rien et sortit.

Wentkell se tourna vers Ron.

« Bien, à nous. »

L'hiver était précoce cette année.

Des trombes de neiges tombaient sans discontinuer sur un Godric's Hollow idyllique, une vrai carte postale. Harry regarda ce spectacle à travers la fenêtre de son salon, le visage neutre. Planté devant sa cheminée, il se demandait presque ce qu'il faisait là.

Harry tourna la tête. Sur le linteau de la cheminée, il y avait plusieurs photos de sa famille. Ginny avec James, Lily et Albus ; James et Albus ; Lily seule ; Ginny seule ; il y avait très peu de photos qui le représentait, c'était généralement lui qui tenait l'appareil. Il y en avait néanmoins une qui lui tenait particulièrement à cœur. Lentement, il la prit et eut un sourire ému en la regardant. Onze ans s'était écoulés depuis ce jour ; Lily était un nourrisson blotti dans les bras d'une Ginny radieuse ; James, trois ans, agrippait le genou de sa mère avec une mine boudeuse toute enfantine. Quant à Harry, il avait passé son bras gauche autour des épaules de sa femme et tenait le petit Albus, un an tout juste, avec son bras droit. Il paraissait aussi radieux que Ginny.

Sa famille.

Il y a bien longtemps.

Avant toute cette folie.

Il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il faisait ici. Il savait qu'il allait être en retard à la première réunion de la cellule d'enquête (et connaissant Ron, il allait sûrement en entendre parler) mais il avait ressenti un besoin presque physique d'être là, chez lui, dans son foyer. Il avait dit à Ron que cela ne durerait pas longtemps mais le moment s'éternisait. Et Harry n'avait aucune envie de le rompre. Il se sentait bien.  
Depuis quelques jours maintenant, Harry se sentait déprimé. Fatigué, lassé, il n'avait plus envie de se battre. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait. Et pourtant, il savait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de se laisser abattre, pas dans sa position. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. Il allait mal.

Presqu'inconsciemment, il porta la main à son cœur, là où la présence qui veillait sur lui, son Passager Noir, se faisait de plus en plus sentir. Il avait abandonné l'idée de s'en débarrasser, cela ne servait à rien. La présence ne lui faisait et ne lui ferait probablement aucun mal. A quoi bon s'en préoccuper ? A quoi bon…

Il poussa un soupir. Le regard fixe sur la photo, il entendit à peine la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il entendit une voix l'apostropher qu'il releva les yeux.

« Harry ?  
- Ginny… »

Mais que faisait-elle ici ? Il était à peine 9 heures 30, elle devrait être au travail.

« Harry ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Je ne pensais pas te trouver ici.  
- Et toi, pourquoi tu n'es pas à la boutique ?  
- Et bien… »

Il se rendit compte alors de deux choses. Ginny avait le regard vitreux et les traits fixes. Ce n'était pas naturel et une brusque inquiétude s'empara de lui. Un mot venait d'apparaitre dans son esprit, un mot terrifiant.

Impérium.

« Ginny, dit-il avec prudence en s'approchant d'elle. Pourquoi es-tu revenue ici ?  
- Je… » Elle ne savait visiblement pas quoi répondre. « … Je ne sais pas. Je devais simplement être ici, c'est tout. »

Harry n'aimait pas ça. Sa femme avait tous les signes d'une possession magique, et d'après ce qu'il voyait, ça ne datait pas d'hier.

Bon sang, mais comment ça se fait qu'il n'ait rien vu avant ?!

« Ginny, tu… »

C'est alors que la sonnette se fit entendre.

Presqu'aussitôt, Harry ressentit une vive inquiétude lui dévorer le cœur. Il avait l'impression que son Passager Noir s'agitait, paniquait. Une sueur froide se forma dans le dos de Harry. Sous tension, il regarda par la fenêtre et vit quatre silhouettes qui attendaient sous la neige. Harry n'aimait pas ça. Mais alors, pas du tout.

« Qui c'est, Harry ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Reste là. »

Et la main sur sa baguette, prêt à dégainer au moindre signe, il s'approcha de la porte.

Seamus et ses trois acolytes se tenaient à l'entrée du jardin de Harry. La maison avait un aspect spectral derrière ce rideau de neige continue. L'Auror frissonna. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que tout cela prenait.

« Bien, on va y aller, dit-il en se tournant vers les trois autres. Vous me laissez parler et vous gardez vos baguettes dans votre poche. N'ayez pas l'air sur le qui-vive, il se douterait de quelque chose. Attendez mes ordres et ne faites rien d'autre. C'est compris ? »

Seamus voulait éviter tout débordement inutile et bien que les trois sorciers hochèrent de la tête, il n'était sûr de rien. Espérons que Harry ne tente rien de stupide.

« Allons-y. »

Et la petite troupe entra dans le jardin.

Les défenses de la maison ne s'enclenchèrent pas. Cela voulait dire qu'il y avait quelqu'un à l'intérieur. Harry ou Ginny ? Peu importe. Même si Seamus avait une préférence pour Ginny.  
Tandis qu'il remontait l'allée, Seamus avait une impression d'irréalité. Il n'arrivait pas à admettre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

Arrêter Harry Potter.

Incroyable. Aberrant. Les superlatifs lui manquaient. Il avait hâte d'en finir afin de démêler le vrai et le faux de cette histoire de fou. Il était d'accord avec Ron : Harry ne pouvait être que possédé. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il ait fait ça consciemment.

Ils s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. Seamus appuya sur la sonnette. Il attendit une bonne dizaine de secondes sous la neige avant que l'on daigne venir lui ouvrir. Il se trouva alors devant un Harry surpris mais désarmé. Il gardait néanmoins sa main à la poche, à l'instar de ses équipiers. Seamus allait devoir jouer finement.

« Salut, Harry.  
- Seamus ? s'étonna Harry sans enlever la main de sa poche, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Seamus se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait ordonner à ses hommes d'arrêter Harry tant que celui-ci s'apprêtait à dégainer.

« Et bien, commença-t-il avant de se faire interrompre par une voix féminine.  
- Harry, qui est-ce ? »

Ginny.

Et flûte, ça ne m'arrange pas, ça. Quoique…

« Je venais simplement voir où tu étais, commença-t-il prudemment, Ron et Morgane t'attendent depuis un moment maintenant.  
- Ah, fit Harry en enlevant enfin sa main, dis leur que… Hé, une seconde, tu n'étais pas censé… »

Harry réagit une seconde trop tard. Seamus, d'un geste discret, avait ordonné à ses hommes de le désarmer et de le menotter. Ginny, surprise, cria et recula de plusieurs pas tandis que son mari était aux prises avec les trois sorciers. Le Survivant essaya de se dégager, en vain. Il ne pouvait rien faire, face à trois Aurors sur le qui-vive. L'un d'eux s'empara de sa baguette tandis que les deux autres le plaquaient contre le mur pour lui passer les fers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie, Seamus ? cria Harry tandis que les fers se refermaient sur ses poignets.  
- Je suis navré, Harry. »

Seamus fit alors un signe de tête au sorcier qui avait la baguette de baguette. Ce dernier s'approcha alors de Ginny qui commençait à paniquer. Cette fois, Seamus en était sûr. Ginny était possédée, elle avait tous les signes d'une confusion mentale due à l'Impérium.

« Il ne te fera pas de mal, Ginny. Suis-le sans faire d'histoire. Il va t'emmener au ministère.  
- Au ministère ? bredouilla-t-elle, pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce j'ai fait ?  
- Tu n'as rien fait, tempéra Seamus, mais il vaut mieux pour toi que tu le suives. Allez, ne l'oblige pas à utiliser la force. »

La présence de Ginny était finalement bénéfique. Au moins, ils n'auraient pas à lui courir après pour la libérer de son sort. Et puis, Seamus ne voulait pas qu'elle assiste à ça.

Ginny ne savait visiblement pas quoi faire. Son regard passa rapidement de Harry, à Seamus puis au sorcier qui s'approchait d'elle. Elle en gémissait presque.

« Harry, dit-elle d'une petite voix, Harry, je…  
- Suis-le, Ginny, fit Harry d'une voix étouffée, il vaut mieux obéir. Vas-y, ne t'en fait pas, je vais arranger ça. »

Elle s'approcha alors de l'Auror qui lui faisait face et le laissa poser sa main sur son bras. Son visage était celui d'une enfant qui faisait ce que lui disait ses parents bien qu'elle ne le voulait pas. Les effets infantilisants de l'Imprérium étaient parfois impressionnants, se dit Seamus.

« Seamus ? Finnigan ! cria Harry, furieux, après que le sorcier et Ginny eurent transplanés, qu'est-ce que t'es en train de foutre, bon sang ?  
- Je le répète, Harry, je suis navré, répondit Seamus, le visage fermé. Mais je n'ai pas le choix, j'ai des ordres.  
- Des ordres ?!  
- Oui. » Puis, de manière solennelle : « Harry Potter. Au nom de la loi et en vertu des pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par le magenmagot, je t'arrête pour les meurtres de Geoffrey Goodwin, Joshua, Lucinda, Coriela, Katrina et Romana Vallangher. Tu as le droit de garder le silence ; tout ce que tu diras pourra être retenu contre toi lors de ton procès. »

Harry n'en croyait pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi ?! »

Seamus tourna la tête.

« Emmenez-le. », ordonna-t-il aux deux Aurors.

Les deux sorciers empoignèrent Harry au niveau des biceps et le jetèrent presque dehors. Le Survivant était presque écarlate.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? Seamus ! s'écria-t-il en se relevant à moitié, répond-moi, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?! »

Seamus se contenta de faire un signe à ses acolytes qui le relevèrent et l'entrainèrent à la limite du jardin. Il rechignait à répondre, ce qui mettait Harry encore plus en colère.

« J'ai droit à une explication !  
- Et moi, je n'ai pas le droit de t'en donner pour le moment. Sache seulement que nous avons des preuves et que je prends mes ordres de Wentkell lui-même. Alors, contente-toi de nous suivre sans faire d'histoire. Ne me force pas à faire une chose que je pourrais regretter. »

Harry battit des paupières. Des preuves ? Wentkell ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce délire ? Harry n'y comprenait plus rien.

« Seamus, commença-t-il d'une voix maitrisée, pourquoi avoir emmené Ginny ?  
- C'est pour son bien, crois-moi, tu auras toutes les explications en temps voulu. »

Mais cela ne suffisait pas à calmer Harry. Le battement de son cœur accélérait à chaque pas qui l'approchait de la barrière. Les informations flottaient dans son esprit sans réelle cohérence, tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment, c'est qu'on venait de l'arrêter pour meurtre. Mais de qui ? Et pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais tué personne, en tout cas jamais de sang-froid. Non, Seamus lui mentait, ils lui mentaient tous. Ils avaient emmené Ginny pour se servir d'elle contre lui, il en était persuadé. Ils mentaient ; tout ça, ce n'était… ce n'était qu'un…

« Un coup monté… »

Seamus se tourna vers lui. Il était maintenant à moins de trois mètres de la rue.

« Quoi ?  
- Un coup monté, répéta-t-il d'une voix que son ancien camarade ne reconnut pas, tout ça, ce n'est qu'un monstrueux traquenard. Et vous en faites partie ; vous tous, vous m'avez tendu un piège…  
- Harry…  
- La ferme ! La ferme, je ne veux pas entendre tes mensonges, Finnigan, ferme ta gueule ! »

Discrètement, Seamus recula de d'un pas et serra sa baguette. Les choses prenaient une mauvaise tournure et Harry commençait à l'inquiéter. Plus il regardait, plus il avait l'impression de voir quelqu'un d'autre. Sa voix vibrante de folie, son regard fébrile, il semblait prêt à exploser et Merlin sait que Harry n'était pas un amateur. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux deux Aurors qui mirent à leur tour la main à leur baguette.

« Harry, calme-toi, ordonna Seamus d'une voix calme.  
- Me calmer ?! répéta Harry, incrédule. Me calmer, tu plaisantes ! Comment veux-tu que je reste calme alors que vous m'enfermez à vie à Azkaban.  
- Harry…  
- Mais je ne me laisserais pas faire, continua le Survivant sans y faire attention, je ne laisserais pas les pantins de la Confrérie de Minuit ruiner ma vie et celle de ma famille !  
- Harry, ne fais pas ça.  
- Je ne laisserais rien, ni personne m'arrêter. »

Il tourna brusquement son regard de fêlé vers Seamus.

« Rien, ni personne !  
- ARRETEZ LE ! »

Trop tard. Les Aurors avaient réagi trop tard. Dans un même mouvement et avec une dextérité et une souplesse ahurissantes, Harry faucha l'Auror à sa droite, écrasa les parties intimes de celui qui se trouvait à sa gauche avec le talon et empoigna Seamus au collet. Si les deux Aurors ne s'y attendaient pas et s'écrasèrent sans difficulté, ce n'était pas le cas de Seamus. Le visage écarlate, il essaya de lever sa baguette afin de neutraliser mais les chaines qui entravaient le Survivant le gênaient. Au bout de quelques secondes, il trouva un bon angle et lança un stupéfix informulé. Le rayon rouge le loupa d'un cheveu (Harry en ressentit la chaleur sur sa joue) et cela donna au Survivant une seconde qu'il mit à profit pour asséner un coup de genou dans la cuisse de son ami, le faisant tomber avec un grognement de douleur.

« Harry, non !  
- Stupefix ! »

Harry s'était emparé de la baguette de Finnigan et venait de le neutraliser. Dans un même mouvement, il stupéfixa l'Auror qu'il avait fauché (l'envoyant valdingua sur dix bon mètres) et se tourna vers le dernier dans le but de lui faire subir le même sort. Mais…

« Expelliarmus. »

La baguette de Seamus décolla des mains de Harry et atterrit dans le jardin des voisins. Harry regarda fixement l'auror qui avait réussi l'exploit de se relever malgré le coup dans ses bijoux de famille et qui se préparait à mettre à terme à tout ça.

« Stu… »

Un rayon rouge fusa de l'autre côté de la rue et percuta de plein fouet l'Auror qui n'eut pas le temps d'achever son incantation. Harry tourna vivement la tête vers la source du rayon mais il n'eut pas le temps de voir son sauveur. Tout ce qu'il vit, c'est un bras et une jambe, appartenant à une silhouette qui prenait la fuite. Le bras et la jambe étaient recouverts de tissus en lambeaux et il lui semblait avoir aperçu au niveau du poignet un gantelet de métal noir. Il n'en vit pas plus. Il y eut un bref éclat et l'autre côté de la rue redevint le désert qu'il était il y a une minute.

Mais bon sang, c'était qui, ça encore ?

Il ne chercha pas à s'appesantir sur la question. D'autres aurors pourraient arriver. Sans plus attendre, les bras entravés, Harry se mit à courir. Il ne pensa pas à prendre quoique se soit, il n'avait pas le temps, ils pourraient revenir et essayer de l'arrêter avec des paroles fielleuses.

De toute façon, ils faisaient tous partie du complot.

Et, déterminé à démanteler tout ça, Harry transplana.


	9. Renouveau

**Renouveau**

« J'aimerais que l'on m'explique une chose, cracha Wentkell au bord de l'explosion, comment, et je dis bien, comment un sorcier désarmé et menotté a-t-il pu mettre K-O trois Aurors du ministère dont un inspecteur chevronné ?! Hum… Une réponse peut-être, Finnigan ? »

Seamus dut se mordre l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas répondre au ministre. Deux heures s'étaient écoulées depuis l'évasion de Harry. Deux longues heures qui valaient à Seamus le quart d'heure le plus éprouvant de toute sa vie. Assis là, sur une chaise du bureau ministériel, avec un bleu monumentalement douloureux à la cuisse et les tempes vibrantes, il aurait donné son âme à Janus lui-même pour avoir la paix une petite dizaine de secondes.

« Je vous parle, Finnigan ! cria le ministre rouge écarlate devant tant d'indifférence, je crois vous avoir posé une question ! »

Seamus le regarda alors droit dans les yeux. Ses pupilles étaient brillantes de colère. Ils n'étaient que quatre dans le bureau. Wentkell, Cole silencieux dans un coin et un greffier qui notait sans discontinuer sur un rouleau de parchemin d'une longueur impressionnante. Ce type avait déjà pris les dépositions de Ron, Morgane et Sauvray, lors des interrogatoires forcés que Wentkell avait exigé. Il allait commencer avec les autres membres de la cellule d'enquête lorsqu'une équipe d'Aurors était revenue avec Seamus dans un sale état. Ce qui lui avait valu de passer devant tout le monde, comme un petit veinard. Il aurait bien aimé s'en passer.

« Je l'ignore, monsieur, répondit-il avec lenteur.  
- Vous l'ignorez ? répéta Wentkell en singeant légèrement la voix de Seamus, ce qui énerva encore plus le vieil Auror. Ca ne me semble pas très clair votre histoire, Finnigan. A tout hasard, vous n'auriez pas - comment dire ? - laissé s'échapper votre ami ? »

Seamus se releva d'un bond, déclenchant une douleur sourde dans sa cuisse. Le greffier en sursauta. Serrant les dents, l'Auror demanda :

« Qu'osez-vous insinuer ?  
- J'insinue peut-être, répondit Wentkell sans se démonter (une assurance probablement dûe aux quatre Aurors en faction devant sa porte et à la présence de Cole), que malgré votre devoir, vous auriez pu outrepasser vos ordres et disons, laisser un homme entravé s'emparer de votre baguette. »

Alors, celle-là, elle était forte ! Se retenant de l'insulter, Seamus répliqua :

« J'ignore l'idée que vous vous faites de moi, mais sachez une chose : je ne fais jamais les choses à moitié. Jamais ! La réaction de Harry m'a surpris, je l'avoue, je n'étais pas sur mes gardes, c'est vrai, mais évitez de me traitez d'incompétent si vous ne voulez pas que je vous dise tout le bien que je pense de vous. On parle de Harry Potter. Le dernier apprenti connu de Malcolm Callaghan, vous savez ce que cela implique, je présume ? Harry sait parfaitement se battre à mains nues, une pratique pourtant trop lacunaire chez les sorciers. Il a su exploiter le bon moment et je n'ai rien pu faire. Ok, c'est ça que vous vouliez entendre ? J'ai lamentablement merdé, voilà ! »

Il était rouge écarlate, prêt à dégainer sa baguette. Seamus détestait qu'on le juge sans raison. D'autant plus que Wentkell avait un peu trop tendance à voir ceux qui l'entourait comme des ennemis en puissance. A cette seconde d'ailleurs, le ministre avait le visage figé, une face de pierre percée d'un sourire satisfait. Seamus avait du mal à se retenir de lui briser la mâchoire. Du coin de l'œil, il avait vu Cole mettre la main à sa poche.

« Et bien, et bien, murmura Wentkell tandis que Seamus se rasseyait lentement, vous êtes finalement plus bavard que je ne l'imaginais, Finnigan. Toutefois, j'attendais une meilleure réponse. Enfin, je me contenterais de celle-ci. Greffier, vous avez tout noté ? »

Le sorcier opina du chef.

« Et bien, je crois que nous en avons fini pour le moment. Vous pouvez sortir ? »

Doucement, Seamus se releva, une main sur la cuisse (Potter ne l'avait pas raté) et commença à se diriger vers la porte. Il fulminait toujours et préférait sortir avant de commettre l'irréparable. La main sur la poignée, il entendit le ministre l'invectiver :

« Sachez, monsieur Finnigan, que vous serez sous surveillance durant les jours qui viennent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est juste une mesure de routine le temps pour nous de nous assurer de votre entière loyauté pour le ministère.  
- Sachez, monsieur Wentkell, rétorqua Seamus d'une voix sourde, que malgré tout ce que vous pensez, vous vous trompez d'ennemi. »

Sur ce, Seamus quitta la pièce en claquant la porte. Il n'entendit pas le ministre murmurer cette dernière phrase :

« Je ne crois pas, non… »

Fou de rage, Seamus descendit les étages aussi vite que lui permettait sa jambe meurtrie. Il préférait prendre l'escalier ; dans l'ascenseur, avec tous les sorciers agglutinés autour de lui, il aurait pété une durite. Il avait besoin de se calmer, de se détendre, mais plus il essayait de se changer les idées et plus le visage écarlate de Potter était net dans son esprit.

Potter…

Il l'avait humilié.

Seamus avait menti au ministre. Harry ne l'avait pas surpris. A dire vrai, il avait été sur ses gardes dès le début, dès le moment où il avait aperçu la barrière de leur jardin. Et cela rendait son échec encore plus cuisant. Lui, le chef d'équipe avec plus de dix huit ans de service, l'Auror qui avait survécu à Remlet, le « virtuose de la baguette » (comme l'avait appelé une fois un collègue un soir de beuverie), il s'était fait ratatiné par un homme seul, désarmé et enchainé. Il en aurait hurlé. Il savait Potter doué, du moins suffisamment pour appartenir à la Brigade d'Elite, mais il n'aurait jamais cru que c'était à ce point. Callaghan pouvait être fier. Son élève était à la hauteur de sa réputation.  
Les dents serrées, il faillit rater l'entrée du Département des Aurors. Obliquant soudainement à gauche (renversant au passage une sorcière surchargée de dossiers), il traversa rapidement le Département, s'efforçant d'ignorer l'effervescence qui agitait ses collègues et les regards lourds, méprisants qu'il sentait sur sa nuque. Rien que pour ça, Seamus avait envie de retrouver Potter en premier. La nouvelle avait vite fait le tour. Et Seamus devenait la risée de tout le corps d'action du ministère. Se faire avoir ainsi, c'était ridicule. C'aurait été un bleu, on aurait pu pardonner. Mais là, un sorcier aussi expérimenté que Finnigan, c'était risible, voir grotesque. Seamus s'efforça de les ignorer et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau. Les autres allaient avoir mieux à faire que se foutre de lui. Wentkell avait ordonné l'état d'urgence. Dans moins d'une heure, Potter allait avoir l'intégralité du ministère sur le dos. Ils n'auraient aucun mal à le retrouver. Avec les Traqueurs…

_Peuh… Tant mieux, il ne méritait que ça…_

Grognant comme un putois, il se posa lourdement sur son fauteuil et se contorsionna pour baisser son pantalon. Le bleu était impressionnant. Presque violet, il lui faisait un mal de chien. Et encore, il n'avait pas à se plaindre. L'Auror qui l'avait accompagné, celui qui avait vu son service trois-pièces faire une rencontre rapide avec la botte taille 44 de Harry, se trouvait encore à l'hôpital. Sa blessure était grave et de l'avis de Seamus, ce serait un miracle si jamais ce type avait des gosses un jour.  
Harry…

En dix-huit ans de carrière, il n'avait jamais vu une telle rage chez quelqu'un (sauf peut-être Muzoray, mais ça, c'était une autre histoire). Il revoyait encore son regard de fou, ses gestes saccadés, son souffle rapide. Il avait l'air d'un possédé. Dans son regard brillait une émotion qui n'était pas la sienne et pendant une brève seconde, Seamus avait eu l'impression terrifiante que quelqu'un d'autre le regardait.

Il n'y avait aucun doute.

Harry était possédé.

Ce qui faisait de lui un fugitif encore plus dangereux. Qui sait ce que le marionnettiste allait ordonner à son pantin ?

Nonchalamment, Seamus ouvrit son tiroir. Il en sortit un petit pot de gel translucide qu'il regarda avec soulagement. Pendant un instant, il avait eu peur de ne plus en avoir. Avec un soupir, il l'ouvrit et se badigeonna la jambe avec. Aussitôt, la douleur disparut. Seamus se rejeta en arrière en soupirant d'aise. Oubliant Harry et tous les problèmes qui le concernaient, il se laissa emporter par cette douce fraicheur qui le traversait de part en part. Au moins pendant quelques secondes, il eut la paix.

Une paix rompue par un léger toussotement qui lui fit ouvrir les yeux.

« Je vous dérange ? »

Renfrogné, Seamus regarda le français avec agacement.

« Je ne veux voir personne.  
- Je m'en doute, fit Sauvray. Votre… différent avec le ministre s'est entendu sur au moins trois étages. Euh, à propos, c'est une coutume anglaise ?  
- Quoi ?  
- Se mettre autant à l'aise en face d'un visiteur. »

Seamus se rendit brusquement compte qu'il avait le pantalon baissé, mais loin de s'en offusquer (il n'était plus à ça près), il répondit d'une voix grondante :

« J'ai mal à la jambe et ce gel est une pure merveille. Ceci dit, je suis dans mon bureau et dans mon bureau, je fais ce que je veux, autrement dit, si je veux m'y balader à poil, je m'y balade à poil. Si ça vous gêne, je ne vous retiens pas. »

Sauvray eut un petit rire. Seamus reconnut au français un certain sens de l'humour.

« Au moins, cela a le mérite d'être clair. » Il remonta ces lunettes et reprit d'un ton plus sérieux. « Passons. Je viens de la part de Weasley.  
- Ah oui ?  
- Oui.  
- Il ne pouvait pas venir lui-même.  
- Non. Il a préféré rester auprès de sa sœur. Il tient à lui annoncer la nouvelle lui-même. »

Seamus n'y pensait plus. Ginny se trouvait au Département des Aurors, dans une annexe réservée aux désenchantements mineurs. Une fois qu'elle serait libérée de l'Impérium, elle se demanderait ce qu'elle faisait là et ce qu'il se passait et Seamus ne voudrait pas être à la place du frangin lorsqu'il lui annoncerait que la moitié du ministère recherchait son mari pour les meurtres des Vallangher et de Goodwin.

« Vous faites passer des messages maintenant ? demanda l'irlandais pour changer de sujet.  
- Pas du tout, rétorqua le Français sans se départir de son air calme. Disons que votre bureau est sur ma route et qu'étant donné l'épreuve pénible qui m'attend, toute mission, même ridicule, me convient. »

Seamus fronça les sourcils. « Vous avez des problèmes ? »

Sauvray balaya la question d'un geste de la main. « L'habitude. Ca fait des années que j'ai des problèmes avec ma hiérarchie.  
- Hum… Et donc, qu'est-ce qu'il a à me dire, le rouquin ?  
- Un topo sur ce qu'il s'est déjà passé et dit. Pour le moment, on n'est que quatre à être passé devant Wentkell. Ce qui s'est dit durant le mien ne concerne que moi et n'aura aucune incidence sur le devenir de la cellule, je vous l'assure. Morgane a très certainement soutenu ta version des faits, elle a tout dit sur votre investigation concernant Potter et sur votre discrétion là-dessus. Autrement dit, personne d'autre n'était au courant avant la réunion et Ron a confirmé cela. Néanmoins, rien n'a été dit sur le véritable but de l'organisation. Nous avons tournés autour du pot, nous avons biaisé, nous avons fait ce qu'il fallait faire. Du moins, jusqu'à ce que la cellule se reforme…  
- La cellule… l'interrompit Seamus d'un air pensif. Vous ferez mieux d'arrêter les frais, frenchy. La cellule n'existe plus.  
- C'est vraiment ce que vous pensez ? Dans ce cas, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous vous gourez magistralement. Weasley n'a absolument pas l'attention de renoncer, ça se voyait. Et pour tout vous dire, moi non plus.  
- Vous ?  
- Oui, j'ai plus avancé avec vous en deux jours qu'en trois mois de service sur le front. C'est triste à dire, mais c'est vrai. Et croyez-moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de renoncer. Je compte bien revoir ma petite famille pour Noël. »

Décidément, le français continuait à le surprendre.

« Noble cause. Mais sans vouloir être pessimiste, à trois, on n'ira pas bien loin.  
- Mandola nous suivra. Ca ressemble trop à une affaire personnelle pour elle. Vogel aussi. J'ai l'intuition qu'il nous prépare quelque chose. Cinq, c'est déjà mieux. Et puis, je suis sûr que d'autres membres nous suivront. Tout dépendra de ce qu'ils vont dire.  
- Vous croyez vraiment ? »  
Sauvray eut un sourire. « Parmi tous mes défauts, j'ai quand même une qualité, c'est de savoir jauger les gens. Je sais sur qui je peux compter et je ne me suis quasiment jamais trompé. Oh, bien sûr, certains vont nous planter, voir même nous enfoncer –on pense sûrement à la même personne- mais d'autres sont déjà acquis à notre cause et n'attendent que notre signal. »

Sauvray était si convaincu de ce qu'il disait que Seamus n'osa pas le contredire. D'autant que ça lui remontait un peu le moral.

« Bonne nouvelle. Dans ce cas… »

Sauvray se retourna en même temps que Seamus se redressait. Des clameurs avaient éclaté dans le couloir et le vieil Auror avait suffisamment vécu pour reconnaitre des accents de panique. Sans même se consulter du regard, les deux hommes sortirent, Sauvray en tête et Seamus (le pantalon préalablement remonté) le suivant en claudiquant.

Dans les bureaux, c'était la confusion. Une poignée de soldats français, reconnaissables à leur brassard blanc, et une douzaine d'Aurors étaient au centre du tumulte. Seamus était trop loin mais même de là où il était, il voyait leurs robes de sorciers maculées de sang.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » gueula-t-il en s'approchant du plus proche Auror.

Ce dernier le regarda, l'air hébété, le souffle court. D'autres sorciers étaient sortis, la baguette à la main, prêts à se battre. Quoi qu'il se passe, le ministère était sur le pied de guerre.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? répéta Seamus encore plus fort.  
- Il faut que nous voyions le responsable, répondit le sorcier avec difficulté. Et le ministre. C'est urgent.  
- Pourquoi ? »

L'Auror montra alors un petit globe de vision relié à un cristal pourpre. L'artefact était réglé à distance.

« C'est la Confrérie, monsieur… Elle attaque… »

_********_

« L'assaut a été donné il y a maintenant un quart d'heure, expliqua l'Auror dans un semblant de calme. Trois de nos postes avancés en Norfolk ont été attaqué par des troupes ennemies jamais vues encore.  
- Jamais vues ? Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda Wentkell d'une voix blanche.  
- Regardez. »

L'Auror bougea sa baguette et le petit globe de vision illumina la grosse boule de cristal dans laquelle il était inséré. Ils n'étaient que neuf à observer les images apparaitre de la brume : Wentkell, Cole, Seamus, Sauvray, l'Auror qu'ils avaient pris à part et quatre employés administratifs dont le greffier qui avait pris les dépositions des membres de la cellule d'enquête. Seamus se demandait bien ce qu'ils faisaient là ceux-là mais ce qui apparaissait dans le globe était plus important. Comme il s'en était douté, le globe était relié à un autre, situé dans le poste attaqué. Ou pour ce qu'ils en voyaient, le champ de bataille.

Les tentes étaient effondrées, certaines brûlaient, des silhouettes allaient de droites à gauches, impossible de discerner les sorciers des vampires. Et les sorts fusaient de toute part, c'en était presque beau. La cacophonie ambiante l'était moins par contre. La grosse boule de cristal était reliée à deux gramophones qui tournaient à vide et qui rendait le son aussi bien que si on était sur place. Hurlements, grognements, incantations, le résultat était morbide. Il y avait également un autre son, plus diffus, plus sourd, que Seamus assimilait curieusement à un cri de femme.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce merdier ? » maugréa le ministre.

Pour une fois, Seamus était d'accord avec Wentkell. Il ne comprenait rien. Cette attaque n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi maintenant ? Ils étaient restés inactifs pendant plus d'un mois, pourquoi être subitement passé à l'action ? Et pourquoi là-bas ? Le Norfolk ne comptait que cinq postes avancés, tous situés soit près du repaire, soit…

Seamus avala sa salive. Il venait de comprendre un truc et comme autrefois lors de son enquête clandestine, il espérait se tromper. D'autant que c'était stupide. A moins que…

Seamus grogna. Il sentait qu'il y avait un plan bien rodé derrière tout ça mais il n'en voyait pas les rouages. Et il détestait ça.

« Nous avons ramené les premiers blessés au ministère, reprit l'Auror, et nous sommes venus chercher du renfort. Sinon, on va bientôt se faire submerger. »

Wentkell était livide. Il lui avait fallu moins de trois minutes pour descendre deux niveaux, Cole sur les talons, et se rendre compte de la situation. Seamus comprenait son désarroi et sa frustration. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'il planifiait l'assaut contre les vampires en coopération avec la France et voilà que ces salopards venaient de tout foutre en l'air. C'était rageant, mais en même temps, Seamus ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une certaine satisfaction face à la déconfiture de celui qui l'avait implicitement accusé de traîtrise.

« Très bien, fit-il lentement, qu'un bataillon d'Aurors se tienne prêt à partir…  
- Non. »

Un murmure. Entendu par tous. Cole s'était approché du globe et pour une fois, son visage dur se fendit d'un sentiment inédit : la peur. Il regardait les images avec un réel effroi. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien de particulièrement horrible. La zone était vide. Par contre, le hurlement de femme s'était intensifié et commençait à devenir gênant. Seamus enfonça son index dans son oreille qui s'était brusquement bouché.

« Coupez le son.  
- Quoi ? s'étonna l'Auror.  
- Eteignez-moi ça, vite ! »

Sans attendre, l'Américain sortit sa baguette et carbonisa les fils qui reliaient les gramophones et le globe. Aussitôt, le hurlement cessa et l'oreille de Seamus se déboucha.

« Mais vous êtes malade ! » s'écria l'Auror.

Mais Cole s'était tourné d'un bloc vers Wentkell.

« Rappelez vos hommes, maintenant !  
- Quoi ? De quel droit osez-vous…  
- Faites-le ou ils vont tous mourir !  
- Que… »

Son regard se porta alors sur le globe. Comme les autres, il voyait les images horribles qui s'y reflétaient. Comme les autres, il resta bouche bée devant une telle abomination.

Deux hommes étaient apparus. Pris de panique, ils se tenaient la tête, le visage déformé par un hurlement silencieux. Et brusquement, sous les yeux effarés de l'assistance, la partie supérieure de leur corps explosa dans une grande gerbe de sang. La moitié inférieure n'eut pas le temps de s'écrouler qu'elle explosa à son tour, une jambe après l'autre. Les deux sorciers venaient d'être réduits en charpie. Et ce, sans qu'aucun sortilège apparent ne soit lancé.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Seamus eut envie de vomir.

« Rappelez-les, glapit Cole face à un Wentkell figé, ils vous tous crever si vous ne faites rien ! »

Mais le ministre, choqué, ne semblait pas décidé à bouger. Seamus réagit alors et pointa sa propre baguette sur sa gorge. Il ne prit même pas la peine de murmurer.

« Ordre de repli immédiat. Abandonnez vos positions, je répète, abandonnez vos positions. Repliez-vous sur le ministère. Maintenant ! »

D'une torsion du poignet, il fit apparaitre une dizaine de patronus qu'il envoya sur le champ de bataille. Haletant, il regarda le globe en espérant que le message arrive rapidement. D'autres silhouettes étaient apparues, courant en tout sens, visiblement paniquées. Certaines explosèrent en pleine course, d'autres virent des parties d'eux-mêmes se désagréger. C'était horrible à voir.

Brusquement, l'image fut secouée dans tous les sens avant de se figer au niveau du sol. Quelqu'un avait dû renverser le socle sur lequel était posé l'autre globe. Et face à cette image morne de terre enneigée, Seamus trépignait d'impatience.

_Allez, bon sang, tirez-vous, tirez-vous !_

Des éclairs de lumières apparurent en périphérie du champ de vision. Les portoloins d'urgence. Ils avaient évacué. Seamus poussa un soupir de soulagement.

« Bien joué, Finnigan. »

Seamus ne répondit pas au compliment de Cole. Son attention était entièrement portée sur le globe. Il avait encore du mal à réaliser ce qu'il avait vu.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? grogna l'irlandais en fixant l'américain. Comment ses hommes ont-ils été tués ?  
- C'est ce que je craignais. Ce sont…  
- Regardez ! » intervint l'Auror.

Une main de fer venait de ramasser le petit globe de vision sur le champ de bataille.

« Vous avez votre réponse. »

D'un air interdit, Seamus regarda la chose abominable qui scrutait le globe. C'était un vampire, mais Seamus n'en avait encore jamais vu des comme ça. Le masque argenté était incomplet, il manquait la partie inférieure. Les bords de la coupure étaient aiguisés, étirés en quatre pointes effilées, dirigées vers le bas. Les pointes étaient reliées deux à deux par des traits, formant deux triangles entrecroisés sur la partie supérieur. Mais le pire, c'était la bouche. Hideuse, démesurée, sans lèvre, elle était dégoulinante de sang. Seamus ressentit une peur froide l'étreindre face à ce spectacle. Cette bouche, ce regard dissimulé, le transperçaient, le dévoraient. Heureusement, le spectacle ne dura pas. Après quelques secondes d'intense observation, le vampire broya le petit globe et la boule de cristal redevint brumeuse.

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ? » s'exclama le greffier à la stupeur de tout le monde.

Et Cole, de répondre d'une voix atone :

« La Septième Légion. Les Hurleurs. »

Et Seamus, de se retourner d'un bloc vers lui :

« Les quoi ?  
- Hurleurs. C'est comme ça que je les ai surnommés. C'est une autre faction de la Confrérie de Minuit. Vous feriez mieux de prévenir Ste Mangouste, ajouta-t-il en se tournant vers le greffier. Il faudra faire vite si vous voulez sauver les blessés. »

Seamus s'approcha lentement de l'américain. Ses oreilles bourdonnaient, signe avant coureur d'un accès de rage.

« Et… comment tu les connais ?  
- Je les ai déjà affrontés dans le passé. C'est d'ailleurs la seule Légion spéciale de la Confrérie que j'ai affronté jusque là. Exception faites des vampires volants de la dernière fois.  
- Autrement dit, tu savais qui ils étaient et quel était leur mode de combat ?  
- Oui, mais… »

Le coup partit tout seul. Seamus lui-même vit à peine sa main se détendre et s'écraser sur la joue de Cole. L'américain s'écroula sous l'effet de la surprise. Rouge écarlate, il se fit relever par un Seamus tellement furieux qu'il devait serrer les dents pour ne pas le réduire en charpie.

« Alors, pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?! »

Haletant, Cole parvint à articuler :

« Je ne pensais pas les revoir. Ou plutôt, j'espérais ne pas les revoir.  
- Tu espérais ?! TU ESPERAIS ?! ESPECE DE CONNARD ! TU N'AS PAS A ESPERER, ON N'A PAS LE LUXE D'ESPERER AVEC CES SALAUDS ! BORDEL, PLUSIEURS SOLDATS SONT MORTS PARCE QUE TU N'AS PAS ETE FOUTU DE NOUS AVERTIR. PARCE QUE TU ESPERAIS ! »

Il ne put plus se retenir. Il mit une droite à l'américain qui s'écroula de nouveau. Insatisfait, il enchaina avec des coups de pieds dans les côtes. Il voulait voir Cole souffrir, il voulait presque le tuer. La digue venait de se rompre. Tout ce qu'il avait accumulé ces derniers mois, la perte de bon nombre d'amis, l'anéantissement quasi-complet de son équipe, sa frustration face à ces salauds de vampires qui les narguaient depuis des semaines et à Harry qui l'avait humilié dans les règles, tout ça se déversait en lui avec la force d'un torrent en furie. La mort de ces soldats aurait pu être évitée mais Cole n'avait rien dit. Il avait laissé faire. Il avait espéré. Cela fut là la pierre poreuse qui écroula l'édifice et transforma Seamus en une bête féroce.

« Impedimenta. »

Le sortilège d'Entrave bloqua Seamus en pleine action. Il n'avait eu le temps que de coller deux droites et deux coups de pieds. Frustré, il dévisagea l'américain avec une haine si féroce que si ses pupilles avaient le pouvoir de tuer, Cole ne serait plus de ce monde. Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, commençait à se relever, le visage baissé. Comme pour cacher l'expression de haine féroce qui déformait ses traits. En temps normal, Seamus aurait remarqué ce changement d'humeur, qui s'approchait presque du meurtre, mais à cette seconde, aveuglé par sa propre rage, il ne vit rien.

« Ca suffit ! hurla Wentkell en libérant Seamus du sortilège, Finnigan, vous allez vous calmer immédiatement si vous ne voulez pas passer quelques jours à Azkaban pour insubordination (Seamus ne bougea pas mais songea fortement à tout ce qu'il aurait pu lui faire à cette seconde s'il n'était pas protégé par son titre de ministre). Quant à vous, dit-il en se tournant vers Cole (lequel se relevait difficilement), dans mon bureau et en vitesse. Nous avons à parler. Finnigan, vous nous suivez et pas de discussion. A vous aussi, j'aurais deux mots à dire. Vous (il regardait l'Auror devant le globe), allez à Ste Mangouste et prévenez-les de l'arrivée imminente de blessés graves. Et faites-moi un rapport détaillé sur ce qu'il vient de se passer, je le veux ce soir sans faute.  
- Bien, monsieur, répondit l'Auror en se levant aussitôt.  
- Vous quatre, du vent, je n'ai plus besoin de vous (les quatre employés administratifs se regardèrent, interloqués, avant de finalement prendre la porte). A nous, maintenant. On y va. »

La mâchoire crispée, Seamus emboita le pas du ministre et de Cole. Il remarqua distraitement que Sauvray s'était éclipsé. Probablement pour apporter son aide à ses compatriotes qui venaient probablement de subir la plus sanglante défaite de toutes leurs carrières.

« Putain de bordel de merde, Finnigan, vous nous refaites un coup comme ça et je vous fais enfermer, c'est clair ? »

Wentkell avait attendu moins de trente secondes pour exploser après la fermeture de la porte de son bureau. Seamus se tenait la tête légèrement baissée, un peu comme un gamin pris en faute. Il ne regrettait nullement son geste (ça le démangeait depuis longtemps), il savait seulement que s'il protestait, Wentkell serait capable de mettre ses menaces à exécution. Alors, il la fermait.

« Je vous cause, Finnigan, gueula le ministre, rouge écarlate. C'est clair ?!  
- Très clair, monsieur.  
- Parfait. » Il se tourna vers l'américain. « Vous allez vous en remettre, Cole ? »

Ce dernier essuyait du sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue et regardait Seamus d'un œil noir. Il répondit malgré tout :

« Ca ira, j'ai connu pire. On va dire que c'était compréhensible. Laissons tomber. »

Les mots étaient durs à sortir et à en juger à son regard brillant, Seamus ne se faisait aucune illusion quant à son pardon.

« Bon, reprit Wentkell d'un ton plus calme, maintenant que c'est réglé (quel naïf, pensa Seamus), j'aimerais bien que l'on explique ce que c'était que ces choses ? »

Il regardait naturellement Cole en disant cela. Ce dernier poussa un léger soupir, tamponna une dernière fois sa lèvre sanguinolente et commença :

« Ce sont les Hurleurs.  
» Ce n'est probablement pas leur vrai nom. C'est moi qui les ai surnommés comme ça, je trouvais que ça leur allait bien. La dernière fois que je me suis retrouvé face à ces monstres, c'était il y a un an. Je me trouvais avec tout un contingent de protecteurs dans les Rocheuses, aux Etats Unis. Nous pensions avoir trouvé l'un de leurs repaires et nous avions raison. Ca a très vite dégénéré. Au début, nous avons affronté des vampires classiques, plus de la moitié de nos troupes y est passé. Nous étions bloqués, les vampires nous tenaient. Mais alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à nous massacrer, ils ont stoppé et l'un d'eux nous a fait une offre.  
- Une offre, répéta Seamus, perplexe. Les vampires font des offres ?  
- Croyez-moi, j'étais aussi surpris que vous. Ils nous ont demandé de déposer les armes et de nous rendre. Une offre à sens unique, nous n'avions même pas eu à leur demander ce qu'il se passerait en cas de refus. Et pourtant, c'est que l'on a fait. On a refusé. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui ce que les vampires nous auraient fait si nous nous étions rendus. Mais, ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que la mort était plus préférable à ce qu'ils nous réservaient. Nous en avions trop vu pour croire qu'ils allaient nous laisser repartir sains et saufs.  
» Nous leur avons donc fait part de notre décision et nous nous sommes préparés à l'attaque. C'est alors que ces choses sont apparues.  
» Ils se sont annoncés dès le début. La Septième Légion. Nous ne savions pas alors à quoi cela faisait référence jusqu'à ce que nous les voyions. Ils étaient différents. Leurs masques étaient marqués et ils bougeaient différemment. Et leur pouvoir… Il nous a fallu cinq minutes et une quinzaine de morts pour comprendre en quoi il consistait.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Le son. Leur arme, c'est le son. Ils sont plus lents que les autres mais diablement plus efficaces. Nos sorciers légistes ont examiné certaines de leurs victimes et nous savons à présent à peu prêt tout sur leurs capacités. Ils émettent un son ultra-aigu, tellement pointu que la matrice physiologique qui relie les cellules du corps humain se déchire, provoquant la destruction pure et simple du tissu cellulaire et à terme des organes. Généralement, c'est les tympans, le cerveau et les poumons qui flanchent en premier. Ensuite, vient les muscles et les os. En moins de quelques secondes, ces monstres peuvent réduire un homme en bouillie. C'est effroyable. »

Seamus était bien d'accord. Il avala bruyamment sa salive. Il pensait avoir tout vu avec les colosses à la faux et les soldats volants mais manifestement, il se trompait. Bon sang, quelles autres surprises macabres Janus leur préparait-il ?

« Ce jour-là, comment vous en êtes vous sortis ? demanda Seamus d'un ton neutre. A vous entendre, on dirait qu'il est impossible de leur échapper.  
- Lorsque nous avons compris que leur arme était le son, nous avons lancé un sortilège d'isolement phonique sur nous même. Cela a palié un peu leur pouvoir mais sans plus. Plusieurs d'entre nous se sont retrouvés avec différents problèmes de santé. Moi-même, j'ai eu une oreille endommagée et des problèmes au niveau des reins. Malgré tout, le sortilège d'isolement phonique reste la meilleure protection et c'est vrai, Finnigan, j'aurais dû vous en parler dès le début. »

Seamus répondit par un grognement.

« Une chose encore, intervint Wentkell. Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait des blessés ? Je veux dire par là que d'après ce que vous venez de dire, ce pouvoir est mortel du premier coup, non ?  
- Pas vraiment. Je n'ai pas de certitude, mais je crois que les Hurleurs peuvent cibler leurs cris sur certaines zones de leurs victimes et ne faire exploser que certains membres. C'est pour ça que vos médicomages vont avoir du boulot.  
- Pourquoi ça nous a rien fait tout à l'heure ? demanda Seamus.  
- Parce que nous n'étions pas sur place, répondit Cole. Le son est passé à travers le globe et a dû être atténué. Je ne vois que ça comme explication. »

Seamus poussa un nouveau grognement.

« Et bien, et bien, fit Wentkell. Maintenant que nous savons à quoi nous avons à faire, la question qui se pose maintenant, c'est pourquoi ? »

Seamus voyait très bien où il voulait en venir et cela ne lui plaisait pas. Connaissant son esprit retors, il va à tout les coups en sortir une plus grosse que lui. Sagement, Seamus préféra ne rien dire et laissa l'initiative à Cole.

« Cette attaque était étrange, dit l'américain en se frottant le menton. La Confrérie n'avait aucune raison d'attaquer, encore moins là-bas. De plus, ils ont utilisé des troupes d'élites, ce qui est absurde. Des troupes normales auraient parfaitement fait l'affaire. Je ne vois qu'une explication : cette attaque était purement gratuite.  
- Vous croyez vraiment que les vampires en seraient capables après autant de temps ? demanda Wentkell, les sourcils froncés. Jusqu'à présent, ils semblaient plutôt organisés, leurs attaques avaient toujours un objectif.  
- Qui sait avec Janus ? Néanmoins, je pense comme vous. C'est illogique. A moins que le plan de Janus ait passé à l'étape supérieure - et j'espère que ce n'est pas le cas -, cette attaque n'a pas de sens. A moins que…  
- A moins que ?  
- A moins que ce ne soit pas Janus qui l'ait ordonnée.  
- Que voulez-vous dire ?  
- L'armée de la Confrérie est grande, c'est du moins l'impression qu'elle donne. Il parait peu probable qu'elle soit dirigé par un seul homme, Janus doit déléguer des responsabilités à des subalternes.  
- Ce qui appuierait votre théorie de l'attaque gratuite, tenta le ministre. Un capitaine a pu péter les plombs et…  
- Non, ils ont bien trop peur de Janus pour ça. Si un subalterne a agi, il l'a fait en sachant que ça ne contrerait pas les plan de son maître. Peut-être que cela a à voir avec les évènements récents… Monsieur Wentkell, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans le Norfolk en rapport avec le ministère ? »

Seamus se mordit la lèvre. Il fallait le reconnaitre, Cole était intelligent. Un peu trop même. Il s'approchait de la conclusion fatale. Celle qui réglerait définitivement le compte de Harry. Cela, il l'avait compris en se rappelant la position des camps. Et Cole allait faire le rapprochement à son tour.

Faisant mine de réfléchir, il attendit.

« Il n'y a pas grand-chose dans cette région. Quelques hameaux, la communauté de Norwich…  
- Non, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à proximité de ces camps ?  
- Un de leurs repaires, je crois, et un village mixte. Deux des camps devaient le protéger, d'ailleurs. Il s'agit de… »

Wentkell devint blanc comme un linge.

Ca y est, pensa Seamus, il a compris.

Sans rien rajouter de plus, le ministre posa sa baguette sur la carotide et murmura quelques mots inaudibles. L'instant d'après, un pélican argenté fonça à travers le mur en direction du Département des Aurors. Wentkell s'était tourné vers Seamus, un éclat de colère dans les yeux.

« Vous le saviez, pas vrai ?  
- Disons que j'avais soupçonné quelque chose, répliqua Seamus. Je n'ai rien dit pour éviter une conclusion hâtive.  
- Quoi ? s'écria Cole, mis à l'écart, c'est quoi ce village ? »

Seamus mit une bonne seconde à répondre.

« Godric's Hollow. »

Le visage de l'américain s'éclaira et une nouvelle fois, Seamus eut de nouveau envie de le frapper.

« Potter ! Ca explique tout. »

Seamus se tourna vivement vers lui.

« Ne me dites pas que vous le croyez responsable de cette attaque ?  
- Ce serait logique, Finnigan, rétorqua t-il. Réfléchissez, cela fait à peine deux heures que Potter s'est enfui et brusquement, la Confrérie passe à l'action. En tant qu'Auror, avouez que la coincidence est étrange. De plus, il a attaqué autour de Godric's Hollow, son propre village, comme s'il voulait se venger ou encore nous piéger, puisqu'il savait qu'il était démasqué et que des Aurors seraient présents à l'intérieur et aux alentours…  
- C'est ridicule ! gueula Seamus. Harry n'est pas comme ça.  
- Ne soyez pas aussi naïf, répliqua l'américain d'un ton dur, c'est la guerre. Ca vous change n'importe qui. »

Seamus s'apprêtait à lancer une réplique cinglante lorsque Cole se redressa brusquement et se planta devant le ministre.

« J'ai besoin de tous les hommes valides pour traquer Potter.  
- J'ai déjà envoyé une patrouille à Godric's Hollow pour sécuriser le village. Vous pouvez prendre ceux qui restent.  
- Bien, compris. »

Cole tourna les talons pour sortir mais Seamus le retint par le bras.

« J'en ai pas fini.  
- Je sais que c'est votre ami, dit le jeune homme d'un ton étonnamment calme. Mais soyez réaliste. Il doit être stoppé. Qu'il agisse ou non de son plein gré, on doit l'arrêter, surtout s'il a le pouvoir de commander les armées de Janus. »

Seamus grogna sans lâcher Cole. Il se sentait brusquement ridicule. Cole posa sa main sur celle qui lui enserrait le bras et serra. Le vieil irlandais se rendit compte alors de la force surprenante du jeune américain.

« Lâchez-moi, maintenant. »

Seamus s'exécuta, un peu à contrecoeur, et Cole quitta la pièce. L'esprit embrouillé, il s'apprétait à faire de même, lorsque Wentkell ordonna rudement :

« Finnigan, vous allez aller à Ste Mangouste voir ce qu'il en est de nos troupes, ensuite, vous irez prêter main forte à Cole. C'est compris ?  
- Oui, monsieur.  
- Et une dernière chose, ne refaites plus jamais un coup comme ça. »

Il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre.

Seamus quitta la pièce avec l'impression dérangeante que les choses lui échappaient.


	10. Morgane

Bonjour à tous,

Je tiens à remercier tous ceux qui me suivent encore – les nouveaux également, bien sûr ^^ - et qui prennent la peine de me laisser une review. Même courte, chacune d'entre elles me poussent à continuer et en cela, je vous dis merci à tous :)

Je tiens également à rassurer ceux qui s'en inquiètent : non, je n'ai pas abandonné cette fic. Je n'abandonne jamais une fic en cours de route. Seulement, j'ai d'autres projets de fanfic et de nouvelles qui ne peuvent pas attendre, raison pour laquelle il y a d'aussi gros délais entre chaque chapitre. Je fais mon possible pour faire plus court mais il faudra être patient ^^

Là-dessus, je vous laisse avec ce « petit » interlude sur la passé de Morgane avant de passer, très bientôt, j'espère, à un chapitre beaucoup plus mouvementé.

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Morgane**

« Comment va-t-elle ? »

Le médicomage de garde leva des yeux fatigués et répondit :

« Elle s'en sortira. Après tout, elle n'a aucune blessure, elle est même en parfaite santé. Sa régression mentale aurait pu être préoccupante, mais elle a été prise à temps, heureusement. L'Impérium peut être mortel s'il est abandonné comme ça, l'infantilisation peut conduire à un état de légume et… Enfin, elle ne gardera aucune séquelle. »

Ron détestait l'habitude fâcheuse qu'avait beaucoup de médicomages de se perdre dans des explications oiseuses. A dire vrai, il avait cessé de l'écouter après la phrase « elle s'en sortira ». Le reste n'avait pas d'importance. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était le résultat.

Elle paraissait si paisible. Un vague sourire attendri sur les lèvres, Ron regardait sa sœur dormir. Ils se trouvaient dans une petite chambre à l'infirmerie du Département des Aurors. L'exorcisme en soi n'avait pris que quelques minutes, le reste avait été plus long. Il fallait s'assurer qu'il n'y ait aucun dommage collatéral. D'après le meds, le sorcier qui l'avait soumise avait cessé d'exercer son contrôle il y a environ deux jours, déclenchant un lent processus de dégradation psychique qui aurait fait passer la femme énergique qu'était Ginny à une chose tout juste capable de baver. Si l'Impérium n'était pas levé, il rongeait celui qu'il avait ensorcelé. La plupart des mages noirs le retirait pour éviter que l'on remonte à eux (en effet, le sort abandonné devient analysable pour les autres) et Ron soupçonnait une sinistre plaisanterie derrière tout ça, d'autant plus qu'il était sûr que le coupable n'était pas un amateur.

Enfin… Elle allait bien, c'était tout ce qui comptait. Pour le moment, elle se reposait. Elle dormait depuis le début quasiment. Le médicomage disait que c'était normal. Et Ron avait opiné. A quoi bon ? Pour être honnête, il redoutait à l'avance le moment de son réveil. Il avait même demandé à ses parents et à Hermione de rester en retrait pour le moment. Il voulait que ce soit lui qui soit là à son réveil. Ca devait être lui. Elle ne devait apprendre de personne d'autre la raison pour laquelle…

Son sourire s'effaça. Penser à Ginny le faisait immanquablement penser à Harry. Il ne s'était pas appesanti sur ce qui c'était produit, ça s'était passé si vite. Il avait simplement appris pour son évasion et il avait eu la bonne idée d'envoyer Sauvray prévenir Seamus concernant Wentkell. Le ministre était un autre de ses problèmes. Ses menaces à peine voilées (voir pas voilées du tout) ne présageaient rien de bon. Wentkell n'était pas fou, ni vendu, Ron s'en était rendu compte, mais totalement paranoïaque. Ce qu'ils avaient osé faire dans son dos était vécu par lui comme un pur acte de traitrise, et il ne les lâcherait pas tant qu'il ne les confondrait pas tous. Les choses allaient empirer, c'était sûr, mais dans quel sens ?

Mais au fond, Wentkell n'avait-t-il pas raison de se méfier de tout le monde ?

Ron en venait à le croire. Harry… Serait-il possible qu'il soit réellement coupable ? Que si nous lancions le Piori Incantatum sur sa baguette, les silhouettes brumeuses de la famille Vallangher et de Geoffrey Goodwin apparaitraient ? Non, Harry n'aurait jamais commis un acte aussi horrible, pas de son plein gré en tout cas. Mais la supposition ne pouvait être ignorée. Cela faisait des années qu'il était à ce poste, et il avait appris depuis longtemps à ne jamais faire l'impasse sur une piste, même la plus délirante. Et celle-ci, bien qu'elle paraisse totalement aberrante, avait néanmoins une certaine logique. Une très bonne logique. Une logique détestable.

Ron soupira.

_Par Merlin, ce serait tellement plus simple si ce n'était pas Harry…_

Ron entendit plus qu'il ne vit le médicomage s'approcher de lui. Le regard fixé sur le visage paisible de sa sœur, il attendit que le meds toussote pour se tourner vers lui.

« Vous savez, dit-il, elle en a encore pour une bonne heure. Si vous voulez aller vous dégourdir les jambes ou… faire autre chose…  
- Bien compris. »

Le sorcier dût estimer que le message était bien passé car il tourna aussitôt les talons. Ron se dit qu'il avait raison. Il avait l'impression de s'ankyloser à rester là à ne rien faire. Et puis, il avait faim. Une faim de loup même. Un passage rapide aux cuisines ne lui ferait pas de mal. L'affaire de dix minutes.

Avec un grognement, il se leva et quitta la pièce.

Il était proche de la sortie lorsqu'il entendit les premières clameurs.

Perdu dans ses pensées, Ron traversait d'un pas lent le Département des Aurors lorsqu'il entendit les éclats d'une dispute quelques mètres plus loin, vers une partie de l'étage connue sous le nom de salle de briefing principale. Au début, cela ne l'étonna pas plus que ça. Le département était en pleine révolution depuis que Harry s'était fait la malle. Rien d'étonnant à ce que les Aurors soient un tantinet nerveux. Il s'arrêta néanmoins lorsqu'il reconnut la voix de Morgane.

Les sourcils froncés, Ron se tourna vers le couloir d'où provenaient les cris. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien mettre Mandola dans un tel état de rage ? D'accord, elle était un peu sanguine mais jamais encore il ne l'avait entendu hurler comme ça. Intrigué, il obliqua sur le couloir et entra dans la salle de briefing.

La pièce était noire de monde. Ron se trouvait sur une mezzanine étroite, surplombant la salle même. En contrebas, une foule d'Aurors avait formé un cercle grossier au centre duquel deux silhouettes se faisaient face. Une main sur le garde fou, Ron reconnut Morgane. La jeune femme était écarlate, la baguette sortie et pointée sur un homme à ses pieds. Ron mit une bonne seconde à l'identifier. Cole.

« Ne t'avise plus jamais de répéter ça, tu m'entends, plus jamais ! »

Le cri de la jeune femme rappela certains souvenirs humiliants à Ron, notamment certaines disputes familiales où il s'était retrouvé face à une Ginny hargneuse. Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait rien vu de plus intimidant, mais là, il fallait avouer qu'il hésitait. Morgane faisait presque peur. Sa baguette en crachotait des étincelles. Pendant un instant, il imagina Cole pulvérisé par un sort d'une intensité peu commune. Mais contre toute attente, elle tourna les talons, défonça d'un coup d'épaule les spectateurs qui se trouvaient sur sa route et disparut dans les couloirs.

Ron en resta bouche bée. Planté là, il n'entendit pas les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui.

« C'est décidément pas sa journée. »

Ron se tourna brusquement.

« Sauvray, fit-il en soufflant, bon sang, vous m'avez fait peur.  
- Navré, dit le français d'un ton neutre.  
- Ca ne fait rien. »

Il reporta son attention sur Cole, en train de se faire relever par deux Aurors. Il était aussi rouge que Morgane, mais lui, ça devait être plus de honte que de rage.

« Pauvre Cole… reprit le français, à mon avis, il va s'en souvenir longtemps de cette journée. Finnigan et maintenant Mandola… Faites-moi penser de ne jamais mettre en colère un anglais. »  
Ron eut un petit sourire. « Et encore, vous la verriez en situation de bataille, vous feriez dans votre pantalon.  
- Je veux bien vous croire.  
- Mais dites-moi, vous ne deviez pas aller voir Seamus ? demanda-t-il en lui faisant face.  
- C'est fait depuis un moment. Mais beaucoup de choses se sont produites depuis. L'attaque de la Confrérie…  
- Quoi, quelle attaque ? »

Ron sentit son sang se figer. La Confrérie avait attaqué et personne ne l'avait prévenu. Par les glandes de Merlin, mais c'est pas vrai, quel abruti ! Le regard brillant, il dévisagea Sauvray qui lui, le fixait avec incompréhension.

« Personne ne vous a prévenu ?  
- Non. Alors ? »

Sauvray exposa dans les grandes lignes ce qui venait de se passer. Lorsqu'il eut fini, Ron avait les dents serrées.

« Bon sang… »

Ses doigts argentés serraient compulsivement la rambarde. Il gardait un souvenir trop cuisant de son passage dans le repaire pour ne pas ressentir toute l'horreur de la chose. Et puis…

Le Norfolk.

Ils étaient proches de Godric's Hollow. Ca ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors pas du tout.

« C'est curieux, continua Sauvray, j'aurais pensé que l'un de vos employés vous aurait prévenu.  
- Non, ils n'ont rien fait, rien du tout.  
- Peut-être ont-ils pensé qu'il valait mieux ne pas vous inquiéter avec ça. Après tout, la situation a été reprise en main…  
- Ils aurait quand même dû m'en informer, bordel. Je suis le directeur du Service de Répression des Déviances Magiques, j'aurais dû être l'un des premiers informés. »

Ron sentit la colère monter en lui. Il se promit de faire regretter aux bleus ce manquement impardonnable. La Confrérie avait attaqué, elle avait fait des morts… Bon sang, ils allaient l'entendre.

« Désolé, je ne pensais pas être le premier à vous en parler.  
- Oubliez, fit Ron un peu sèchement, vous feriez mieux de vous rendre sur place, vos compatriotes ont surement besoin de vous.  
- J'y ai songé mais je viens de recevoir des ordres. Mes supérieurs estiment nécessaire que je reste ici en tant qu'agent de liaison. Une façon comme une autre de me punir de mon insubordination. Ce n'est pas grave, je suis habitué. »

Ron fit un grognement incertain.

« Bon… Et qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Pourquoi Morgane et Cole étaient-ils prêts à s'étriper ? »

Sauvray hésita à continuer, puis il se lança :

« Wentkell a ordonné à Cole de se lancer à la poursuite de Potter. Il lui a donné un bataillon d'Aurors et de soldats ainsi que l'accès à vos Traqueurs. Il était venu ici pour mettre les choses au point. Mandola était là et… Il a eu une phrase malheureuse. »

Ron, qui avait gardé une expression neutre, demanda : « C'est-à-dire ?  
- Il a parlé de Potter. En des termes pas vraiment élogieux. »

Ron sentit ses machoires se contracter. Décidément, Cole lui plaisait de moins en moins. « Soyez plus précis.  
- Et bien, il l'a… plus ou moins accusé d'avoir dirigé l'attaque de la Confrérie.  
- Quoi ?!  
- Je ne fais que répéter, dit le français, les mains levées en signe de paix. D'ailleurs, Mandola non plus n'a pas apprécié, ça s'est très vite envenimé. Elle a fini par lui mettre une baffe monumentale et par sortir sa baguette. On a tous pensé qu'elle allait lui lancer un sort, mais, vous l'avez vu, elle n'a rien fait. »

Ron était furieux. Il comprenait parfaitement la réaction de Morgane. A sa place, il aurait probablement fait pareil.

« Dites-moi, je peux vous poser une question ? »

Ron se tourna, le sourcil légèrement arqué.

« Bien sûr.  
- Je sais que la mise en accusation de Potter dérange beaucoup de monde et met ses plus proches amis sur les nerfs. Vous aussi, j'imagine. (Ron ne répondit pas) Mais pour Mandola, c'est différent. On dirait presque… Oui, on dirait presque que c'est personnel. Comme si c'était elle qui était touchée, et non lui, comme si…  
- Quel est votre question ?  
- Quelle est la nature exacte de la relation entre Potter et Mandola ? »

Ron le regarda droit dans les yeux, avec un sourire que l'on ne saurait qualifier d'amusé ou de sarcastique.

« Vous ne vous demandez pas plutôt si Harry et Morgane n'ont pas déjà couché ensemble ?  
- Ce n'était pas le sens de ma question, rectifia Sauvray, un peu gêné.  
- On en avait pourtant l'impression. Laissez-moi vous enlever un doute : à ma connaissance, Harry a toujours été fidèle à ma sœur. Il ne sait que trop bien ce qui l'attend s'il ose tromper Ginny. Et je peux vous assurer qu'il n'y a jamais rien eu d'autre que de l'amitié entre Morgane et lui. Même s'ils ont en commun une histoire assez personnelle, comme vous dites. Une histoire glauque…  
- Vraiment ? Et laquelle, si je peux me permettre ? »

Ron était allé trop loin. Il avait trop parlé, une habitude fâcheuse qui semblait s'être accentué ces derniers temps. L'histoire en question était connue de très peu de personnes. La plupart des Aurors qui avaient travaillé dessus l'avaient oublié. Une affaire comme une autre, après tout. Il n'était que trois à encore s'en souvenir. Et Morgane n'en faisait pas partie.

Le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Sauvray allait-il devenir la quatrième ? Pendant un instant, il envisagea de ne rien dire mais comme il avait commencé… De plus, il faisait instinctivement confiance à Sauvray.

« Le nom de Franck Muzoray vous dit-il quelque chose ?  
- Non. Ca devrait ?  
- Pas vraiment, répondit l'Auror avec un léger sourire. Je pensais que comme son nom est apparu sur la liste des criminels recherchés dans le monde entier, peut-être que… Enfin, bref… Muzoray était un mangemort, l'un des rares à s'être échappé de Poudlard après la défaite de Vous-Savez-Qui il y a vingt ans. Muzoray… Muzoray était un fou, un véritable fêlé. Les bêtes ne tuent que pour se nourrir ou se défendre. Lui, il tuait pour le plaisir. Un plaisir sauvage, dénué de toute humanité. Bon sang, même Greyback paraissait civilisé à côté de ce monstre.  
» Vous me direz, beaucoup de mangemorts lui ressemblaient. Ceux qui ne venaient pas chercher gloire ou protection auprès de Vous-Savez-Qui cherchaient tout simplement à assouvir leur pulsion meurtrière. Muzoray était l'un d'eux. Il avait réussi à maitriser un sortilège très particulier qui est par la suite devenu sa marque de fabrique. Ce sort porte le nom d'Ankor Layvis.  
- Je connais, intervint Sauvray, le Nuage Scintillant.  
- C'est son autre nom, en effet. Un sortilège qui lui convenait tout à fait. Il créait des nuages de lames tranchantes comme des rasoirs dans lesquels ils perdaient ses victimes. Les malheureuses finissaient déchiquetées. Une mort abominable. On a retrouvé des dizaines de cadavres dans un état horrible après la bataille de Poudlard. On pense même que c'est lui qui a tué l'Auror Tonks et son mari mais on n'en est absolument pas sûrs. Après tout, ils étaient entiers, eux… (Sauvray ne disait rien bien que la conversation était en train de dévier) Bref, c'était un enfoiré de première. Inutile de vous dire qu'il a été activement recherché.  
- Mais vous ne l'avez pas trouvé, c'est ça ?  
- C'est ça. Pendant presque un an, il nous a échappé. Beaucoup de mangemorts se sont expatriés à l'étranger, on a donc lancé un mandat international. Sans résultat. Ce que l'on ignorait, c'est que nous allions le retrouver chez nous quelques mois plus tard.  
» Début 2001, une série de meurtres effroyables ensanglantait le pays. Les victimes étaient retrouvées dans un état à peine descriptible. L'œuvre d'un fou. On a même retrouvé des traces de sperme près des cadavres. Ce cinglé se branlait pendant que ses victimes se transformaient en hachis parmentier, je vous laisse imaginer le tableau. Je crois bien que c'était la première fois que je vomissais sur une scène de crime.  
- Hum… Le cinglé, c'était Muzoray ?  
- Tout juste. On a reconnu sa signature, la Nuage Scintillant. Muzoray était de retour. Je crois que la disparition de son maitre a dissipé les dernières miettes de raison qu'il pouvait encore avoir et il s'est lancé dans une logique meurtrière. Le pister était très difficile, il frappait au hasard, et il ne laissait aucun survivant, pas même les enfants. Les Traqueurs n'existaient pas à l'époque, ce qui est bien dommage, d'ailleurs, cela aurait sauvé beaucoup de monde.  
- J'imagine, oui.  
- De plus, nous ignorions à quoi ressemblait Muzoray. Il avait probablement dû changer de visage car la recherche visuelle basée avec les photos d'archives ne donnaient rien. Une vraie anguille. Il a tué plus d'une cinquantaine de personnes.  
- Je vois, fit Sauvray pensivement. Mais quel est le rapport avec Potter et Mandola ?  
- L'affaire Muzoray fut la première affaire importante de Harry. Il ne la dirigeait pas à l'époque, il n'était encore qu'apprenti, mais il était aux premières loges. C'était son mentor, Malcolm Callaghan, qui la menait. C'est d'ailleurs lui qui l'a résolue, au prix fort…  
- Et Mandola, alors ? l'interrompit le français.  
- Je vous ai dit que Muzoray ne laissait aucun survivant. C'est vrai, sauf une fois. Une seule fois, il nous a laissé un témoin… »

Dix sept ans plus tôt…

Une foule de badauds s'était agglutinée autour de la petite maison du 87, Leighter Great Avenue, New Sandford, Angleterre. Des policiers essayaient tant bien que mal de gérer cette foule grandissante, cet amas de curieux attirés par le sang et la violence. Il fallait les comprendre, cette petite communauté rurale avait dû voir son dernier crime important se produire il y a un demi-siècle alors dès que la rumeur d'un meurtre sanglant s'était répandue, vous pensez… Quelle bande d'abrutis !

Un observateur attentif aurait aperçu un détail étrange chez les forces de l'ordre. En effet, à bien y regarder, on avait l'impression qu'ils ne savaient pas très bien quoi faire. Ils paraissaient hésitants et lorsqu'ils ne l'étaient pas, ils faisaient dans le zèle. Ils n'étaient pas à leur place. Un observateur attentif l'aurait vu. De même qu'il aurait aperçu le petit morceau de bois que certains avaient, accroché à leur ceinture.

« La brigade de camouflage moldu est là, c'est déjà ça, fit le vieil homme. Même s'ils sont aussi discrets qu'un hippogriffe dans un concours d'insultes, au moins, les moldus nous foutront la paix. »

Le jeune homme regarda son comparse de travers.

« Vous êtes dur…  
- Et toi, trop tolérant, répliqua le vieillard. Il faut savoir appeler un incapable un incapable, fiston. Ces types ne méritent pas mieux, crois-moi.  
- Nous sommes tous sur les nerfs en ce moment, essaya de tempérer le jeune homme, eux y compris. Et puis, vous n'êtes pas vous-même exempt de toute erreur.  
- Parfois, je me demande pourquoi je t'ai pris comme apprenti, rétorqua le vieux avec sarcasme. Puis j'écoute ces conneries et la lumière se fait. Un incapable reste un incapable jusqu'à ce que tu lui crache à la figure toute son incompétence. Réveille-toi, petit. C'est dans ces moments qu'ils devraient être à cent pour cent. C'est face à la peur que l'on reconnait la véritable nature de gens.  
- On a un peu dévié, je crois, coupa le jeunot, on parlait des nouvelles victimes il y a encore deux minutes.  
- Juste. Je commence à me faire vieux, voila que je me mets à radoter, bougonna le vieil homme. On a suffisamment trainé ici. Allons-y, Potter. Allons à la rencontre du sang. »

Le jeune homme eut un frisson en voyant le sourire malsain sur le visage de son mentor.

Les deux hommes sortirent alors de l'ombre et s'avancèrent au milieu de la rue. En premier venait un homme âgé d'une soixantaine d'années environ. Les cheveux gris-noirs, assez courts, tirés en arrière, un visage rude, des yeux plus durs que la pierre, un sentiment de crainte, de respect émanait de cet homme à la démarche assurée. On s'écartait devant lui, sans même le connaitre. On le saluait pour ne pas s'attirer ses foudres. Autrefois, il fut une des fiertés du ministère de la magie. Il fut même un héros dans les sphères les plus secrètes de la communauté magique. Mais suite à de mauvais choix, il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Le reflet d'un âge aujourd'hui révolu qui persistait envers et contre tout à exister dans un monde qui ne voulait plus de lui.

Malcolm Callaghan.

Derrière lui venait un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'années qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de présenter. Son nom était connu dans toute l'Angleterre. Il était celui qui a vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, celui dont le nom était révéré ou honni mais rarement ignoré. Il était le Survivant.

Harry Potter.

Camouflage oblige, tous deux étaient habillés comme des moldus. Une longue parka pour Callaghan et une simple veste pour Harry suffisaient à donner le change face aux moldus. Ces derniers ne les remarquaient même pas, trop occupés à observer les fenêtres supérieures de la maison.

Harry l'avait remarquée dès le début. Impossible de la rater. La maison comptait trois fenêtres au premier étage et une lueur sanguine émanait de l'une d'elles. Il n'était pas compliqué de savoir où avait eu lieu le meurtre.

Les deux sorciers étaient maintenant proches de la maison. L'un des faux policiers essaya de l'arrêter, vit à qui il avait à faire et les laissa passer sans même leur adresser la parole. L'avantage avec Callaghan, c'était que quelque soit l'endroit où vous alliez, toutes les portes vous seraient ouvertes. Le vieil Ecossais était de ceux dont on ne discute pas les souhaits.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison. Des dizaines d'Aurors allaient de droite à gauche, dans une cacophonie presque assourdissante. Malgré cela, Harry entendit clairement les hoquets caractéristiques d'un homme qui vide ses intestins. Se tournant en même temps que son maitre vers ce qui semblait être la cuisine, il vit un jeune type en train de vomir bruyamment dans un saladier avec à ses côtés, un Auror de haute stature qui le regardait presque avec pitié.

« Tiens, Callaghan, fit l'Auror en se tournant vers le mentor de Harry, je ne pensais pas vous voir si tôt. Vous avez finalement cuvé votre bouteille ?  
- Ravi de te voir aussi, Kingsley. »

Ne voyez aucune familiarité dans le fait que Callaghan tutoie et appelle par son prénom son interlocuteur. Il trouvait tout simplement plus facile de l'appeler par son prénom plutôt que par son nom (Shackelbolt) et quant au tutoiement… Disons que pour que Malcolm Callaghan vous vouvoie, il fallait qu'il vous respecte et le respect n'était pas une chose qu'il accordait facilement.

Kingsley, par ailleurs, ne s'en formalisait pas.

« Vous arrivez pile au bon moment, reprit-il de sa voix de basse, les corps sont encore chauds, le meurtre ne doit pas remonter à plus d'une heure. Les légistes sont déjà là-haut, si vous voulez jeter un coup d'œil avant que l'on emporte les corps…  
- J'y compte bien, oui, grogna Callaghan. Et lui, c'est qui ? »

Il désigna du menton le jeune type qui gerbait dans le saladier. Au même moment, ce dernier se redressa et se tourna vers les nouveaux arrivants. A peine plus vieux que Harry, il avait le teint olivâtre, les cheveux foncés et bouclés et un accent typique des gens du bassin méditerranéens. Espagnol, italien, voir grec, Harry n'en était pas sûr.

« Euh, monsieur, bonjour… fit-il, véritablement gêné, je… Je suis…  
- Un bleu ? dit Callaghan en se tournant vers Kingsley (ignorant superbement le jeunot).  
- A peine sorti de ses couches, répondit Kingsley. C'est sa première affaire importante. »

Le jeune type rougit de honte. Il supportait mal de se faire traiter comme un gosse par ce qui devait être dans son esprit deux légendes du ministère. Harry comprenait cela.

« Hum, hum… Monsieur Callaghan, dit-il en présentant résolument sa main au vieil homme (lequel la regarda avec un air bizarre), je m'appelle Manuel Goncalvez et c'est vrai, je viens tout juste de débuter mais malgré ce que vous avez vu, je suis plus…  
- Kingsley, fais-le taire, coupa Callaghan, il commence déjà à m'énerver. »

Plus rouge que jamais, Goncalvez baissa la main en avalant discrètement sa salive. Kingsley avait un petit sourire de compassion pour son apprenti et Harry tourna la tête pour cacher un sourire d'embarras. Généralement, vous vous souvenez longtemps de votre première rencontre avec Malcolm Callaghan.

« Et si tu nous faisais le topo de la situation, Kingsley ? continua l'Ecossais, on n'a pas toute la nuit, je crois ?  
- Le topo, c'est lui qui va vous le faire, répondit l'Auror en désignant Goncalvez, moi, je dois me rendre au ministère, j'ai à faire.  
- C'est une blague ?  
- Il est titulaire et parfaitement compétent, assura Kingsley, si vous pouvez vous retenir de lui faire la peau, vous verrez qu'il fait un boulot très convenable. Maintenant, si vous permettez… »

Sur ce, il tourna les talons et sortit de la maison. Callaghan leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement excédé, puis il se tourna vers Goncalvez, lequel semblait prêt à piquer un sprint si l'Ecossais lui en donnait l'ordre.

« Allons-y. »

Harry et le jeune type lui emboitèrent aussitôt le pas. Manuel se tourna à demi vers Harry et lui demanda dans un murmure :

« Euh, le « retenir de me faire la peau » de Kingsley, tout à l'heure, c'était sérieux ou juste une mauvaise blague ? »

Harry se retint de rire.

« Disons qu'il a la baguette facile. Evite de l'énerver. »

Cette fois, Goncalvez avala bruyamment sa salive.

« Le jeune, le topo sur l'affaire, lança Callaghan en commençant à monter les escaliers.  
- Euh, oui, bien sûr… s'empressa-t-il de répondre en sortant un carnet de sa poche. Euh… Tout d'abord, monsieur, je tiens à dire que je suis très flatté de travailler avec vous. Vous êtes le plus grand Auror que je connaisse et…  
- Fiston, s'il y a une chose que je déteste plus qu'un flot de paroles inutiles, ce sont les flatteries.  
- Ah, euh…  
- Ton rapport.  
- Oui. » Il ouvrit précipitamment son carnet. « On a deux victimes, un homme et une femme. L'homme s'appelle Anthony Mandola, 34 ans, il travaillait au département des Relations Internationales. L'autre corps est celui de sa femme, Sylvia, 32 ans, femme au foyer. Vraisemblablement, ils ont tous les deux été surpris dans leur lit il y a environ une heure, entre 22 heures 40 et 23 heures, plus précisément - les légistes ne sont pas sûrs. Comme pour toutes les autres victimes, Muzoray a fait un véritable carnage. Franchement, il est même difficile de savoir où commence le corps de Sylvia et où commence le corps d'Anthony…  
- Quand est-il de leur enfant ?, demanda Harry (il avait remarqué les dessins enfantins sur le frigo).  
- Ah oui, fit Manuel en tournant la page, les Mandola avaient une fille, Morgane, âgée de neuf ans. Mais on ne l'a pas retrouvée. On pense que Muzoray l'a emmenée.  
- Etrange, murmura Harry, habituellement, Muzoray ne s'encombre pas d'otage. Qu'est-ce que ça peut vouloir dire ? »

Harry regarda le dos de la parka de Callaghan en disant cela mais le vieux ne se retourna pas. Résolu, il marchait vers la chambre et Harry, qui le connaissait, n'insista pas, sachant qu'il avait tout entendu et tout enregistré dans ce disque dur infaillible qu'était sa mémoire. Mais Manuel qui l'ignorait, demanda :

« Vous en pensez quoi, monsieur Callaghan ? »

Mais Callaghan ne répondit pas. Il venait d'arriver devant la chambre grande ouverte et s'était figé à l'entrée. Ne vous trompez pas, Callaghan n'était pas choqué par ce qu'il voyait (il avait vu pire), il s'était simplement arrêté pour prendre le maximum d'images, le maximum d'informations visuelles avant qu'il entre et piétine immanquablement la scène de crime. L'Ecossais avait une mémoire quasi photographique, un don qui lui avait été d'une grande aide dans sa carrière. Malgré tout, regardant par-dessus son épaule, Harry se demanda vraiment comment il faisait pour rester aussi stoïque.

Un jour, il y avait des années de cela, Harry était parti en promenade avec les Dursley dans les rues de Little Whining. Sur la route, ils avaient vu les restes d'un malheureux chat, écrasé par une voiture. Harry gardait un souvenir diffus de la tante Pétunia qui avait aussitôt emmené Dudley plus loin, de son cri écoeuré et de la grosse voix bourrue de l'oncle Vernon qui lui intimait l'ordre de les rejoindre en vitesse et plus vite que ça. Par contre, il se souvenait parfaitement de ce qu'il avait ressenti. L'horreur, le dégoût, l'incompréhension aussi (il ne devait pas avoir plus de cinq ans). Il s'était demandé quelque chose aussi et ça, il s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Il s'était demandé comment ce tas de chair sanguinolent avait pu être un jour un gentil et tout mignon matou ronronnant avide de caresses et câlins. C'est cette question, plus encore que ce qu'il voyait qui l'avait le plus intrigué. Il y avait pensé toute la nuit. Et même la journée suivante. Maintenant qu'il y pensait, c'était la première fois qu'il était confronté à la mort.

Aujourd'hui, plus de seize ans plus tard, Harry se reposa la même question. Comment ce tas de viande déchiqueté, haché et broyé avait pu être un jour un homme et une femme ? Manuel n'avait pas exagéré. A cette seconde, lui aussi aurait été incapable de dire où commençait Sylvia Mandola et où finissait Anthony. Il reconnaissait bien ci et là un bras, peut-être un pied, une tête déformée, mais ce fut tout. Le reste n'était plus que la bouillie immonde. Harry sentit sa gorge se serrer. Il parvint à se retenir, plus par habitude qu'autre chose. Si il n'avait pas vu les vingt deux autres victimes, il aurait rendu son diner.

La chambre était maculée de sang. De larges trainées dégoulinaient des vitres, du papier peint, des draps et des meubles. Les Aurors déjà présents dans la pièce (trois inspecteurs et deux légistes) avaient enfilé des sacs plastiques autour de leur pied. Le sol humide faisait un bruit spongieux peu ragoûtant lorsque Callaghan, suivis de Harry et Manuel, s'approcha des corps.

Les deux légistes ne firent pas attention à eux. Le premier, les yeux fermés, faisait passer sa baguette au dessus des cadavres et murmurait des choses que son collègue notait consciencieusement sur son calepin. Callaghan s'approcha dans son dos et demanda d'une voix forte :

« Cause de la mort, Fauret ? »

Le légiste ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers le vieil Ecossais, les sourcils légèrement froncés.

« Ce n'est pas assez évident, peut-être ?, fit Fauret avec humeur.  
- Si ça l'était, tu ne serais pas là à passer les corps aux sortilèges de Vision Organique. Alors ? »

Fauret soupira. « Alors, rien. C'est comme les autres. Mort par hémorragie massive consécutive à de multiples plaies commises par un objet tranchant, un couteau, une machette ou plus vraisemblablement, au regard de la vingtaine de cadavres que j'ai déjà autopsié, le sortilège d'Ankor Layvis.  
- Je vois. Rien de spécial ?  
- Désolé, Callaghan. Pour l'instant, je n'ai rien. »

Callaghan poussa un grognement de dépit. Harry savait qua son mentor attendait depuis des semaines qu'un détail même infinitésimal puisse indiquer un changement dans les habitudes de Muzoray, n'importe quoi qui pourrait les remettre sur la piste de l'ex-mangemort. Mais pour l'instant, ils faisaient chou blanc.

« Bon, as-tu touché aux corps autrement que par la baguette ? demanda l'inspecteur à Fauret.  
- Non, pas encore…  
- Dans ce cas, du balai. Je vous appellerai lorsque vous pourrez les emmener. »

Le légiste ne chercha pas à protester. C'était inutile face à Callaghan. Il fit un signe de tête à son collègue et tous deux sortirent de la chambre.

Harry, de son côté, s'était approché de la table de nuit. Les trois autres inspecteurs, qui s'avéraient être des membres du Service de Recherche et d'Etude des Indices Physiques et Métapsychiques, ne firent attention à lui qu'un bref instant puis se replongèrent dans leurs réflexions. Harry ne les regardait pas. Son attention était fixée sur une photo dont le verre était souillé de sang. Précautionneusement (la dernière fois qu'Harry avait pris un indice sans suivre la procédure, Callaghan le lui avait fait payer les deux semaines qui avaient suivies), Harry sortit sa baguette et fit léviter le cadre jusqu'à lui. C'était une photo de famille. Sylvia Mandola, une belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs, se tenait, rayonnante, aux côtés de son mari, Anthony, souriant jusqu'aux oreilles, qui accusait un début de calvitie au somment du crâne. Au milieu, il y avait une petite fille, trop jeune pour se rendre compte de la solennité du moment, en train de jouer avec une poupée. Les cheveux mi-longs noués en deux petites nattes, elle ressemblait énormément à sa mère, jusqu'à son expression boudeuse qui ressemblait vaguement à celle de Sylvia. Ca ne pouvait être que la petite Morgane.

Harry sentit de nouveau sa gorge se nouer. Mais cette fois, cela n'avait rien à voir avec le dégoût. Il pensait pouvoir supporter tout cela, il y avait même cru dur comme fer après être entré dans la chambre et avoir supporté l'odieux spectacle. Mais cette photo brisait quelque chose en lui, ou plutôt, elle lui criait à la figure ce qu'il refusait d'admettre depuis le début. Dès son arrivée chez les Aurors, il savait qu'il verrait des choses ignobles, des choses qui hanteraient ces nuits pendant des semaines, et depuis que Callaghan l'avait pris sous son aile, il s'efforçait de ne rien laisser paraitre, de prendre les choses avec indifférence, comme son maître, et ce, afin d'être plus efficace, afin d'être le meilleur. « Peu importe les sentiments, lui avait dit un jour l'Ecossais, c'est superflu, c'est un luxe de lâche. Apprend à passer outre, et non seulement, tu survivras dans ce métier, mais en plus, tu parviendras à surclasser les autres, à voir ce que leur affect leur cache. En bref, tu deviendras le meilleur. » Et Harry, encore jeune, encore ignorant (pas naïf, après Voldemort, il avait cessé de croire en beaucoup de choses), l'avait suivi et au début, il l'avait supporté, bon gré, mal gré. Mais aujourd'hui, face à cette photo, il sentait ses certitudes se fissurer, s'effriter. Il ressentit brusquement toute la douleur, toute la peur, tout le malheur (ce que certain comiques appellent l'empathie) de ces malheureux qui étaient passés devant la baguette de Franck Muzoray, et plus particulièrement, il se sentit bouleversé par cette petite. Muzoray massacrait des familles entières, Harry avait donc vu des photos d'enfants tués par ce malade, mais c'était différent. Ces enfants étaient _morts_, vous comprenez. Bien que cela le révoltait, Harry se disait que ces enfants ne pouvaient plus souffrir, que là où ils étaient, ils étaient libres, en paix, aux côtés de ceux qui les aimaient. Il se disait cela pour supporter la pression, même si fréquemment, cette logique simpliste menaçait de se fracturer. Et cela était arrivé avec Morgane. Car elle, sauf preuve du contraire, était _vivante_. Et elle était seule. Seule avec pour seul bagage un passé révolu et un avenir esquinté. Avalant sa salive, Harry maudit Muzoray pour cette vie détruite. C'était cruel à dire, mais peut-être aurait-il mieux valu qu'il ne l'oublie pas. La peine de cette petite aurait été moitié moins terrible. Harry ne savait pas pourquoi cela lui faisait cet effet. Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'il était humain ? Ou que le cas de Morgane lui en rappellait un autre, celui d'un petit garçon de 15 mois…

Un bruit spongieux réveilla Harry. Callaghan était en train de fouiller dans l'amas de chair. L'estomac noué, il reposa la photo et se tourna vers son mentor et le jeune Manuel. Ce dernier avait un teint verdâtre prononcé et Harry était prêt à parier qu'il faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour empêcher le reste de ses tripes de faire le court chemin entre son estomac et sa bouche (voire son anus). Lui, pensa Harry, était un parfait exemple de celui qui est soumis à son affect.

Comme pour lui donner raison, Goncalvez se mit à parler à toute vitesse. Le genre de balbutiement qu'ont les gens nerveux pour faire descendre la pression.

« Non mais, vous avez vu ce carnage, monsieur Callaghan ? Une vraie horreur. Ct'enfoiré les a pas raté, ça. Une vraie boucherie, le comptoir en moins. Non mais, regardez moi ça ! Ca en dégouline des murs, et on voit à peine à travers la fenêtre, c'est répugnant. Et attendez, vous avez pas vu le plus dingue. Vous voyez la tâche un peu jaunâtre, là ? C'est du sperme. Ce taré s'est astiqué le manche pendant que ce pauvre couple se faisait dépecer vif, non mais, j'vous jure, et là, là…  
- Ca vous ennuierait de la fermer ? » coupa durement Callaghan.

L'autre la ferma aussitôt mais Harry voyait bien qu'il voulait continuer sur sa lancée. Le Survivant s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

« Il en a encore pour un moment, si vous voulez attendre dehors… »

Manuel fut à deux doigts d'approuver la proposition mais un sursaut d'orgueil bien masculin le retint sur place. Manifestement, il ne désirait absolument pas voir sa couardise rapporter à Kingsley (ce qui, avec Callaghan, aurait toute les chances d'arriver) et surtout, il ne souhaitait pas quitter la pièce alors qu'un autre type à peine plus expérimenté que lui supportait très bien toute cette horreur. Il resta donc à sa place, muet, le visage plus vert que jamais.

Harry porta son attention sur le travail de son mentor. Il s'efforçait de voir ces corps comme de simples quartiers de viande, mais c'était dur. D'autant plus que pensez à eux le faisait penser à Morgane.

« Potter, regarde. »

Harry se pencha alors, en même temps que Manuel (qui gardait une distance raisonnable, quand même). Callaghan manipulait avec soin ce qui devait être autrefois une main. Harry vit ce qui l'intéressait. Un morceau de papier était coincé entre le majeur et l'annulaire.

Il lui fallu une bonne minute pour l'extirper sans l'abimer. Puis avec sa baguette, il le fit léviter à la hauteur de ses yeux pour le lire mais le sang avait rendu l'inscription illisible.

« Chope-le. »

Harry sortit sa baguette et fit léviter à son tour l'objet afin que Callaghan puisse lancer un sort de Récurvite. Le sang séché se désagrégea en une fine poussière couleur rouille, ne laissant que l'encre sur le papier. Les trois Aurors purent alors lire l'unique mot écrit sur le papier :  
PLACARD

Placard ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

Le dos douloureux, Harry se redressa… et l'entendit. Pour la première fois qu'il était dans cette pièce, il percevait ce son alors qu'il aurait dû y faire attention dès le début.

« Vous entendez ?  
- Quoi ? fit Manuel en le regardant.  
- Silence, fermez-la ! »

Les trois Aurors du Service de Recherche se turent alors, le visage indigné, et Harry put enfin clairement entendre le bruit. Manuel aussi puisque son visage passa du vert au blanc. Callaghan se releva d'un bond.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, demanda l'un des trois Aurors. Pourquoi vous avez crié ?  
- Vous ne l'entendez pas ?  
- Entendre quoi ? »

Mais comment ça se fait qu'ils n'entendaient rien ? Harry était perdu.

Callaghan, quant à lui, fixait Goncalvez avec une expression que Harry ne connaissait que trop bien, surtout les jours où il avait fait une connerie.  
« Tu es _sûr_ qu'il n'y a que nous dans cette maison ?  
- Mais oui, répondit rapidement Manuel. On a lancé un sortilège de détection humaine dès notre arrivée et…  
- On t'a jamais appris qu'il était facile de contrer les sortilèges de détections ?  
- Euh… Et bien… Je…  
- Abruti ! », cracha-t-il avant de se tourner vers les trois autres Aurors. « Vous trois, faites passer le message. Il faut refouiller la baraque. A l'ancienne. Je veux que vous regardiez dans chaque tiroir, meuble, placard, même les trous de souris s'il le faut. Mais je veux que le moindre millimètre carré de cette piaule soit passé au crible, c'est clair ?!  
- Mais quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- La gamine est encore là.  
- Quoi ?  
- Grouillez ! »

Ils n'hésitèrent qu'un instant avant de quitter la pièce. Valait mieux ne pas l'énerver plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Harry, pendant ce temps, essayait de se focaliser sur la source du bruit. Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu. Des gémissements. Un souffle rapide émaillé de sanglots. Des pleurs enfantins. Morgane, à tous les coups.

L'oreille tendue, Harry s'approcha de l'armoire de la chambre qu'il avait jusque là ignoré. Callaghan était sorti à son tour pour fouiller les autres chambres et Manuel suivait Harry presque pas à pas, trop effrayé pour prendre le risque de croiser seul le vieil Ecossais.

Harry colla son oreille contre la porte. Le bruit se faisait plus fort. C'était ici. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais la poignée refusait même de bouger. Il pointa sa baguette sur la serrure et murmura « alohomora ». Un déclic et la porte s'ouvrit lentement. Harry s'attendait à voir la malheureuse recorquevillée au fond mais au lieu de ça, il ne vit que des manteaux, des robes de sorciers, mais rien qui ne ressemble de près ou loin à une fillette. Mais bon sang, où était-elle ? Les sanglots étaient pourtant parfaitement audibles, ici.

« Vous croyez que c'est là ?  
- Ca devrait l'être pourtant, » répondit Harry en se mordant la lèvre.

Puis son regard se porta sur un petit trou dans les lattes quasiment à ses pieds. Une idée germa dans son esprit et il se mit à genoux pour voir à l'intérieur. Il eu à peine le temps de voir un œil disparaitre.

« Elle est là ! Je l'ai trouvée ! » cria Harry à la cantonade.

Il chercha une poignée pour ouvrir la trappe avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir qu'avec la magie. Après avoir usé d'un sort de lévitation simple, Harry se pencha et l'aperçut enfin.

Morgane.

La malheureuse avait le visage ravagé par le malheur. Ces cheveux mi-longs d'un noir profond étaient emmêlés, sales. Ils cachaient à peine les grands yeux enfantins de la petite, figés dans ce que Harry reconnaissait comme un état de choc. Recorquevillée, les bras serrés autour de ses jambes repliées, elle ne semblait voir ni Harry ni Manuel. Sa bouche mi-ouverte émettait un gémissement de chien battu. C'était déchirant. Harry eut de nouveau la gorge nouée. Sauf que cette fois, c'était plus intense. Il ne se trouvait pas devant une image, mais devant une personne bien réelle.

« Hé, petite, fit Goncalvez en tendant la main, allez, viens, tu n'as plus rien à craindre, maintenant. »

Au même instant, Callaghan, suivi par les quatre autres Aurors, apparurent dans l'entrebâillement du placard. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Avec un gémissement apeuré, la petite se détendit soudain et essayer de se cacher au fond du trou. Ses yeux brillants semblaient les implorer de ne pas lui faire du mal, de ne pas la tuer. Une telle expression ne devrait jamais apparaitre sur les traits d'un enfant.

« Reculez, ordonna Harry, reculez, vous lui faites peur.  
- Dis donc, toi… commença l'un des trois Aurors du Service de Recherche.  
- Faites ce qu'il dit, l'interrompit Callaghan sur un ton qui refusait toute réplique. Allez. »

Les quatre hommes reculèrent alors. Harry croisa brièvement le regard de son mentor. Il savait pourquoi il avait obéi. Certains pourraient penser que le vieil homme faisait confiance en son jeune apprenti, mais je vous l'ai dit, la confiance, comme le respect, étaient deux choses que Malcolm Callaghan n'accordait qu'avec parcimonie. Non, il avait simplement trouvé une occasion de le mettre à l'épreuve. Et Harry le savait. Tout comme il savait ce qui l'attendait s'il échouait.

« Recule, Goncalvez, » ordonna Harry au jeune homme.

Ce dernier hocha la tête, probablement trop heureux de se dégager d'une situation trop complexe pour lui et alla rejoindre ses équipiers. Harry se tourna alors vers Morgane.

La petite n'avait pas bougé. Plaquée contre la paroi de contreplaqué, elle regardait le Survivant avec une terreur sourde. Harry se pencha alors et montra ses mains vides à la fillette (il avait discrètement glissé sa baguette dans sa poche) comme pour lui montrer qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal.

« Morgane, commença-t-il d'une voix la plus douce possible, Morgane, regarde, je n'ai pas d'arme, je ne veux pas te faire de mal, viens. »

Il tendit la main et la fillette eut un nouveau gémissement. Harry se mordilla la lèvre. Il n'était pas doué dans ce genre de situation, ce n'était que la seconde fois qu'il s'y trouvait confronté et la première face à un enfant. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se redressa et descendit dans le trou avec des gestes lents. La cache était peu profonde, elle lui arrivait à peine à la taille et il eut toutes les peines du monde à s'accroupir. Morgane commençait à paniquer. Les larmes coulaient à flot sur son visage ravagé. Elle grattait contre la paroi comme un animal piégé, tout en essayant de repousser Harry avec ses pieds. Le Survivant bougeait à peine, la main toujours grande ouverte. Il tendit légèrement le bras, tout en lui parlant.

« Morgane, c'est terminé, c'est fini. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre. Nous sommes des Aurors, des gentils. Tu vois, je ne veux pas te faire de mal. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je vais t'emmener en lieu sûr. »

Sans s'arrêter de parler, il approcha sa main et parvint à la poser sur l'épaule de l'enfant. Terrifiée, Morgane la lui mordit profondément. Harry serra les dents pour ne pas crier et pour ne pas la retirer.

« Morgane, écoute-moi, écoute-moi, dit-il le souffle un peu court en s'approchant encore plus. C'est fini, c'est fini, tu n'as plus à avoir peur, il n'est plus là, il est parti. Tu n'as plus rien à craindre, c'est terminé. Terminé… »

Il agrippa la seconde épaule de la petite et s'efforça de la maintenir immobile. Elle commençait à gémir un peu moins. Un bon signe. Son regard ne le quittait pas.

« C'est terminé, petite. C'est terminé. »

Elle lança encore un ou deux gémissements. Elle semblait épuisée. Les mains légèrement pressées sur ses épaules, Harry continua :  
« Je ne laisserais plus personne te faire du mal. Tu entends, plus personne. »

Elle le regarda, le regard brillant. Puis, sans signe avant-coureur, elle se jeta sur lui. Harry tomba en arrière, la petite pressée contre sa poitrine. Secouée par de violents sanglots, l'enfant serrait le Survivant à lui en faire mal. Ce dernier eut d'ailleurs un peu le souffle court mais il ne fit rien pour la repousser. Se redressant tant bien que mal, il parvint à sortir du trou, les bras autour de la fillette. Il croisa les regards des autres Aurors. Celui de Callaghan brillait de ce que Harry considéra avec surprise comme de la fierté.

« Des médicomages attendent en bas, » dit-il, simplement. Et Harry acquiesça, incapable de parler. L'enfant serrée contre lui, il traversa la chambre et entreprit de descendre l'escalier.

Il évita le regard des autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils voient que lui aussi avait les yeux brillants.

« Par la suite, on a découvert que la mère de Morgane, Sylvia, avait lancé un sortilège de Fidélitas sur le placard avant d'y cacher sa fille. Etant la Gardienne du Secret, Muzoray ne pouvait pas le voir, encore moins entendre la petite à l'intérieur. Elle avait simplement pris soin d'écrire ce mot afin de permettre à ceux qui le liraient de devenir Gardien à leur tour et de trouver la fillette. Elle devait se douter que ce serait nous mais sans en être sûre. Elle avait pris un gros risque. Imaginez que ce soit Muzoray qui l'ait trouvée… »

Ron secoua la tête. Accoudé à la rambarde, Sauvray ne regardait pas Ron. Il était légèrement pâle et sa voix était un peu blanche lorsqu'il parla.

« Bon sang. Je n'aurais jamais cru… Morgane… Pauvre petite… »

Ron hocha lentement de la tête.

« Elle a passé les deux années qui ont suivi dans l'aile psychiatrique de Ste Mangouste. Elle avait à peine onze ans lorsque les meds ont estimé que son état s'était amélioré et qu'elle pouvait entrer à Poudlard. Je ne suis pas psy mais personnellement, je ne l'aurais pas laissé sortir. Pas aussi tôt, en tout cas.  
- Pourquoi ? Son cas…  
- Vous vous sentiriez comment si vous aviez neuf ans et que devant vous, un maniaque découpait en petits morceaux vos parents tout en éjaculant sur leurs restes ?  
- Bon dieu, fit le français, elle a _vu_ le meurtre ?  
- Oui. A mon avis, Sylvia aurait voulu l'éviter mais certaines lattes du plancher étaient disjointes. Il ne fait aucun doute que Morgane a vu ce qui s'était produit.  
- Mais… Je ne comprend pas. Pourquoi Sylvia n'a-t-elle pas tenté de s'enfuir au lieu de cacher Morgane ?  
-Parce qu'elle ne le pouvait pas. Muzoray avait un mode opératoire très précis. Avant de s'en prendre à ses victimes, il lançait un sortilège anti-transplanage sur la maison et il verrouillait à distance toutes les portes et fenêtres. Ainsi, ils ne pouvaient plus s'échapper.  
» On ne sait pas très bien ce qui s'est passé dans cette maison. Morgane n'a jamais parlé de cette nuit. Les maigres indices que l'on a trouvés –trainées de sang, signes de lutte- nous ont cependant permis de deviner. On pense que Muzuray a d'abord eu à faire à Anthony. Ce dernier a ordonné à sa femme de s'enfuir et c'est ce qu'elle a tenté de faire en montant à l'étage, emportant avec elle sa petite fille. On était à peu près sûr que Muzoray n'a pas vu Morgane car aucun indice ne permet de penser qu'il l'a cherché. Anthony et Muzoray se sont battus. Pendant ce temps, Sylvia a essayé de s'enfuir mais se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, elle a décidé de cacher sa fille de la meilleure façon qui soit. Elle a lancé le Fidélitas, verrouillé la porte et écrit le mot. Entretemps, Anthony avait perdu et Muzoray l'a probablement trainé jusqu'à la chambre. C'est là qu'il a commis son meurtre odieux, ignorant que deux yeux innocents l'observaient. Le plan de Sylvia avait fonctionné. Sa fille a survécu, mais à quel prix… »

Ron poussa un soupir.

« Elle est resté plus de six mois sans prononcer un seul mot. Les psys ont diagnostiqué une profonde dépression liée à un choc émotionnel intense. Peuh… Comme si on ne s'en était pas rendu compte. La malheureuse… Je ne pense pas que l'on puisse guérir d'une telle blessure. Un jour, un type m'a dit que si l'on peut guérir physiquement, les blessures mentales, elles, ne s'arrêtent jamais de saigner. Morgane en est le parfait exemple. Le reste de son enfance a été chaotique. Les psys disaient que le choc avait fait naître en elle une sorte de psychose liée à cette nuit qui l'entraînait sur une voie dangereuse, suicidaire. Et c'est vrai, à Poudlard, Morgane était disons… une vraie saleté. Elle cherchait la bagarre, elle partait au quart de tour, on aurait dit qu'elle cherchait à se détruire, mais qu'étant incapable de le faire elle-même, elle forçait les autres à s'en charger. Elle avait aussi une phobie, je vous l'ai dit ? Cette peur était née cette nuit. Une phobie assez originale, il faut le dire.  
- C'est-à-dire ?  
- Elle a peur des lames.  
- Quoi ?  
- Les lames, les couteaux et autres. Cela suffisait presque à la paralyser. Elle pouvait manipuler les ustensiles de cuisine bien sûr, mais à chaque fois qu'elle y était contrainte, on aurait dit que le couteau lui brûlait la paume de la main. C'était… étrange. Les meds ont dit que c'était dû à ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit du meurtre. Quoi qu'il en soit, cette terreur ne l'a jamais quitté, jamais.  
- C'est dingue, fit Sauvray d'une voix neutre. Pourtant, en la regardant, on ne croirait jamais qu'elle…  
- C'est tout à fait normal. Elle-même ne sait rien de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Ron se redressa et regarda le français droit dans les yeux.

« Ecoutez-moi bien. Il n'existe que trois personnes à part vous à connaitre cette histoire. Harry, Vogel et moi-même. Maintenant que vous êtes dans la confidence, je vais vous dire pourquoi. Je pense qu'il est inutile de vous dire de la fermer –j'imagine que vous savez pour quelles raisons- mais je dois vous dire pourquoi on a décidé que cela doit rester secret.  
- C'est lié à Potter, c'est ça ? demanda Sauvray, perspicace.  
- En partie, oui. Harry… Cette affaire a changé quelque chose en lui. Je crois que pour lui, plus que pour quiconque, c'était personnel. Ce qui est arrivé à Morgane lui a douloureusement rappelé sa propre histoire. Harry est un orphelin qui a vu sa mère mourir sous la baguette de Vous-Savez-Qui. Quelle différence y a-t-il avec Morgane, si ce n'est que lui était trop jeune pour s'en souvenir clairement ? Il savait néanmoins dans quel tourment Morgane allait être jeté. Il savait ce que cela faisait de grandir seul, sans l'amour de ses parents, il connaissait cette douleur pour ne l'avoir que trop vécu. Et d'une certaine manière, il ne voulait pas que la petite subisse la même chose. Morgane n'a parlé qu'au bout de six mois mais vous avez à qui était adressé ses premiers mots ?  
- Potter ?  
- Exactement. Un lien s'était forgé entre eux ce jour-là. Un lien fort, indescriptible, que seul deux survivants comme eux pouvaient connaitre. A cette époque déjà, je crois que Harry avait décidé de s'occuper d'elle le plus possible.  
- Et il l'a fait ?  
- D'une certaine manière, oui. N'ayant plus de famille, Morgane est passée directement de Ste Mangouste à Poudlard et quant elle ne pouvait vivre au château, elle avait une chambre à Pré-au-lard. Le ministère voulait la mettre dans une famille d'accueil mais à la fin, ils ont renoncé, elle n'arrêtait pas de fuir. Autant la mettre quelque part où nous étions sûrs de la retrouver. Harry avait d'ailleurs approuvé dans ce sens. Et quelques fois, il la surveillait de loin sans jamais véritablement l'approcher. Il ne voulait pas la rendre farouche. Il a donc attendu et son rôle est devenu plus marquant des années plus tard.  
» Contre toute attente, Morgane a souhaité devenir Auror. Après avoir réussi ses examens à Poudlard et au centre de formation, elle est entrée au Département. Je vous laisse deviner qui était son mentor.  
- Potter, bien sûr. »  
Ron opina. « C'est lui qui en avait fait la demande. Pendant les trois années qui ont suivi, Harry l'a formé, lui apprenant tout ce qu'il savait. Il était cependant impossible de ne pas voir la fêlure dans l'esprit de la jeune fille et Harry avait craint que si Morgane avait choisi le métier d'Auror, c'était uniquement dans le but d'assouvir un peu plus vite son désir de mort. Il s'est mit à avoir peur pour elle mais tout a changé avec Vogel.  
» Je ne peux pas dire que je sois très proche de Vogel. Je crois que personne ne l'ait réellement au ministère, pas même Harry. Pourtant, je sais certaines choses, entre autre que c'est le plus grand asphromancien que j'ai rencontré. L'esprit n'a quasiment aucun secret pour lui et de ce fait, il a réussi à inventer certaines pratiques que certains pourrait juger contre nature… Le sort de Cloisonnement Astral, ça vous dit quelque chose ?  
- Non… Mais au nom, je devine un peu de quoi il retourne.  
- Hum… En fait, dans la théorie, c'est très simple. Il consiste comme son nom l'indique à cloisonner une partie de notre esprit dans un coin de notre cerveau. Il ne s'agit pas seulement de souvenirs mais de tout ce qui forme notre esprit, émotions, sensations, tout ça. Naturellement, c'est fortement lié à notre mémoire étant donné que le but de ce sort est justement de mettre en lieu sûr une partie de notre passé que l'on souhaite à tout prix conserver ou que l'on ne souhaite pas voir divulguer. Car ce sort a un très gros avantage. Il créé une barrière mentale autour de l'échantillon qui le rend inviolable. Même le plus puissant des legilimens ne pourrait la forcer. Seul le propriétaire peut le faire en usant d'un mot de passe le plus généralement. C'est plus simple, parait-il. Et beaucoup plus efficace. Le sortilège d'Amnésie peut être rompu et la mémoire recouvrée mais ce n'est pas le cas avec le Cloisonnement Astral. On peut forcer pendant des années, il nous sera impossible de découvrir ce qu'il y a derrière la protection, à moins que le proprio nous en donne l'autorisation, vous saisissez ?  
- Je vois. Ce Vogel est décidément très fort. Mais j'imagine que si vous me parlez de ce sort, c'est uniquement parce que Potter a demandé à Vogel de trafiquer la mémoire de Mandola.  
- Tout juste. C'était il y a trois ans à peu près, quelques semaines après le désastre de Remlet. Harry a demandé une faveur à Vogel, lequel a accepté. Ils ont cloisonné tous les souvenirs liés à la disparition de ses parents. Le meurtre, Muzoray, les cadavres… Tout ça se trouve dans un coin de son esprit soigneusement conservé derrière une barrière dont Morgane ignore l'existence. Car peu de temps après, Harry a effacé de sa mémoire le mot de passe qui lui permettrait de rompre le charme et il a modifié ses souvenirs afin qu'elle croit que ses parents sont morts dans un banal accident. Le subterfuge a fonctionné. Il a cependant failli voler en éclat il y a quelques semaines. La blessure que lui a infligé le vampire dans le repaire a considérablement fragilisé la barrière psychique et sans l'intervention de Harry, elle aurait recouvré la mémoire, ce qui aurait été désastreux. Heureusement, ça n'a pas été le cas. » Ron poussa un nouveau soupir. « Aujourd'hui encore, nous quatre, nous sommes les seuls à savoir la vérité la concernant. Et ensemble –car je suis sûr que vous allez accepter- nous avons juré de ne jamais rien dire. »

Sauvray resta un moment silencieux, le regard fixé en contrebas. Puis, sans regarder Ron, il dit :  
« Morgane compte beaucoup pour Harry.  
- C'est juste, oui.  
- Jusqu'à quel point ?  
- Je ne saurais le dire. Mais je crois que d'une certaine manière, il la voit un peu comme sa sœur.  
- Voir sa fille ? »

Ron ne répondit pas tout de suite.

« Il faut que vous compreniez. L'affaire Muzoray a énormément chamboulé Harry, vous n'étiez pas là à l'époque. Cette fillette, Morgane, est la seule victime de Muzoray à lui avoir survécu. Et je vous l'ai dit, Harry se sentait proche d'elle car il se voyait en elle. Il se revoyait à l'âge d'un an et… »

Ron se tût. Il ne voulait rien ajouter de plus. Ce qu'il avait dit n'était que trop vrai. Il s'en était rendu compte le jour où lors d'une discussion, Harry lui avait avoué qu'au moment où il avait emmené Morgane, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir remonté dans le temps et d'être Hagrid, portant dans ses bras un nourrisson d'à peine un an. Mais cela, Ron n'avait pas besoin de le rajouter.

« Je comprend. »

Et curieusement, Ron ne remit pas sa parole en doute.

« Vous avez répondu à ma question plus que je ne m'y serais attendu, Weasley. Toutefois, une chose m'intrigue : pourquoi m'avoir révélé tout ça ? Vous avez bien précisé que c'était ultra secret, pourtant vous m'avez tout dit, à moi, un parfait inconnu. Pourquoi ? Vous n'avez pas peur que je révèle tout ?  
- Je ne sais pas, répondit le rouquin. Disons pour faire simple, que je vous fais confiance. Et que pour le peu que je sais de vous, je sais que vous êtes un homme d'honneur. Vous ne direz rien, je le sais. C'est pour cela que je vous l'ai dit. Afin que vous ne vous retrouviez pas six pieds sous terre pour une parole mal placée prononcée à portée de l'oreille de Morgane.  
- Je vous remercie de votre confiance et je peux vous l'assurer, je ne dirais rien, assura le français. Toutefois, un conseil pour l'avenir : évitez de parler en face de personne dont vous ne connaissez pas clairement les intentions. Cela peut être dangereux. Et autre chose : Suivre son instinct, c'est bien, mais c'est une lame à double tranchant qui peut vous blesser mortellement si vous n'y fait pas attention.  
- Merci du conseil. »

Ron se sentit soudain tout penaud. Il venait de se rendre compte de tout ce qu'il venait de révéler à Sauvray et il se demandait s'il avait bien fait.

_Oui, j'ai bien fait. Sauvray est quelqu'un de bien, un homme de parole. Il n'y aucun risque._

Il ignorait encore toute la portée de ce qu'il venait de faire, tout le mal que cela allait provoquer à l'avenir.

Mais pour le moment, convaincu du bien fondé de son action, Ron s'étira avec un grognement.

« Je crois que je vais retourner auprès de Ginny. Elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.  
- Ok. Moi aussi, je vais retourner dans les campements, histoire de voir où on en est.  
- Pas de…  
- Vous n'irez nulle part. »

Les deux sorciers furent surpris lorsqu'ils entendirent cela. Un petit sorcier se tenait dans l'ombre. Lentement, il s'approcha et Ron put distinguer le crâne rasé et le tatouage.

« Vogel ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »


	11. Confrontation aérienne

**Confrontation aérienne**

Cela ne faisait qu'un an que Lauren Hill était affectée aux Traqueurs en tant que coordinatrice occulte et contre toutes attente, elle ne s'en plaignait absolument pas. Lorsque son prédécesseur, un gros bonhomme jovial aujourd'hui au service de la brigade de Répression des fraudes quatre étages plus haut, lui avait brossé le tableau, elle s'était imaginée un cloaque putride oublié de tous où sa seule distraction consisterait à comptabiliser le nombre de gouttelettes d'eau qui éventuellement ruissellerait des murs mal entretenus, d'observer scrupuleusement l'avancée de la plaque de moisi qu'il ne manquerait d'y avoir sur ledit mur, et, bien sûr, de temps en temps, de mettre en route la chose afin de se donner bonne conscience, vu les montagnes de gallions que cela coûtait en entretien. Sans comptait les Aurors qui n'étaient pas à prendre avec des pincettes par moment.

Fichus prétentieux… Quoi qu'il en soit, il est vrai que lorsqu'elle avait entendu ça, elle s'était alors demandé de quelle manière elle pourrait tourner sa demande de mutation, histoire de se tirer le plus vite possible. Heureusement, elle n'en avait rien fait. Ou plutôt, si. Elle avait commencé mentalement à rédiger sa paperasse, précaution qui s'avéra totalement inutile lorsqu'elle vit la Salle des Traqueurs.

Et aujourd'hui, elle se disait juste que son prédécesseur devait être un sacré rabat-joie.

« Non, attendez, pas comme ça, vous allez les énerver ! »

Excédée (tout travail a ses mauvais aspects), elle descendit de sa plate-forme de travail et arracha presque le chiffon de lin des mains du médicomage, lequel en fut à peine étonné. Il venait régulièrement, il connaissait donc bien Lauren et ses habitudes de maniaque.

« Comme ça, dit-elle en faisant de grands moulinets sur la paroi de verre, sinon, ils ne sont pas satisfaits. Il faudra que je vous le répète combien de fois encore ?  
- Au moins, encore une, répliqua le meds avec sarcasme, n'empêche… Vous vous plaignez avec rien, vous. Moi, ils m'ont jamais rien dit…  
- A vous, non, justement, coupa la jeune femme, mais à moi, oui, alors faites votre boulot correctement. »

Elle lui jeta le chiffon à la figure et tourna les talons. Le meds soupira. C'était une bien jolie fille mais quel caractère de chien ! Enfin… Avec un petit sourire ironique, il reprit son boulot en faisant cette fois, de grands moulinets comme elle lui avait montré.

Lauren, pendant ce temps, avait repris sa place, en surplomb de la salle. Elle regarda l'équipe de médicomages s'affairer autour de la cloche temporelle tandis que des Langues de Plomb analysaient des données qui lui resteraient obscures sur le globe principal. Un des mensonges de son prédécesseur qu'elle avait pu mettre à jour très rapidement était justement celui-là : elle n'était jamais seule, ou si peu. La salle, assez considérable, était toujours pleine de monde, que ce soit les médicomages chargés de surveiller l'état de santé des Traqueurs, prisonniers de la cloche temporelle, ou les Langues de Plomb chargées justement de sortir les Traqueurs de là. Une situation épineuse qui s'éternisait depuis maintenant huit ans. A se demander s'ils ne le faisaient pas exprès. Enfin, elle ne s'en plaignait pas. C'était assez égoïste de sa part, compte tenu de la situation, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. C'est qu'elle les aimait bien, ses Traqueurs.

Elle aimait ses moments de solitude, également. Cela lui permettait de goûter à la grandeur de la salle. Sphérique, d'un diamètre de quarante mètres, la pièce avait un côté apaisant qu'elle ne pouvait ressentir que lorsqu'elle était seule, attablée à son établi, face à la cloche temporelle en contrebas, une « petite » structure de deux mètres de haut et quatre de large, elle-même placée sous le globe, ce gros truc brumeux de dix mètres de circonférence relié à la cloche par un conduit étroit fait de métal. L'ensemble de la structure semblait parfaitement hermétique mais c'était faux. Lauren pouvait entrer en contact avec les Traqueurs via les deux boules de cristal sur son établi. C'est même de cette manière qu'elle les contrôlait (un mot un peu fort, disons, qu'ils acceptaient de l'aider). C'était également comme ça qu'elle avait noué des liens avec eux. Son travail, outre activer le processus, consistait à surveiller la santé mentale de ces malheureux et ce n'était parfois pas une mince affaire, car désormais, ils évoluaient sur un autre plan que le leur. Néanmoins, Lauren y était parvenue, dans la mesure du possible, et ça lui fendait le cœur de les savoir là dedans, privés de tout. Elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : qu'ils s'en sortent. Mais ce n'était pas demain la veille. Les Langues de Plomb piétinaient lamentablement.

Fichus prétentieux…

Lauren, tranquillement posée sur son siège, regardait les deux boules de cristal avec envie. Ca la titillait d'aller rejoindre ses amis inaccessibles mais elle devait se retenir. Non seulement il y avait du monde, mais en plus, les Aurors pouvaient la solliciter à tout moment. Ils étaient en période de crise ces derniers temps. Jamais encore elle n'avait eu à solliciter autant les Traqueurs. La dernière fois remontait à octobre dernier où ils devaient retrouver des Aurors disparus (dont le fameux Harry Potter !) mais ils avaient été impuissants. Depuis plus rien, mais elle avait la visite fréquente d'Aurors dans son antre, ce qui ne présageait rien de bon.

Pfff… Fichus…

Clac !

Lauren sursauta violemment. La double-porte de l'entrée venait de s'ouvrir à la volée, livrant le passage à une douzaine de personne menées par un jeune type séduisant quoiqu'un peu énervé. Elle reconnut le protecteur américain, Cole, si ses souvenirs étaient bons. Avec appréhension, elle le voyait se rapprocher d'elle, une lueur dangereuse dans les yeux. De près, Lauren put se rendre compte de la belle marque qui s'étalait sur sa joue gauche.

« Dehors, tous, hurla-t-il. Ordre du ministre. »

Lauren en resta estomaquée. De quel droit ce jeune prétentieux, étranger qui plus est, osait-il leur donner des ordres ? Manifestement, cette question taraudait également les médicomages et les Langues de Plomb qui hésitaient visiblement quant à la conduite à suivre. Ils finirent cependant par obtempérer après avoir cherché à démêler le vrai du faux dans les yeux des Aurors qui suivaient le Ricain. Lauren s'apprêta à suivre ses collègues mais Cole la fit rasseoir d'une pression à l'épaule.

« Pas vous, fit-il, je vais avoir besoin de vos compétences. »

_Mes compétences ?_

Elle vit alors les Aurors prendre position autour de la cloche temporelle et de l'établi et elle comprit. Ils étaient en train de suivre la procédure. Ils se préparaient. Une activation. Ils voulaient activer les Traqueurs.

« Conformément aux ordres reçus par le ministre de la magie et conformément au décret 19-3, alinéa 7, annonça Cole qui avait bien appris son texte, les Traqueurs seront activés aujourd'hui le 5 décembre 2018 à 13 heures 15 heure locale dans le cadre de l'affaire Goodwin. Coordinatrice, êtes-vous prête ? »

Cette dernière mit deux bonnes secondes à saisir que le Ricain s'adressait à elle. Lauren s'attendait plus ou moins à une intervention des Aurors dans les prochains jours, pourtant, elle se trouvait presque prise au dépourvu. Essayant de retrouver un semblant de professionnalisme, elle se racla la gorge et répondit avec sérieux :

« Les Traqueurs seront prêts en temps voulu. Donnez-moi l'identité de celui que vous cherchez et ils vous le trouveront. »

Cole n'hésita pas une seconde.

« Harry Potter. »

Lauren, elle, hésita.

« Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Vous m'avez très bien compris, répondit sèchement le jeune homme. Je vous demande de me trouver Harry James Potter. »

Figée de stupeur, Lauren ne réagit pas tout de suite. Harry Potter, le grand héros, suspecté dans une affaire de meurtre ?! C'était absurde. Totalement absurde.

Pourtant, ils semblaient tous y croire. Et ils n'avaient visiblement pas de temps à perdre. Cole, voyant qu'elle était lente à la réaction, se tourna vers l'Auror en faction derrière lui, un grand type baraqué à la mine patibulaire :

« Dawlish, relevez-la de…  
- Non ! s'exclama Lauren. Non, c'est bon. Je vais le faire. Accordez-moi une minute, d'accord ? »

Jamais elle n'aurait pensé avoir à rechercher un jour le très grand Harry Potter. L'idée ne l'avait même jamais effleurée, tout comme celle d'abandonner ses amis intemporels. Et pourtant, c'était bien ce dont l'avait menacé l'autre jeune con. Pas le choix. Il fallait s'exécuter et vite. Hâtivement, elle alla vers l'armoire infinie au fond de la salle. Comme son nom pouvait l'indiquer, cette armoire n'avait pas de limite ; elle pouvait ainsi stocker toutes les signatures occultes qu'on lui apportait sans problème. Il lui suffisait de penser à celle qu'elle voulait pour la voir apparaitre dans les premiers rangs. Elle mit donc moins de vingt secondes pour trouver celle de Harry Potter, scellée dans une petite fiole à peine plus grande que le petit doigt. A grands pas, elle revint s'asseoir à sa place.

« Ce sera prêt dans une trentaine de secondes. »

Avec des gestes assurés, elle empoigna la fiole et l'enfonça dans l'encoche entre les deux boules de cristal, tout en psalmodiant en silence une longue série d'incantations. A regarder, cela semblait facile, mais en réalité, la concentration que cela nécessitait était extrêmement épuisante et la moindre erreur de calcul pouvait entrainer une incompréhension de la part des Traqueurs. Mais heureusement, Lauren n'était pas quelqu'un qui se laissait distraire facilement et il lui fallut moins de quinze secondes pour calibrer l'artefact sur la fréquence de Potter. Les boules avaient viré au gris scintillant. Sans hésiter, elle apposa ses paumes dessus et entra en transe. Le reste était maintenant de l'ordre de la formalité.

Mes amis, je vais avoir besoin de vous...

Pendant ce temps, Cole s'adressait aux Aurors sans détacher son regard du globe principal.

« Potter n'est probablement pas armé. Il connait les Traqueurs, il sait qu'utiliser la magie le repérerait aussitôt. Nous savons également qu'il n'a pas de baguette, les Aurors qui ont échoué dans son arrestation l'ont retrouvée. Donc, à moins qu'il n'ait volé une baguette à quelqu'un d'autre, Potter est sans défense. Réduit à rien de plus qu'un moldu. Tous ce que nous pouvons espérer maintenant, c'est qu'il n'ait pas profité de son transplanage pour quitter le pays…  
- Trouvé ! »

Le cri fit aussitôt taire la diatribe du ricain. Ce dernier regardait désormais le globe avec un intérêt presque indécent. Potter n'avait pas quitté le pays, les Traqueurs l'avaient repéré. Rien ne pouvait leur échapper ; même lorsque la magie n'était pas sollicitée, ils trouvaient. Tout était une question de temps. Ce qui était très relatif étant donné que les Traqueurs avaient mis moins d'une minute à trouver la cible.

Le globe au-dessus de la cloche temporelle devint aveuglant pendant une longue seconde, puis la lumière se dissipa et une carte du Royaume Uni commença à se dessiner dans la brume. Fixe, elle se mit à grossir et à se centrer sur le Sud-Est du pays. Sur…

« Londres. La cible se trouve, à deux cent mètres au nord de Hyde Park. »

Cole avait désormais devant lui un plan en 3D du quartier ouest de Londres. Un point lumineux restait fixe, la carte bougeait autour de lui, mimant les déplacements désordonnés de Potter. Pas de doute, il était à Londres.

Ce qui intrigua assez Lauren. Que foutait Potter aussi prêt du ministère ? Il cherchait à se faire choper ou quoi ? Peu importe, de toute façon, les Aurors ne se posaient même pas la question.

« Dawlish, fit Cole d'une voix forte, prenez un détachement d'Aurors et ramenez-le. Usez de tous les moyens possibles mais qu'il ne vous échappe pas.  
- Bien, monsieur, répondit-il en tournant aussitôt les talons, suivi de près par une demi-douzaine d'Aurors.  
- Est-ce que cela enregistre les mouvements en temps réel ? »

Lauren mit un certain temps à comprendre qu'il s'adressait à elle.

« Euh… Oui, monsieur.  
- Parfait, ne le perdez pas. Je ne veux rien manquer de l'arrestation.  
- Entendu. »

Lauren déglutit discrètement. Le regard rivé sur le globe, elle s'apprêtait à assister à la chasse à l'homme la plus insolite jamais vue ces dix dernières années.

Dring !

Hermione grogna d'impatience. Ce n'était pas le moment. Habituellement, le téléphone ne sonnait jamais, exception faite des coups de fils occasionnels de ses parents et de ses quelques amis moldus. Autrement, ce fichu bidule restait silencieux. Et c'est maintenant, alors qu'elle n'avait absolument pas le temps, que quelqu'un décida de lui passer un coup de fil. C'était pas possible.

Hermione ne faisait que passer en coup de vent chez elle. Le message de Ron était laconique mais le peu qu'elle avait saisi ne lui plaisait pas. Ginny avait des problèmes, Harry aussi apparemment et pour des raisons qui lui échappaient, Ron avait refusé de lui dire exactement ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il avait fait, c'était lui ordonner – le terme n'est pas exagéré, il avait vraiment exigé – qu'elle reste à Poudlard pour le moment. Il s'occupait de tout, avait-il ajouté sur une note rassurante. Cela n'empêcha pas Hermione de se ronger les sangs. Cette tension, cette nervosité dissimulée…. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs, comme cette période horrible où Ron travaillait sur l'affaire Muzoray. Elle le reconnaissait à peine alors, notamment lorsqu'il revenait d'une scène de crime. Pâle, hâve, il faisait vraiment peine à voir. Mais ce qui l'avait le plus inquiétée n'était pas cette terreur qu'elle voyait luire au fond de ses yeux, mais plutôt cette manie qu'il avait de répéter sans cesse que tout irait bien, qu'il s'occupait de tout, alors qu'il suffisait de le regarder deux secondes pour comprendre que ce n'était pas le cas, qu'il ne contrôlait rien, que tout le dépassait. C'est pourquoi lorsqu'elle avait vu cette phrase dans son mot, ce tissu de non-dits qui concernait deux de ses meilleurs amis, elle avait aussitôt annulé ses cours de l'après-midi et demandé à Flitwick le reste de sa journée. Ce dernier lui avait naturellement accordé et elle avait aussitôt transplané.

Arrivée chez elle, Hermione se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait personne. Elle s'attendait pourtant à trouver Ron, voir même Ginny, ou Harry, mais non, la maison était désespérément vide. Cela ne fit que monter d'un cran son anxiété. Ces derniers temps, un rien suffisait à l'inquiéter, surtout lorsque cela concernait son mari et son meilleur ami. La Confrérie de Minuit… Chaque jour, elle entendait parler des nouvelles victimes dont ces monstres s'étaien rendus responsables, et chaque jour, elle priait pour ne pas entendre le nom de Ron ou Harry parmi eux. C'était d'ailleurs devenu un sujet de dispute fréquent dans le couple, notamment depuis cette opération désastreuse où Harry était revenu la gorge ouverte et Ron la main définitivement mutilée. Ron disait que c'était son travail, son devoir, de se battre et Hermione lui objectait que les choses avaient changées, qu'il n'était pas seul, que d'autres pouvaient le faire, qu'il avait des enfants et qu'il ne pouvait plus se permettre ce genre de folie comme du temps de Voldemort ou de Muzoray. Généralement, ce genre de discussion finissait mal ; une fois même, ça s'était terminé en pleurs. Et aujourd'hui, elle espérait de tout son cœur que ce qui s'était passé n'était rien de définitif. Car sinon, dans un accès de colère, elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait hurler à Ron. Mais ce dont elle était sûre, c'était que ce serait irréversible.

Et cette cochonnerie de téléphone…

Après tout, peut-être s'en faisait-elle pour rien. Elle irait faire un tour au Terrier afin d'avoir des nouvelles et si elle n'était pas rassurée, elle irait directement au ministère. Ce n'était probablement rien de grave, elle dramatisait peut-être… Elle… Elle…

Saleté de téléphone !

Ca n'avait pas suffi qu'elle fasse mine de pas répondre. Celui qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du fil était obstiné. A grands pas, elle traversa la cuisine et décrocha rageusement.

« Allo ? »

Et la voix au bout du fil fut la dernière qu'elle s'attendait à entendre.

« C'est un piège, c'est un coup monté ! »

Hermione en eut le souffle coupé.

« Harry… »

_Ca ne devait pas se passer comme ça. Ca ne doit pas se passer comme ça !_

Harry s'impatientait sur cette saleté de portable qu'il arrivait tout juste à manier. L'engin sonnait dans le vide. Désespérément. Encore un ou deux essais, ensuite, il lui faudrait passer à autre chose. Déjà que question discrétion, il avait un peu foiré avec l'autre type alors maintenant…

Harry était perdu. La colère qui lui avait permis de rétamer trois Aurors armés s'était évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était apparue, le laissant dans un état de désarroi tel qu'il avait connu un court moment de panique.

Mais maintenant, ça allait. Il avait les idées claires. Et il comprit qu'il lui restait peu de temps. Il n'avait pas toutes les données de cette mascarade en mains mais ce dont il était sûr, c'était qu'étant donné qu'il était devenu le principal suspect du meurtre de Goodwin, les Traqueurs allaient être activés. Ce qui voudrait dire qu'il faudrait moins de quelques secondes aux Aurors pour le retrouver. Quelques secondes… Sans comptait le délai entre l'ordre de Wentkell et l'activation de l'artefact. Soit à peu près trois heures le temps de tout préparer. Trois heures qu'il devait mettre à profit pour concevoir un plan afin de se sortir de cette mouise.

Que faire ? Se rendre ? Exclu. Il était clair que le ministère n'était plus sous leur contrôle et dieu sait jusqu'où s'étendait l'influence de Janus. Se rendre serait la dernière erreur à faire en ce moment. Se battre ? Contre tous les Aurors ? Exclu aussi. Fuir ? Oui, c'était la seule solution. Il devait fuir. Mais où qu'il aille, les Traqueurs le trouveraient. Que faire ? Où fuir ?

Harry avait mal à la tête.

Il avait besoin d'aide.

Il n'était pas loin de midi lorsque Harry transplana à Londres. Le choix de la capitale pouvait paraitre étrange, voire carrément stupide étant donné la proximité avec le ministère. Mais pour Harry, c'était le meilleur choix possible. Il espérait que la foule dissuaderait les Aurors d'attaquer massivement. De plus, il connaissait Londres, plus que toute autre ville. Un avantage certain en cas de fuite précipitée. Cela ne faisait que deux arguments favorables mais ça lui suffisait. Pour le moment, en tout cas.  
Ensuite, de l'aide. Il ne pouvait voir personne à Londres sans se faire repérer immédiatement. Nul doute que son nom et son portrait étaient placardés partout. Il devait donc faire autrement. Mais comment prévenir quelqu'un ? Les patronus étaient à éviter (de toute façon, il n'avait pas de baguette sur lui) et les hiboux lui étaient inaccessibles. Serrant les dents, il scruta la foule, espérant trouver une idée. C'est alors qu'il vit un passant avec un téléphone à l'oreille.

La technologie moldue n'était pas surveillée par le ministère, une lacune qui les avaient souvent desservis mais qui allait peut-être lui permettre de s'en sortir. Il traversa rapidement Warwick Avenue et d'un geste vif, il s'empara de l'appareil, à la grande surprise du type qui se mit aussitôt à lui courir après. Harry mit quinze bonnes minutes à le semer, cinq autres pour trouver comment raccrocher, et dix autres pour trouver comment entrer un numéro. A ce moment-là, il se trouvait sur Baywater Road, non loin de Lancaster Gate, sur la bordure nord de Hyde Park.

L'idée était d'essayer de contacter Ron. Si Ginny se trouvait réellement au ministère, il ne faisait aucun doute que Ron avait prévenu la famille. Et même si vraisemblablement, il n'avait pas dû quitter le chevet de son unique sœur, il n'était pas impossible qu'il passe chez lui. Et, si c'était le cas, il comptait bien lui parler. Pour s'expliquer. Pour tirer au clair ce délire. Car il était sûr que Ron ne l'avait pas lâché. Qu'il ne croyait pas à sa culpabilité.

Marchant d'un pas vif, il entra le numéro et attendit impatiemment que quelqu'un réponde. En vain. Il compta vingt sonneries avec de raccrocher. Cinq minutes plus tard, il recommença. Rien non plus. Il raccrocha au bout de vingt sonneries et attendit cinq autres minutes avant de recommencer. Ce manège, il le fit une bonne dizaine de fois, rongeant son frein un peu plus à chaque tentative. Sans même s'en rendre compte, ses pas l'avaient porté devant Marble Arch, au croisement de Baywater et Edgware Road, là où la rue nord de Hyde Park devenait Oxford Street. Après une enième tentative infructueuse, il décida de monter dans un taxi et de changer de quartier. Cela devenait dangereux de rester là. D'un signe de la main, il fit arrêter un véhicule et grimpa rapidement à l'intérieur.

Il était 13 heures 15.

« Oui, monsieur ?  
- Tooley Street, s'il vous plait. (C'était la rue la plus éloignée qu'il connaissait)  
- Ca marche. »

Le taxi démarra et Harry souffla un peu. Calmement, il enfonça la touche bis du portable et commença à compter.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq…

Le taxi obliqua sur Park Lane en direction de Green Park. Toujours rien.

Onze, douze, treize, quatorze…

Il venait d'entrer sur Constitution Hill lorsque…

« Allo ? »

Sans même réfléchir, Harry s'écria :

« C'est un piège, c'est un coup monté ! »

Un temps puis :

« Harry… »

Ce n'était pas Ron, c'était…

« Hermione ?  
- Harry, c'est toi ?  
- Hermione, dieu soit loué, je commençais à désespérer.  
- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as l'air paniqué.  
- Hermione, j'ai très peu de temps, alors s'il te plait, tu te tais et tu te contentes de m'écouter, ok ?  
- Har…  
- Ok ?!  
- Ok, ok… »

Du coin de l'œil, Harry observa le conducteur du taxi. Ce dernier l'observait également via le rétroviseur. Clairement, il se demandait qui était le gugus qu'il avait embarqué. S'il ne voulait pas avoir des problèmes en plus, Harry allait devoir choisir soigneusement ses mots.

« J'ai des problèmes. De très gros problèmes. Ils m'ont eu, Hermione, ils ont réussi à me piéger…  
- Mais qui ?  
- Tu sais très bien qui. On ne fait que parler d'eux depuis des mois. »

Harry laissa à Hermione le temps d'assimiler et lorsqu'il entendit à l'autre bout du combiné un soupir de compréhension, il reprit :

« J'ai besoin d'aide, Hermione. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je... Je les ai tous sur le dos, maintenant, c'est moi la cible. Ils vont me traquer, Hermione. Ils… »

Maintenant, c'est de la crainte que Harry percevait dans le reflet du conducteur. Il devait en finir vite. Heureusement, Hermione comprenait vite.

« Les Aurors vont te traquer, mais pourquoi ?  
- Goodwin. »

Un temps. Puis un nouveau soupir. De stupeur.

« Non, ils n'ont tout de même pas…  
- Si… Hermione, je n'ai pas le temps, je…  
- Il faut que tu te rendes. »

Harry n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi ?  
- Il faut que tu te rendes, répéta-t-elle, tu n'as rien fait, ils ne peuvent pas t'emprisonner. Si tu vas au ministère…  
- Hermione, réfléchis un peu voyons, grinça Harry avec agressivité (dans sa poitrine, le Passager Noir s'énervait ; Harry avait de moins en moins les idées claires). Pourquoi, selon toi, j'appelle d'un portable volé ? Pourquoi, selon toi, est-ce que je suis en train de fuir ? Hermione, bon sang, tu n'as pas encore saisi ? Le ministère n'est plus sous notre contrôle. Me rendre à cette seconde, c'est me jeter dans la gueule du loup. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il me reste avant qu'ils n'activent les Traqueurs, mais c'est très peu. Ecoute-moi bien, peux-tu contacter Ron ?  
- Euh… Oui, mais…  
- Alors, donne-lui ce message de ma part, je sais qu'il ne me trahira pas. J'ai réfléchi et je pense que l'Ordre des Origines est lié à la Confrérie. Plus encore, je pense que Malefoy… Allo ? »

La connexion s'est coupée. Harry regarda l'appareil, effaré. Le portable s'était tout bonnement éteint. Pourtant, d'après ce qu'il avait vu, il restait une bonne heure de batterie. Cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

« Ecoutez, fit le chauffeur d'une petite voix, je ne veux pas de problème, d'accord ? Je ne…  
- Continuez de rouler et vous n'en aurez pas. (Il essaya de rétablir le contact sans succès ; le gadget refusait obstinément de s'activer.)  
- O… Ok… Je… Mais…  
- Quoi ?  
- Les commandes…  
- Eh bien ?  
- Je ne les contrôle plus. »

Harry se précipita à l'avant. Effectivement, le volant tournait tout seul et il était prêt à parier que les pédales s'enfonçaient sans l'intervention de ce brave homme. Harry regarda devant lui. Il avait quitté The Mail et obliqué sur Birdcage Walk. En clair, ils s'éloignaient de Tooley Street pour un coin plus isolé.

_Clac !_

Les portières venaient de se verrouiller. Harry essaya de forcer les verrous, rien à faire. Ces saletés étaient solidement ancrées.

« Mais c'est quoi ce délire ? »

Harry soupira.

« Et merde… »

Finalement, ces efforts avaient été vains.

Ils l'avaient trouvé.

Pire, encore, ils étaient en train de le capturer.

Une technique vieille comme le monde. Il l'utilisait déjà alors qu'il n'était qu'un bleu. Une équipe d'Aurors devait l'avoir en visuel et à distance, ils s'étaient emparés des commandes du taxi afin de l'amener en lieu sûr et l'arrêter en toute sécurité. Et bien sûr, histoire que leur cible ne prenne pas la tangeante, ils avaient entièrement cloisonné le véhicule, physiquement et magiquement. Un plan très simple et très efficace pour peu que la cible ne s'en rende compte que tardivement. En effet, tout reposait sur la rapidité, une fois la combine mise à jour, un sort simple permettait de faire sauter la porte. Mais Harry n'avait pas de baguette et les Aurors le savaient. Le Survivant serra les dents. Ils devaient penser l'avoir bien attrapé mais ils se trompaient. Il n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il savait comment sortir.

« Je suis désolé de vous avoir entrainé là dedans, dit-il au chauffeur, mais ne craignez rien. A votre réveil, vous ne vous rappellerez plus de rien. »

Brutalement, il enfonça avec deux doigts les carotides du pauvre homme lequel s'écroula comme une masse. Une vieille technique apprise de Callaghan qui s'avérait être très utile. Laissant là le type inconscient, il agrippa le frein à main et le releva brusquement. L'Auror aux commandes ne vit pas le coup venir et la voiture partit en vrille, les quatre roues bloquées. Harry s'enfonça dans son siège et attacha sa ceinture. Une seconde plus tard, la voiture fut sur le capot.

Avec un sourire, Harry vit que toutes les vitres étaient en miettes.

Liam Dawlish, fils de John Dawlish, avait suivi les traces de son père. Il était Auror depuis maintenant dix ans et enfin, il avait une grosse affaire, une affaire importante qui le rendrait probablement aussi, si ce n'est plus, réputé que son paternel. Et pas n'importe quoi, une capture, celle du plus célèbre sorcier de toute l'Angleterre.

Harry James Potter.

Liam ne savait pas trop ce qu'avait fait l'Elu pour se retrouver là et à dire vrai, il n'en avait rien à faire. Comme son père, il était pragmatique. On lui disait de faire quelque chose, il le faisait, point à la ligne. Et pour une fois que ça n'avait rien à voir avec de la surveillance rapprochée… Il n'était pas en première ligne comme Finnigan ou Cole, mais là, il allait réussir là où ces deux grands « soldats » avaient échoué, à savoir choper cette anguille de Potter.

Enfin, là pour l'instant, c'était mal parti.

Dawlish avisa le taxi renversé en contrebas. Il se trouvait, lui ainsi que toute son équipe (une douzaine d'Aurors), sur le toit d'un immeuble d'habitation en face de St James's Park, le long de Birdcage Walk. L'idée avait été d'amener Potter dans une ruelle proche de l'Abbaye de Westminster mais ce salaud était parvenu à renverser la voiture, dieu sait comment.

« Travis, qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Travis ouvrit les yeux, visiblement contrarié. Il était assis sur une chaise, les jambes légèrement en avant et les bras levés, comme pour mimer un homme au volant. Avec un grognement, il se tourna vers Liam.

« Il a enfoncé le frein à main. Je n'ai pas vu le coup venir. »

Tout simple et très ingénieux. Du Potter, quoi.

Il regarda à s'en faire mal aux yeux le taxi fumant. Déjà un troupeau de badauds se formait tout autour. Si seulement Potter s'était évanoui, ce serait un jeu d'enfant pour eux de le cueillir à l'hôpital. Mais non. Une silhouette était en train de se faufiler par l'une des vitres éclatées. Potter, assurément.

Pour la discrétion, c'était râpé. Autant y aller franco et laisser les pots cassés aux Oubliators.

« Jenny, toi et cinq autres, allez sur la bordure, assurez vous que toutes les issues sont bloquées et attendez les ordres. Restez sur le qui-vive si jamais j'ai besoin de vous.  
- D'accord, fit la jeune femme sans poser de question.  
- Travis, debout, enchaina-t-il tandis que la dénommé Jenny désignait cinq Aurors parmi les douze présents. Toi et ceux qui resteront, vous venez avec moi.  
- Pour ?  
- Choper Potter. » Et à la cantonade : « Tous à vos balais ! »

Et d'un même mouvement, les sorciers rejoignirent leur balai, des engins spéciaux équipés d'un sort de désillusion permanent qui rendait invisible le propriétaire aux yeux des moldus. Juché sur sa Comète 360, Liam vit six d'entre eux obliquer vers l'est et le nord tandis que les autres attendaient derrière lui. En toute logique, Potter était bloqué. Le ministère avait activé une mesure d'urgence et un dôme anti-transplanage de type 1 avait été dressé au-dessus de quartier. Il était impossible d'en sortir par voie magique mais il n'était pas exclu de transplaner à l'intérieur (c'est bien pour ça que la première chose qu'il ait faite ait été de jeter un sort anti-transplanage sur le véhicule moldu). Tout cela, Potter l'aurait compris et Liam devait faire en sorte qu'il ne traverse le champ de confinement, d'où la présence de l'autre équipe.

Tout se passait pour le mieux. Potter n'avait ni balai, ni baguette et plus d'une vingtaine d'Aurors l'encerclait. Il était cuit.

« Allons-y. »

Et d'un seul mouvement, ils descendirent en piqué.

« Ca va, monsieur ? »

Harry s'extirpa de la voiture avec difficulté. Avisant une ruelle au loin, il ignora la main tendue du bon samaritain et essaya de se relever par ses propres moyens. Sa tête lui faisait l'effet d'un marteau pilon et du sang poissait ses cheveux mais malgré tout, il avait les idées claires. Ce que certains badauds ne semblaient pas comprendre vu leur insistance à lui venir en aide. Non pas que cela le gênait (il les comprenait après tout) mais il avait vu la demi-douzaine d'Aurors sur leurs balais (protégés par un sort de dissimulation anti-moldu, étant donné que ces derniers ne bronchaient pas) et à leurs mouvements, ils s'apprêtaient à fondre sur lui. Il était donc préférable qu'il décampe avant qu'ils n'accomplissent la jonction.

Un peu désorienté, Harry parvint à se frayer un chemin à travers la foule. En deux enjambées, il entra dans l'ombre de la ruelle.

L'idée était simple : affronter les Aurors en milieu confiné. La ruelle dans laquelle il venait de pénétrer n'était que la première d'un réseau qui s'étendait sur tout le pâté de maison. Ce dédale était parfait. Isolé, étroit, encombré, il aurait l'avantage face à des ennemis montés sur balais et handicapés par la vitesse. Naturellement, ces derniers avaient leur baguette mais c'était un risque moindre. Harry pouvait encore transplaner ; pas très loin d'accord (il avait vérifié, le dôme était actif) mais cela lui serait suffisant. Car ce que ses poursuivants ignoraient probablement, c'était qu'il était un expert en close combat.

Il n'était plus temps de tergiverser. Les Aurors arrivaient.

Harry courait. Derrière lui, il entendait les sifflements des balais. Il en compta deux. Les quatre autres devaient surplomber les bâtiments pour le prendre à revers. Serrant les dents, il vit une benne un peu plus loin et accéléra. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent et sans ralentir, il sauta contre le mur, rebondit et s'agrippa à une échelle basse, évitant ainsi les deux stupéfix de ses assaillants. Il n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de la benne. En deux enjambées, il sauta et, à la stupéfaction des deux Aurors, se retourna. Le plan marcha. Les Aurors n'eurent pas le temps de l'éviter. Harry chopa le balai qui lui fonça dessus.

Tout alla très vite. Emportés par l'artefact, Harry et l'Auror furent totalement à la merci de la vitesse. Harry fut le premier à se reprendre et força sur le manche pour aller sur la droite. Le brusque changement de cap surprit l'autre sorcier qui n'eut pas le temps de redresser et se mangea le rebord du mur. En d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait eu du remord pour ce pauvre type qui venait de faire une chute de dix mètres mais pris par les évènements, il n'eut même pas le temps de saisir où se trouvait le sol et le ciel. Car en une seconde, tout se passa en simultané : les quatre autres Aurors qui apparurent soudain, la volée de sorts qu'ils lancèrent sur lui et son infortuné collègue et enfin la brusque embardée du balai qui rebondit plusieurs fois sur les murs. Harry fut perdu un instant dans les éclats écarlates et les morceaux de ciment qui volaient en tout sens. A peine se rendait-il compte que l'Auror essayait de se dégager en le frappant ; à moins qu'il bataillait pour tenir sur sa monture de bois, Harry n'aurait pu le dire. Devant eux, le mur formait l'angle avec la ruelle. Les Aurors s'étaient égayés comme une volée de moineaux à l'approche du balai fou et rien ne put éviter le choc entre les deux hommes et la fenêtre de l'appartement. Le verre vola, le bois cassa, le balai se perdit dans la salle dévastée, Harry et l'Auror furent avalés par le nuage de poussière.

Au-dessus d'eux, les Aurors reprenaient leur formation.

« On le tient, jubila Dawlish. Travis, Law, avec moi. Drabin, tu restes ici surveiller. »

Les Aurors répondirent par l'affirmatif et se mirent en place. Malgré son air réjoui, Liam était furieux. Rester avait très mal atterri et dieu sait dans quel état se trouvait Carver. Il allait lui payer au centuple ce qu'il avait fait, foi de Dawlish. Après tout, ils étaient en situation d'urgence et il arrivait qu'il y ait des débordements.

De toute façon, il était coincé.

Il fit un arc de cercle avec son balai et fondit dans l'appartement, suivi de près par Travis et Law.

« Il est dans un appartement, monsieur. Les Aurors l'encerclent.  
- Parfait, s'exclama Cole, ne les perdez pas surtout. Potter est cuit. »

Elle n'en était pas si sûre. C'était sûr, à voir ce point lumineux entouré de tous ces points verts, on pouvait croire ledit point lumineux perdu. Mais Lauren savait faire la différence, et ce qu'elle n'avait pas dit à l'américain, c'était la fluctuance d'énergie qu'elle avait ressenti quelques secondes auparavant.

Pas de doute, Potter avait une baguette.

Elle aurait voulu être une petite souris à cet instant, juste pour voir ce qui allait se passer lorsque les points verts allaient rencontrer le point jaune…

L'appartement était vide, heureusement.

Sonné, Harry se releva en trébuchant sur les morceaux de verre brisé et de bois éclaté. Le cadre de la fenêtre, deux chaises, ainsi qu'une table basse étaient en mietteS. Sévèrement entaillé au front, l'Auror essayait de se redresser parmi les débris mais Harry ne lui en laissa pas le temps. D'un coup de pied, il envoya le sorcier en arrière. Dans la rue, Harry entendit les sifflements des balais. Il n'avait plus le temps. Sans réfléchir, il sauta sur l'Auror gémissant, s'empara de sa baguette et marmonna une incantation en visant le mur, le rebord de la fenêtre et la porte.

L'instant d'après, trois balais firent leur apparition avec perte et fracas.

D'une brusque torsion du poignet, Harry enclencha son piège et les trois fils invisibles apparurent, désarçonnant les trois Aurors qui ne virent pas le coup venir. Le reste se perdit dans un chaos indescriptible. Une lutte acharnée commença entre Harry et les trois Aurors rapidement remis de leur chute. Les sortilèges pleuvaient dans tous les coins. Les quelques meubles restants volèrent en éclat sous le coup des stupéfix. Harry ne savait pas qui habitait là mais qui que ce soit, il allait avoir une sacrée surprise lorsqu'il rentrerait.

Le Survivant savait qu'il ne s'en sortirait pas. Le transplanage était son seul échappatoire, mais le feu nourri de ses adversaires l'empêchait de se concentrer. Il n'arrivait pas à prendre l'avantage, les attaques combinées des trois Aurors le mettait en grande difficulté, d'autant plus que la baguette qu'il avait entre les mains n'était pas la sienne.

« Stupéfix ! Argento ! Incarcerem ! Expelliarmus !"

Le plus vieux des trois était également le plus acharné. Harry reconnu Liam Dawlish, un Auror qui n'avait rien d'exceptionnel mais qui pouvait se montrer redoutable avec une baguette. C'était sur lui qu'il se concentrait en priorité, se contentant de parer les deux autres avec des éclats de l'appartement dévasté et en restant extrêmement mobile. Mais cela ne suffisait pas. Il sentit la fatigue lui couper les jambes et une seule seconde lui serait fatale. Il devait changer de tactique.

Faisons-le à la méthode Callaghan.

Profitant d'une micro seconde de relâchement, Harry pointa sa baguette sur le sol et usant du plus puissant sortilège de lévitation qu'il connaissait, arracha le parquet et le propulsa contre ses assaillants. Ces derniers, décontenancés par cette tactique étrange, détruisirent l'obstacle à coup de sortilèges.

_Maintenant !_

Surgissant des débris, Harry fondit sur Dawlish qui écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. Il eut à peine conscience de la baguette qui s'échappa de ses doigts, emportée par un Expelliarmus. Le Survivant s'était focalisé sur Dawlish, et porté par son élan, il lui fracassa le visage d'un coup de poing avant qu'il puisse comprendre ce qui lui arrivait.

Bien que puissant, le coup ne l'assomma pas et Liam, le nez éclaté, se redressa avec un cri de rage, la baguette grésillante. Harry évita d'un pas sur le côté le sortilège de stupéfixion et lui envoya un direct à l'estomac. Les autres finirent par réagirent et levèrent leur baguette mais Harry fit brusquement volte face et en trois secondes, mit ses deux adversaires au tapis (un coup dans les rotules en premier, un coup de coude en second pour l'achever et un sortilège de stupéfix avec la baguette du type pour neutraliser le deuxième). Sans se relâcher, Harry se retourna pour achever Dawlish mais…

« Expelliarmus ! »

La baguette lui vola des mains mais Harry s'y attendait. D'un coup de pied, il s'empara d'un pied de chaise et frappa la main tendue de l'Auror. La baguette roula sous un meuble, mais cela ne découragea pas Liam qui bondit sur Harry, le poing levé. Bien que non entrainé, Dawlish savait se battre mais il n'était rien face à Harry, qui avait appris la technique auprès du meilleur – et du plus taré, aussi – des professeurs. Il mit quand même une bonne minute à vaincre Dawlish qui parvint néanmoins à lui éclater la lèvre. Derrière lui, le plancher –ou ce qu'il en restait – grinça. Harry se retourna et vit l'Auror qu'il n'avait pas stupéfixé se redresser avec la baguette à la main.

« Stu… »

Il ne finit jamais. Harry avait foncé sur lui et d'un coup d'épaule, lui avait coupé la respiration. Tout deux à terre, le Survivant vit alors quelque chose qu'il avait totalement oublié. Le balai. Probablement celui sur lequel il était entré, vu l'endroit où il avait atterri. Il eut une idée. Arrachant des mains la baguette, il s'empara du balai et agrippa le poignet de l'Auror. Il aurait pu s'enfuir avec mais il avait depuis longtemps compris qu'un autre sorcier l'attendait dehors, prêt à le neutraliser. Il devait donc faire diversion. Il plaqua le bras de l'homme contre le manche en bois du balai et le fixa à l'aide d'un incarcerem. L'autre fini par comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Non ! » cria-t-il en se débattant.

Mais Harry avait relevé sa baguette.

« Rapido ! »

Le balai partit comme une fusée, trainant derrière lui l'Auror impuissant. Ce qui était sûr, c'est que le type dehors était vraiment au qui vive car moins d'une seconde après que le balai ait mis le manche dehors, un sortilège de stupéfixion le percuta de plein fouet, l'envoyant valser contre le mur où il cassa en deux. Harry entendit l'autre pousser un juron et quitter son poste. C'était le moment. Il n'avait que quelques instants pour détaler, le temps que l'autre se rende compte de son erreur. Fébrilement, il chercha des yeux un autre balai, en trouva un, planqué dans le sofa, et, sans plus attendre, l'enfourcha. Il n'y avait personne pour l'arrêter. Un stupéfixé, un assommé et un dernier en trop mauvais état. Il avait le champ libre. D'un coup de pied, il s'envola. Il pouvait…

« J'te tiens. »

Il avait mal jugé Dawlish. Ce dernier était parvenu à se redresser sur ses pattes et avait sauté sur Harry au moment où celui-ci allait sortir. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi sous la neige, à deux sur un balai qui n'avait plus aucun contrôle.

« Au nom du ministère, je… »

Il ne put jamais finir. A la dernière seconde, le balai évita le mur grâce à l'intervention de l'Auror. Harry et Dawlish se retrouvèrent propulsés le long de la ruelle, parmi les escaliers métallique et les bennes glacées. Harry bataillait pour ne pas tomber. Seuls une jambe et le bout de ses doigts l'empêchaient de s'écraser. Liam l'avait bien compris et essayait de le faire lâcher prise et de reprendre le contrôle de sa monture. Harry ne le laissa pas faire. Il se lança en avant, lâcha le manche et agrippa le poignet et le col de l'Auror.

« Lâche-moi ! »

Mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il parvint à abaisser le bras de Liam pour que la baguette touche le manche du balai.

« Accroche-toi. Confuso »

Le balai était difficilement maniable il y a une minute, il était maintenant ingouvernable. Dawlish essaya néanmoins d'y remédier, mais l'engin refusait obstinément d'obéir. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent ballotés d'un mur à l'autre, pris dans une tourmente immaculée. Ils purent néanmoins se rendre compte qu'ils fonçaient dans un cul de sac, Dawlish le premier, qui hurla.

Le choc fut terrible. Le balai se prit dans l'un des escaliers de secours et propulsa Harry et Dawlish contre le mur. Heureusement qu'un ban de neige était là, sinon, le coup les aurait probablement tués. Harry s'en rendit à peine compte. Le choc lui avait coupé la respiration et il eut le plus grand mal à ne pas s'évanouir. A deux mètres de lui, le balai s'écrasa mais il n'avait pas la force de l'atteindre. Par Merlin, il avait même du mal à se relever.

Les secondes s'égrenèrent dans une atmosphère d'irréalité. Harry avait du mal à croire à tout ce qui venait de se passer en si peu de temps. Et ce n'était pas fini. Il devait fuir au plus vite. Si Dawlish ne bougeait plus pour le moment, les autres n'allaient pas tarder à arriver. Etourdi, il essaya de faire un pas mais cela le propulsa encore plus loin du balai. Fermant les yeux, il attendit une dizaine de seconde que son mal de crâne se calme et réessaya de nouveau. Il put cette fois-ci bouger sans problème. De plus en plus lucide à mesure que le temps passait, il avança vers l'engin. Mais…

« Plus un geste ! »

Il se tourna vers celui qui lui avait intimé l'ordre. Il reconnut l'Auror qu'il avait propulsé contre le mur. Il s'en est assez bien tiré était donné qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se tenir debout. Derrière lui, deux autres silhouettes apparurent. L'Auror qu'il avait stupéfixé dans l'appartement et le sorcier qui l'attendait dehors. Trois baguettes se trouvait donc là à le menacer. Harry sentit sa mâchoire se crisper.

Tous ces efforts pour rien.

« C'est terminé, Potter. »

Harry tourna à peine la tête. Dawlish était debout contre le mur, la baguette pointée sur son dos. Il paraissait aussi sonné que lui mais comme lui justement, ses yeux se faisaient plus vifs de seconde en seconde. Un sourire goguenard s'étalait sur son visage.

« Tu nous en as fait baver, mais la course s'arrête là. »

Harry ne trouva rien à répondre.

« Ils l'ont coincé, monsieur.  
- C'est parfait, clama Cole. Qu'ils procèdent à l'arrestation. »

Lauren était stupéfiée. Via les Traqueurs, elle avait assisté à l'affrontement et il faut bien le dire, Potter était à la hauteur de sa réputation. Elle trouvait presque dommage que cela doive se terminer ainsi.

Tandis que derrière elle, Cole donnait fébrilement ses ordres dans son magicophone, elle replongea en transe. Elle ne voulait rien manquer.

C'est alors qu'elle sentit quelque chose d'inattendu.

Malgré elle, elle eut un sourire.

Finalement, Potter n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

La philosophie Callaghan.

C'est ainsi que Harry avait surnommé tout les préceptes que son ancien mentor lui avait inculqué. Sortilèges, styles de combat, tactiques, c'était tout l'héritage Callaghan qui lui avait été transmis, à lui, son dernier élève. Et c'était précisément cet héritage qui le retenait de se rendre ce jour-là.

Harry était épuisé. Il avait mal partout, sa lèvre fendue n'arrêtait pas de saigner et à en juger par la douleur sourde qui s'étendait de son cou jusqu'au bout de ses doigts, il s'était probablement déboité l'épaule droite. Il parvint à rester lucide malgré les pulsations douloureuses de son crâne et ce qu'il voyait n'avait rien d'engageant. Quatre Aurors l'avaient mis en joue, il était fini.

« Equipe 2, venez nous rejoindre, on l'a coincé. »

Et voila qu'en plus, Dawlish appelait du renfort. Décidément, il n'y avait plus rien à faire.

Le Survivant soupira. Avec un sourire, il pensa à ce qu'aurait dit Callaghan s'il l'avait vu aussi abattu.

« Debout, gamin ! T'es quoi, là, un homme ou une loque ? Regarde-toi ! T'abandonne alors qu'ils ne sont que quatre. Quatre, bordel ! C'est comme renoncer à passer la ligne d'arrivée après avoir sué sang et eau pour dépasser tes adversaires. C'est minable, fiston. »

Pas de doute, il lui aurait dit quelque chose comme ça. Et curieusement, Harry cessa de sourire. Il venait de se rappeler une des règles de base de Callaghan, l'une des plus importantes que ce vieux fou lui avait appris.

« N'abandonne jamais. Quelque soit la situation, tant qu'il te reste un outil susceptible de renverser la vapeur, tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras. Lève-toi, bat-toi et ne renonce jamais. »

Harry sentit son sourire revenir. Des outils, Callaghan s'était acharné à lui en donner le plus possible et effectivement, il en avait un qui pourrait le sortir de là. Une technique très dangereuse vu son état, mais la seule qui pourrait fonctionner. Un plan commençait à germer dans son esprit. S'il voulait s'enfuir, il lui fallait passer par là.

Il avait besoin de temps.

« Dawlish, dit-il en se retournant à moitié, à ce que je vois, t'es toujours aussi maladroit en balai. »

Liam le regarda bizarrement puis il se mit à sourire. Il devait prendre ça pour de la bravache. De son côté, Harry commença à se concentrer.

« C'est vrai, je reconnais que ce n'est pas mon fort.  
- Pourtant, ce n'était pas très utile. Après tout, je ne pas parti de la ville, pas vrai ? Laisse moi deviner, protection anti-transplanage de type 1, large de un, peut-être, deux kilomètres, recouvrant toute cette zone ? »

Le poing gauche de Harry se contracta. Il se sentit vibrer. Il était presque prêt. Dawlish, derrière lui, ne vit rien et répondit avec un ton dégoulinant de suffisance.

« Tout juste, après tout, tu doit être l'un des premiers à le savoir, non ?  
- Hum, c'est vrai, oui. (Harry lâcha un peu de pression dans ses doigts, il était prêt) Liam, tu es comme ton père.  
- Quoi ? (le ton s'était fait un peu plus agressif)  
- Tu es doué, tu es intègre, mais tu as un défaut majeur. » Il le regarda droit dans les yeux. « Tu es négligent. »

Dawlish vit alors le poing serré du Survivant ainsi que sa posture légèrement cambrée. Il comprit.

Trop tard.

« Merde ! Fini… »

Le sortilège se perdit dans la gorge de l'Auror lorsque Harry transplana et réapparut à quinze centimètres de lui pour lui défoncer l'estomac d'une gauche magistrale. Les trois autres Aurors réagirent aussitôt et passèrent à l'attaque mais leurs sorts se perdirent dans le vide, Dawlish s'étant écroulé et Harry ayant de nouveau transplané. Le reste de l'attaque se passa extrêmement vite. Harry apparaissait et disparaissait à une vitesse ahurissante, on pouvait compter un transplanage par seconde. Les Aurors, dépassés, essayèrent vainement de résister mais ils ne purent rien faire à la volée de coups qui semblaient pleuvoir de nulle part. Dix secondes plus tard, ils étaient tous à terre.  
Harry souffla comme un bœuf. Le transplanage répétitif l'avait achevé, tant mentalement que physiquement. Par miracle, il ne s'était pas désartibulé. Une chance qu'il devait mettre à profit durant les quelques secondes de calme qui lui restaient.

Le transplanage aurait pu lui permettre de sortir de cette nasse mais les Traqueurs l'auraient retrouvé immédiatement et il aurait eu sur le dos la seconde équipe probablement plus fraîche que celle-ci. A éviter. Il avait donc usé d'une ancienne technique de son maitre, le transplanage répétitif, pour en finir avec ceux-là et espérer s'enfuir par la voie des airs avant que les autres n'arrivent. Car non seulement, il aurait plus de chance de s'en sortir avec un balai mais en plus, il pourrait sortir du dôme par la voie la plus directe et transplaner le plus loin possible. Ce plan, très risqué était le seul qui lui restait.

Ces jambes étaient lourdes. Incapable de bouger, il se concentra et transplana au niveau du balai. Dans les airs, ça irait mieux. Il s'apprêtait à décoller lorsqu'un poids le plaqua au mur.

« Tu ne t'enfuiras pas. »

Dawlish. Il était tenace, il n'y avait pas à dire. Il avait agrippé le manche et essayait vainement de l'arracher des mains du Survivant. Harry eut un sourire sadique.

« Dans ce cas, allons-y ensemble. »

Harry se jeta en avant, déséquilibrant l'Auror qui n'en lâcha pas le balai pour autant. Profitant du court moment d'apesanteur, Harry donna un coup de pied à terre et le balai décolla.  
Emporté par l'élan, le Survivant rebondit contre le mur et fit pivoter l'objet à la vertical. Les deux hommes furent alors propulsés vers les cieux. Deux secondes plus tard, ils étaient sortis du dédale et fonçaient désormais en direction du sommet du dôme anti-transplanage. Au loin, plusieurs balais avançaient dans leur direction.

« La cible est dans les airs. Elle monte vers la limite du champ de confinement. Huit cent trente-trois mètres avant impact.  
- Merde ! »

Lauren ne releva pas le juron éructé par l'américain avec force et postillons. Cole était furieux. Il en avala presque le magicophone lorsqu'il le porta à la bouche :

« A toutes les unités, rendez-vous à Buckingham Palace. Potter essaye de s'enfuir par la voie des airs. Arrêtez-le ! Je répète, arrêtez-le sur le champ ! »

Ils étaient en train de perdre le contrôle. Potter avait une chance…

« Huit cent mètres… »

L'air froid faillit lui faire lâcher le balai.

Harry était en position précaire. Seul son bras gauche et l'étau de ses jambes lui évitaient une chute mortelle. Son bras droit était définitivement inutilisable. Heureusement que Dawlish était trop occupé à ne pas tomber sinon il n'aurait pas tenu longtemps. Mais cela n'allait pas durer, Harry en avait conscience. C'était pour ça qu'il faisait son possible pour prendre le maximum d'altitude avant que l'Auror n'ait assez de prises pour essayer de le faire descendre.

L'air devenait de plus en plus froid. Ses doigts s'engourdissaient sur le manche, de minuscules glaçons commençaient à se former dans ses cheveux. Il devenait de plus en plus dur de tenir mais Harry tint bon. Il n'avait pas le luxe de renoncer. Plus maintenant.

« Stupéfix ! »

Le cri fut à peine un murmure pour Harry mais cela lui suffit pour changer de trajectoire. L'éclair écarlate passa à dix centimètres à peine de sa tête. Harry se retourna et sentit sa gorge se serrer. La situation venait de passer de compliquée à désespérée. Une demi douzaine d'Aurors venaient d'apparaitre derrière lui et une bonne dizaine se profilaient au loin. Le ministère avait abandonné toute stratégie et c'était toute une flopée de sorciers qu'il avait désormais aux basques. Ils avaient compris ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire.

« Merde ! »

Il se pencha en avant et fit basculer le balai. Trois sorts lui passèrent au-dessus sans résultat. De nouveau à l'horizontale, il donna un maximum de vitesse à sa monture. Sa seule chance résidait dans la vitesse et la dextérité. Malgré tout, ce n'était pas gagné. Derrière lui, les Aurors avaient également augmenté leur vitesse et furent sur lui en un clin d'œil.

« Cinq cent mètres. Il monte toujours.  
- Allez, bon sang, allez ! »

Harry eut l'impression d'être revenu des années en arrière, du temps où il n'était encore qu'un simple joueur de Quidditch. La situation était similaire, aux détails prêts qu'à la place de joueurs, il avait des Aurors déterminés à l'abattre, qu'à la place de cognards, il avait des éclairs qui le réduiraient définitivement au silence si d'aventure l'un d'entre eux le touchait et qu'au lieu de risquer une défaite, il risquait sa vie.

Autrement, c'était identique et Harry retrouva rapidement ses vieux réflexes.

Les Aurors tournaient autour de lui. Se servant uniquement de ses jambes, il fit pivoter le balai à sa guise tout en continuant à monter. Ses adversaires commençaient à s'impatienter et certains d'entre eux venaient le percuter, espérant le désarçonner. Il ne faisait pas cas de Dawlish, embarqué dans la même galère que lui. Manifestement, sa capture était plus importante que le bien-être de leur chef d'équipe.

Dawlish se révéla être d'ailleurs un véritable boulet. Incapable d'utiliser la magie d'aussi prêt, il s'acharnait à tabasser Harry à coups de poing et il parvint même à décrocher le bras gauche du Survivant. Mais Harry avait de la ressource et il se servit de ses jambes pour tourner autour du manche et se remettre. Malheureusement, Dawlish profita de ces quelques secondes pour faire descendre le balai. Harry n'arrivait pas à se débarrasser de se gêneur. Il n'avait qu'un bras en état de marche et il en avait besoin pour manipuler le balai. Dawlish avait saisi cet avantage, d'où le sourire goguenard sur sa tronche d'idiot. La mâchoire crispée, Harry comprit qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'en sortir de cette manière. Soit il se débarrassait de Dawlish, soit…

« Rends toi, Potter, » hurla le boulet

Mais Harry l'entendit à peine. Il venait d'avoir une idée. Il empoigna le bout du manche et contre toute attente, piqua en avant. Dawlish en fut tellement surpris qu'il en lâcha le manche mais il se rattrapa au col de Harry, lequel sentit sa respiration se bloquer. Il n'en réduisit pas pour autant sa vitesse et continua de foncer vers le bas, en direction d'un Auror qui ne voyait pas le coup de venir.  
Tout se passa très vite. A la dernière seconde, Harry sauta de son balai, surprenant Dawlish dont les réflexes aiguisés lui permirent de se rattraper à l'engin privé de pilote. De son côté, le Survivant avait percuté de plein fouet l'Auror qui fut propulsé de son balai et partit dans le vide. Presqu'aussitôt, quatre Aurors dévièrent de leur trajectoire pour le récupérer. Et non seulement, Harry avait un balai pour lui seul mais en plus il comptait désormais quatre poursuivants en moins. Avec un sourire, il redressa le balai à la verticale et recommença à monter à toute vitesse, les Aurors dans son sillage.

« Quatre cent mètres… Trois cent cinquante…  
- Mais ils foutent quoi, ces idiots ! »

Lauren ne répondit pas. Elle fixait le globe à s'en faire mal.

_Allez, Potter. Allez…_

Harry n'avait aucun mal à les éviter. Après tout, il était sur un terrain de Quidditch. Les cognard écarlates volaient en tout sens, ses adversaires le percutaient, mais il tenait bon. Il était l'un des meilleurs joueurs de Gryffondor de la fin du 20ème siècle, il n'avait donc aucun problème et maintenant qu'il n'avait plus aucune entrave, il ne cessait de monter. L'air gelé était presque irrespirable. Harry se concentrait sur le bout de ses doigts, attendant impatiemment le moment où il pourrait transplaner. Derrière lui, les Aurors s'énervaient. Ils voyaient que leur cible leur échappait et qu'ils ne pourraient rien faire contre. Harry fit une embardée et accéléra.

Il y était presque…

« Cent mètres… Soixante quinze, cinquante… »

Cole proféra un juron tel que la censure m'interdit de l'écrire.

Sur le globe, le point jaune se rapprochait de plus en plus de la ligne blanche.

Ce n'était plus que l'affaire de quelques secondes.

« Vingt mètres… »

Harry avait atteint la limite du dôme lorsqu'un obstacle sorti de nulle part le percuta de plein fouet.

L'un des Aurors l'avait pris de revers. Après avoir fait un large arc de cercle, il lui avait foncé dessus et Harry, focalisé sur ses poursuivants, n'avait rien vu venir. Et cet Auror - Harry en fut à peine surpris -, c'était Dawlish.

« Cette fois-ci, tu ne m'échapperas pas ! »

La brusque poussée horizontale avait déstabilisé le Survivant. Dawlish en profita pour lancer un sort de ligature et d'une seule corde, il entrava les deux balais et le poignet gauche de Harry. Ca, c'était un très mauvais calcul. Deux balais liés comme ça étaient incontrôlable, d'autant plus que le seul bras en état de marche de Harry était désormais neutralisé. Dawlish n'était pas idiot, il devait s'en rendre compte, mais il avait décidé de passer outre. Il était prêt à tout.

Ils furent ballotés dans tout les sens. Impossible de redresser, le poids de l'Auror maintenant les deux balais sous la limite. Harry enrageait, il était si prêt du but.

« C'est fini, Potter ! »

Non, pas tout à fait. Il venait de repérer la baguette de Dawlish qui dépassait de la poche. Il lui restait un espoir. Un espoir qui lui coûterait la vie s'il se ratait.

Il desserra l'étau de ses bras, et, à moitié pendu dans le vide, seulement retenu par sa main gauche ligaturée et la poigne de Dawlish sur sa gorge, il lança sa main droite en avant. La douleur abominable faillit lui faire tourner de l'œil. Mais heureusement, Harry resta conscient. Il eut même un sourire. La baguette de son adversaire se trouvait maintenant entre ses doigts crispés.

« Non… Pas encore… »

Et il pointa la baguette sur les manches.

« Rapido ! »

Et ils partirent à toute blinde. Le peu de contrôle qui restait à Dawlish partit en fumée lorsque les deux artefacts fusèrent vers le haut. Harry rassembla sa concentration et sentit le pouvoir affluer le long de ses membres.

_Ca y est. Il avait passé les limites._

« Potter est en dehors du champ de confinement. Vingt mètres, trente mètres, quarante…  
- Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla Cole. A toutes les unités, arrêtez le maintenant, vous entendez ?! Maintenant ! »

Dawlish serra encore plus fort. Harry, avec un effort surhumain, parvint à lever la baguette et à lui enfoncer dans les côtes.

_Tu as raison, Liam. C'est terminé._

« Flammare. »

La douleur du sortilège cuisant lui fit lâcher prise. Harry força alors sur son bras gauche et après que celui-ci ait finalement cédé avec un craquement sinistre qu'il n'entendit pas, il se laissa tomber dans le vide.

Harry chutait. Le vent, le souffle, le givre… Il parvenait à peine à se concentrer. Il devait pourtant faire un effort. Un dernier. Sinon, dans quelques secondes, il serait mort.

« Potter chute. Quarante, trente cinq, trente… »

Devant lui, Harry vit une silhouette foncer sur lui. Dawlish avait probablement libéré les deux balais. Peu importe maintenant. La mâchoire crispée, il ferma les yeux.

« Vingt, quinze, dix… »

Dawlish n'était plus qu'à deux mètres de lui. Harry ne réagit pas.

« Huit, sept, six… »

Avec un sourire de triomphe, Liam tendit le bras. Son sourire mourut rapidement. Au même instant, Harry ouvrit les yeux.

Et la main de Dawlish se referma dans le vide.

Liam était abasourdi. Potter était là, à sa merci. Il le tenait. Pourtant… Pourtant…  
Non, impossible… Ce n'était pas possible !

« Où est-il ? demanda Cole avec des yeux fous. Où est-il ?! »

Lauren ne répondit pas tout de suite. Elle-même n'avait pas compris sur le moment. Potter était à deux mètres à peine du dôme lorsqu'il avait brusquement disparu. Une seule explication possible. Il…

« Dites-moi où il est ?! »

De rage, Cole frappa l'établit, brisant instantanément la transe de la jeune femme et la faisant sursauter. L'américain avait perdu tout contrôle sur lui-même. Courageusement, Lauren répondit :

« Je n'en sais rien. Il a transplané, il n'y a pas d'autre explication.  
- Trouvez-le moi !  
- Impossible.  
- Quoi ?  
- J'ai dis impossible. Les Traqueurs l'auraient déjà débusqué s'il s'était trouvé dans leur champ d'action mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il… » Elle se tut le temps de reprendre sa respiration. « Je ne sais pas où il est mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il vient de quitter le pays. »

Cole recula, blême. Il était effrayant. Toute sa frustration s'était accumulée en une rage froide et incapable de la contenir, il hurla. Pour Lauren. Pour lui-même. Pour personne.

« POTTER ! »

Lauren n'osa pas intervenir. Elle-même était bien trop prise par ses réflexions. Elle fixait le globe désormais vide, se demandant dans quel coin du monde Harry James Potter avait bien pu apparaitre.


	12. Triple regard

**Triple regard**

Bureau du ministre, une heure plus tard…

« Vingt Aurors ! Vingt Aurors, l'appui des Traqueurs et vous réussissez l'exploit de le rater ! Là, Cole, je ne sais même pas si je dois appeler ça de l'incompétence ou de la bêtise ! »

L'américain ne répondit pas. La mâchoire crispée, il ne regardait pas Wentkell en face. On aurait dit un gamin en train de se faire réprimander par son père. Une image qui aurait fait sourire Liam si le jeune homme ne semblait pas prêt à exploser.

« La cible s'est révélée plus coriace que prévu, murmura-t-il lentement.  
- Bien sûr qu'il est coriace. C'est de Harry Potter que l'on parle, merde ! cracha le ministre. Vous saviez à quoi vous attendre alors ne m'avancez pas une excuse aussi minable…  
- Je ne m'excuse pas, l'interrompit-il, je n'ai rien à excuser. Potter nous a échappé, c'est vrai, mais nous avions envisagé cette possibilité. Tout ça n'est qu'un regrettable contretemps mais je peux vous le jurer, je viendrai personnellement vous livrer Harry Potter. »

Cole avait insisté sur le « personnellement » et Liam s'était senti visé. D'autant plus que le regard sombre du Ricain s'était brièvement posé sur lui. Dawlish déglutit discrètement.

Il était mal. Cette opération avait lamentablement foiré. Et comme dans tout ratage, il fallait un responsable à fustiger. Cole était en train d'en prendre plein la tronche et dans peu de temps, ce serait son tour, à lui, le second dans cette affaire puante qu'avait été l'arrestation de Potter. Mais si Cole ne risquait relativement pas grand-chose, ce n'était pas son cas à lui qui risquait de se retrouver dégradé, voir pire. Les dents serrées, il attendait avec angoisse que l'attention du ministre se focalise sur lui.

« J'espère bien que vous le retrouverez, Cole, gronda Wentkell. Dans un peu moins de deux heures, je vais devoir faire une déclaration dans la presse afin de m'expliquer sur ces étranges « éclairs rouges » qui ont zébrés le ciel londonien en début d'après midi et la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire, c'est d'annoncer à toute la communauté magique que les derniers Aurors qu'ils nous restent n'ont pas été capable d'arrêter un homme seul et sans défense, surtout maintenant, alors que l'opération que nous avons mis un mois à préparer arrive à son terme. Retrouvez-moi Potter, et en vitesse.  
- Bien, monsieur, fit Cole avec raideur.  
- Quant à vous, enchaina le vieil homme en se tournant vers Liam qui se prépara au pire. J'avais entendu des rumeurs concernant l'incompétence de votre père et à ce que je vois, c'est héréditaire. Qu'est-ce qui vous a pris de déclencher un tel bazar en plein jour et en présence de moldus ? On n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça et vous vous êtes dit qu'une émeute romprait allégrement notre quotidien ? Hein ? Répondez ! »

Liam serra les poings, il détestait que l'on bave sur son père.

« Monsieur, commença l'Auror avec un remarquable sang-froid. Comme vient de vous le dire Cole, Potter était bien plus coriace que prévu. Nous ne le pensions pas aussi fort. Même sans baguette, il parvenait à nous tenir tête. Et je tiens à dire que personne ne nous a informé sur ses compétences en close-combat, encore moins sur ses aptitudes en transplanage…  
- Et cela justifiait un tel débordement selon vous ? »

_Mais bordel, vous vouliez qu'on le chope, oui ou merde !_

Heureusement pour sa carrière, ces mots ne sortirent jamais de la bouche de Dawlish.

« J'estimais que c'était nécessaire, oui. »

Wentkell se détourna avec une expression de dédain. Liam se retenait. Avoir à se justifier devant un homme qui savait à peine manier sa baguette était l'aspect de son métier qu'il détestait le plus. Que pouvait savoir Wentkell sur ce qui venait de se passer à Londres ? Il était là, dans son bureau, le cul tranquillement posé sur son fauteuil rembourré à attendre bien au chaud, tandis que d'autres s'esquintaient la santé à courir après des fugitifs et à affronter des monstres et il osait leur faire la morale. Qu'est-ce qu'il y connaissait, d'abord ? Foutu bureaucrate à la noix… Liam avait bien envie de lui parler de Carver, Rester, Law et Travis, histoire de lui montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de se frotter à plus puissant que soi…

Liam ferma les yeux et essaya de se calmer. Inutile de s'énerver, cela ne servirait à rien, si ce n'est rendre sa place encore plus précaire.

« Monsieur, ajouta-t-il d'une voix qui trahissait son agacement, sauf votre respect, vous n'étiez pas là, vous n'avez aucune idée de ce que nous avons affronté. Potter n'a pas hésité à risquer la vie de mes hommes, il était déterminé, prêt à tout, et nous, nous étions mal préparés. C'est vrai, c'était lamentable, je vous prie de nous excuser et je vous assure que cela ne se reproduira pas. »

Plus encore que d'entendre les autres baver sur son père, il détestait s'écraser comme ça.

Heureusement, cela avait apparemment suffi à Wentkell car lorsqu'il parla, sa voix avait baissé d'une octave.

« Je l'espère bien, Dawlish. Je l'espère bien. »

L'Auror n'ajouta rien. Cole non plus. Ils gardaient tous deux la tête baissée, attendant de nouvelles instructions. Le ministre resta un moment silencieux, le regard perdu sur la fausse fenêtre à sa droite, comme si c'était une vraie et que le paysage enneigé qui s'y reflétait était réel. Il paraissait soucieux, fatigué. Malgré lui, Liam ressentit une pointe de compassion pour lui. Cela ne faisait que quelques jours qu'il était à ce poste mais il en avait bavé. La mort du Premier Auror, la trahison de Potter, la Confrérie de Minuit qui cognait à sa porte, cela faisait beaucoup pour un vieil homme. N'importe qui se serait effondré mais Wentkell était d'une autre trempe. Sa hargne le maintenait debout. Et en ces temps troublés, heureusement.

Finalement, il se releva et regarda les deux hommes droit dans les yeux. Son visage de cire ne reflétait aucune faiblesse.

« Cole, Dawlish, je vous met à la tête de cette opération. Cole, vous serez aux commandes, Dawlish, vous dirigerez les équipes d'intervention. Faites ce que bon vous semble mais retrouvez moi Potter. » Il se tut et regarda par la fausse fenêtre avec un air las. « Le grand nettoyage aura lieu dans un peu plus de deux semaines, je serais très mécontent si Potter se trouvait encore dehors ce jour-là. »

Le message était clair.

« Bien, monsieur, fit Liam.  
- Monsieur, fit Cole, si vous souhaitez que nous attrappions Potter dans les temps, je vais avoir besoin de votre aide. »

Le ministre fit un geste de dédain de la main. « Prenez tous les Aurors qui ne sont pas indispensables sur le front, je vous l'autorise.  
- Il ne s'agit pas de ça. » Wentkell haussa un sourcil. Cole se racla la gorge. « Je vais avoir de votre concours pour effectuer des recherches dans les pays voisins.  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Les Traqueurs ne parviennent pas à repérer Potter, j'imagine que vous savez ce que cela veut dire. » Wentkell hocha lentement de la tête. « Potter est à l'étranger, et étant donné les circonstances, la fatigue, la douleur et l'absence de tout support solide, je doute qu'il ait transplané loin, à moins qu'il n'ait eu des pulsions suicidaires. Il se trouve dans l'un des pays les plus proches de nous, j'en suis persuadé. France, Espagne, Portugal, Belgique, Pays-Bas, Norvège, l'un d'eux est le bon. J'ai donc besoin de votre appui politique afin de nous assurer la pleine coopération des gouvernements de ces pays. »

Wentkell soupira. Un autre fardeau sur ces épaules… « Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.  
- Je vais également avoir besoin des Traqueurs ainsi que de la plupart des infrastructures du département des Aurors.  
- Vous les avez tous. Je vous l'ai dit, peu importe les méthodes, je veux Potter. »

Cole cacha mal la joie sauvage qui le défigura un bref moment. Dawlish se sentit mal à l'aise. Cela lui paraissait disproportionné.

« Merci, monsieur.  
- Foutez-moi le camp. »

L'américain n'insista pas et tourna les talons. Dawlish le suivit avec appréhension.

Ce n'était pas une seule équipe qui allait se lancer à la poursuite de Potter…

… Mais tout le département.

Liam se disait que c'était dingue.

Aucun criminel n'avait suscité un tel acharnement, sauf peut-être Sirius Black.

Cela le fit sourire.

Black… Potter…

Pour un peu, il aurait pris ça pour de l'ironie.

Appartement de Vogel, vingt cinq minutes plus tard…

Harry disparut dans un bref éclat d'énergie. Le brusque appel d'air généré par sa disparition irrita les sens surdéveloppés de Ron et ses compagnons. La main de Liam Dawlish se referma sur le vide, une expression de déception presque comique se dessina sur ses traits. Il venait de comprendre son échec. Ron en aurait presque crié de joie. Mais seul un très léger spasme exprima son contentement sur son corps fixe.

Il avait réussi. Harry s'était échappé.

Tout devint flou. La grisaille ambiante se fit lumineuse, les forme se noyèrent dans ce prisme éclatant, tout était en train de fondre. Ron se sentit soudain comprimé. Il commençait à ressentir de nouveau les limites de son corps et cela le fit suffoquer.

_Par Merlin, mais comment Vogel faisait-il pour supporter ça ?_

Brusquement, la lumière disparut et Ron se retrouva dans les ténèbres. Une lourde torpeur l'écrasait. Il comprit alors que cela n'était dû qu'à ses membres ankylosés et au fait qu'il avait les yeux fermés.  
Ouvrir les paupières lui parut plus dur que prévu. Il avait l'impression de se réveiller d'un merveilleux rêve, un rêve tellement magnifique que le retour à la réalité était une véritable torture. Vogel les avait pourtant prévenus. Pour les néophytes, revenir d'un voyage astral pouvait générer un état d'abattement avancé, voir une dépression passagère. Mais ça passait, il suffisait d'attendre.  
Ron espérait seulement que ce ne serait pas trop long. Là, il en avait presque la larme à l'œil.

Le bureau de Vogel était sombre. La lumière grisâtre qui se déversait des fausses fenêtres alourdissait la pièce comme une coulée de plomb. Face à Ron, Sauvray ouvrit les yeux à son tour et à en juger par sa mine déconfite, il avait lui aussi du mal à se remettre. A sa droite, Vogel se redressa, l'air neutre. Il était le seul à ne pas accuser le coup. La force de l'habitude probablement.

« Et bien, fit le français d'une voix un peu nouée, il semblerait que Potter n'ait pas volé sa réputation. Il a été remarquable. Un véritable soldat. »

Ron eut un sourire. Pour sûr, Harry leur en avait mis plein les yeux. Ce n'était pas un membre de la Brigade d'Elite pour rien. Il n'y avait cependant pas de quoi se réjouir. En rétamant toute une escouade d'Aurors, Harry n'avait fait que confirmer sa culpabilité aux yeux des autorités. Il aurait mieux fait de se rendre. Maintenant, tout le ministère allait se jeter à sa poursuite. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas leur affaire.

Sauvray parut saisir la gravité de la situation car lorsqu'il se tourna vers Vogel pour lui demander ce qu'ils faisaient à présent, sa voix était grave.

Ce dernier, d'ailleurs, ne lui répondit pas. Le regard fixe, il semblait réfléchir intensément, à tel point que Ron n'osait pas l'interrompre. Le rouquin perdit son sourire. Il reconnaissait de moins en moins son ami. D'accord, il n'avait jamais été un grand fendard, mais là, il paraissait presque farouche, comme si les problèmes qui le concernaient occultaient toute autre considération. Il se refermait, il paraissait plus sombre. Il avait changé. Il avait énormément changé depuis ce jour funeste où il avait affronté Janus en combat singulier. A croire que ce type cassait tous ceux qui lui résistaient. Il suffisait de voir Harry pour en avoir la preuve.

Le ton de l'Egyptien n'avait toléré aucune réplique. Lorsqu'il les avait trouvés sur l'estrade en surplomb de la salle de briefing, il leur avait ordonné de le suivre dans ses appartements, lui et Sauvray. Ron, qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis des mois, s'était tout d'abord étonné puis il avait préféré obtempérer. L'expression du sorcier au tatouage était terriblement grave et il craignait de déclencher un gros problème s'il refusait. Vogel était de ceux dont l'intuition ne les trompait presque jamais et ne pas les écouter pouvait se révéler dangereux. Très dangereux.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Vogel ? demanda Ron tandis que Sauvray fermait la porte du bureau. C'est quoi, tout ce bazar ? »

Vogel avait poussé les meubles contre le mur et avait tracé une sorte d'étoile à trois branches au milieu de l'espace vide. Au centre de l'étoile, un verre vide. Pour un peu, Ron s'en serait amusé s'il n'avait pas vu les signes cabalistiques qui cernaient la figure. Regardant alternativement le gobelet et le petit sorcier qui farfouillait dans sa malle en lui tournant le dos, il répéta plus fort :

« Vogel !  
- Vous êtes ici parce que vous devez l'être, répondit-il le plus simplement du monde. Vous êtes ici parce que le temps me manque. Et vous êtes ici parce que je peux vous faire confiance. »

Ron regarda Sauvray qui ne parut pas comprendre.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

Il leur tendit alors deux amulettes dorées percées d'un rubis. Les deux sorciers regardèrent les bijoux, intrigués.

« Mettez ça. Je vais en avoir besoin pour ne pas vous perdre.  
- Nous… Perdre ?  
- Vous allez venir avec moi. Allez-y, mettez-les, on a très peu de temps.  
- Mais…  
- Dans moins de dix minutes, Evan Cole va ordonner l'arrestation de Potter. On a encore moins de temps pour se préparer. Prenez ça et asseyez-vous. »

Il désigna deux des trois pointes de l'étoile. Après une autre concertation muette avec le français, Ron prit l'objet et se posa. Les rubis devinrent éclatants lorsqu'ils se passèrent l'amulette autour du cou. Ron allait demander ce que cela signifiait mais Vogel, s'étant assis à son tour, lui intima le silence. Il commença à parler du voyage spirituel et de tous les effets secondaires que cela pouvait impliquer. Ron se demanda pourquoi il disait tout ça lorsqu'enfin, il s'expliqua.

« Ceci, fit-il en montrant le gobelet vide, appartenait à Harry. Il est venu ici il y a quelques jours et il a touché ce verre. De ce fait, il y a laissé sa signature. Nous allons nous en servir pour transcender l'espace et le temps et nous rapprocher de lui.  
- Minute. Transcender l'espace et le temps ?  
- Les voies astrales. Nous allons voyager par l'esprit jusqu'à lui et ce gobelet, ou plutôt, ce qu'il a laissé sur ce gobelet, sera notre point d'ancrage. »

Ron fronça les sourcils. « Cela ressemble beaucoup à ce que font les Traqueurs.  
- Les Traqueurs ne font qu'utiliser une forme extrême d'asphromancie. Je n'atteindrais probablement jamais leur niveau, heureusement, d'ailleurs, mais je sais suivre la piste d'une signature magique. Toutefois, cette marque est faible, le temps a fortement diminué son intensité sensitive. De ce fait, j'ai besoin de vous deux. Ron, étant donné que tu es proche de Harry, tu vas pouvoir m'aider à augmenter le signal. Sauvray, vous m'aiderez en me fournissant de l'énergie. Seul, je vais avoir du mal à remonter la piste.  
- Et que va-t-on faire concrètement ?  
- Remonter jusqu'à Harry et voir ce qui va se passer. Nous ne serons que simples spectateurs. Seul, je pourrais agir dans une moindre mesure mais avec vous, je risquerais de vous perdre et de vous réduire à l'état de légume. Nous nous contenterons donc de regarder.  
- A quoi cela va-t-il nous servir ?  
- Cela va peut-être bien changer le cours des évènements. Je dois voir ce qui va se passer. »

Ron perçut le je appuyé. Il préféra ne pas le questionner d'avantage.

« Que doit-on faire ?  
- Donnez-vous la main, fermez les yeux et respirez lentement. »

Sans discuter, Ron prit la main gauche de Sauvray et la droite de Vogel. Il ferma les yeux et ralentit sa respiration.

Il ne saurait vous décrire ce qu'il avait vécu la seconde suivante. C'était trop intense, trop étrange. A moindre mesure, c'était l'impression que devait ressentir un forçat brutalement privé de toute entrave. En dix fois plus intense. Il avait l'impression d'être libre, totalement libre, pour la première fois depuis des années, peut-être même pour la première fois depuis sa naissance. Il volait, il n'était plus qu'énergie pure. Il était désormais au cœur de Londres, mais un Londres qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu. Chaque couleur, chaque nuance ressortait avec précision, l'air autour de lui était presque palpable, c'était enivrant. Tout lui paraissait plus net, plus grand, plus lumineux comme si l'on avait enfin nettoyé la crasse qui recouvrait le monde et révélé la réalité au grand jour. Un sentiment d'autant plus exaltant que Ron ne percevait pas ses compagnons. Cet instant presque intime devait se vivre seul. Ron en aurait pleuré s'il avait encore eu des paupières. L'asphromancie était peut-être la branche de la magie la plus complexe qui soit, la pratiquer était incroyable.

Flottant entre les mondes, le rouquin assista à la spectaculaire échauffourée entre Harry et les Aurors. Chaque mouvement se dessinait avec une précision millimétrique et la fulgurance de l'action était telle qu'il eut l'impression de voir le temps lui échapper. Il resta près d'une heure et demi dans le monde astral, il eut l'impression de n'y avoir passé qu'une petite dizaine de minutes. Il s'étonna même du temps écoulé lorsqu'il réintégra son corps. Il avait eu du mal à se rendre compte que ses collègues avaient subi une cuisante défaite et que son meilleur ami était quelque part à l'étranger avec l'épaule et le poignet fracturés. Tout avait été si rapide.

A présent, il regardait Vogel avec un mélange d'étonnement et de soupçon. Il paraissait si serein, si indifférent. Des années de pratique avaient dû lui faire perdre le goût si particulier de ces voyages. Néanmoins, cela le tourmentait toujours. Derrière le calme apparent, il était nerveux. Quelque chose n'allait pas.

« Vogel ? »

Ce dernier baissa légèrement la tête et soupira. Pour la première fois, il paraissait abattu.

« Ils en sont déjà là… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Ron se demanda alors ce qu'avait réellement vu l'Egyptien. Lui avait assisté à la confrontation entre Harry et les Aurors mais c'était éminemment subjectif. Vogel, qu'avait-il vu, lui ? Qu'avait-il bien pu percevoir pour le désespérer à ce point ?

« Vogel ! »

Il releva alors la tête.

« Tout se passe beaucoup plus rapidement que prévu. Janus est proche, très proche. Harry a été un contretemps pour lui. Il l'est encore d'ailleurs. Janus… Il le surveille, il est proche, il est là. »

Les yeux du sorcier brillaient de peur. Ron ne l'avait jamais vu aussi terrifié.

« Vogel, Janus ne peut pas être là, il n'y a que nous trois ici. »

Mais Vogel ne l'écoutait pas.

« Son ombre plane sur le ministère. Son regard est fixé sur nous. Chacun de nos mouvements est surveillé. Tous. Par des milliers d'yeux, il nous regarde. Il nous regarde et il sourit. Tout se passe comme il le souhaite. Mon dieu, il rit. »

Brusquement, Ron se rendit compte que l'éclat dans ses yeux n'était pas de la peur mais de la transe. Le sorcier aux tatouages n'était pas totalement revenu parmi eux.

Sans hésiter, Ron se pencha et lui asséna une grande baffe. Vogel battit des paupières et regarda Ron pour la première fois avec lucidité. Il était revenu.

« Merci, Weasley, murmura-t-il, j'en avais besoin. »

Il leva la main et se frotta les yeux, épuisé. Ron et Sauvray échangèrent un regard aussi déconcerté l'un que l'autre.

« Vogel, commença doucement le rouquin, ça va aller ?  
- Oui, répondit-il sans baisser la main, laissez-moi deux secondes, d'accord ? »

Mais Ron insista :

« Qu'as-tu vu ? »

Pas de réponse.

« Dis-nous ce que tu as vu ? » Ron avait haussé la voix. « Tu disais qu'il était proche, que son regard était sur nous ; tu disais que Janus…  
- Ne prononce pas son nom ! »

Il avait presque crié. Ron recula, surpris. Vogel souffla et reprit plus calmement.

« Il va passer à l'action. J'ignore quand, j'ignore pourquoi mais dans très peu de temps, les hordes de la Confrérie de Minuit vont s'abattre sur nous. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de jours. Peut-être même une question d'heures.  
- Comment sais-tu tout ça ? demanda Ron qui se sentit devenir livide.  
- Je l'ai vu. »

Une voix rauque, il semblait le regretter.

« Le temps nous manque, poursuivit-il. Nous n'avons pas le droit à l'erreur. Il faut nous organiser, vite.  
- Très bien, fit Ron, je peux monter une équipe en une heure à peine, nous serons prêts.  
- Et moi, intervint Sauvray, je peux mettre sur le pied de guerre un bataillon très rapidement. Je…  
- Vous ne ferez rien de tout ça. »

Le ton était catégorique.

« Nous ne pouvons plus nous permettre ce genre de luxe. N'avez-vous pas encore compris ? Nous ne pouvons plus faire confiance à quiconque. La Confrérie de Minuit est dans nos murs depuis le début, nous ne pouvons leur tendre le bâton pour nous battre. »

Ron déglutit. La Confrérie de Minuit était parmi eux…

Il se demanda pourquoi ça l'étonnait. Après tout, Cole les avait prévenus.

« Nous devons rester dans l'ombre. Nous devons agir, et vite.  
- Que fait-on, alors ?  
- Harry Potter.  
- Quoi ?  
- Il semble beaucoup intéresser le Maître de la Confrérie. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il est impératif qu'il ne tombe pas entre ses mains. Nous devons le retrouver.  
- Et sans le ministère, tu comptes faire comment ?  
- Je te répondrais bientôt, dès que j'aurais ce qu'il faut pour ça. » Il devint extrêmement sérieux. « Ecoutez-moi, le seul moyen de ramener Potter est de l'innocenter. Pour cela, il nous faut débusquer le véritable coupable, ce traître qui nous nargue depuis le début. Il est parmi nous et pour l'instant, il est confiant. Il sait que tant que les regards seront tournés vers Potter, il n'aura rien à craindre. Nous devons maintenir cette illusion et remonter les pistes jusqu'à lui.  
- Ce que tu demandes est impossible à faire tout seul, objecta Ron.  
- Je sais, c'est pour ça qu'il faut reformer la cellule d'enquête. »

Ron resta une seconde silencieux avant d'éclater de rire.

« Là, ça tiendrait du miracle. Aucun d'entre eux ne nous suivra. Ils ont bien trop peur des répercussions, d'autant plus que maintenant, Wentkell doit les surveiller de près.  
- Tu serais surpris de voir combien seraient prêts à nous suivre. Et puis, dans très peu de temps, le ministre aura des ennuis beaucoup plus graves qu'une poignée d'employés désobéissants, je peux te l'assurer.  
» Comprenez bien. La véritable bataille ne se déroulera pas en plein jour, elle se déroulera en pleine nuit. La Confrérie de Minuit et nous… Harry Potter en est l'enjeu. Nous devons le retrouver mais avant cela, il faut rassembler nos forces. Ils l'ignorent encore, mais ils ont un rôle primordial à jouer. Ils sont les pièces maitresses d'un puzzle morbide dont j'ignore encore le résultat. » Il prit une courte inspiration. « Je ne sais pas comment tout cela va finir mais ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que si Potter termine entre les mains de la Confrérie, il n'y aura plus aucun avenir pour quiconque. »

Ron et Sauvray étaient de plus en plus pâles. La situation était pire que ce qu'ils avaient imaginé.

« Par quoi commence-t-on ? demanda Ron, déterminé.  
- Réunis la cellule d'enquête. Commence par Seamus et Morgane. Ils seront les plus faciles à convaincre. Nous devons agir dans la clandestinité, tu seras chargé de leur faire comprendre. Insiste bien sur ce point, cela peut tout changer.  
- Compris.  
- Mais, et en ce qui concerne l'attaque dont vous nous avez parlé… intervint le français.  
- Ca, je vais m'en charger moi-même.  
- D'accord.  
- Ron, pars immédiatement. Tu trouveras Morgane au département. Quant à Seamus, il est à Ste Mangouste.  
- Ok, j'y vais de suite. »

Les trois hommes se relevèrent. Sans plus attendre, Ron tourna les talons et partit en direction du département. Sauvray s'apprêtait mais le sorcier au tatouage le retint au dernier moment.

« Un moment, Lucas, fit l'Egyptien, j'ai deux mots à vous dire. »

Abbaye de Westminster, deux minutes plus tard…

De longues traînées rouge sanguin zébraient le ciel. Les nuages se firent macabres ; pour un peu, Lestrange aurait trouvé ça beau, si tant est que ce mot avait encore une signification pour lui. Son regard vide observait la scène avec indifférence. Pour lui, seule une chose comptait.

Potter s'en était sorti.

Perché au sommet du clocher de Westminster, il avait eu une vue d'ensemble sur la confrontation entre le Survivant et ses anciens coéquipiers. Il fallait avouer qu'il était coriace. Bon, il n'égalait pas le niveau de certains vampires mais il se défendait. Il ferait un adversaire redoutable le moment venu.  
En attendant, Lestrange se demandait pourquoi il se gelait ici. Il avait des ordres clairs de Janus, il devait surveiller Potter et intervenir si jamais la situation l'exigeait. Un seul impératif : Potter devait s'échapper. Pourquoi ? Ca, ça échappait à la logique de l'ancien mangemort. Il ne voyait pas pourquoi les troupes devaient protéger l'un de leurs ennemis les plus dangereux mais il n'était pas assez fou pour discuter les ordres du Maître.

Il ferma les yeux et entra en transe. Il lui fallut moins de deux secondes pour entrer en contact avec Janus. Comme à chaque fois, il en ressentit un frisson.

_Monseigneur, Harry Potter a échappé à ses poursuivants.  
Je sais. Il a dépassé toutes mes espérances.  
Devons-nous le suivre ?  
Non, qu'il reste où il est pour le moment. Il rentrera au pays bien assez tôt.  
Que faisons-nous, à présent ?  
Suis les ordres. Il est à présent temps de montrer à ces insectes la véritable puissance de la Confrérie de Minuit. Prépare les troupes, je veux que tout soit prêt d'ici cinq jours.  
Ce sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, seigneur.  
Tout se passe comme prévu, Rodolphus. Bientôt, tu pourras gouter le fruit de ton dur labeur.  
J'en suis persuadé, Maître.  
Il est temps de faire couler le sang. Ne me déçois pas._

Lestrange ressentit une véritable peur à l'écoute de ces quatre mots. Décevoir Janus était la dernière erreur qu'il commettrait de sa vie, vraiment la toute dernière.

« Il est temps de faire couler le sang… »

Il répéta ces mots avec délectation. Un sourire bestial apparut sur ces lèvres.

Oui, bientôt, sa vengeance serait accomplie. Très bientôt, l'Angleterre ne serait plus que l'ombre d'elle-même.

Avec une joie morbide, il disparut dans l'ombre.

Et voilà, c'est ici que se termine le deuxième volet de Harry Potter et la Confrérie de Minuit. J'espère que cela vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part si c'est le cas. Que ce soit juste pour me dire « j'aime », ou « j'aime pas », surtout, faut pas vous retenir. Rappelez-vous que la review est le seul salaire du fanfictionneur alors soyez généreux ^^. Je remercie d'ailleurs ceux qui l'ont déjà fait, Duaran, Lulu, Rocky, Shepard, Gab, merci à vous tous, cela m'a fait très plaisir et m'a encouragé à continuer. Merci, vraiment :D

Là-dessus, je vous dis à bientôt pour le tome 3.

RJWilkong


End file.
